Paya's House
by GrayHuntress
Summary: A plague has befallen Yautja Ancients and the High Council has struck a bargain with Earth to help them manage this dire situation.  When facility administrator, Sally, gets stuck holding the bag on their deal, what's a woman to do? M for mature themes!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** First, a stupendous amount of gratitude to my mentor and editor, Stupe, for her patient guidance on the often difficult journey of bringing my ideas into text. She has graciously allowed this tale to take place in the wondrous universe of her imagining, so superbly created in her story _**Chosen**_. If you have not read it, I would encourage you to do so as an introduction to my humble tale presented here. In fact, I would encourage you to read all of her delightful stories!

Alas, I own nothing in the Predator or AVP universe.

I submit this story as a Winter Solstice gift to all who share my enjoyment of the fanfic gallery. It is presented to honor, and hopefully entertain, all of you who have so greatly engaged me with your writings. I often comment, and you know who you are. Also, this story pays homage to the talent of CoolleKotten on Deviant Art. If you've not seen her Predator drawings, you have indeed missed something wonderful. And lastly, it is to honor my own heritage. What began as a jest with a friend has become a story. So, take a moment, pour yourself something enjoyable, then come back and enter this domain of morality, lust and cultural misunderstanding.

**Chapter One: A Sacred and Secure Place**

Sally lifted the stoneware mug of steaming morning blend richness to her lips and took a thoughtful sip. Today was THE day and she doubted, even after all the intricate costly preparation, that she was ready. Always meticulous and particular, she had put in long days readying for this hour. It had been two years ago when her recently instated boss had called her into his office to reveal that Earth's largest senior healthcare corporation was planning an expansion into uncharted waters and wanted her at the operational wheel.

She had awakened before dawn, as was her custom, and prepared for the day with the usual routine of meditation and yoga. Not a religious person, Sally still felt that something within her became centered and mindful during meditation and that answers often came to her when her mind was cleared of its normal chattering. The yoga had started when she was in her thirties and had become a way to relax and stay fit at the same time and kept a spring in her step even though she worked alongside many who were her juniors by a decade or more.

She was a senior administrator and seasoned by the industry for some twenty-odd years. That was long enough for her to know she was either being rewarded for her excellence, or being placed into a no-win situation that would lead down the long road of "we've decided to do something else and you're no longer needed". So she listened carefully as her slightly smirking young-enough-to-be-your-kid boss whined how the fattest corporation on the planet needed just one more thing to carry out its plan – her_. _Sally detested whining, as well as the artificial relationship the boss was trying to form in his efforts to recruit her. _No smoothness at all. How in hell did he ever get elevated to this position? He couldn't sell blood to an anemic. If, in fact, he was my kid_, she contemplated, _I'd have left him out for the wolves, long ago_. He went on schmoozing, oblivious to the historical demise that had been planned for him, saying that her reputation for fair-minded toughness, and getting the job done, had landed her this once-in-a-lifetime offer.

She'd asked for time to think the deal over, but in the end, she'd snapped up the bait. A healthy boost to an already decent yearly salary, with quarterly bonuses promised in writing if certain goals were met. _Now I know how much money it takes to buy me, _she pouted as she made her way in anavy tropical weight wool jacket and matching pencil slim skirt to the front door. The heavy door still smelled of new paint as did all the virginal housing on the compound. She made sure it was locked and then deftly stepped down the walk to her white hybrid parked in the apartment complex parking area.

There had been a rare rain the night before, and the morning desert air was still humid and cool. Sally had been amused when she first came here and realized that while still deep in the complex she could tell that it was raining outside by the air's moist smell and taste. Although from the north, she had taken to this scrub desert with an inborn love of this wilderness that blossomed under the heat of the sun. She enjoyed the rare breaks she gave herself from work to hike the pinion pine woodlands or drive to, not too distant, bazaars of local artists and craftsmen. Blessed by her bulging bank account, she had begun to collect native pottery, jewelry and paintings which now graced her southwestern style apartment.

Eyeing herself in the rearview mirror, she backed the beeping but engine-silent car down the drive to the street. Brushing back the ash brown fringes gracing her forehead, Sally thanked whatever gods there might be that the casual short piecey look suited her as she loathed messing with it. A slather of tinted moisturizer and slick of tinted lip balm outfitted her face for the day. A few age lines and creases were beginning to give character to her pale complexion. Not smoking, and always wearing a huge hat in the sun had protected the near perfect skin her ancestors had blessed her with.

A short fifteen minutes later, she pulled up to the just-completed two-story, pearl grey and white, main building of the compound built like a space station with a commanding central core and arms leading out in six directions. She waved her ID badge at the gate, the titanic dull gray steel bars sluggishly opened and she unknowingly held her breath as she drove through and located her parking spot with the newly placed "Administrator" plaque near the unadorned front entrance. Sally hopped out and strode on long legs to the solid 4-inch thick steel doors. She popped her ID in the reader with a practiced ease and a smaller human-sized rectangle in one of the doors slid open. It closed with a faint hush after she passed through it. Her sensible black shoes making no noise, she walked quickly to her office and inhaled deeply to calm her jitters; it was opening day for Paya's House of Eldercare.

The Yautja Elders had been in a quandary for some time, which was unusual for them. In earlier days, when the Matriarchy ruled, the females had always cared for the extremely rare, truly ancient ones, who had survived child-bearing, or hunts and battle, for so many hundreds of years that their bodies eventually began to fail them. With their religious and cultural emphasis on strength and ability, this was regarded with great shame in the Clans, so the Matriarchs would secret them away to vast guarded underground chambers. There, they would be cared for and come to an honored end in some manner unknown to the general Yautja populous. Rumor had it they were cared for by large robust young females which spawned a great many jokes among the Elders.

But, the time of the Matriarchy had abruptly ended and as a few of the Elders survived into long hundreds of years, more than just physical weakness began to suddenly appear among the Ancients of the Clans. An array of dishonorable behaviors began to be manifested; behaviors such as a failing of the ability to remember, to make sense of words, or to use reason. Hearsay was that sometimes the Elders would call upon an Honored Ancient to lead a hunt, and then ensure his weapons were malfunctioning or dull. However it was happening, Honored Ancients were often disappearing, and this brought about great grumbling in the Clans regarding the lack of respect and honor for the vastly aged – each of the grumblers being hopeful they were on their journey to becoming vastly aged themselves. With no females left to guide them, this grumbling and the back-room conversations about it, were becoming more open and threatened to become public, representing a possible future threat to the High Council's long established organization and rule of order.

The Earth's largest senior healthcare corporation (ELSHC) had kept its acquisitive bejeweled ear to the universe and, hearing of this particular problem, devised its own profitable solution to be presented to the High Council. "Bring us your tired, your worn Hunters yearning for the freedom of their youth. We will establish a sacred and secure place for them to live out the rest of their years, sheltered from scrutiny so that no honorable clan is dishonored again," read their communication.

The High Council Elders clicked their mandibles in a collective expression of relief as the agreements were signed, and items of technical value as well as commodities passed into the caring hands of ELSHC in order for them to fund the building of such a place. On top of this, an agreement for periodic payment was made during the life of each Ancient for his continued excellent care.

A soft chime was sounding in Sally's office, whisking away any momentary calm she might have claimed. The chime warned that the first Yautja transport ship was descending onto the compound's landing pad with the first Honored Ancient about to take up residence within its halls. Her blood pressure rising, Sally set her game face and determinedly stepped out of her office and made her way toward the intake port muttering a quiet prayer to God or Paya or anyone listening that this first admission would go smoothly.

Still steaming from entry through Earth's atmosphere, the dark metal Yautja ship, built for both atmosphere and space, sat like some great falcon with outstretched wing tips arching gracefully from its body to nearly touch the landing pad. The ship's door hissed open, slowly dropping down to form a glistening black walkway from the vessel to the open door of the compound's intake port below. As the ship's door was opening, the intake port's ponderous entrance also opened. Sally clasped her hands behind her back to keep from biting her nails as she watched the imposing ship from the small viewer screen inside the building. _God, I hope and pray that we are ready. So much is riding on this first contact, so much is riding on the success of this endeavor. _

A group of alien Hunters stealthily appeared from the ship door's discharged mist and made their way down the walkway bulked out in armored regalia, and numerous lethal looking weapons, each on full alert. Masked faces, encased by long braid like locks, swiveled this way and that, up and down, as the entire area was scanned. Sally's heart began to hammer. Her mind ran away imagining prehistoric monster cats, as they stalked silently toward her building as stealthy as any saber-toothed tiger that had ever hunted Earth's plains. The one who stood out as leader bent his arm to consult something on his wrist and then hand signaled commands as they all advanced on the intake port in full fearsome hunting mode.

Sally, like everyone else in the world, had seen the regal Yautja Hunters before on the TV news. She'd also read many translated Yautja-provided reports, a carefully prepared subset of information; complete with what anatomical, biological, behavioral, history and language studies the High Council had deemed necessary to assist in preparing the House. The viewer confirmed what all the reports and pictures had portrayed, tall and substantially muscled, strangely clothed, masked male beings in a combination of armor, high and low technology and loincloth, with a metal codpiece to boot. Now Sally was about to see, up close and personal, what television and photographs made so small and palatable.

The hunters were entering a hologram (more Yautja technology procured as payment for this facility), which to a Yautja or a human of normal brain function would appear somewhat flat and contrived. However, when the ability of the brain to perceive and understand its surroundings was compromised, the hologram appeared real enough. It had been created with the assistance and blessing of the Yaut planet High Council and offered the easiest and safest way to get an Ancient into the facility. This was its first test in real-time.

A'diarfr, the Honorable Ancient, led the five Hunt Brothers down the shipway onto the savannah below. As he drew closer, Sally could zoom in with the viewer. The Ancient's mottled skin was faded with age. His skin bore countless dull marks of previous damage yet did not appear translucent as it did on both old humans and very old Yautja. The muscles bulging out from gaps in the armor were still solid and powerful. Zooming further still, Sally made out that his mask bore etching around the edges and under the eyepieces that she compared to small vertical sticks, some with a rounded branch curving from the top, some with a forked head or base, and still others that branched out to the sides. Shifting her sights to the others in the group, she saw similar markings on each of the Hunter's masks, along with exactly the same insignia in the center above and between the masks' black 'eyes'. It was a triangular symbol that looked like three interlocking crescent moons with each crescent pointed outward to make a three-winged pyramidal design. Sally admired the symmetry and precise artistry of the shape engraved into each mask. She wondered how they engraved it, or perhaps it was some sort of etching, or had somehow been molded into each helm. Pulling back to focus on the Ancient, she observed that from around the back of his decorated mask grew glistening arctic-white locks bearing many small rings, some plain and some with those same stick-like characters. His proud bearing spoke of countless years of experience, and capability in leading the hunt. Yet, Sally noticed that he appeared to have trouble with his balance, and walked more slowly than the others, who held back to stay behind him. Was this the Ancient?

This was the Blue Planet, Earth to its natives, and the Yautja would be hunting the great large-eared tusked intelligentsia of this plain with only hand-held bladed weapons. This would be a true test of courage and honor, that A'dairfr felt he had rightly been sought out by the Clan to lead. It had been centuries since he'd been on the Blue Planet and he was eager to see the vast wilderness again with only few areas colonized by a somewhat intelligent although technically primitive population. He shook his head slightly as his concentration wavered, trying to remember just exactly when his last hunt had been, as the thousands of hunts that marked his lifespan seemed to all run together in his memory. Then he quietly clicked to himself; this was no time to wonder about anything, it was time to concentrate on that most sacred and enjoyable of activities – leading the hunt.

The Hunter band tracked gracefully and stealthily across the savannah, with the exception of the leader, who was somewhat unsteady on his feet. "We will set up a base camp in this place," he formally commanded when they were upon a small rise which afforded a view of a muddy watering hole some 200 noks east of where they stood. "We will be set up before the time comes when our prey will come to the water, we will cloak and wait for that time, and then by the blessings of Paya, a great hunt and many trophies will be ours!" Grunting their enthusiasm, the hunters began to set up the base camp and prepare. Then, one by one they cloaked and became heat-like shimmers against the golden plain.

As his group was preparing the camp, A'diarfr quenched his thirst with a flask of water, given him by one of the others, and set on the ground with his back against a rock, quietly examining his ki'cti-pa and the glint of his favorite naginata, both of which had been in his possession for centuries and were only part of the vast array of weapons he'd amassed over the years. The naginata in particular was admired and had been awarded by his favorite uncle after A'diarfr had slain a particularly nasty Queen Kainde Amedha and barely escaped with his life. A'diarfr reminisced about that gift given so long ago and felt his eyes grow heavy under the glaring savannah sun. Perhaps a brief nap before the hunt began…

As soon as the now drugged Ancient was unconscious, the Hunt Brothers uncloaked and hoisted his massive limp form onto a rolling litter and began stripping it of all armor, mask and weapons, even the metal codpiece, until only the soft loincloth was left. Standing as yet, she thought, unseen in a side doorway, Sally anxiously waited, trying to calm her churning stomach, ready to greet the arriving party. Her concentration on the proper receiving procedure was momentarily forgotten as she took in the jaw-dropping muscular behemoths before her engaged in preparing the Ancient for delivery. When they had finished, they assembled as a group. The tallest one with the unmistakable aura of leader stepped out in front snapping a rumbled command to the others. His huge mass communicated expectation but the eyepieces of his carbon-lock framed mask were unreadable. Slowly, he removed small hoses attached to one side of the mask and, taking hold of it with both hands, broke the seal which hissed with an outgas of alien atmosphere as he pulled it from his face. The others did likewise.

_Aliens are here. The Yautja are here and I am about to greet them._ "I am not afraid." She uttered the last softly over and over as a mantra of preparation. With the hologram abruptly ended, and the Ancient bared down to his cloth, Sally forced herself into military posture, stomach still somersaulting as she stepped forward with all the conviction of a primary student in her first school play.

She walked deliberately to the group, trying to still her nerves that threatened to shatter like a tumbler under too firm a grip. _I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not afraid,_ her thoughts cadenced with each step. As she grew closer and closer, she noticed her head inclining ever more upward till at last she stood before the one standing in front, definitively looking UP in order to make eye contact. Scarcely containing a tremble, she Heplaced her fist over her heart and bowed to the group. She heard her voice as though from afar saying the rehearsed ritual words. "I am Sally, Matriarch of this place, and I am honored to receive your Ancient Elder, the Honored Elite A'diarfr, to reside here in respect for the rest of his days."

The now apparent true leader had been observing the woman standing over to the side. _She does not think we see or hear her_, he observed with some humor. _She is saying something to herself; I hear it, but not well enough to understand the words. _He continued watching through amused eyes, as the woman stiffly marched to him. _She moves as though she were sacrificial prey, turned out by the others to flush the Hunter out of hiding. Is this the leader, the Matriarch of this place that I am to turn the Ancient over to?_ Sally made her greeting to him, confirming his suspicion, as the Hunt Brothers also placed their fists to their chests and he growled back in the lowest tones Sally had ever tried to hear, "Sal'lee, I am Elder Ulfr. I place the Ancient Elder, Honored Elite A'diarfr, in your keeping. May his memory be proudly spoken of in our Clan." Ulfr nodded slightly to her, then grunted an order and they turned as a unit making their way back onto the ship which lifted off in surreal silence and was gone.

On the ship, Ulfr relaxed. That went smoothly, just as the High Council said it would. He remembered just a few cycles ago, he had been summoned to the Council for unexplained reasons. He had stood before the assemblage, proud of his life accomplishments, but baffled as to what they might want with him. The Great Hall of Honor was not a place he had been to many times. To be summoned here was a matter of immense importance, often resulting in greater honor, or death. Ulfr stood alone in the vast hall, surrounded by the leaders, the Honored Elite Elders of the Nine Clans, each one a legend in prowess and principle with an unblemished record of excellence and ethics. His own bloodline had produced a few, so highly honored in the past, which added value to his lineage and, along with his achievements, garnered his stellar reputation.

"Honored Elder Ulfr," one of the Council members had addressed him. "We have an assignment of great delicacy for you. You have been selected, out of many, for your honor, your understanding of our code, your history of success in the hunt and your detailed understanding of the language and customs of the Blue Planet." Ulfr was intrigued as the Council member explained what was required of him. He was proud to be chosen as the Elder on an important mission, and he was honored to be the Council's insurance that the mission would be accomplished. His many years of learning the language and manner of the oomans had originally been to benefit his hunt. Hunting oomans was now limited to the few criminals and other unwanteds gleaned by their governments to be doled out to the Yautja for transport to some off-Earth location for the purpose of hunting. He was pleased that his skills could now be polished up and useful for the benefit of all Yautja.

Back at Paya's House, Sally just stood, her mind trying to grapple with what she'd witnessed. She gasped a breath of air realizing she'd not been breathing for some time, and closed her eyes for a relieved moment. _They were so . . . god damn huge_, she thought. _I had no idea they were so . . . forbiddingly magnificent. God, I need a drink. Why was the leader so stiff and formal? Was this uncomfortable for him? He spoke well; he must have encountered us before. Duh! Of course they would only send someone who could communicate with us. Oh my God! They live a long time, has he hunted us in the past? ___Sally's active mind began to assess and postulate about the Hunter and his behavior.

A'diarfr made slight waving motions with his mandibles as a guttural eruption exited his meagerly toothed mouth, startling Sally who quickly brought her concentration upon him. She stared at the great bulk nearly overloading the gurney with its mass, and brought her eyes to the scarred symbol on his forehead. She knew from her studies that this was a Clan mark, given after a hunt that was a rite of passage into adulthood. What beasts this great Ancient had hunted, she did not have a guess. The strange face with closed eyes seemed even odder up close than in the photos she'd studied. _How quickly the forehead slopes back,_ she thought. _The skull is larger than ours for the body size, as is the brain. Are they actually smarter than us?_ Reaching out to touch one of the bands around a white lock, Sally jumped as another snort blared out from between the wavering mandibles. She stared at him in amazement and then a little giggle leaked from her tinted lips. Ancient Elder Honored Elite A'diarfr was snoring. Paya's House had its first customer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to you who have made this tale a fav or put it on alert. Much appreciation to those of you who reviewed! And, as always, a huge thanks to Stupe. Imagine learning to punctuate at my age! I should have paid more attention in school instead of fantasizing about 'Star Trek'. Also wanted to note for the curious, this story is entirely my own idea. The Stupe is my editor for punctuation and grammar, and also bounces me on my head if something doesn't make sense, for which Lord, I am truly grateful.

**Chapter 2: Worthy is the Hunter**

"Holy Shit," muttered an eventually breathing Sally as her wide eyes took in the sleeping foothill that was the elderly Yautja, known commonly as an Ancient. "He's as big as a truck! He's even bigger than that Elder guy! Are our modified lifts going to work if we need them?" Her eyes wandered dumbfounded over the immensity of the nearly nude A'diarfr's still snoring form whose body was nothing short of amazing. Appearing strong and powerful even in advanced age, every muscle was defined to perfection and imminently viewable sans armor. His face, some experiment between mating insects with simians and something else, was what drew her closest scrutiny. An odder mug she had never seen, and how different it was to examine it with her own eyes, and not through camera lens or in a photograph. Her fingers itched to touch, but were withheld in the knowledge that the house cameras were dutifully documenting. How had evolution on the Yautja planet ever decided to select for mandibles? The genetic history of the Hunters was largely unknown to human scientists. Lost in wonderment, the awestruck human finally decided the Ancient was some chimera of strongman, dinosaur and arthropod.

Enmeshed in the evolutionary biology diggings of her mind, an alarm sounded as her subconscious brought forth something gone awry. She gasped, "Dammit to hell, I forgot! I freaking forgot!" and brought hands to her exasperated face. A key part of the orchestrated and exhaustively rehearsed transfer had gone out the window, as she went face-to-chest with the imposing bulk and grandeur of the aliens. Yes, she had faked calmness and walked up to them and somehow given the right words, but dammit, she was supposed to play hostess and invite the hunters to the lounge for some relaxation and refreshments! Where had those instructions gone? The part the company wanted her to play in maintaining excellent relationships with the Yautja involved in this project had failed to happen and there was no one else to blame. Now the Hunters were gone as quickly as they'd come, probably relieved to have dumped this Ancient on her and were off to hunt three-eyed creatures or something. Thoroughly unhappy with herself, Sally frowned as she paged the aides to come begin processing A'diarfr.

The viewer zoomed the Blue Planet quickly out into a tiny dot, as the ship's coordinates were set for the next Clan rock on their itinerary to rid itself of one or more of its Ancients. Ulfr eased himself into a hide-covered chair, poured a tankard of Yautja relaxation, or c'ntlp as it was known to them, in the privacy of his quarters and mused over this new and 'honorable' way of dealing with the Ancients. The Hunter prided himself in living by the Yautja code and always strived for honor within himself and in his dealings. Right now he felt s'yuit-de, demeaned by what he'd just done, and needed to consider why he felt that way.

His thoughts turned characteristically inward_. Was it cowardly to participate in such a ruse? Where was the honor in such deception? _He bumped into, but did not admit, the embarrassment of pretending to hunt in front of his subordinates. Creeping down the ramp looking for enemy or prey in a sham that was played out in front of oomans no less! C'ntlp and comfort filled his mind with thoughts of the sage leaders that had always guided his kind. _The High Council is wise. They would not have created this mission were it not honorable and necessary._

As Ulfr slogged down his beverage, tusks opening to embrace the mug, his thoughts were unusually scattered. _The ooman leader was brave in a way. _He had heard the staccato of her heart and noticed how warily she carried herself as if to dart to safety should he even click one of his enameled protrusions wrong. The Elder could respect that she seemed impelled by duty no matter how great her fear. He had also noted that she was taller than most females, certainly taller than any of the living trophies that feathered his nest.

The Elder Ulfr was an Honored Elite, whose head locks were just beginning to gray a bit at the stem. Having recently earned the addition of Elder to his title, he had been entrusted by the High Council with previous missions because of his reputation for integrity and for getting the job done; two things that did not always go together. A list of Ancients to "invite to lead the hunt" had been created and his task was to travel to the Clans, find them and deliver them safely to the haven on the Blue Planet. The High Council had assured the Yautja population that the Ancients would be extremely well cared for and content until their deaths and since no one would ever see them again, once word of a successful transfer was sent to a Clan, the preparations for the ceremonies to commemorate an Ancient's life and death could begin. Ulfr wondered how to celebrate the honor and valor of their death when the circumstances of it would not be known? The leadership's line to the Clans was that the Ancients each died facing a great hunt. Ulfr nearly heaved into his cup as he thought about that. He knew a holo projection when he saw one. This one had been excellent, transmitting in all spectrums; his mask was even able to pick up heat signatures, but it wasn't real. The weakening mind of the Ancient was fooled, but what had really happened to him? Ulfr was loyal to his duty, but he remained troubled with unanswered questions. And the ooman female, the Matriarch of the House of Paya, was rather a joke when he thought about it - an ooman Matriarch – who would believe that? Well, an Ancient with an addled brain might, he guessed. Sal'lee was somewhat brave, he'd give her that. It was probably her first direct encounter with his kind and she held her ground pretty well, even though he caught the tremble in her salute. Without his mask he'd no doubt have scented her anxiety. She was all too quick to be rid of his party, and in truth, he was all too glad to be on his way.

A'diarfr awakened slowly cracking his lids open. _Where am I?_ His bleary brain tried to gather itself as everywhere he looked seemed unreal – all white and aglow. His hazy eyes tried to focus and find walls or anything recognizable. With great struggle he slowly sat up, and put fists to his face, trying to rub clarity into his vision.

Without warning or introduction, a husky feminine Yautja voice filled his ears with sweet growls and he started a bit creakily to a bolt upright position at the words it spoke. "Hail Honored Warrior, you who have been claimed in a hunt by Cetanu! Your falling was so exalted that the very ground shook and as you died you also claimed the life of the great beast you were hunting. Great is your honor and glory! Great is the honor and glory you brought to your Clan! For Paya's purposes, you now reside in the House of Paya. A place where you still retain your physical form, as you are not yet ready to pass completely into spirit and join with your Spirit Clan. Here you will rest, train, and review the events of your life. Here you will enjoy the company of other Hunt Brothers. Here you will be served by Paya's acolytes until you are ready to undertake the rest of your journey. Paya's acolytes were chosen by her to serve you; under no circumstances shall they be harmed. They are of the favored prey race of oomans and are her living trophies."

A'diarfr was stunned. He sat on the rich bed of unknown softness, and let the divine words sink in. Finally, he had been claimed by the Dark Warrior and yet, he was not to go to his final reward just now. For Paya's purposes he was to remain here for a time. He bowed his head in submission to the holy voice. A'diarfr would become well acquainted with her tones and message as it played continually in the special altars and sanctuaries set up around Paya's House. Serving to remind those who easily could forget.

The aged Elder sat still taking in all he'd just been told. With clearer eyes, he looked about the simple white room. On the ivory glazed walls, clear sconces filled with burning tapers cast a soft glow. Nothing else graced the space, only the raised pallet he sat on and the flickering flames. A'dairfr slowly lumbered to his feet. Feeling a lack, he looked down at himself to behold that all of his armor and weapons were gone. He was clothed in a short pure white loincloth of soft thickness that gave a small crinkle with every movement. Around his wrist was a plain white band and around his neck he felt a soft-yet-firm wide collar replacing his metal one. _Why are my armor and weapons gone? Why am I dressed in strange cloth with bands around my wrist and neck? _ He took a long time considering this, his addled brain finally coming to a conclusion. _This must be what Paya requires us to wear in this place_. Grinning to himself he thought; _I have been granted clothes from Paya! _Lifting his chin he basked proudly in the honor of it all.

In short order two of Paya's acolytes arrived**,** their heads bowing to the Elder in a show of respect. "As Paya bids, come with us Honored Elder, and we will show you the wonders of this place." A'dairfr, still stiff from his long time lying down**, **laboriously accompanied them from the glowing room. Since the demise of Yautja females, every Hunter had undertaken to learn to speak one or more human languages to at least some degree in order to communicate with their harems. It was nearly impossible for the human females to learn to speak Yautja, so any burden of language had fallen to the mimicry-talented males to learn. A'dairfr had little trouble understanding Paya's trophies, and could even speak quite a few words if needed.

Paya's House was a great central hall of whiteness divided into a dining area and one of the nicest kehrites he had ever seen. Long hallways led off in every direction from the center. A'daifr nearly dizzied himself turning in a circle to take it all in and get his bearings. Looking back at the kehrite, he yearned to be training there. The great arms wall was lavished with every sort of weapon, some unknown to him, from which to choose from for the spar. They turned down one of the hallways, passing a marble altar to Paya with pillowed areas for contemplation and kantra, and then came to an entrance with A'dairfr's name, complete with honorific, neatly formed in heated backlit Yautja characters in the plating embedded into the door. The acolytes pointed to his name, "These, Honored Elder, are your quarters. Please enter and rest until it is time to eat. Should you require anything you only need to press your wristband, here, and they showed him the button that was now warm and glowing – so easy to find.

The Elder opened his door and stepped over the threshold. This was a fine room indeed, one befitting his status! A large area for sitting with several blocky cream-colored cushioned chairs grew solidly from the floor. Sprouting in one corner, a solid white statuary granite table grew with two richly upholstered white leather chairs suspended by horizontal steel supports from its base. Recessed lights cast a hospitable glow over the soft white on white room. His bare feet happily slapped on the pale terrazzo floors as he surveyed his space. Finding an interior door led him into the sleeping room where a fur covered platform was solidly connected with the floor. Rummaging around, he discovered storage compartments containing dozens of the white loincloths. An opening to the right led to the bathing and toilet area. There, a soaking pool was filled with steaming warm circulating water enticed. Ever fond of a steep, A'dairfr was tempted to shuck his cloth right then, but he wanted to finish exploring his quarters. He went back out into the living area and noticed yet another door. Entering it he came to a dead stop, his eyes, mouth and mandibles open with surprise. Here, mounted on the walls, was his coveted trophy collection from life. All the beautiful polished skulls that gleamingly adorning the softly lit walls. His eyes nearly watered from happiness. Surely Paya had blessed him greatly to bring his collection to the afterlife. Scanning his treasures, he stopped short with the realization that some items were missing. Where were the ooman skulls and vertebrae? Puzzled, he again looked the collection wall up and down to see if he had missed them. If Paya spoke to him again, he would ask her about it. Looking up again, he saw that high above the trophies, mounted on the walls near the tall ceiling, were some of his weapons, his pride and tangible clan history contained in bladed form. But where were his armor and mask? He tried to think back to what Paya had said, but much of it was already gone. He would have to ask the acolytes. How was he supposed to hunt without his mask? The Ancient began to grow irritated at the lack of his equipment and clicked and growled his frustration. A small sting under his neck collar barely drew his attention, and soon he found his calm demeanor once again. _It is time for a good long soak in that pool, _he decided.

The aides were busy preparing a meal for their first resident. Each aide had been specially selected and trained. They had learned a great deal about Yautja customs and manners, a few Yautja words, but mostly just to understand them, as it was far too difficult for those lacking the proper mouthparts to learn to speak. They had perfected ways to bathe, change, feed and care for the Ancients when they could no longer do it for themselves. Regarding the changing, once an Ancient became incontinent the disposable loincloths would be used. Plus, the House was well staffed, with each Ancient having two acolytes at his disposal during the day, and one at night. According to plan, with the nightly administration of sleeping medication via the white collar, the Yautja's nightly needs should be few.

All the aides were female, as a male would have probably been challenged by the territorial pecking-ordered Ancients. Every day the aides would come to work in their street clothes. In the employees' locker room they would shower with a special soap that nullified their odor for long periods. Then they would change into their acolyte attire. It was Yautja-wear, a long white loincloth, although it provided more coverage than what the hunters usually wore, and a white Henley top. No middles showing. The plan was that without being able to smell the females, the Elders would be kept sexually nullified. As a key operational component, the aides also took hormone pills so they would only have a period once a year. During their annual menses, they were to take paid time off. There would be no male urges to rut, or to hunt prey due to the smell of someone's menstrual cycle.

A'dairfr awaked slowly from his forced nap to the melody of his stomach gurgling away in hunger, so he wandered out to the dining area to look for food. Once there, he surveyed a vast empty plain of those same solid and immovable tables and chairs as in his room. _Where are the other Hunters?_ He mused. _Am I alone in this place? Were there no others worthy?_

Two of Paya's acolytes appeared before A'dairfr bearing food for him. "Please sit, Honored Elder, and enjoy this food that is your gift from Paya," they respectfully requested with heads slightly bowed.

"I thank Paya for her gift," rumbled the Elder slowly, while still cautiously looking around. "Are there no others here?"

"Others will be here soon, Honored Elder, please enjoy your meal," one of the acolytes said softly, while placing the large bowl containing strips of raw meat on the table, and pouring a huge flask of water. She and her partner stood and watched as A'dairfr sat down with a slight grumble and dug into his food using bare hands and mandibles. "Do you require anything else, Honored One?"

"H'Ko," the Honored One managed to say in muffled Yautja through a mouthful of the raw meat. The soft lean flesh disappeared into the opening maw, fed by hand and mandible as the sharp tusks assisted the raw flesh into A'dairfr's mouth. When the meat was gone, the Elder took a few swallows of water from the clear flask and turned it thoughtfully in his hand, not quite sure of what to do with himself now that he was sated.

His earlier soak now forgotten, the Elder returned to his quarters, after starting down several wrong corridors and being redirected by acolytes, for another quiet hot bath. Dropping his cloth, A'dairfr clambered down the few steps leading to his private nirvana. Setting on a submerged bench, he leaned back against the rounded edge as the displaced water swirled up to mid-chest. He sat like this for a long time, as the water turned to Yautja tea. The hidden in-room cameras ensured that he would not sleep and slip under the surface without an alarm being raised. After marinating for nearly an hour, he begrudgingly got up and trudged from the bath, trailing a creek of water behind him on the tile floor. A neatly folded sheet sized towel was spied and immediately put to work sopping moisture from the Elder's planes and crevices. While donning a clean loincloth from the storage, that small annoying sting hit his neck again. As he moved toward the exit, he realized that he was unusually fatigued. He had always been one to put in a very long cycle, so he was surprised at his own yawns, but listened to his body, went back and eased under the soft furs of the bed.

Jen and Trish were on duty on the hallway that night, answering the needs of the lone Elder. There wasn't much to do during the hours of sleep. Just keep an eye on the screen showing the slumbering Ancient in his bed, observe his functions that were broadcast from the bed's monitoring system and see to any needs that might arise. They sat at the aide's console sharing stories of other places they'd worked, how intense their training for this job had been, and swapped urban legends about the Yautja and their current practice of taking human mates.

"Not that we'll be seeing any of that action," Jen drama queened with her hand to her forehead in a feigned swoon.

Trish giggled, "Have you actually _seen_ one of them yet – you know naked - for real?"

"No, Trish, I haven't," Jen saw the question behind the question, "and I'd be scared to death if one of them tried to hook up with me!"

They both started a bit as a soft buzzer on the monitoring system went off. "Come on girl," Jen ordered, "looks like we're gonna get the chance, his largeness has just pissed his cloth. I didn't think he was incontinent, but we just got him, so there's no telling."

The aides strode down the hallway to A'dairfr's room and found their training-bolstered confidence shrinking with each step. At the doorway, they timidly entered, drawing courage from each other. The Elder was snoring away, quite oblivious to the intruders. "Okay team, just like we practiced," Jen encouraged. Together, as they'd rehearsed in class, they carefully drew back the furs. Trish ran to the opposite side of the bed while Jen was unfastening her side of the Elder's loincloth. Trish picked up her side of the draw sheet and handed it to Jen quickly moving to join Jen on unfastened loincloth side. Together they counted "One, two, three," and then pulled at the sheet with all their might to roll his largeness onto his side.

"OK, Jen . . . let's try that again," Trish whispered. "One, two, three . . . PULL!" Each aide's muscles strained as they put their entire bodies into the task. His largeness didn't budge, but merely shifted in his sleep and continued snoring.

"Shit, that's like trying to move an elephant!" Jen exclaimed in her best stage whisper. "Let's go get some help."

Once outside the room, Trish called up Sally on her wrist com phone. "Yes, ma'am, we tried and tried and we can't budge him. Yes, ma'am, in class we were able to move that much weight, but he's limp, just dead weight like a huge bag of rice, ma'am."

Sally frowned, "Just hang on and I'll send in more staff," and promptly buzzed up another team. This was NOT supposed to happen, especially not on the first night with the first resident. _Not an auspicious_ _start_, she thought. The company had created, with Yautja advisors they'd said, an unparalleled training program so that all aides would be "employees of excellence", per the company brochure. Now something had gone wrong just out of the gate.

Another two aide team, Lisa and Michelle, had been summoned from their apartments in a separate building on the compound. They arrived, sleepy-eyed in their "Paya whites" as the girls called them, to join Trish and Jen in their attempt to change A'dairfr. Jen was concerned that they'd wake him with all their attempts at moving him, and after consulting his medication list dialed up a wee bit more of the dose that was keeping him in dreamland.

All four aides entered the room and this time, with two pushing and two pulling, they were able to get the slumbering behemoth onto his side. The draw sheet was laid back into place on the bottom sheet; the unfastened side of the loincloth was then loosened and pulled away from his body, while a new clean loincloth was placed on the draw sheet where his bottom had been. Three girls lifted one log-like leg and the lucky winner of the short straw collected the soiled cloth out from between A'dairfr's legs. It was a sopping smelly mess and not a small piece of cloth either. Trish made a pinched face as she sent it down the disposal in the wall of the room. A'dairfr's lifted leg was placed back on top of the other and the girls struggled to "gently" lay him back down. One of them lost their grip and the roll became a great plop as he fell like an immense dead whale out of water onto his back. The aides held their breath in horror. The now naked Elder merely smacked his mandibles a bit and then let out a loud snore. The girls looked at each other and then broke down in stifled giggles of relief. Then, they stood and took in the view.

The immense body lay out before them and amazed eyes scanned it from stem to stern. Even old, this was the most beefcake that any of them had ever beheld other than in a muscle magazine. Although faded with age, an especially prominent set of four raking scars could be seen running from the middle of his six-pack on a diagonal to his left hip, a testament of close combat with something very sharp. Whether it came from Yautja or some other beast, none of the girls could say.

"He's really stacked for an old guy," observed Trish. "Can you believe all those scars?" The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's not the part that's got my eyes," whispered Michelle whose focus had come to rest on the Ancient's midsection. Her eyes had followed a path of white short fingered protrusions which led from mid-chest to his groin where they spread out like a scrub forest. Reaching out to gingerly touch one, Michelle found it soft and rubbery.

Her eyes moved farther down the trail to scope out the Elder's crotch. Lying there supported on the white undergrowth rested A'dairfr's most primal member. Michelle greedily eyed a supremely healthy length of dappled penile flesh, which flared near the business end in an irregular and bumpy collar echoing the rim of the Elder's forehead where the skin met the locks. Emerging from the collar was the tip of the head peering out - broad, smooth and pale in comparison to the shaft. Realizing she was staring, she shook herself a bit trying to come out of her trance while mentally calculating that the member was more than a handful in girth and that while flaccid.

_That's one healthy Ancient_, Michelle thought quite overcome by the view. Her daze was finally broken with Jen's brusque order, "Ladies, let's get this accomplished!" Pointing to the overhead camera, she reminded, "We are being watched!"

Two girls to a leg, they parted the massive timbers enough to pull up the loincloth and then fastened the waist on both sides. The furs were replaced and Michelle boldly patted the elder on the head before they left the room.

"I gotta go shower and change now," Trish grumbled to the others' hilarity. "Those small gloves are not much help, I smell like a fucking Yautja toilet."

The rest of the night passed quietly for the four girls, until about four A.M., when they were once again buzzed to the Ancient's room to ensure his dryness. This time they were an experienced team and accomplished the task quickly, with Jen drawing the short straw and subsequent hot shower. At six AM, the relief team arrived and was quickly given report on the night's adventure. There was speculation that the sleeping sedative had so overwhelmed the old one, he had not even awakened to the call of nature.

A slightly uneasy Sally finished keying in the report to her superiors regarding the new required staffing. This had not been foreseen and worst of all had not been budgeted. If this continued, night staffing was going to come at twice the projected price. Her boss was not going to be pleased. It was what it was, and the Ancients needed to be cared for, Sally sensibly decided to view the situation. The company had misjudged, and mistakes were often made in new undertakings. She sent the report off, then went to ensure that this time refreshments would be in order and served to the Yautja crew who were again arriving in a few hours.

A'dairfr had awakened feeling oddly groggy. He stretched as his old bones no longer relished the first movements of the day, got up and slowly walked over to get a new clean loincloth. Removing the old one, he stopped in puzzlement. Why did he smell so clean? He was fairly sure he had bathed at sometime during yesterday's cycle but try as he might he could not remember in certainty.

_I smell fresh, why do I not remember what I did yesterday?_ Holding up the used loincloth he took in a tentative huff. Yes, it smelled as though it had not been worn more than an hour or two. He stood uncovered and pondered this mystery, finally deciding that perhaps Paya's clothing had special properties of cleanliness since everything associated with Paya was so white and clean. That must be it. With a nod he put on the clean cloth and left his room. _Where is the kehrite?_ he wondered, and promptly headed off in the wrong direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hostess with the Mostest**

Honorable Ancient A'diarfr was bewildered. He slowly walked down the empty corridor and paused at each door searching for others of his kind, thinking it odd that there was no com at any door to signal his presence to someone within. Tusks splayed inquisitively, huffing the air for any odor, he opened a door and still trying to find scent, peered inside. The room was completely empty and apparently unused, with no trace of any Hunter present. The Ancient Elder continued down the hall, huffing, opening doors and finding no one. Shortly, two acolytes appeared as he was checking his tenth room, and bowed. "Honorable Elder," one intoned, "May we be of service?"

A'diarfr pulled himself up as much as his stiff back would allow, to his full obtainable height. It was good that the servants, Paya's aseigan, realized his status. However, they were merely ooman. He would surely not appear weak to prey, nor would he let them realize he was unsure. He replied in slow halting English, "I look in…rooms to see that they are . . . good."

"Are they good, Honorable Elder?" the one who spoke before questioned, gamely engaging the Hunter as she had been taught – to meet him wherever the aged one thought he was in place and time.

"Sei," he grunted the positive word in Yautja, "they are so."

"Honorable Elder," the acolyte continued, carefully redirecting his activity. "Would you care to train this morning? We would be honored to accompany you to the arena and it would be our privilege to watch you."

A'diarfr carefully considered the request. _There was an_ _arena, a kehrite? Excellent!_ He would like very much to train, and a part of him puffed up at the idea of showing his skills to Paya's acolytes. They were prey, but they were Paya's.

"Sei, will train." He politely waited as the acolytes stepped to his sides and together they began the careful walk to the sparring arena. The Elder had no idea of where the kehrite was, but by walking beside him, the clever aides were able to guide him to the place without seeming to insultingly lead him.

The kehrite was part of the House's imposing central core. Carefully programmed with Yautja gained holo technology it projected opponents of any age to be sparred with. It also accessed programs to mimic entire training classes, where the Ancients could pass on their guidance to expectant unblooded youth. A'diarfr looked around the currently empty kehrite and then did his tottery walk to the wall of weapons. He selected a combi stick, extended its telescoping ends and tested its heft all in a few amazingly quick practiced movements that did not match his unstable gait. He tilted his head to the side in puzzlement, then ran his thumb along one end's lackluster blade and watched in horror as it flexed. What nightmare was this?

"C'jit!" he exclaimed an expletive, flinging mandibles in a gesture of disgust and throwing down the offending weapon which hit the floor with a rubbery sound.

"Honorable Elder, is something wrong?" asked an aide.

"Sei! Weapon weak, weapon wrong!" he snarled at the aide, extending his neck in a show of menace.

Out of A'diarfr's sight, the other aide began to panic. She tapped her wrist com and the oldster shook his head sending frosty locks clacking, upon feeling that tiny annoying neck prick. "Honorable Elder," the first aide thinking quickly, explained, "These are special weapons, PAYA'S weapons, made of a different metal than you have seen before. They will never dull, they never need sharpening. As you will see in the spar, Paya's weapons are quite effective."

A'diarfr's jaw dropped open, his mandibles now gaping wide in astonishment. He had never considered that Paya would have any metals different from what he knew in life. It made a certain sense though, this was not his previous existence, this was Paya's House, and things were necessarily purer here. After all, the even the clothing was different. He slowly bent down and picked up the discarded combi stick, reverently lifting it to rest in an elbow crook. Then he closed his maw, his eyes, and bowed his head, his now quiet beaded locks falling forward. "Payas Leitjin-de Hma'mi-de," he faintly rasped the kantra of remembering God's practice over and over perhaps ten times. The acolytes exchanged confused looks, but relaxed knowing that this was being recorded by the ever-present cameras and would be analyzed.

Sally had been closely observing the situation on the viewer in her office, alarm rising as the scene unfolded. She saw the master panel register the dose of anti-anxiety medication punched in by the aide and was concerned that the Ancient was shortly going to be too unbalanced from sedation to walk, let alone spar, without taking a tumble and possibly injuring himself. In a flash of inspiration, she tapped commands to the holo kehrite, counting on A'diarfr's failing short-term memory to make this work.

The kantra finished with the Ancient opening his eyes, as he lifted up his head, growling in surprise. There on the sparring floor was a gasping Blooded with a large stab wound to his abdomen. The wounded Hunter's hands covered the puncture, but the verdant fluorescent blood still gushed forth between dark clawed fingers. A'diarfr examined his extended combi stick and saw green blood bathing the tip and running down the shaft toward him.

Quickly, he spoke, pronouncing words expressing there had been enough and he would extend mercy. "Ki'dte … H'chak," then turned to the acolytes who informed him that the healer had been summoned. Satisfied, A'dairfr went to clean his weapon only to be amazed that it was already spotless. Turning it over and over in astonishment, _Paya works in mysterious ways_, he reflected, placing the weapon back in its place. Upon turning he saw the wounded one was already gone, the bloodied floor now unsoiled. He wondered at Payas efficiency and vainly tried to recall the winning thrust of his spar.

Suddenly he felt tired. The _Blooded must have put up a worthy fight_, he concluded, and lumbered off, slightly swaying, to seek a hot soak. The acolytes accompanied him, one on each side and walked with him to his room, warily avoiding his pitching body. A'diarfr wondered why they were with him, but found he really didn't have enough energy to even ask. Once in his room, he could deny fatigue no longer and, much to the relief of his aides, collapsed heavily upon his furs.

Sally swiveled away from the viewer and master panel sighing relief. That had been a close call. What if the Ancient had not successfully surmised that he had wounded the holo Hunter? What if he'd not bought the 'Paya's weapons' story? And worst of all, what if he'd insisted in his drugged state on having a soak? Sally's imagination ran wild with the entire staff gathered trying to pull the body of the sopping wet Elder from his pool. What would they tell the High Council?

With a shudder, she pulled herself back to reality with reassurances. The interventions had worked, just as they had been so carefully generalized in A'dairfr's official House Plan of Care, and the Ancient was safely napping on his bed. No harm, no foul. She was going to have an in-service with her staff however. They were not to utilize the anti-anxiety drugs without first trying to engage the Ancients and modify their behavior.

In the Paya's House program protocol, drugs were a last resort. The Ancients were too large and still too dangerous to have stumbling around unable to coordinate their huge bodies due to medication. The company program manual stated that the drugs could, with excessive use, shorten the lifespan of an Elder, and so the purpose and use of each prescription was strictly regulated.

However, Sally sympathized with the aide's panic, knowing she herself had forgotten some of her training and out of fear had punched up the wounded holo figure as a way to distract the distressed and possibly angered Yautja. She'd taken a great risk, she decided, and just because it worked once didn't mean it would work again. From now on she was determined to follow her instruction to first use activity engagement as the way to handle behaviors. A'dairfr should have been allowed to battle the holo projection and, of course, would have won with much less risk to the entire House program, and to himself. Sally's wrist com sounded to let her know that the Yautja transport ship had again arrived, and feeling relieved with her decisions, hurried to the intake port to greet her new resident 'guest'.

Elder Ulfr once again stood, a compelling figure, in full awu'asa, or Yautja armor, surrounded by his Hunt Brothers, and led by a faltering Ancient whose grizzled face and crown were surrounded by sparse slightly yellowed pale locks laden with small skulls and metal rings. The old bent one was barely able to make his way to the savannah image before him and haltingly used his combi stick as a walking aid, the other Hunters visibly wincing every time he stuck the polished spearhead to the ground. The band closed in behind him, ready to give assistance should he begin to fall. This time the intensity of the hunting pretense was less. The old one seemed none the less wiser as he sagely directed his inferiors.

Once again, the faux camp was made; the Honored Elder quaffed the eagerly offered drugged water and fell quickly off to sleep. Treated as the one who had preceded him, he was efficiently stripped down to his loincloth by the hunt crew. Then, they stood and waited for the appearance of the Matriarch. Still awed by their presence, Sally made her way with all the grace and dignity she could muster, resolute that the proper manners, in accordance with corporate dictate, would be shown this time.

Once again, nods were exchanged and she began the simple ceremony. "I am Sally, the Matriarch of this place, and I am honored to receive your Ancient Elder, the Honored Elite Óttar, to reside here in respect for the rest of his days."

The Hunt Brothers placed their fists to their chests and again the one in front removed his mask and rumble-growled back, "Sal'lee, I am Elder Ulfr. I place the Ancient Elder, Honored Elite Óttar, in your keeping. May his memory be proudly spoken of in his Clan."

Sally felt a twinge of embarrassment that she had not recognized Elder Ulfr. All of them looked pretty much alike to her - huge, muscled, and masked. "Elder Ulfr, Honored Ancient Elder Óttar is being safely escorted to his new quarters. Would you and your other Hunt Brothers honor me by enjoying some rest and refreshment?" The hunt group was briefly distracted by four of Paya's female acolytes rolling Óttar's sleeping form into the House. When they had disappeared into the facility, the towering group turned its collective attention back to the Matriarch.

Ulfr spoke excellent English; however, a few words puzzled him now and then. "What is re-fresh-ment?" he rumbled cocking his large head as he doubtfully regarded the miniature Matriarch.

When the females of his kind had ruled, their word and decisions were undisputed. Any pointless challenge from a foolish Hunter would have been met with a physical contest which the females, standing a good head taller, and a good bit heavier, would have usually won. In addition to their larger size, they also trained in order to cement their leadership position, as the females were not above brawling among themselves should it be over a worthy cause such as pecking order or highly ranked mate. Such brawnly beauties turned the eye of any Hunter whose paths they crossed.

"Food and water, or whatever you would like to drink," she replied hospitably.

Ulfr spoke in Yautja with his party apparently presenting her offer. To Sally it sounded like disorganized clicks, grunts and grumbles with an odd chirp now and then. She knew that the tusk clicks where critical to their language, but wondered how any species' vocal cords, or whatever they had, could make the other sounds. _If a Yautja lost a tusk, would he have a speech impediment?_

"I am under orders to maintain a positive relationship with this place, so we will have food and drink that this female has offered," he quietly stated to his comrades. "You will be on your most honorable behavior, will you not?"

In silent reply, they all nodded slightly, demonstrating submission then removed their masks.

"Yes, Matriarch Sal'lee, we would be honored to eat and drink with you. Let me introduce my Hunt Brothers to you," Ulfr gestured towards the group. "My second is the Honored Blooded Ab'bi, next to him is the Blooded Hunter and Healer Myn'dill, then the Blooded Hunter Kylfa, and the Newly Blooded pup Sig'dan."

Each Hunter nodded as he was introduced and Sally noticed that although she could not read the motioning of their waving prehensile jaws, their eyes shone with awareness and bespoke volumes. Sig'dan looked daggers at Ulfr, but still politely nodded. She wondered if he was irritated at being referred to as "pup".

The receiving room for guests, dubbed the Hospitality Room, was furnished in a sturdy spartan style. Large Yautja sized metal chairs with leather upholstered seats surrounded a circular table made with a rough granite base and a tabletop of polished granite. It was large enough to seat the five Hunters and there was a smaller chair with a step on the side for the Matriarch to gracefully seat herself upon. She had practiced the climb, swivel and sit many times in preparation for this event. Gas lit sconces adorned the stucco walls and a huge iron gas candle chandelier graced the space over the table which was set with Earth's wealth in fruits and raw meats. A sidebar offered water, fruit juice, beer, wine and the hard stuff.

Motioning to her guests, Sally offered, "Please be seated, honored guests. What may I pour you to drink? We have water, the juice of Earth fruits, and Earth alcohol in many different forms."

Her guests stopped still in the midst of seating themselves and of one accord looked at Sally replying "Alcohol" and "C'ntlip" at the same time in a roll of vowel growls and clicks.

Ulfr suppressed the urge to trill when he realized her confusion. Ordering for his crew, he loosely translated, "Honored Matriarch Sal'lee, we would prefer your Earth alcohol. I understand it comes in many forms. Perhaps you could let us try several, and explain each to us to further our education?"

Back on the House floor, Honored Elite Óttar was not breathing well, but his bloodstream saturation levels were still good so no alarm was going off – yet. The aides had equipped him with his collar, wristband and pure white loincloth and placed him in the 'New Life' room where he would hear Paya's welcome and instruction upon waking. The aides were anxiously monitoring vitals when he stirred to life with a long moan becoming again still as death when he heard "Hail Honored Warrior, you have been claimed in a great hunt by Cetanu…"

When the recording finished and the aides saw he did not rise, they quickly paged for two more assistants. The acolytes entered the room and presented themselves to the Ancient, who was still lying on his back. He accepted their help in sitting up and getting to his shaky feet. Four worried acolytes assisted the husk of a Yautja to his new quarters, where exhausted from the walk, he quickly fell asleep in his furs.

A'dairfr was rambling from the dining hall to his room for a nice long soak when suddenly he stopped short and began huffing. Another Hunter was here! The few molecules of scent were vaguely familiar. He tapped his mandibles in deep thought, trying to remember as about ten minutes went by. His old uncle Óttar! Surely this smell could belong to no other. Hadn't he been killed on some expedition? A'dairfr couldn't remember. He began to walk back to the House core, following the sparse smell.

Sally was taken aback. She had not prepared herself for a room full of drunken Yautja. _Why do I always think the_ _worst first?_ She wondered to herself as she poured large pints of rich amber brew for her guests. _They only want to try_ _different drinks and educate themselves_.

Placing the glasses on a tray, she hoisted the burden with some effort and carried it to the table. The Hunters looked back and forth at each other, clicking and growling in a way that seemed to indicate displeasure to Sally's ears. She looked at Ulfr with questioning eyes and was about to speak.

"Why is she serving us, Elder?" One of the hunters she believed to be Kylfa seemed to grumble as he clicked in his native language.

Grunted another, "I will not sit here any longer."

"Silence! You will sit!" Ulfr barked to his upset crew and then turned to Sally. "Matriarch, we are honored to drink with you, but we are disturbed by your service. In our custom, a servant should be doing this, not one as honored as you. May one of us at least assist you?"

"Why y-yes, Elder Ulfr," Sally stammered, her heart hammering at the suddenness of his bark and stress of the offense she had unwittingly committed. "Which one of you shall it be?"

With a glare promising prolonged torturous death to his Hunt Brothers should any of them remark at his servitude, Ulfr stated "It shall be me. I understand best your language."

He took the weighty tray from her as if it were an empty dessert plate. A smile wisped over her face, her arms gratefully giving up their load. The ale was served and Ulfr and Sally sat down in their respective proximal places. "Elder Ulfr, will you please translate for me so that all can understand?"

"Yes, Honored Matriarch."

"Esteemed Hunters, this is known as a Pale Ale. It is brewed from grain and is enjoyed by itself or with food. Please try it."

Ulfr translated her words as the Hunters downed the foam headed beverage in but a few gulps, leaving trails of froth slipping between the small daggers of their teeth and down onto their well defined chins. Eschewing the napkins, they wiped faces with the backs of their ample hands, drawing another fierce but unreadable look from their leader.

_Maybe we need bigger glasses for this, _she thought, _but then again, maybe not. It's going to take longer for them to get intoxicated on such small amounts – I hope. _"Did you like it?" She queried hopefully. "Are there any questions?"

One Hunter belched forth some grunts, and Ulfr translated, "The texture was interesting, although it was weak in flavor with very little alcohol in it."

"Let's try something else then," Sally put forth hopefully and headed for the red wine with assistance from Ulfr.

The wine had already been uncorked and allowed to breathe. Sally poured large goblets of dark red, as Ulfr carried them to his crew. Once all were served, Sally began, "This is called wine and is made from an Earth fruit known as grapes. This particular wine is a Merlot, first swirl it in the glass, and then smell it. I must use my nose, but you can smell it through your mouth. Now, sip it slowly and swish it around before swallowing." She demonstrated to the astonished group who watched her every move and wondered at such an elaborate drinking ritual.

With a glower from Ulfr, the table was soon filled with delicately stemmed glasses being sloshed around in hulking hands as each tried to imitate what Sally had done. This was followed by huffing as the hunters held their glasses to their mouths to 'sniff', then came loud slurping sounds as external jaws delicately grasped the bowl of the goblet. Clenching mandibles flexed as the hapless Hunters bravely tried to slosh the liquid inside their mouths.

Turning crimson with embarrassment, Sally watched as streams of Merlot jetted from between the sharp points in their lipless jaws. The Hunters stopped and looked from one to another, while Sally held her breath in horror. What wine still within suddenly showered forth from mandible framed caverns as they roared with unmistakable burley laughter. Looking back and forth at each other's wine spewed visages they spouted gruff consonants punctuated with clicks and base trills.

Wiping his face with a napkin, Ulfr spoke to calm the obviously uncomfortable Sally. "Our apologies, Matriarch, but as you have seen, our mouths are somewhat different from yours. Perhaps we should just drink this Mair-low and enjoy it in simple fashion."

A smile spread across Sally's flushed face, as she nodded her agreement in great relief. The Hunters proceeded to finish their wine, request a second glass and comment in Yautja among themselves.

The second to Ulfr, Ab'bi, finally spoke to Sally in somewhat halting English, "Honored Matriarch, this …drink is …pleasing to us all."

"Yes," spoke Ulfr, "all are agreed that the taste is pleasing, but the alcohol content is again – small."

_Ok_, thought Sally who by now had consumed a pint of ale and two hefty glasses of wine in less than thirty minutes_. Let's_ _see how you boys handle a drink with some teeth in it_, and wordlessly she headed back to the side table with Ulfr in tow.

"Scotch, I think is the drink you are looking for gentlemen," she said.

"Scotch?" Ulfr parroted. "What is that?"

"Let me pour you a glass Elder and let you discover for yourself!" Sally beamed; pouring highball glasses with a double of fine aged Laphroiag. Ulfr carried the tray and watched warily as Sally wove her way back to her elevated chair. He served her first, and then the rest. "I prefer mine with a bit of water, but you fellows might like yours neat," her slightly indistinct words explained as she trickled a small amount from her water glass into the tulip of scotch. "You can swirl and sniff this too, if you like." She demonstrated again, to the now wary eyes of her audience.

The Elder wondered to himself how adding water to the drink made it more orderly but out of politeness, questioned nothing.

"This, gentlemen, this is one of the finest drinks ever made by man." She raised her glass and toasted: "To fine alcohol wherever in the universe it is made!" Foregoing the swirling, the Yautja raised their glasses back in salute and threw down the whiskey. Sally sipped at hers watching as mandibles moved, in what she had learned in her studies to be, a wide, apparently appreciative, grin. They each downed several glasses. Sally continued to sip periodically at hers, very aware of her growing tipsiness.

The food had been largely ignored in favor of the alcohol. It was young Sig'dan who suggested to Elder Ulfr that he be allowed to return to the ship and bring back some C'ntlip for the Matriarch to try. Ulfr pronounced it an excellent idea and Sig'dan bounded off to fetch it. In short order he was back, barely taking a long breath from his run, a large strangely corked bottle in hand.

"This," pronounced Ulfr, "this is one of the finest drinks in the universe. Honored Sal'lee, we would be the ones honored if you would try it." Sally nodded her head and Ulfr poured all of them an ample glass of liquid gold. He raised his and said "Nain-desintye-de," and then to Sally, "That means we are drinking to the pure victory."

Sally took a cautious, and what she hoped was appreciative sniff. The smell was not bad, but not good either, and impossible to quantify in the foreign bouquet that lifted to her nostrils. She raised the tumbler to her lips and took a healthy swallow. It was impossible for the now fairly relaxed group not to begin clicking tusks as she again turned crimson and began coughing. She spasmed then bent over in her chair and held napkin to her mouth while trying to find a way to breathe.

"I think that was a bit strong for her," said the Healer Ab'bi, not unkindly.

Sig'dan's eyeballs flitted rather nervously at Ulfr, whose only concern was for the respiratory health of their hostess. "Are you well, Honored Sal'lee?"

She hoarsely sputtered back, "Yes…I'm ok," too engaged in the cauterization of her tonsil stubs to be embarrassed.

"I think that was enough alcohol for one evening, yes?" he questioned.

"Sei," rasped Sal'lee which created clicking and odd low chittering noises from the Hunters, in what she now was surmising was an expression of mirth.

"We look forward to our next visit," Ulfr stated. Then they all politely nodded to the woozy Matriarch, who was grasping the table edge for stability, and left the reception room, honor beads clicking in time to their strides. Sally punched her wrist com and summoned a couple aides. She felt like she was going to be sick and wasn't going to make it back to the apartment by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **A huge thanks to all of you who continue to read this story. I do so appreciate your reviews also!

**Chapter 4: Scents and Sensibility**

A'diarfr could hear the muffled sound of one ooman and several Yautja voices coming from somewhere as he followed the faint trace of Óttar through the building. Cautiously he raised his head, opening his mouth and inhaling in quick short slaps of air as his lower jaw opened and closed in rapid fashion. Detecting no other Hunter's scent, except for his uncle's, he continued his chase, turning head this way and that to take in a wider sample of air as he crept down the hallway.

He stopped at a closed door where the weak trace disappeared. _This must be where Óttar is_, he reasoned. _The scent trail stops at this doorway. There is no com for me to let the Honorable Óttar know that I wish to call on him!_ A'dairfr was perplexed and momentarily knitted his vast craggy hairless brow together.

Then he relaxed as a solution occurred to him. Raising ham fist to the metal door he gave several hard pounds. He waited. Nothing. _Perhaps he is bathing? _wondered the Ancient as he pounded the door again. This time he noticed that it seemed a bit loose as he hit it.

Carefully, he reached for the handle and turned it without making a sound, then in a total breach of Yautja etiquette, opened it very slowly, peering inside. Scanning across the room he could make out a lump in the bed furs. The dim lighting brightened at his entrance. Silent as a serpent, he crept into the sleeping chamber, torn between feeling that he might need to strike out in self-defense at any moment, and the sensation of being a naughty pup sneaking in where he shouldn't be.

The memory of his Bearer's disapproving stare came forward from where it was enduringly embossed in his memory. The worst punishment for such trespass would have been to make him sit in one place for long periods of time. Such discipline far surpassed any gruff voice or cuff to the head. The Ancient vividly remembered sitting on the hard stone bench, not moving from the spot for at least an eighth of a cycle. It had been nearly unbearable to not be allowed to get up and move about. His old body virtually writhed in recollection of it.

Arriving at the bed, A'dairfr ghosted a gasp as he took in the dried up form lying there. _Is_ _my sense of scent working correctly?_ he wondered. _This cannot be Óttar!_ _This is the_ _oldest wreckage of an Ancient my eyes have ever seen!_

The wreckage was lying on his back breathing shallowly. A'dairfr observed the sunken eye sockets and nearly translucent skin where mottling faded with age. A crown of misdirected thorns edged the thin milky locks that still held a scattering of diminutive skulls and rings. _This cannot be my relation!_ he inwardly raged. _When I last saw him he was still in_ _his strength and knocking sense_ _into Unblood's thick heads. Now…when was it that I saw_ _him?_ His failing mind struggled to remember.

The collar, sensing the rise in A'dairfr's blood pressure and detecting stress hormones, once again gave him a premeasured dose of sedative. The Elder rubbed his neck at the annoyance and wondered why Paya's house should have biting insects. He felt his anger quickly decline as the medication worked to relieve his anxiety. The door opened and Paya's acolytes greeted him, the in-room camera having alerted them to the intrusion.

"Honorable Elder, is there something you require?"

"H'ko," he muttered the negative to her question, and turned to leave. His distress now eased, and not remembering just why he was in this room, he decided it was time for a long hot soak.

Jen followed him to see where he was headed, and boldly stepped in front of him when he turned to go down the corridor to his room. "Honorable Elder, could I interest you in some food? Fresh meat has just been provided by Paya, and she would be most honored if you would eat with her presence in the sanctuary."

The Honored Elder paused. Normally he would have been most displeased at the rudeness of an aseigan stepping in front of him; however, he was feeling uncharacteristically benign and so, rather than batting the nuisance out of his way, he instead found himself unusually calm. _I had not expected to_ _feel so . . . peaceful in this_ _place . . ._ he mused. _I am also hungry, and would not anger_ _Paya_ _by being as rude as this stupid prey that Paya strangely uses as a servant._

"Sei," he directed at the acolyte, who walked beside him to the holy place, unaware of the flying-through-the-air-then-landing-on-her-backside experience she'd narrowly missed, while quietly speaking into her wrist com for food to be brought.

'Well done,' Sally texted on her com to Jen, 'Excellent distraction.' In stand-up that morning, they had discussed the problem of A'dairfr's constant bathing. A certain amount of soaking was necessary to maintain Yautja skin, but the Elder was beginning to show signs of fungal infection under his arms and near his groin. Yautja Healer provided salves quickly solved the problem, but the Elder did need to stay dry for a time for them to work.

On the Yautja transport hurtling towards the next targeted Ancient, Sig'dan had been doing his best to avoid Ulfr out of concern that his idea of giving c'ntlip to Sal'lee had not been such a good one, and he felt resentful of Ulfr's referral to him in front of her as a pup. He was sitting in the armory industriously cleaning his awu'asa when a concerned Ulfr walked in on him.

"Sig'dan, we all cleaned our awu'asa upon our leave from the Blue Planet. Has yours somehow become dirty again?"

Trying to ignore the jibe, Sig'dan eyed his task, parting his mandibles as he thought of some sarcastic reply, but then restrained himself. "H'ko Elder, I am simply seeking to be thorough."

Sitting beside him, the Elder's expression was one of concern. "Young brother, you have been avoiding me since we left orbit. Let us reason this out. I am charged by our Sire for your honor and continued growth on this mission. Do you have something to say?"

"Sei, my brother and Elder. I felt dishonored that you called me pup when introducing me to Matriarch Sal'lee," Sig'dan blurted out.

"I hear. It was not meant to dishonor you. I was finding great humor in the situation. You, a newly Blooded, placed on this assignment immediately after your Chiva, without any regard from our Sire whether or not you wished to go on a guided mating mission to select your first Blue Planet female. Then, you get to meet your first ooman female up close and have a drink with her and she does not carry any scent at all. This, I find very funny," Ulfr explained with a hearty chortle. "I did not intend to dishonor you, but I grasp that you are offended. Will you consider my defense?"

Sig'dan considered thoughtfully; it was not every day that one obtained a request for consideration from Ulfr. "There is something else. I have been thinking about our time with Matriarch Sal'lee. Giving her the c'ntlip was not beneficial to her. Did you know how it would affect her?"

"Sei, I suspected it would be so. Oomans cannot tolerate much of it, although they differ in their capacity to hold their own varieties of it. I see the question in your eyes – why did I allow such a thing? The female, although at first frightened of us, had, by our second visit, become more determined to create relationship with us. I am curious as to why this is so. Was she just being hospitable, or is there something else working here? She was holding her own fairly well with us, and when you arrived at the idea of c'ntlip, I thought why not? I was curious as to what would happen if she became intoxicated. I would not tolerate her to be harmed of course, but she was prudent and only sipped a very small amount, and then stopped. This tells me that she has some wisdom and was confident enough to not try and prove herself to us by downing the glass, which is more than I can say for some pups," the Elder stated now in full mandibular grin.

Sig'dan raised himself up at the word "pup", but sat down realizing he'd almost taken the bait. "Sei, my brother, my Elder, I accept your defense. Why does the ooman have no scent?"

"I do not know, brother, but I intend to find out. That will be part of my entertainment each time we drop off an Ancient. It will be nice to have something to amuse me while performing this burdensome task."

"Do you find her enticing, Ulfr?"

Ulfr paused considering, "H'ko, I find her … entertaining. One can hardly observe whether or not she is appealing in those odd clothes. And there is, as I said, no scent to test, and…her hair would look much better long."

It was now Sig'dan's turn to be amused. Ulfr had obviously been evaluating Sal'lee as more than someone to do business with. He started from his thoughts at Ulfr's question.

"Do you find her enticing, brother?"

"In purity, I do not know. She is the first female I have had a close look at since I left my ooman Bearer's side when I was very small, and I would truly like to look closer. Seeing a female in person is so different from seeing a picture or even a holo. My memories of my Bearer are dim, but I believe they are what make Sal'lee's face not seem too strange to me. I feel…comfortable around her."

"Sig'dan, this is a serious matter we are about. Any failure in our mission is not an option. I think our approach to Sal'lee should be of a dutiful nature."

"Brother!" reproached Sig'dan, "You are going to be amused with her. Is that of a dutiful nature?"

"True, I will be amused, but the questions I am seeking answers to ARE all about our duty and our mission. Remember, I hunted oomans long before your time when we had no treaty limiting us. I know much of their cleverness and ability. It is not wise to trust them blindly."

"I will remember this wisdom Ulfr," promised Sig'don solemnly. "I would like to scent one though and see what it is like for myself."

"All in due time young brother. For now we must remain sensible."

Ulfr's ship entered the preset orbital path around the warm orange and dark green of the Homeworld, aligning itself on an approach to the capital city's port. Yaut, or the Homeworld as it was commonly known, was a very large planet, much larger than Earth. It orbited its K class orangish star in what Earth science called the famous 'goldilocks zone' which made it favorable for the evolution of life due to liquid water, just as it had on the Blue Planet. The northern and southern desert regions made vast areas of pale rusty vistas on the surface, capped on each end by the white poles, while dark emerald jungles encircled the planet's middle like a wide belt punctuated with rivers and large lakes. The largest cities were located along the line where forest and desert met, ensuring a good water supply and easy access to the fruit and hunting that the tropical forest contained. The polar ice fed the tropical belt via tortuous underground rivers that protected the precious water from evaporation by the Yaut sun.

The Yautja had learned early in their history that the forest was best left wild. In it, their servants foraged for fruit, and nuts, wisely only taking a small portion from each tree, leaving the rest to provide for the jungle's inhabitants who would then be harvested by the regular hunting parties. Not relying on this planet totally for meat lest it be over-hunted, off-world hunts for game regularly provisioned the city's larders. Long ago, the Clans had taken to great ships, rather than overpopulate the planet, and they roamed many systems foraging resources and trophies.

It had been many cycles since he'd last set foot here, and Ulfr wondered with a heavy heart which Ancient he would be taking 'hunting'. How many more times would he have to endure the farce of the holo hunt? How many more times would the falsehood shoulder shove his honesty and pride? Landing the ship and disembarking, he felt the warm radiance of the Homeworld's sun blanketing the city with a thick fur of humid heat, welcoming his party back to their roots. They could all use a little time basking in the native rays.

Doing his duty, the Elder thought to call on his Sire, who had left the Clanship for the Homeworld many cycles ago in service to the High Council as an Arbitrator. Ulfr's Sire was not in his residence, being out with a hunting party. The Hunter wondered which Bad Blood his Sire was chasing. He would not wish to have such a formidable enforcer of the code after his blood. A puphood memory of his Sire chilled Ulfr as he recalled the inky locks filled with so many honor beads and rings he wondered how his parent lifted his head. Not out of the norm for his kind, there had never been any affection displayed from the infrequently visiting parent to his pup, only questions about how Ulfr progressed in his training. With the urging of his Bearer, the pup had been quick to make his father proud of his accomplishments. Ah, his Bearer! He had not thought of her in a long time. She was the center of his infant world, the one who had raised him so well until he was old enough to leave for the trainers.

He had sought her out from time to time as an adult. Not to exchange anything, but to simply observe how she was doing, to see her latest pups. It was during such a visit that he saw her struck down by the unknown terror of illness. She had gone to Cetanu in front of his eyes, and he was powerless to do anything about it. He still remembered her comforting scent from so long ago.

He remembered the pride he'd felt completing another hunt victory. The great triumph of carrying the brace of shining carnivore skulls over his shoulder as he'd walked off the hunt craft onto the large deck of the ClanShip. A huge crowd welcomed the Hunt Brother's return, and he'd felt his shoulder clasped many times as the awed crowd observed the strong bone structure, large fangs and ample brain space featured by each skull. He'd punched his wrist com and shared the mask recording of his hunt with all via the overhead viewer. When the admiration and invitations to c'ntlip had finally died down, he'd made his way to his quarters to find just the right spots to mount the new trophies. He remembered wondering if there would be any females left to admire them. Back on the hunt ship there had been a general communication that the dreadful unknown disease of the females had claimed more lives, and there was no cure or prevention on the horizon.

He had requested audience with his Bearer, and let himself in at her command when he commed her at the door. In the spacious light filled room, his Bearer, Auðr, held her young pup to her breast as the already powerful tuskless mandibles eagerly grasped at her and the toothless mouth pulled the teat deep within to where the inner lips pulled rich nourishment. He recalled that his Bearer had looked forward to introducing the new one to him - her much older brother. When she was older, he knew Auðr would tell her that he was the Bearer's firstborn. Auðr had told him that she had not thought of the proper name for this new one yet, and was thinking about honoring him by requesting his assistance with the name choice. Ulfr remembered that her older pup was bouncing around the room, play challenging some imagined foe with tiny growls and full mandible display. "Sig'dan!" she had called, "Your Brother Honorable Ulfr is here. Are you fit to be viewed?"

"Sei!" he replied after first looking over himself for loincloth tears or grime. "He bring trophies?"

"I have, young one," Ulfr had responded. He remembered pulling his prize from the cloth covering and watching Sig'dan's face cover with awe. And how little Sig'dan greeted him most formally; standing at his tallest he nodded submissively and placed his fist over his tiny heart.

"Young brother, I am pleased to greet you," he had returned the small one's greeting and salute.

He remembered Auðr beaming at her little son fondly. Ulfr recalled how Sig'dan was very bright, in spite of being half ooman - certainly as bright as any his Bearer had borne. Sig'dan's Sire was one of the first to take on an ooman mate, as the Yautja females began to perish. Auðr told him that Sig'dans Bearer had died a short time after the pup's birth. The Sire had brought the almost toddling pup to Auðr, nearly begging her to care for it. She'd had her doubts, but something in the youngling's inquisitive manner and bright eyes had captured her. Ulfr respected the fact that she treated Sig'dan as though he were her own. He certainly had displayed an inquisitive curious side that he continually sought to satisfy with his many questions. The Bearer had confided to Ulfr that she thought Paya had more in mind for him than hunts and spar.

"Are you well, Honorable Auðr?" He remembering the conversation with his pup-holding Bearer.

"I am well, Honorable Blooded Hunter," she had replied, "a little tired, but well. As are you?"

"Sei. I have brought this newly acquired skull for you to see. And for you also, younger brother."

Sig'dan had interrupted them then. No longer able to contain himself, the little Yautja squealed in glee and ran to him. He had grabbed the tiny torso and swung his brother up to face height. Ulfr recalled Sig'dan's screamed laughter and how they had made wide faces growling at each other.

Ulfr felt as though a cold hand held his heart as his memories ran on.

He'd heard a gasping choking sound come from the direction of his Bearer. Quickly setting Sig'dan down, he'd been immediately at her side, gently taking the tiny pup from her as she struggled to keep her balance. He'd placed the pup down on a soft floor fur and punched his com to signal a medical emergency. Auðr couldn't breathe. Her lungs had filled quickly with her own blood which had been coughed up and spattered across the floor. Her fruitless thrashing finished, she collapsed, quite dead and beyond revival.

Ulfr knew that his unnamed sister had succumbed later that same cycle.

Sig'dan had found the trainers early after the fifth of the Clan females he was passed to for rearing also found their death.

Ulfr shook off the dust of useless memories, bringing his mind back to the present. With all his immediate relations gone either on hunts for prey or mates, Ulfr quickly decided to go immediately to work and report to the section and building of the city indicated in his itinerary.

This part of the city was familiar to him for some reason, but tense from his previous remembrance, and now lost in his mission ponderings, Ulfr didn't trouble himself to remember why as he punched the door com of the residence, thoroughly enjoying the baking sun as it soaked into the exposed parts of his skin. He announced himself to the interior via the com and waited while the door unlocked and then entered.

"Welcome, Honorable Elder Ulfr," an unknown Yautja stiffly greeted him. "I am Gagr, privy to the High Council and Healer to the Honored Elite Elder A'fi who you are to accompany on his journey this day." Gagr quickly established his importance to Ulfr and waited to see if there was any challenge.

Ulfr's lower jaw nearly opened, as he was overcome with unanticipated emotion. No wonder this part of the city had been familiar. The great A'fi was a ForeSire in Ulfr's own bloodline. Ulfr had not considered that his own ForeSire would be his responsibility on this ever more unpleasant mission. He felt his muscles tense at the thought as he ignored the other's self-importance.

Pulling himself together before Gagr could see his weakness, Ulfr calmly stated, "My ship is a far distance for an Ancient. Have you arranged transport?"

"Indeed," answered the Healer as he crisply motioned to his left. "A hover is waiting out this door. I will accompany you to the ship. Here are the aseigans assisting the Honorable One now."

Ulfr turned to see A'fi walking ponderously in between two servants, each with a hand on the Ancient's arm to keep him steady. They spoke soothingly and encouragingly to the old one.

_I had forgotten he was so old,_ Ulfr thought. _Is he truly old enough to have become_ _feeble_ _of both body and mind?_ The Elder's eyes sought out his ForeSire's body, evaluating the still firm muscles and long white locks. The Hunter looked fit until he moved. Ulfr saw how A'fi's great legs wobbled with the effort of keeping the old Hunter in motion. The aged one was barely able to keep from pitching forward onto his face! Truly a tragedy that such a great Hunter and Warrior had come to this. Ulfr could hardly look as his ancestor was taken to the waiting hover like a pup just learning its legs.

Gagr saw the unasked questions in Ulfr and knew of the blood lineage. He was prepared with answers. Quietly, to the side so they would not be overheard, the Healer spoke. "I know this is a shock, Honored Ulfr. The Great A'fi has been struck down in his prime by an illness of mind and of body. It causes him to have difficulty in balance, and his memory is badly damaged. He is no longer able to function in society; this is the most honorable way."

Ulfr nodded in the affirmative and entered the hover without saying a word. His feelings were only betrayed by the sadness in his eyes, and a faint scent of controlled mourning. His mind began an analysis of the situation. How could his ForeSire have become so ill, so weak, in such a short time? It had been many cycles since he'd last laid eyes on A'fi, but that was nothing to a Yautja. Using his wrist com, he checked the great Yaut computers for information. All reports within the past several cycles had been of A'fi's success in leading great Chivas of his students to their honored status as Blooded, with few losses. There had been no reports of his illness. _Were there any reports of illness on his ship or in his students?_ He clicked his tusks in anticipation of getting underway. In addition to getting answers about A'fi, he wanted to investigate more closely this so called House of Paya. There must be some way to get inside and observe, to ask more questions without causing suspicion either with the High Council or with Sal'lee. He needed to do some planning and be poised to seize any opportunity. His senses went on high alert in anticipation of this quest.

The formerly great A'fi had been properly invited, by Ulfr, and had accepted the invitation to lead the sham hunt. Now safely stowed on board, he was teetering about his quarters preparing his gear, making small trips around the room aimlessly, forgetting what he had been searching for.

After some internal debate, Ulfr decided to take his younger brother into confidence regarding his growing suspicions that something was not quite right with these Ancients, and in taking them to the House of Paya. Ulfr didn't know what was amiss, but he trusted his instincts with unfailing confidence.

Alone with Sig'dan in his quarters, Ulfr explained. "Brother, I require your assistance."

Sig'dan brightened, his older brother, the great Ulfr, needed him? He sat more upright and puffed out his chest a bit.

Ulfr smothered the bemused grunt that was forming in his throat upon observing Sig'dan's reaction. All too well he recalled himself at this age and how easy it had been to indulge in pride. Sig'dan would learn with time. He was exceptionally bright and a good honorable Hunter, even though his interests in becoming a Healer baffled Ulfr. Who would care to study texts or tend to wounds when one could be outside stealing through veldt or jungle searching for worthy prey? Still, he felt he needed another at his side in this venture, and who better to trust with such potentially dangerous information than Sig'dan? 'Thwei was thicker than ju'dha' was the saying. The bond between Blood Brothers was even safer than the one between Hunt Brothers in their binding ritual.

"Whatever you require, my brother, I am here," Sig'dan replied and thumped his fist to his chest for emphasis.

"I knew you would be," said Ulfr through slightly tightened mandibles. "First I must tell you that this Ancient we are transporting is our ForeSire the great A'fi." Watching as Sig'dan opened his jaws in surprise he continued, "I must also tell you that I am in a place of discomfort regarding our mission. This illness which plagues our Ancients, I do not believe it has ever been before recorded in our history. If it were affecting the Yautja-ooman hybrids I might understand. And I mean no challenge to you, brother, in saying this."

"No challenge is taken," Sig'dan said quietly, still in listening mode.

Ulfr continued: "I am questioning this illness, why it only affects our Ancients who are of pure Yautja blood, and why it is happening only now. You are well along in your Healer study and you can be of great assistance in answering this question. But we must be careful not to raise any suspicion in the High Council, nor in the oomans. My concerns may be without base, but I do not believe that is so."

Sig'dan was thoughtful. "Brother, I will do whatever I can to find the answers to your questions. They are valid questions. Do you not also wonder what happens in Paya's House?"

"I do, Sig'dan. Together we must be on the alert for opportunities to find answers."

"What if the answers we find offend honor, brother?"

"We will do what honor demands, young brother."

Sig'dan's sharp mind quickly began formulating, "I will need the use of the High Council's medical records. I believe I can find reason to access them as I could be doing research right now to support my studies. By Paya, my exposure to the Ancients on this mission could also reasonably trigger my desire to learn more about this illness!" Sig'dan hurried away in a moment of eureka to access the ship's computer.

Ulfr felt pride; his young brother was already scenting the trail. Together they could scout out anything that might be amiss in this mission. His thoughts moved to Matriarch Sally. _What skills did she possess to qualify her as the leader of Paya's House, and what was her agenda in befriending him and his crew? Did she have any inkling of what was honorable and how to assist the Ancients in honor's satisfaction? And, why did she carry no scent? Truly a handicap in assessing her – in any capacity._

The ship lifted off and swiftly sped like a dark comet on toward the Blue Planet, carrying the band of Hunters. Ulfr's mind was busy sorting through a plethora of unanswered questions that his eager brother had already begun to research.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jedhin Jedhin**

Óttar had awakened late in the Earth day and found himself unusually well rested and slightly hungry. His old shoulders cracked, as his wizened hands found the edge of the soft fur cover and pulled it back from his withered body. With a great deal of grunt-assisted effort he made his way into a seated position and blearily took in the room.

_What is this place? I do not recall entering this room to sleep._ The Ancient tried to get his bearings as he swung his feet down to the floor and, with another grunt, hoisted himself up, hanging on to the edge of the bed for balance. As he came to his full upright and slightly bent position, Paya's annoying acolytes opened the door and made entrance, bowing to him.

Startled by their appearance without any announcement, he turned his head with an insubstantial roar, gaping his aged ivory mandibles at them. Taken aback, but prepared, the girls held their ground and spoke, "Most Honorable Elder, we are here to accompany you to your meal." The Elder extended his neck and huffed the air searching for scent. Then growled an epithet: "Pauk-de pyode amedha!"

_I think he just said 'fucking human',_ thought Sally, ever observant at her station. She peered tensely at her monitor, concerned about the Ancient's reaction to her staff.

Still finding no scent, he cocked his head at them questioning why there was no odor, "M-di n'dui'se?"

To find humans here, prey creatures acting as servants to Paya, was unfathomable to the Ancient. Humans had but two functions. First, they served as hosts and incubators to the larval stage of their honored hard meat prey, the Kainde Amedha. Second, they provided sometimes excellent hunting to the Yautja who took the rounded smooth skulls and attractive spinal columns to decorate their trophy walls. Humans were not intelligent enough, or honorable enough, to serve Paya!

Watching via her viewer, Sally thought, _just wonderful! Here's an Ancient who's in such crap-shape he's forgotten all his English and only speaks Yautja. Can he even understand them? He obviously doesn't like them._

In a brilliant move, Sally piped Paya's welcoming speech over the speaker in the room. Óttar halted mid-pauk and listened, his body slowly relaxing as the native voice spoke and the collar injected drugs made their way into his system. Suddenly, he sagged, no longer able to bear his own weight. The aides made their way to him calmly without rushing for fear of making him feel attacked and assisted him back to sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Thank God, he was still by the bed!_ Sally breathed a sigh of relief. _Otherwise, if he'd fallen, they'd have had to try to help him to the floor and in his frail condition he might have broken something – or injured one of them_.

Sally signaled for another aide to bring a specially constructed immense Yautja wheelchair. Working as a unit, the aides where able to get bewildered Óttar to stand again and pivot around to be set in the wheelchair. In his sedated and confused state, he was unable to fathom he was being wheeled down the hall by the two acolytes it took to push him even in his frail underweight condition.

Assisted by the aides, the feeble Ancient was pressed up to a dining table, his clear plastic dome covered meal already in place. At another table across the room from him sat A'dairfr whose dark brown eyes watched intently in considerable mystification as to why the oomans were pushing an Elder in a wheeled contraption. The oldster's scent had not yet crossed the room, and there was no recognition of him by A'dairfr.

Abruptly, A'dairfr stood, using the tabletop to steady himself as the room whirled in response to his rapid change in elevation. Here was an Elder, an Honorable Ancient even! He needed to introduce himself at once! Upon feeling the room fairly stabilize, he tipsily walked over to the unknown Ancient with as much civility and respect as he could muster. Standing to the Ancient's side, he nodded courteously. There was a somewhat familiar scent about this old one, but at the moment, A'dairfr's poorly functioning memory was not able to locate any pertinent information regarding his identity.

"Honorable Ancient, I am greatly pleased to meet you. I have not had the honor of being in your presence before. I am Blooded Hunter A'dairfr."

Óttar sat, his arthritic yellow-tusked mandibles painfully splayed, slowly pushing handfuls of dripping finely chopped raw meat into his nearly toothless mouth. Rivulets of red blood flowed down his hand onto his forearm and trickled onto the tabletop collecting in small pools smudged by his elbow as he fed himself.

Turning to the voice, his eyes took time to focus on the figure he beheld submitting there. Feeling thirsty, he ordered, "Aseigan ju'dha. H'ka-se!"

A'dairfr was aghast. The Ancient, who now bore a slightly familiar scent, had called him a mere servant and had requested water - now! Anyone could see he was plainly an Honored Hunter by his blooding mark! The many rings on his locks clearly spoke of his honor and status. This insult could not be tolerated - even from an Ancient! A'dairfr stopped trying to place who the Ancient was from his depleted memory banks and instead focused fully on challenging this affront.

Ignoring the tiny sting in his neck, A'dairfr's mandibles opened to their full extent and the eardrum-breaking roar of contest was issued forth accompanied by a stout shove to the Ancient's shoulder. Óttar and wheelchair were both rocked as though an earthquake had jolted the building. The wide-based wheelchair held firm, while the decrepit structure in the Ancient's collarbone gave a brittle snap, as the confused old one impotently snarled and flailed his feet and arms. A'dairfr was offended further when the struggling Ancient did not rise to meet his challenge.

"S'yuit-de!" snarled A'dairfr, now fully enraged at the pathetic coward. The collar once more responded with a nip to his neck of which the completely pissed Yautja was unaware. To the horror of the aides and Sally, who stood helpless at her station, he took grip on the back of the offending Ancient's neck and shoved him face down in the wide bowl of bloody minced protein. There the Hunter held him, as Óttar's arms weakly waved about and he began choking on the inhaled raw bits of meat.

Once more the collar stung. A'dairfr heard himself growling far away in annoyance as his head swam. He could no longer feel his hands. His thoughts dragged through the mud of slowing synapses and he slowly slogged into a great heap on the floor.

As he met the ground, an aide was hurriedly retrieving the suction kit. Another managed to fish Óttar's face from the bowl and began to gingerly retrieve bits of meat from his mouth with her gloved hand. His arms no longer flapped and he was on the verge of unconsciousness. The aide with the suction maneuvered the tube into his mouth and down his airway, as it cleared out the clog of minced bits. As the obstruction was sucked away, Óttar gave a great heave of his chest and with much coughing was able to take a life-sustaining breath. Behind the console, Sally nearly collapsed from the exertion of willing him to breathe.

The relieved aides then walked raggedly down the hall to retrieve the lift that would gently heave A'daifr's considerable bulk and assist them in getting the Elder back to his bed where he could sleep off the sedation.

Giving her own growl of frustration, Sally decided to go outside and get some fresh air and a much needed break. Her neck and shoulders ached with the stress of the day, feeling the weight of responsibility for the growing community of aged Yautja. She stopped and leaned against the deck railing feeling the warm winter sunshine, low on the horizon, bless her body.

One of the Administrator's images of herself was as a sacred guardian of the elderly. Sometimes, as now, that image presented itself in her mind as a strong, bold woman dressed in armor holding up a great sword. Contemplating the metal effigy of herself, she laughed at her imaginings realizing the discomfort of wearing a metal bra. _Wouldn't that be cozy in the cold?_

She soaked in the rays of the low January sun, while giving her stress relief through the twiddlings of her imagination. As she was wondering if metal bras could be distressed by rust her wrist com rudely beeped an incoming message. Tapping the accept icon, she read, 'This morning's report shows we are running 25% over budget on costs. Need you to assist us in working to fill the unit with patients in order for us to make this quarter's targets. Flying in tomorrow AM, let's discuss.'

_Crap! That's just what I need now. Another meeting is certainly going to help get the work done. And how can I help in getting more patients? I thought the company had all this worked out with the damned High Council Elders. _As if on cue to add to the day's strain, her wrist chimed, letting her know of the approach of Ulfr's ship.

Feeling flustered, she hurried back inside and made the hike to the intake port's viewer, stopping to catch her reflection in the shiny metal door, compose herself, and run a hand through her bangs. She caught herself auto-primping and laughed out loud. _As if those gorillan side-jawed Hunters cared what I look_ _like!_ She then pressed the button which brought the familiar scene to her eyes.

By now Sally easily picked out Ulfr from his regal stature even before she could see the details of his mask and armor. He left the ship with his group sporting a more superior bearing than the others and with agility and strength in all his movements. Sally thought him quite glorious in his armor and mask. Without the mask, his face, as well as the other's faces, presented a real challenge. They bore resemblance to humans in that there was the same basic facial layout sans nose. But the mandibles and the spike toothed brimless orifice that opened wide to reveal inner liplike structures – that was the stuff of grade 'B' sci-fi nightmares! Still, as Sally was finding, one could get used to looking at them. She wondered how repelled they might be at her lipped mouth, protruding nose and smooth cheeks.

In the short time they had spent together, she found that she also knew the other Hunters' names though she was still unsure which Hunter in front of her went with which name. Sig'dan especially stood out in her memory as he had seemed to sulk over being called 'pup'.

As the Hunters tracked into the hologram, she again admired the way they moved with such formidable grace. She supposed that on a real savannah they would make nary a blade of dry grass rustle while stalking their prey. The group made its way to the intake, accompanying what at first appeared to be the largest and fittest Ancient Sally had yet seen. She felt sad for a moment, when she saw him stagger up the rise of the forged savannah, that such a regal being had been smitten with illness so obviously in his zenith of life.

The Ancient commanded all with short gruff barks and barely heard basso trills. Sally noticed that Honorable Ulfr seemed to hover near the Ancient, while the old one took no special notice. _Is there some sort of connection between them?_

In short order the latest of Paya's Ancients was off being properly introduced to the next world, and Sally was on her way to the latest round of hospitality for the Hunters. _At least I won't have to lead them through something as stupid as wine tasting this time,_ she thought with relief. Remembering her previous fiasco, she wondered how she could have overlooked something as obvious as the Hunters not having external lips_. It's been a rough day and don't have much energy left to deal with any other challenging thing. Still, the Hunters seemed to have enjoyed themselves last visit, and they did have a sense of humor_. Feeling somewhat more confident in her ability to deal with the Yautja, she greeted the Hunt party with a smile and a nod.

"Elder Ulfr, I welcome you and your Hunters. Please accept my hospitality again," Sally said, mustering up graciousness from the depth of her fatigue.

His mask removed, Ulfr rumbled back, "Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee, we have not eaten yet this time in order to truly enjoy what you provide."

A grateful Sally continued smiling and beckoned for them to enter the Hospitality Room. _They'll be eating, not talking. I won't have_ _to put on a show. Just sip my wine, smile_ _and_ _make sure they get seconds. Then_ _off to the sack for a good sleep. I'll be gone before I hit_ _the pillow._

"Please sit, Sal'lee," intoned Ulfr politely, testing their familiarity by omitting her title. "I will pour our drinks. Is there Mair-low?"

Sally was amused at Ulfr playing the guest host again, and noticed, but did not comment on, the name change. "Sei," she answered, pointing to the bottles sitting on the beverage service. "I have more since you all enjoyed it so much last time. There is also scotch, of course, but I recommend the wine with the meat."

Ulfr began to pour while they seated themselves at the table piled high with white platters of raw strips arranged with parsley or fruit slice garnishes. Bowls of Earth fruits and nuts were scattered here and there. Each place was already furnished with a large stoneware plate, near bath towel sized cloth napkins and Yautja sized tumblers of water. Sally's place setting stood out with its smaller size and covered serving of hot roasted meat, along with petite napkin and dinnerware.

On their best manners at the command of Ulfr, the hunters waited until he had served all of them wine and conveniently placed several opened bottles on the table. He sat and they still waited, all looking at Sally.

Searching around for any clues, Sally suddenly recalled that as the Matriarch and hostess she would signal when the eating began at any polite civilized Yautja feast. So, she uncovered her meat and began placing it on her plate. With that simple action the meal began. The Hunters were not shy about reaching for the meat platters and helping themselves to great quantities. They were also curious about the Earth fruits and nuts, trying many in between courses of meat all sloshed down with wine.

Sally ate her steak and fruit, trying not to gawk at the scene before her. Yautja did not use tableware; instead food was seized with the bare hand and submitted to the mouth. The mandibles worked seamlessly in conjunction with the jaws carrying food from the hand into the gullet. There was little talk. When Yautja ate, they ate. Sally also tried to ignore the sounds of eating. The meat being ripped into swallowable pieces by tusk and tooth made slippery tearing noises which were punctuated by grunts, large swallows of wine and the slurp of fruits going down whole or halved. Nuts were also being cracked in brawny bare hands, or between hand and table, with the result being swallowed often complete with shells.

Sally was seated between Ulfr and his second Ab'bi. She felt tiny in that place between slabs of humongous eating machines devouring, drinking and giving an occasional grunt. She also realized some time into her third glass, that amazingly enough, she felt rather safe between two Honorable Hunters.

In between bites of her dinner, Sally tried to casually watch the Hunters across from her without seeming to stare. The way their mandibles worked was completely fascinating. She noticed, after a time, that the youngest, Sig'dan, was also trying to watch her – without making eye contact or staring. _Maybe he's not seen much of humans before. He is the youngest. I bet he wonders how I can get my food in my mouth properly with no mandibles!_

How strange it was to find herself here, entertaining aliens. She had wondered about life on other planets when she was a child, and remembered nights of staring up into the twinkle-sprinkled blackness trying to comprehend just how far away the nearest star was. She was in high school when the Hunters made themselves and their needs public. At first there was complete panic, as hordes of women streamed from the cities seeking shelter in the countryside. They soon learned that they were easily found by the ungodly trackers.

When the initial panic had calmed, the resilience of humans prevailed and the general populace found that life could go on with only the odd young woman or two or three disappearing from any community. True, the affected families were outraged and beyond grief, but the public soon learned it was something that could be lived around and went about their business pretty much as usual.

New markets were formed advertising Yautja-proof cloaking devices, odor stifling chemicals, or hideaways claimed to be unknown to the Hunters. Sally was skeptical of all of it. The most successful ploy so far had been for a family to disguise its female offspring as a male and use chemicals to mask her scent. Of course, the female would have to live publicly as a male until well past her prime child-bearing years.

Especially sought after by the Hunters were physically strong females, and if they wielded weaponry – all the better! Women were now scarce at the gyms and shooting ranges.

Sig'dan leaned forward in his seat and made brief eye contact with Sally, breaking her reverie. "Honorable Sal'lee, I have never had the…the honor…of eating at an ooman feast before. What is the…tool you use to bring food to your mouth?"

Ulfr let out a dangerous low growl, and Sig'dan immediately lowered his eyes, shrinking back into his chair. "Apologize Sal'lee, I am…interested…not meant to dishonor," he said in his halting English. Twice forgetting Sally's Matriarch title also earned the young Hunter more low growls from the Elder who was on the verge of showing her what a satisfying shoulder shove to his brother would result in. Why was the pup completely forgetting proper manners?

"Your curiosity pleases me," a wined and relaxed Sally said comfortingly, interrupting the tension. "Ulfr, I would be pleased to show Honorable Blooded Hunter Sig-dan what a fork looks like and how it is used." She boldly looked the Elder straight in the eye, aware that she had returned his omission of title. Ulfr opened his mandibles slightly and extended them. Then, he gave a nod of consent as he looked to Sig'dan, who got up from his chair and walked around the table to Sally. She showed him the fork and used it to traverse a bit of meat from her plate to her mouth, all the while being followed by Sig'dan's light brown curious eyes. She then excused herself, got up and retrieved another fork from a drawer in the room's sideboard. She showed Sig'dan the tines and offered it to him asking, "Care to try it?"

"Sei, yes, Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee." Carefully he took the fork from her demure hand with his large one and made his way back to his place. All Hunters turned to watch as Sig'dan contorted his fingers around the fork, making it completely disappear except for the tines. He then deftly stabbed a chunk of raw meat and brought it to his mouth. The meat made the trip about three quarters of the way before sliding off into his lap. Sig'dan was intently concentrating on making his fork flight, and did not register the fall of the meat in time to stop the incoming weapon. The fork pronged just to the right of center on his maw and tested the tenderness of his upper right mandible. His eyes opened wide in astonishment as the rest of the table gave strangely sharp trills and clicks.

Sally hadn't meant to snort, but couldn't help herself. Feeling responsible she immediately got up and went over to Sig'dan. "Here, let me take a look at that and see how badly injured you are."

Sig'dan amenably bowed his head down to Sally where she could get a better look at his wound. The fork tines had penetrated the skin, and green blood was beginning to seep from the tiny holes. She was unable to tell how deeply the fork had gone. "That doesn't look too bad," she murmured, concentrating on the wound, making dabs at it with a clean napkin. She felt a soft movement over her forehead as Sig'dan gently and instinctively inhaled a huff of air in response to her nearness.

The huff was not lost on Elder Ulfr. "Pup!" he barked, "You will go back to the ship and tend to your supposed wound. The Honorable Matriarch is not your personal Healer." Sally was so close she felt Sig'dan tense at the command, but obediently he rose, towering over Sally, nodded to her and made his way back to the ship.

_She called me Blooded!_ His thoughts raced as an insuppressible Yautja grin of half-splayed, half-extended upper mandibles formed. _She was so close to me, and was concerned for me. And yet, as Ulfr has noted, she has no scent. C'ji! He called me pup again! Sal'lee is not a Healer, why did she examine me? That was…interesting!_

Ulfr gestured his open hand to her empty chair and cocked his head slightly at her, inviting Sally to be seated once more. She obeyed his request as readily as one of his subordinates, she realized, but was too tired to contemplate it.

Watching her be seated, Ulfr leaned over and said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "I would like to speak alone with you after our meal."

Sally jumped slightly at his request and asked, "Have I done something wrong here? Was someone offended?"

"There are things I wish to speak of to you alone," Ulfr continued.

"Alright," said Sally, "We will speak after the meal – alone."

_Just great_, she thought, _so much for getting to bed early and getting a solid night's sleep. _That thought was followed by anxiety._ Why does Mr. Hot-Ass-in-Command want a one-on-one? Good God - Mr. Hot-Ass? Where did that come from? _

Unable to scent her mood, Ulfr merely observed as Sally seemed to go through some thought process. Feeling a small victory in that she had agreed to speak with him, he watched, as still in thought, she picked up her glass of wine, looked at it, and promptly sat it back down. _Guess she's had enough_, he reasoned. Looking at his party who were contently gazing at empty plates and enjoying a few more gulps of wine, he gave the order for them to return to the ship and with uncharacteristic detail stated that he would be joining them later.

Sally watched the Hunters take their leave, thanking her for the dinner. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration, trying to interpret the tightly closed mandibles, knowing look and raised brow of Ulfr's second as he left. She finally gave up her analysis and invited Ulfr to join her over by the fireplace in a cozy great leather chair. Sally seated herself across from him on an oversized leather couch which dwarfed her attempt to feel dignified in it. The seat portion of it was so large that Sally couldn't bend her legs and put her feet down on the floor. Settling for bending her knees and curling her legs sideways, she hoped that her circulation and her dignity would survive this position. She settled her gaze on Ulfr expectantly. "Yes, Elder, what did you wish to speak about?"

"Sal'lee, the Ancient we brought to Paya's House today is my ForeSire. Mine and Sig'dan's ForeSire. We are troubled by his disease. Until recently, he has been in the best of health and at his prime. This illness has robbed him of his grace and prowess, as well as his memory." Ulfr paused to observe how Sally was taking this all in. She kept her eyes focused on him, but not in a challenging way. She nodded for him to continue.

_So that was the reason for Ulfr's hovering. I had not thought about a family tie between any of them. I wonder if he feels badly about his grandfather, or maybe great-grandfather…whatever…being ill? I have studied so much, but there is still so much to learn about these beings. So, he and Sig-dan are…cousins? Brothers?_

"Sig'dan and I are interested in learning more about this illness. Sig'dan is advanced in his Healer studies and there is much to learn about this infirmity. I am trying to learn about others in my Clan or hunt parties that have been affected."

What he'd not told Sally was that the illness had appeared first in his Clan, and there was pride at stake as well as honor for any who could find a way to deal with it.

Sally continued nodding. Ulfr abruptly changed topic, "How are you handling these ill ones Sal'lee? I wish to know of Paya's House."

Suddenly Sally understood. "Honorable Ulfr, your ForeSire will be well cared for. He will live out his days in honor in this protected place," she preached the company line she knew so well. "Do not worry about your Ancient, Ulfr, he will be fine." Feeling camaraderie in their shared concern for his family member, Sally got up and walked over to the Elder. She placed a consoling hand on his shoulder only to have it silently stared at until she uncomfortably moved it away.

_Oooooooooooookay, guess that wasn't a good move. _Backing off, she returned to her chair and awkwardly perched on the high edge.

"That is what concerns me, Sal'lee. How can my Foresire, the Great A'fi, live in honor in a protected place? To be protected is expected only for breeding females and pups. A Hunter, a Warrior, protects himself and his Clan. That is honor." As Ulfr spoke of honor, light gleamed in his amber eyes.

"I am confused, Ulfr. Didn't your High Council and my company figure all this out?"

"Yes, I am told that. I would not question or disrespect the High Council," Ulfr spoke carefully: "Concern for my ForeSire's honor remains. Concern about this strange illness remains."

"I understand concern for the welfare of your family," Sally said sincerely. She was about to say more, but the alarm on her wrist complained of trouble in the facility. "I apologize, Ulfr, but I must see to something, it shouldn't take long. Would you care to wait here? There is another bottle of Merlot. I will be back shortly."

Ulfr nodded his consent, and a tired Sally walked out of the hospitality suite. After the door closed, she bolted for the hall where A'fi had been newly ensconced, shoving the feel of the rock of the Elder's broad shoulder to the back of her mind.

The Elder poured himself another glass and wondered at the female who'd been bold enough attempt to clasp his shoulder. The shoulder clasp was an act of greeting to his kind, which surely she had been instructed. Yet, it had not been utilized in that context but seemed more to convey comfort or understanding. He mulled and drank, enjoying being roasted by the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **A huge THANKS to all who continue to favorite and/or alert this story. A special delivery of gratefulness is sent to those who take the time to review. Your thoughts are always welcomed!

**Chapter 6: What Dreams May Come**

A'fi had awakened sooner than expected in the New Life room and listened to the feminine voice rumble to him of his great honor in death. With great effort he got to his feet, resting against the edge of the bed for support. The aides entered introducing themselves and were surprised as his upper mandibles spread wide, issuing a clicking, trilling from his throat.

In fact, he found the entire thing quite amusing and left the room very unsteady on his feet, chortling with his acolytes in a great show of humor. Surely this was some cosmic joke! How could Paya have ooman aseigans? About halfway to his quarters, with no warning, he fell unconscious and lay out on the hall floor face down like some felled tree. The panicky aides had buzzed the administrator and waited with the Ancient for Sally to arrive fresh from her interrupted one-on-one with Ulfr.

She consulted with the medical experts that had rushed to the scene, none of whom could currently offer any explanation of what had happened to A'fi. He was breathing normally, and other than a probable contusion to his as yet unexamined face, seemed to be simply sleeping. Sally called for the hoist to lift him which was delivered in short order.

As the female doctors and nurses stood back, Sally watched the aides place the straps around his sleeping form and take their positions to turn him over. With great grunting and effort, the girls attempted to logroll the slumbering giant without the benefit of a drop sheet. Five times they tried it until one aide pulled the muscles in her back. It was pointless; the comatose Yautja was going nowhere.

Sally wracked her brain trying to figure out what to do. He could be left where he lay until he awakened, but that was not acceptable – he might be seriously ill or injured. Why had he collapsed? What was wrong with him? His face may have been damaged by the fall. Sally's forehead knitted to nearly a unibrow under the pressure of finding a solution. Finally, making the only decision she felt she could under the circumstance, she invited the armed security guards into the House to try and move A'fi.

Even though the House had been carefully situated in a remote corner of the southwest North American desert and was surrounded by a formidable barbed fence, the company had installed a well armed security force. Made up of extremely fit men, whom Sally suspected were all former elite military, they were always polite to her. But, they were not under her command and she had no say in their activities. They reported directly to someone in the company, she didn't even know who – not her adolescent boss, she figured. They came willingly at her request made through the Chief.

She'd never heard his name, he was simply called Chief. She guessed it was short for Chief of Security. Never having worked in an elderly facility that required a security force, she was at first taken aback by their presence. As the days went by, acceptance grew until they were just as common to her sight as one of the cleaning crew. She did wonder, however, just what the company feared enough to require their presence. If hostilities ever were to break out with the Yautja, Sally had no doubt the humans would lose. Were the guards needed for some other reason?

Six of them came, stacking their weapons in a neat clutch near where A'fi had fallen. There was scarcely room for them to surround his body, but they managed, and with a great heave and shout they rolled the Ancient over onto the sling straps of the lift. Fastening the straps around the huge body the girls then backed away, but stayed ready to guide the lifted behemoth once the machine had done its work. It hummed to life with a switch flick and whined as it began to pull on the fallen giant. The hum soon became a pronounced mechanized moan as the Yautja's weight proved to be too much for the lift. Smoke began to pour out of the motor compartment and Sally unplugged the frustrated machine.

Now what? Could the security troops lift the Hunter? She directed them to stand around the sleeper and each grab ends of the lift straps still fastened to A'fi. They stood with legs properly bent, feet spread with one slightly in front of the other in order to safely lift the load. On the count of three, a sudden heave stretched the straps and A'fi began to rise from the floor. Inch by inch he came up, with the faces of the troops reddened and sweating from the strain. About a foot off the floor, one of the men slipped his grip, causing a domino effect as each man's load increased and A'fi went down with a dull thud succumbing once again to the law of gravity. At least this time he was face up.

The by-standing medical experts surged forth and determined that, other than a deep bruise, there was no significant damage to the old one's face. Again, they determined that he had simply passed out. There were no abnormalities in his vital readings except that his pulse was a bit on the slow side. One of the nurses suggested that perhaps the sedation had a more powerful effect on him than other Yautja. This could not be agreed upon by the doctors as there was no evidence to collaborate. One of them did state that such a thing was possible in humans, however. Neither the doctors nor the nurses were of benefit in figuring out how to move the Ancient.

Sally felt her face scrunch in frustration. This was impossible! It would take a front loader to move him, and one wasn't fitting into the room any time soon. Sally's blood pressure raised in fear and stress, promising her a headache in the near future. What could she do? She sat down for a moment on the edge of the Ancient's bed and took deep calming breaths to center herself. There was an answer; she just had to be open to finding it.

As her mind cleared, the solution presented itself. Ulfr and the Hunters were still here, why not use them? It would probably be very easy for them to get the Ancient back to his bed. Now to consider what rules and protocols she'd be violating by requesting their help. Sally contemplated, her forehead still in a knot.

The house did not give tours. It was a strictly need-to-know basis for anyone to obtain any access to the isolated facility. However, no rule had expressly forbidden Yautja who were not Ancients from entering and she really didn't know where else to turn. Shooing the men from the building back to security and the nurses and doctors back to their stations, she quickly called housekeeping to douse the entire area with scent blockers to mask the smell of the male security guards from the hormonal Hunters. She never wanted to see them angry at a human male, or what they might do to him. Then she walked back to where Ulfr was waiting. She noticed that the bottle of wine she'd left was nearly empty.

"Honorable Elder Ulfr, please, I need your assistance," she pronounced upon entering the room. "I need the assistance of you and your Hunters."

"What has happened, Sal'lee?" Omitting her title again, he noted her fatigued posture and thought he caught a faint odor of stress. He had politely left an ooman sized draught of the wine for her, but she seemed disturbed and distracted, so he did not offer it.

"Your ForeSire has apparently fainted. He is on the floor of his room, and neither we nor our equipment can move him. I apologize for inconveniencing you, Elder, but we really do need your help - there is no other way."

_Opportunity!_ Ulfr thought, as he agreed to assist Sally. Contacting the ship, he ordered all to come back to the Hospitality Room, and to come quickly, hunting accoutrements would not be needed.

Sally and Ulfr waited for the group to appear. "Sal'lee, are you weary?" asked Ulfr.

"Yes, I am Ulfr, it has been one of those days. But, don't be concerned about it. Work comes first. We'll take care of your ForeSire and I will get some sleep eventually."

"I, too, have had duty interfere with needed sleep," he remarked with an unYautja-like near note of empathy. Then he gave a simple nod and they continued waiting in silence.

As fast as possible, Ulfr's Hunters left the ship where they had been preparing for sleep and entered the facility through the intake port which was the only path they knew. They double-time tromped down the back hallway to the Hospitality Room, making no effort to conceal the noise of their heavy steps.

Hearing them coming down the hall, Sally opened the door in expectation and gasped as they entered. Her eyeballs nearly bugged out at the sight of so much impressively exposed muscle and her face reddened in self-consciousness at her own surprise. The Hunters were simply dressed as usual, when not out hunting, in basic loincloths that, while providing ample coverage, left little to the imagination. No armor blocked the view of bulging shoulders, heroic chests and firm six-packs. It was as though an unknown garden of Michelangelo's alien work carved of mottled stone had come to life.

She stood a little over to the side while Ulfr communicated with his crew. She found her eyes roaming up and down the huge muscled bodies, stopping to appreciate especially noteworthy areas. Notwithstanding their faces, Sally found herself in complete admiration of their physiques as Ulfr explained in Yautja to his group what was required of them. He noted Sally's anatomy studies, as did the rest of his crew, while slightly shorter Sig'dan quietly puffed his chest up trying to make himself look even bigger.

Suspecting she had been caught, Sally struggled to maintain her focus and composure. In her most business-like fashion, she led the party to A'fi's quarters, texting to her staff to get back and STAY OUT OF THE WAY. She led the Hunters from a separate door in the room out into the main part of the House. Five Yautja heads scanned the entire room as they walked through it at a rather casual pace though Sally was traveling at, what seemed to her, full steam ahead as her legs took two steps to every Hunter's single one. From the main room they passed by the kehrite which nearly brought the group to a standstill. The group of Hunters slowed, intent on examining the room's details, until Ulfr snapped an order and they resumed their pace. Exiting the main area they followed Sally through a wide doorway into another large section of the core full of tables and chairs where all eyes rested on A'fi in repose on the floor.

After a second-long assessment the team ran to the Ancient, leaving Sally at the door, quickly surrounding him with little talk between them. Acting with practiced synchronicity the four largest hefted A'fi into a version of a fireman's carry with Sig'dan in the rear to support the Ancient's back. None of them showed even the smallest sign of exertion. "Lead Sal'lee," directed Ulfr, and Sally began the hike back through the core and down the hallway to A'fi's quarters. Once there, she motioned to the bed and the team gently placed the Ancient on the furs as carefully as if he were a tiny pup.

"That was so easy for them! They aren't even breathing hard," she whispered to herself.

Quickly the healer Myn'dill broke into a pack strapped on his body that Sally hadn't realized he was carrying. He took out some small device and slowly moved it over A'fi's colossal body, then closely examined its screen, tapping at various icons with a forefinger claw. The other Hunters watched him, waiting for his report with intense stares. Myn'dill looked at the readout, furled his brow, and then redid the scan. Apparently the results were the same and he gave a very human-like shrug.

"He is heavily sedated Elder," Myn'dill reported to Ulfr. "His major organs are under extreme stress and it appears he is dealing with some type of toxin although I cannot say what it is."

"Toxin? What kind of toxin? From Earth? How did he come by it?" Ulfr grilled the Healer.

"Elder, I do not yet know any answers to your questions. I must take blood samples and analyze them. We do not have sufficient equipment on our ship; the samples must go back to the Homeworld or perhaps a settlement on the way to our next destination."

Ulfr gnashed his tusks in frustration. His ForeSire had been poisoned and he needed answers – fast. Turning to Sally, who had been standing by not understanding any of what had been exchanged except for feeling Ulfr's frustration and anger, he said, "Sal'lee, the Ancient has a toxin in his blood and we need to find out what it is. Do you have Yautja laboratory equipment here?"

"We do, Elder. We have specialized equipment in order to properly care for the Ancients. It was brought here from your planet and we were trained to use it."

"Matriarch Sal'lee, I ask that you let our Healers use your laboratory to analyze Honorable A'fi's blood and figure out what is wrong with him." Ulfr bowed his head to Sally after the request.

"Yes, Elder, you may certainly use our laboratory. Let me ensure that none of our staff are there." Sally texted an inquiry into her com and received the reply. "The lab is cleared," she stated and looked expectantly at Ulfr for what to do next.

With a grunt from Ulfr, Myn'dill retrieved a blood sampler from his kit and was at the Ancient's arm. He pressed the small boxy tool to one of A'fi's prominent wrist veins as an amount of blood was apparently withdrawn. The Healer looked to follow Sally who was about to proceed to the lab when she stopped in mid-step.

"Elder," she said turning to Ulfr, "It is not my wish to be disrespectful, but should all of us go to the laboratory?"

"H'ko," Ulfr said, forgetting his English in the strain of the moment. "Myn'dill and Sig'dan will go with you Sal'lee. The rest of us will return to the ship." Switching back to his native tongue, Ulfr continued giving orders, "Myn'dill, report to me immediately when you obtain results, contact me if there is _any_ change in the Ancient."

With that, Ulfr, Ab'bi, and Kylfa marched back to the ship. Once there, Ulfr began utilizing his command computer to request specific encoded queries to the Homeworld's data libraries. It would take some time for the request to be received and the resulting information to be returned to the command computer. Too keyed up to rest he joined the other two in cleaning their awu'asa. At least he could be productive while his mind raced with conjecture and possibilities.

In the great laboratory of Paya's House two Yautja worked peering at chemical analysis machines running test after test on minute drops of the sampled blood. Sally was relieved to find that very little had been done to humanize the equipment leaving the healer and healer-in-training able to fully concentrate on their task. She sat on a stool watching them toil while feeling completely useless as fatigue crept back upon her with the waning novelty of watching Myn'dill and Sig'dan work.

On the great bed of furs in his room Honorable Ancient A'dairfr was asleep and dreaming. He moaned and grunted in his sleep as his face made small movements and his eyes rapidly moved underneath his fluttering eyelids.

_Who is this obviously experienced, stunningly sultry female? I did not see or scent her entrance as I was training here in the kehrite. Ha! She is stealthy! Even now, she stands across the arena watching…staring…evaluating me. Does she covet me? Does she find my strength and appearance pleasing? Has she heard of my honor and skill? Her eyes gleam with voracious appetite – she is in rut! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! She approaches me!_

_I feel my excitement grow – this beautiful female will demand satisfaction from me! I feel the strength of her as her hands grasp my shoulders and hold me up to look in her golden eyes. She asks, her voice husky and sweetly chaffed, "I seek a great Hunter to sire my pup, are you him?" _

_I growl back to her, "I am as honored as any and more skillful than most, great daughter of beauty. All pups that I sire are strong and bring great honor to their Clan." Her alluring intent is thick within my mouth._

_I feel the spark between us as she lets me down and places a hand on my chest. I brace for the shove, then quickly! I dance away from her, teasing her with a show of my fitness and form – the grace of my movements! My own musk releases and I see her exquisite mouth take it in as it travels eddies of air from my motion. Her face delicately waves, and the light gleams off the whiteness of her demure tusks – so perfect in shape. She has not been teased like this before – her excitement rises! She crosses the floor again to me and approaches, softly growling. She again makes the push to my chest while her gorgeous claws leave trails of roughened skin as she seductively drags them down my body. My fire for her glows white-hot!_

_I grab her hand as it trails me and smoothly make the hold of control that allows her surrender to me. Her graceful back is curved and I force her legs to bend lower so that I may enter. Quickly now! I move to take her flesh in between my tusks. I prod my way into her fleshy moist warmth to deliver my seed. So warm! So plush! So…_

A great snore, instead of the roar of mating victory, awakened the Ancient from his coupling. His disappointment keen from realizing the female was only in his dreams; he eyed the tent of furs over his midsection.

Meanwhile, down the hallway from A'dairfr's quarters, Michelle and Trish tagged teamed keeping an eye on all of the sleeping Ancients' vitals at their com center. It had been a fairly routine night so far, except for the order from Sally that Yautja Hunters were coming and they were to move off the hall - stat. They had jogged to the com center and crouched down hiding behind the half wall as the mass of nearly naked power came down the corridor led by Sally. They waited until the troop had passed and then raised up to chance a look, grabbing on to each other at the sight of the huge male bodies clothed in mottled skin, long black locks and not much else, holding an Ancient in some sort of arm to arm grip as they carefully made their way. It was difficult to see just how they were holding the old one, as one Hunter was positioned directly behind the Ancient holding on to his shoulders.

Trish could no longer suppress her giggles after Sally and the Yautja disappeared into A'fi's quarters. She was joined by Michelle and they both sat on the floor of the center with hands clasped over mouths and tears running down their cheeks. Michelle was in pain from so much laughter. She stage whispered. "Can you believe them? Oh my God! Beyond beefcake! Do you think they have a calendar?" Trish was having so much of a fit she couldn't respond.

Managing to regain some composure, they got to their feet and noticed that A'dairfr was registering an increase in heart and respiration rate. Watching on the small com viewer, they could see him lying on his side under a fur, apparently asleep.

"We'd best go to his room and check," said Michelle. Trish nodded her agreement but exclaimed, "I have GOT to pee from all that laughing. Can you wait? Cuz I'm gonna end up pottying in a corner of his largeness' room if I don't go to the can first."

"Go ahead and go," Michelle waved her on. "I'll just peek in his room and make sure everything is all right. Meet you back here."

Michelle briskly walked down to A'daifr's, happy to have a chance to stretch her legs, and still savoring the sight of alien masculinity she had just enjoyed. Once at the room she quietly opened the door and peeked inside, blinking her eyes several times to adjust to the dimness. Once her vision sharpened she looked at the bed. There was the Ancient, now positioned on his back, his legs bent and an unmistakable rhythmic motion going on under the furs between his thighs. Michelle froze in witness to the spectacle, which was accompanied by soft grunts with each movement of the fur. _Oh My God!_ _He's, he's …beating off!_

Years of patient's rights training sounded a mental gong and Michelle backed out of the room on silent feet, not daring to even take a breath. Once the door was safely closed she ran back down to share the latest with Trish.

"He what?" Trish questioned doubting her coworker's eyes. "But they take medication for that, and we are so careful not to smell like females, or like anything to them!"

"I saw what I saw," retorted Michelle. "His largeness was definitely doing his male business. It couldn't have been anything else."

"But," corrected Trish, "you didn't actually see anything. He was covered in furs the whole time."

"What in the hell do you think he was doing then? Huh? And you didn't get to hear the sound effects." Michelle replied smugly. Her face became more serious as she pondered just how she would write this up in her report. They both ducked down again to hide as the Yautja troop, growling among themselves, escorted Sally back down the hallway. As they passed, Ulfr heard their whispers behind the half wall and alerted the Matriarch.

She immediately spoke into her com, "Girls, stay exactly where you are and don't move until we leave. We'll talk about this later."

Seated on the floor, Trish and Michelle silently groaned, and Michelle stuck out her tongue in the direction of the large Yautja who'd ratted them out.

Back in the laboratory, several hours later, Myn'dill pointed his assistant to the nearly slumbering matriarch's stool perch.

"Sal'lee. You are tired," a concerned Sig'dan took hold of Sally's shoulder just as she was about to lean forward off the chair in a doze. "Please go …sleep. There is nothing you can do here."

"But when will you be finished? I can't have my crew come in here in the morning and find you working in the lab. They'll all wet their pants and it will be a security fiasco!"

Sig'dan had heard tales of oomans urinating in their pants upon encountering Yautja hunters in the past, so he had a good idea of what Sally was telling him. "We are nearly done, Sal'lee, we will go to the ship soon. Others will not know we were here."

Exhausted, Sally nodded to the young Hunter and gratefully dragged herself to her car and the short drive to her compound apartment. She was drained, too tired to think about her superior flying in tomorrow or properly prepare herself for bed. Knowing her penchant for worrying instead of sleep even when bushed, she took a Xanax to lull her to dreamlessness. Then, stripping off her clothes she let them fall in a messy pile on the floor and crawled into senselessness.

"Myn'dill reporting, Elder," the Healer spoke into his wrist com, alerting Ulfr on the ship who rose from his cleaning task and went to the command console.

"What have you to report, Myn'dill?"

"The toxin has been isolated. It is an unknown compound. Further testing will be needed to see if it is from this planet or from somewhere else. Testing needs to be done utilizing the Blue Planet's knowledge of chemical molecules, and tests must also be run in a facility with access to the entire Homeworld molecular database."

"Return here, Myn'dill, we leave in less than a quarter of a cycle." Ulfr closed the channel and signaled Sig'dan. "Brother, I have an idea that we may be able to leave you behind to continue testing against the known Blue Planet toxins in this lab and keep watch over A'fi. I will need to gain permission from Sal'lee…from the Matriarch."

"The Matriarch has left us and gone to rest, Elder. Can you contact her when she awakens?"

"Our itinerary has us leaving in a very short time." Ulfr considered what to do. He had no way of knowing where Sally was sleeping, when she would awaken, or how to contact her using the Earth communication devices. He growled softly in frustration and decided to simply leave Sig'dan at the facility. What could the Matriarch do about that anyway? Sig'dan was completely capable of running the needed research in the House lab by himself. Sally would have to figure out the logistics of a Yautja working in the lab alongside oomans. The Elder's decision was made. He informed Sig'dan and began to make preparations to get underway.

Alone in the Hospitality Room, the young Hunter found a reasonable nest in the fur rug in front of the hearth. The pelt had once belonged to a large American Bison, but now was a welcome bed for a fatigued Sig'dan. He laid on the thick softness and let his mind drift into sleep.

He found himself standing back in his Clanship, gazing at the skulls on the not yet filled trophy wall in his pedestrian quarters. The two hard meat skulls obtained during his Chiva were proudly showcased in the middle, along with several clawed finger bones and a perfect specimen of a tail spur. He ran his hand tenderly over the spur, remembering the perfection of his kill. That Kainde Amedha had been a worthy opponent. One he had enjoyed taking trophy from.

His room com sounded, and he was surprised to hear the voice of the Matriarch Sally requesting permission to enter. He granted it quickly and went to meet her at the door. Amazingly, she was already at the trophy wall with him. He watched her walk the wall way, looking at his trophies and admiring each one.

"May I touch?" she inquired. He nodded numbly, unsure of what to say. A female had never appreciated his trophies before. Her nimble hands ran over the hard meat skulls.

"You are very brave, Honorable Hunter, to have killed these formidable creatures."

She turned to admire him, looking his body up and down, with what he had learned was a pleased expression on her mildly featured face. He boldly approached and knelt down in front of her. He felt her small hands move to caress his face and run down his shoulders.

She whispered, "Only you, brave Sig'dan, only you are worthy of me." The sweetness of her breath caressed his face which was directly over her to better take in her scent.

"Do you know what to do now?" he asked, nearly shaking in excitement.

"Sei," she replied, as her hand found his chest and she began growling at him…

The young Hunter started from his dream as the Hospitality Room door opened, but stayed calm and backed up against the wall as he waited to see who entered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tête-à-tête**

The housekeeper had come to work in a good mood just before six that morning. She had been fortunate enough to have been hired by ELSHC only a month before, her application being one out of a great many that had been submitted from the neighboring towns. Low wage jobs that were full-time and paid benefits were a dream come true to the local residents, who regularly papered the mailroom of Paya's House with applications whenever an opening was announced.

Yes, Rita was fortunate to have been hired out of the many hopefuls. Her job history was fairly average, but she was pleasant to be around, paid attention to getting her job done, was very reliable and also, unknown to her manager, quite physically brave.

Rita kept the main area of the House, along with the Hospitality Room, spotlessly clean. She had been informed of the Yautjas' presence during her orientation and had been shown pictures of the Ancients. She was religious about to using the deodorizing agents the company provided and carefully kept her distance from the, often dozing, aged Hunters. She preferred to clean around them, leaving a very wide berth which she would go back and tidy when the oldster had vacated her deliberately missed spot. The Ancients assumed her to be a servant, or aseigan, and ignored her. That suited Rita just fine. She thought the aliens extremely ugly and constantly wished herself invisible around them.

When she used the key to enter the Hospitality Room, at first she didn't see the Hunter plastered against the wall near the door she had just traversed. She began to plunge her mop in the bucket of soapy hot water when something odd caught the corner of her eye. What dark and unmoving form was that? Abruptly, without any thinking on her part, the mop head went from floor to mid-air, where it threatened the staring monster who with mandibles extended began to talk toward her. He might be alien, he might be five times as large as she, but Rita was not going down without a fight!

It seemed to Sally that she had only nodded off when the radio rudely began blasting that classic, Queen's 'We Are the Champions'. At least at that time of the morning, it seemed like a blast to her still sleeping eardrums. She groggily dived into the shower then hurriedly dressed and auto-piloted her car the short distance to Paya's House. Once there, her blessed office assistant handed her some "personality in a cup", providing Sally with her sustenance for the morning. Sipping the hot coffee, Sally sat at her desk and viewed the night and early morning reports, longing for a toasty bagel with a smear.

Saying that she did not feel rested this morning was an understatement. Last night had been very late as she'd hung around in the lab watching Sig'dan and Myn'dill work. Finally, the young healer-in-training had encouraged her to go home and sleep, with the assurance the Yautja were nearly done and would leave soon. She already knew that a Hunter's word was a sure deal, and so had gratefully gone to her bed.

Sally found it difficult to focus her eyes on last night's report as she read it on her viewer. Blinking several times to find clearer vision, she noticed that there was an anomaly in the usually mundane details. The Ancient A'dairfr was reported as having had difficulty using his right hand to eat during breakfast. It appeared stiff and perhaps painful to his observers. An anti-inflammatory had been administered. It was probably just some early arthritis setting in. With a quick mental note to ask the staff about that, she quickly scanned the rest of the report and then began pulling information together and preparing for her upcoming meeting with the boss. Her concentration was interrupted by a text message from housekeeping: 'Come to hosp rm stat. U have guest.'

_A guest in the hospitality room? What the hell now? Did one of the Ancients get off the hall and get in there? I don't need this right now. Have got to prepare for this damn meeting. _Sally texted back, 'Sedate & transfer bk 2 hall.' She frowned and returned to her meeting preparations.

The com interrupted her again with a reply: 'Can't do. He is asking 4 U.'

"Shit, that doesn't make any sense. Can't anyone do anything without me? Whoever it is, I'll entertain his mottled butt right back to the unit," Sally muttered, and reluctantly left her desk to go down to the Hospitality Room.

Once at the room upon opening the door, Sally found the housekeeper barricaded behind one of the sofas. The defensive woman waved a mop rapier in her trembling hands as Sig'dan calmly sat at the great table shamming ignorance of the threat. Sally saw that he was actually intently watching the housekeeper and suspected he would have been on his feet in an instant had he perceived the threat turning real. Upon hearing the door open the Hunter gave his attention to Sally.

"It's ok," she reassured the housekeeper. "He won't hurt you. Just put the mop back in the bucket and calmly walk out. I'll handle it from here."

The fearful housekeeper hurried away, crossing herself and muttering, in great relief that she no longer had to deal with the monster. Watching her exit, Sig'dan clicked and gave a nod of respect. "Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee, it is good you come to…rescue me. My honor was to be…tested."

Sally would have normally met and parried the humor in his remark, but the stress of the morning had made her tense. A bit short, she gave a quick nod and questioned Sig'dan. "Why are you here? Have you been here all night? You know, you scared that poor woman nearly to death?"

The young Hunter was caught off guard by the three questions asked right in a row. He did not know if any of the questions overrode each other in importance or in which order it was proper to answer them. He finally made a logical choice and replied, "I am to study the toxin…use your lab and…yes…and she was brave for such a small ooman. She stood her ground!"

What Sig'dan didn't admit was that he had rather enjoyed scaring the housekeeper at first, but quickly deduced she was not a threat, piecing together that she was actually frightened of him even though he could not detect her scent. He had decided the best way to deal with her was to pretend to ignore her.

Sally was exasperated. _So you thought to just help yourself to my lab again without permission? Dammit Ulfr! You just left him here?_

Able to understand far more of her language than he could speak, Sig'dan continued, "Elder Ulfr ordered me. There was no time to…ask you." He hoped this basic explanation would suffice as his English was not capable of a great deal more. "Sal'lee, this is…important. We must study. Time is short."

"Honorable Sig-dan, I respect you and I respect Elder Ulfr. I understand that you both are concerned about the toxin and the Ancients' illness. However, I would expect to be consulted regarding the use of my lab for your research. It is not just up to me to simply give permission. My superiors, my Elders, have to approve."

"Go. I will wait here. Please, you speak to Elders…bring back…answer."

Nearly at her wit's end with trying to prepare for the upcoming meeting and with the boss flying in the door at any time, Sally pronounced, "Sig-dan, you _will_ wait in this room. You will not leave until I come for you. Food will be brought, and furs. You can rest on the sofa if you like. There is a bathroom there." She indicated pointing. "Sig-dan, do you understand? Do not leave this room. My Elders must not see you."

"Yes, Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee, I understand," Sig'dan nodded in affirmation, his beaded locks clacking with the motion. "By my honor, I will stay here…until you come." _She must have great regard, or perhaps fear, of her Elders. I wonder what they would do to her if they saw me. I wish I could scent her. It would allow me to understand her much more clearly. She commands very well in what seems to be a stressful situation._

In a rush, Sally left Sig'dan and scrambled back to her office. Once there, she sent instruction for food, water and furs to be sent to the hospitality room by one of the aides who were accustomed to being around the Yautja Ancients. _At least one of __**them**__ will know how to compose herself around Sig-dan._

With that, Sally dismissed her 'guest' from her mind and concentrated on gathering information. With the meeting agenda unknown, Sally gathered any and all information she thought pertinent to the corporate mind. She assembled a folder on her workstation that pulled together the latest work schedules, cost reports, efficiency statistics, and health data on the Ancients. Informative titles labeled the data files and would enable her to find things quickly should they be asked for in the meeting. It took her not quite an hour to finish and just as she was completing her organization, the com chimed to let her know that the boss's helicopter had landed. _Just in time_! She beamed at herself giving a mental pat-on-the-back. Whatever the boss wanted to know, ever efficient and in touch with all the aspects of her job, she had the information at hand.

On the ground floor of Paya's House in the hospitality room, a bored Sig'dan sat fiddling with his gear. He was unused to having nothing to occupy himself with. On the transport he could access medical data, or read the details of someone's latest hunt or train in the small but functional kehrite. Here, as of yet, there was nothing he could concentrate on.

He cast about through his things seeking what had been packed for him. Ulfr had left him with a large bag full of necessities for this trip. As Sig'dan rummaged, he found a stash of loincloths, personal cleansing solutions, awu'asa, mask and a few basic weapons. Little in weaponry was required as the Blue Planet was at peace with his race, the planet carefully guarded and cultivated for its fertile females. Still, no Hunter would feel complete without at least a few weapons. A Yautja reader containing translated Earth texts on every subject imaginable was also included. The reader could be interfaced with the humans' Yautja technology in the lab and provide him with a native language, numeric and mathematic interface for his research. His bag investigation was interrupted by someone at the door.

"Honorable Hunter," began the aide Michelle with a bow at she entered the room. She was working a double-shift as the usual day worker had called in sick. "I have brought you food, water, and furs." Rolling in a cart containing the items, she was trying not to stare at Sig'dan. This was her first face-to-face encounter with a Hunter other than the aged senile Ancients that the House cared for.

"Thank you," rumbled the Hunter, eyes bright with eagerness to evaluate the new female. This was only the second woman the adult Sig'dan had ever seen. She appeared younger than Sal'lee and he was intrigued. "I am Blooded Hunter, Sig'dan," he said politely. "You are?"

"I am Paya's acolyte, Michelle," she answered, suddenly losing her nerve in front of the young Yautja. Though he was large, he was not as large as the Ancients under her care. Still, they were often lying down, seated or hunched over with age. This youth stood tall and proud, and she was feeling quite small.

"Ah-co-lite? What is ah-co-lite?" Sig'dan questioned.

"An acolyte is one who assists or serves, Honorable Hunter." Michelle's eyes were unable to look up beyond Sig'dan's huge calves. "Is there anything else you desire?"

"No," replied Sig'dan, really wanting to get up close to her and see if he could catch a scent. "Do you…serve the…Ancients?"

"Yes, Honorable Hunter," Michelle meekly replied and then braved a question. "Are you here to deliver an Ancient to us?"

"No…I am here on other…mission." Sig'dan took a step toward the head lowered female and ventured his just-thought-up line, "Do you fear me?"

Michelle's head came up in surprise at the unexpected question. She looked him straight in the eye for a moment before she remembered her Yautja manners and gave up the eye contact. "I respect you," she said simply. She ventured another glance at his face where she saw the Hunter's great upper mandibles extended wide, in what her training explained was the equivalent of a human smile. She again found his eyes and was struck by their human quality. Bright with an intelligent presence they gleamed at her. The Ancients' eyes were dull by comparison. Dull with the battle they waged against their illness, dull with the constant injection of drugs into their systems, and dull simply with the consequence of their advanced age.

Emboldened by her eye contact, Sig'dan took more steps until he stood directly in front of her. Towering over her small frame, he bent his torso downward and huffed gently several times, bringing the air surrounding her head to him. Michelle remained still, unsure of what he was doing. This all had a surreal quality to it. She had dreamed of meeting a younger Hunter in person and of being engaging and coy with him. Right now, all she could think of was retreat from his predatory staring and bizarre breathing. She didn't even take the moment to enjoy his well-built form which stood so close she could have placed a palm on his dusky abdomen.

_M-di n'dui'se_, he thought to himself. "Why have no scent?" he disappointedly rumbled.

"Um…we wash it off and we use chemicals to prevent scent," Michelle managed to say.

"Why?"

"We…um…we...um…we do not wish for the Ancients to pay…um….attention to us. May I leave, Honorable Hunter?" Michelle pleaded, feeling her nerves about to fray.

"Yes," Sig'dan replied, fully understanding now why the females had no scent and why they wished for it to be that way. _Sexual attention from an ill Ancient would not be desirable. Who knew if the disease could be passed to the pups? Very logical for the Matriarch to have commanded them to eliminate their scent! How interesting that the Ancients have ooman aseigan!_

Sally sat across the conference room table from her boss, who was talking on his cell phone at the moment, and completely ignoring her. She idly scribbled on a notepad as she waited for his attention and caught herself drawing the bands in the Hunter's locks. _Sig-dan better behave himself and stay put!_ she thought, suddenly remembering her guest. Her mind was drawn back to her boss as his conversation came to an end.

"Sally! It's good to see you! I had a pretty bumpy flight out. The place looks great!" he glibly plied as he sat down at the table. "How're things going?"

_He knows very well how things are going. I send him daily, weekly and monthly reports. What the hell is this? _Sally speculated, but wisely said, "Things are going well, sir. There have been a few blips along the way, but nothing we haven't been able to fully handle. Our staff is excellent! You know, there are always unexpected things in a new operation." She gave her best fake smile to show her enthusiasm. _You wouldn't believe the crap that has happened and we've been unprepared for, _her mind longed for her mouth to say_. It's a miracle that we've not had a fatality, either among the patients, or among the staff._

"Well, Sally, I must say that we at the company are impressed with the great job you're doing. However, (_here it comes_, she thought) we are not making the financial numbers we'd anticipated in this quarter. This amazing beyond state-of-the-art facility was created to assist the Yautja with their elderly population, and to provide them with an honorable place to live out the rest of their lives in a meaningful fashion. (_God, he knows the marketing hype well. When do we get to the point?_) Sally, we are also very happy with the relationship you are establishing with the aliens. They have reported back to their High Council that you are an excellent hostess and made particularly favorable comments regarding the food and drinks you provided. With this relationship, Sally, you'll be able to assist us greatly this quarter."

"I am pleased to hear that the Hunters were entertained," she said guardedly. "Could you clarify for me how my 'relationship' with them will help you meet your numbers?"

"Sally, we need you to suggest to them, to the transport team, that picking up and delivering a single Ancient at a time is a slow and costly process. If they were to pick up and deliver several at a time, our census would grow much faster and we'd be better able to pay for the higher labor costs that you have implemented." The boss's manner had become very serious, "Sally we need the census to come up and quickly. Our people are working on the High Council to make this happen. We think that your input to the transport team would be beneficial."

"When do you need this done by, sir?" Sally knowingly questioned. She knew that the timeline would come from them and their intimate lack of knowledge of the situation. She also knew that the deadline would be set without seeking input from her.

"Sally, we know that you can do this. We need the Yautja transport team to begin transporting at least three Ancients at a time on each run. We have examined, with Yautja assistance, the ship's schematics and it can safely accommodate that many passengers. We need this to begin on their next run. With that change, we project that the House can be filled to capacity within two months, and we can begin planning for expansion. Sally, we know that they can't make the decision to increase their load without orders from the High Council, but we're hoping that they can influence them, _if_ they see the need. That's where you come in."

_Oh my God, the House too quickly full of tottering, grumpy Ancients trying to spar or kill each other. Ancients getting lost at every turn, Ancients so old they need to be fed, Ancients so weak they are bed-ridden_. Sally's fertile imagination ran away in fear contemplating such a reality.

"Sir, I am committed to the success of Paya's House. However," she bravely put forth, "I do have certain safety concerns with bringing in so many at one time. Each one has to adjust to the environment, and each time a new one is brought in, the existing residents have to adjust as a group. This can be a difficult time for them, and for our staff."

The boss frowned, "Sally, hasn't your staff been through training?"

"Yes, they have, however-"

The boss cut her off before she could finish, "Sally, we have every confidence that you can make this happen. We believe in Paya's House, we believe in you."

"I appreciate that, sir. With all due respect, my concerns remain."

"Well, Sally. Why don't you make a full written report to me about your concerns? I'll take them up with my superiors. I want you to know that we have every confidence in you," he smiled, yet Sally observed his eyes remained cold.

Sally knew a put-off when she saw one, but felt there was little she could do to fight her way out of the corner. The boss gave her a cheery wave and was off to the helicopter to who-knows-where-but-thank-god-not-here. She shut down the computer access with its unasked for information and headed back to her office, feeling very alone. A heavy weight began to settle on her as the full impact of what she'd been assigned bore down. Gritting her teeth she thought, _and he didn't even buy me a drink! Does he have to begin every other friggin' sentence with my name? _

_Now...Sig-dan…now I have to deal with him_, she mentally sighed. Then smiled as an idea dawned, _perhaps I can get close to him and he can help me convince Ulfr to pick up the extra Ancients_. _Maybe this part of my assignment is doable. But what about trying to bring on three Ancients at a time? What kind of hell is that going to loose? I must try to prepare and head off any problems I can envision ahead of time. Good preparation is the key. I must do this, the Ancients, the Yautja, the_ _company – they are all counting on me._

Brightening a bit, Sally went to the Hospitality Room. True to his word, Sig'dan was still there and had not left the room once. He greeted her in Yautja fashion with clicks, a nod, and said, "Matriarch Sal'lee, what is the answer?"

"Sig-dan, I will assign you a room to stay in and you may work in the lab as you wish. But you will have to work alongside the humans who are working there now. They are not always there, but on a regular schedule they must run tests on our Ancients. I will trust you to mind your manners around them and realize they are ignorant of your ways. They may offend you without meaning to. You will not engage them in a fight no matter how grave their insult. You will pardon their lack of manners. These are my terms for your work in my lab. Do you agree?"

Sig'dan deliberated her terms. He had little choice but to agree, as Ulfr had ordered that he work on the toxin. "Yes, Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee, I agree."

"Let me show you your room, and how to get to the lab from there. All your meals will be brought to your room, you are to stay out of the other halls – understand?"

"Yes, Honored Matriarch."

"And Sig-dan, please…we are co-workers. We work together to solve this problem. Please call me Sally. The title, Honorable Matriarch, is nice but please just call me Sally."

"Yes…Sal'lee."

She led him to an, as of yet, unoccupied section of the House and showed Sig'dan his room. She then showed him the way to the lab, stopping to introduce him to the personnel there. They were extremely surprised to see the Hunter and apprehensive to learn that he'd be working in their lab. Sally took them aside, while the Hunter was surveying the lab's equipment, and assured them of their safety which only slightly calmed their fear.

One of them ventured, "Administrator, we have heard stories that one of the Ancients recently tried to kill one of the other ones. Is this true?"

"It is," she answered, quickly eyeing his badge to remember his name. "Gerald, the incident you are referring to was an unfortunate accident. Our staff was able to act quickly to rescue the Ancient who was attacked. He is currently recovering. We have consulted with corporate and with the Yautja and are confident that it will not happen again."

"Pardon me, Administrator," a dingy looking woman with glasses asked, "I'm Patricia, med tech. So, you don't think we have anything to fear from one of their kind who is young and strong? Not a limping old Ancient, but one who is probably capable of killing everyone in here?"

Sally put forth her most earnest expression and voice, "No, I do not. This particular Hunter is named Sig-dan. His real name is actually a bit different, but that is as close as we can pronounce it. He is studying to be a doctor in his culture. You will find him quite civilized. His English is ok, just take it slow when you speak to him, or ask a question. He is here only to do some research on the Ancients, not to hunt or mate with anybody. He is an honorable Hunter and I know that you all have been briefed on their culture. There is nothing to fear from him. Quite frankly, the company needs us to be friends with him. That's the bottom line. Do any of you have any more questions?"

None of the lab workers ventured anything after that. It was commonly understood that what the company wanted the company got from it's workers, or they were soon out the door.

In the meantime, Sig'dan was pleased to learn that he could scent them. _The lab workers do not interface with the Ancients_, he concluded when he compared their odiferousness with the sterility of the acolytes. _Their scent is odd compared to us. Some are sour, some have strange chemical scents, some carry the scent of smoke—they all bear the scent of fear._

"Sal'lee, I will go to my room and come…later to the lab, if that pleases you?" Sig'dan was anxious to remove himself from the fear smell. It was the scent of prey and triggered his instinct to hunt. It would take much discipline to concentrate on his work in the midst of such a temptation. Some time in the room alone would give him a chance to compose himself.

"That is fine, Sig-dan. Do you wish me to walk back with you to ensure you know the way?"

Ignoring the insult, Sig'dan answered, "Yes, that would be good, Sal'lee." He would not turn down the opportunity to be alone with her, and besides, he had a question. Walking behind her, they left the lab and then, quickening his stride only a little, Sig'dan pulled up beside Sally. "I have a…question about…language."

"Ask away."

_Away? _"I heard a word that I did not…understand," explained Sig'dan. "What is…um?"

The corners of Sally's mouth could not help but turn slightly up, as she tried to suppress a grin. "Sig-dan, um is not a word. It is a sound that humans sometimes use in speech when they cannot think of what to say next. It often denotes discomfort in a situation or self-consciousness, or an inability to speak in a fluid manner."

"Oh," was all Sig'dan could think of to say.

The following days found the bright young Hunter working tirelessly in the lab. He was running comparisons between the toxin isolated from A'fi's blood, and the entire realm of known Earth toxins, obtained from Earth databases. He was also testing the blood of the other Paya's House Ancients, analyzing for any chemical commonalities or strange discrepancies, between them. He would leave the DNA testing to Myn'dill who was using the Yautja scientific data stores.

The humans who worked there gave him plenty of space and some had flexed their hours so as to limit their time around him. They were a mixture of males and females. He had never been around human males before and found them puny and lacking much physicality. However, he respected their obvious intellect as they worked and spoke among themselves. He wondered how it had been, in former times, to hunt the males. He had heard stories depicting them as worthy prey, not due to their strength or speed, but rather to their cleverness. Many a young pup had listened to his elders tell great tales of ooman hunts and viewed, in awe, the shining skulls that testified to the superior predator's skills. However, given their relatively recent weapon development, they had been, with increasing frequency, clever enough to turn the hunt around on a Hunter and even slay him, or worse, capture him for experimentation and vivisection. Those tales were told too, but not to the very young. They were told to the more mature UnBlooded who honed their skills and dreamed of completing their rite of adulthood passage - the hunt known to Yautja as Chiva.

The laboratory females had greatly interested him as during his introductory visit he discovered he could scent them. They had scented greatly of fear. He had tried to behave less predatory around them, introducing himself politely, but they left in terror at his approach. Remembering Sally's orders, he simply ignored all of them and went about his business. After a time, he discovered that he could not scent any of them and reasoned they must be using the same techniques as the acolytes to deodorize themselves.

On this day all of the laboratory staff completed their tasks and, one by one, left to their abodes. Sig'dan was alone working in the quiet lab. He enjoyed it when everyone left. He had no need to keep alert, to avoid injuring any of them by accidentally crushing a foot or brushing by someone. It was enjoyable to relax and concentrate on his recently devised tests. He was in the middle of his analysis on the sedatives employed for the Ancients when Sally came into the lab.

"Sig-dan, how's it going?" she inquired.

"Going?"

"Are you getting results?"

"Yes, Sal'lee, there are results." _Obviously, my tests are creating_ _results_, he thought incredulously and waited for her to say more.

"What I meant was – are you coming closer to answering your questions about the toxin, Sig-dan?"

"I have no one answer yet, Sal'lee. I keep testing." Sig'dan's English was improving quickly, being immersed in the language. There were fewer pauses while he searched for words. "Is there something you need?"

"Sig-dan, you have been working hard all day and you haven't eaten. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner – a meal."

Sig'dan replied, "Yes, I am hungry. I need to complete this…computation. Then I will join you. Where should I meet you?"

"If it's alright with you, I'll wait right here while you finish your work. I'm having a meal delivered to the Hospitality Room for us."

Sally climbed up a lab stool a few stations away from Sig'dan and waited for him to end his work. Sig'dan's back was to her so she could watch him as closely as she wanted, without worry of being rude. He was, as always, clad in only his simple loincloth. The House thermostats were set for Yautja comfort, so no environmental mesh suit was required. Sally took in the expanse of his broad and admirable reverse with raven locks hanging down nearly to mid-back. His murky skin was mottled various shades of brown and black, becoming very dark at the tops of his shoulders and on the mid-back over his spine. His locks obscured the view between his shoulder blades and she wondered what the thick strands felt like. She had never asked her aides, not wanting to make her curiosity public. Her eyes took in his well-defined lats, then traveled down to the small of his back where the loincloth began and swelled outwards covering Sig'dan's well-muscled backside. _All the Yautja have nice backsides,_ she decided, recalling her earlier years of watching only obscurely understood football in order to gawk at the player's striking behinds.

Sig'dan quickly finished his math and set the work aside. It would still be there tomorrow. He was hungry and eager to spend time with Sally. They walked together in silence from the lab to the Hospitality Room, each trying to figure out what they might say to the other.

Sally needed to gain Sig'dan's trust and friendship, if such a thing existed in the Yautja world, in order to convince Ulfr to take three Ancients at a time on his ship. Sig'dan wanted to learn more about females, especially this one, and incidentally gain any knowledge he could regarding Paya's House and the Ancients therein.

Dinner was on the table, a wide shallow dish of raw meat and some native Yaut Naxa fruit for Sig'dan, and a Cobb salad for Sally. "What would you like to drink?" queried Sally.

"I would like scotch, please," he replied, with deep voice, in his best mannerly fashion.

With a growing understanding of the role of hostess, the Hunter allowed Sally to pour him the valued Laphroiag and a Chardonnay for herself, but insisted that he be allowed to pour the next round. Sally perched herself at the table. Sig'dan sat also, throwing his drink down his mouth. He poured himself another and, after imbibing it, sat in silence savoring the smoky after-taste, his tusks clicking in satisfaction. Then he began his dinner. Sally took a several bites of her salad, a sip or two of wine and wondered what to say.

"Do you like the meat?" was her brilliant first question.

"Yes," mumbled Sig'dan through a mouthful. He swallowed it down and chased it with another glass of scotch.

_At this rate he's going to be plastered by the end of dinner_, Sally thought. _Perhaps he is as uncomfortable being alone with me as I am with him. _"Sig-dan, are you comfortable with your room? Is there anything else you need?" Sally played the hospitality card.

Sig'dan had by now figured his way through the multiple-questions-in-a-row scenario. "I am comfortable. The room is good. No…Excellent. There is one thing that I would like."

Sally smiled and asked, "What would that be, Honorable Blooded Hunter Sig-dan?" _Using his full title might be flattering._

He looked at her for a moment, wondering why she had suddenly become so formal. "There is a kehrite in Paya's House. I saw it when we took the Ancient A'fi to his room. May I train there?"

Sally was caught off guard. Asking to exercise was not where she'd thought the conversation might be going. "Um…Sig-dan, I guess so. But you must bring your own weapons or train without them," she quickly added. _No sense in letting him touch the fake weapons and ask questions about them. _Smiling again, she issued an invitation, "Why don't you join me there tomorrow after work? You can train and I'll do Yoga. I've been having trouble finding the time for it and…um…it would be beneficial to practice daily."

"Agreed," he stated, finding it very acceptable to spend more time with her., "What is Yoga?" _She is saying that word…um. Is she uncomfortable? _

"Good, we can have dinner afterwards if you'd like. Yoga is a way to stretch and strengthen your body. It is also helpful for your mind and your spirit. Do you know what spirit is, Sig-dan?"

"I have read translations of ooman texts, Sal'lee. Spirit is…part of you that goes on…after death, correct?"

"Yes, that is a good way to define it. As good as any." Another question occurred to her, "Honorable Hunter, do the Yautja believe that they have spirits? That part of you continues after death?"

"Yes, Honorable Sal'lee. We do. When a Hunter meets Cetanu, his spirit goes with the God to his Great Hall."

"What happens there in the great hall?"

"Feasting, recalling great hunts and great glory, and… are our females are there…waiting for us."

Sally wondered if the Yautja version of heaven included sex, but decided that she and the Hunter did not know each other well enough to broach that topic.

"Sig-dan, do all Hunters go with Cetanu when they die, or is his hall only for some?"

"All Hunters go with Cetanu, but not all stay. Only those who die honorably may stay in the Great Hall, all others are sent to a…bad place."

"What happens in the bad place?" Sally felt her interest grow. Learning about their theology was something only broad-brushed in her training.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That doesn't sound so bad. Many of us believe in a bad place for some spirits to go that is filled with fire."

"Fire would be better, I think. In this place of the…dishonored, there is nothing. Nothing to see, taste, hear, smell, or feel. I cannot think of anything…worse."

"Does this place have a name?"

"Hel."

Sally nearly choked on her wine. "Hell? My God, in my language that is exactly what we call the place that our…dishonored go. Now what kind of coincidence is that?"

"I do not know. But it is interesting."

"Sig-dan, may I ask you something rather personal about the way the Yautja speak my language?"

"Yes." The newly Blooded steadied himself to not be offended at what she might ask.

"I mean no insult or offense, I am just very curious. How is it that you can say the word 'Hell' but none of you can seem to say the word 'human'?"

Sig'dan quickly replied, "No offense is taken, Sal'lee. I understand…curiosity. We can say that word," and he formed the consonant/vowel combination with great effort and an out huff. "Hhheeeeoooooo-mun. It is a very difficult to say. Ooman is much easier. It is also hard to say other words and we say them like that. Oonan, oomid, oomor. Understand?"

"I do! Thank you for explaining it so well." Sally filed that bit of interesting info away in her brain's Yautja compartment.

They finished the meal after that with little talk. Sig-dan had five scotches to Sally's one glass of wine, but showed no apparent effect from it. Sally did not realize that it had mellowed him considerably and accounted for the, to a Yautja, very long dinner conversation they'd had.

"Thank you for having dinner with me this evening," Sally said, "I am fatigued now and need to call it a day. Can we meet again tomorrow after your work is finished?"

Sig'dan sat mulling over her words. "Sal'lee, I…liked having dinner with you. I did not understand some of your words after that. Say them again, please?"

"No problem, Sig-dan. I am tired and need to sleep. Are you tired?"

"Sleep would be good. I shall go to my room."

"Would you like me to walk with you to your room?"

Sig'dan considered the offer. Did she think him too stupid to find the way? Or, was there a possibility that she just wanted to be with him a little longer? His young and inexperienced heart beat just a bit faster.

"Yes, please walk with me."

As they went along, the young Hunter braved a question, "Sal'lee, may I ask you a question that is…about yourself?"

"Why yes, Sig-dan. I'm pleased that you want to know more about me."

"Do you have…ooman mate?" His eager eyes held themselves at bay awaiting her response to this most important question.

Sally earned an Oscar for holding a smile and a calm expression at the personal inquiry. "No, I don't."

"May I ask another question?"

"Yes, please ask as many questions as you'd like," she cheerily replied.

"Why? Why no mate?"

_Oh my, we are getting a bit personal aren't we, dear Hunter? _I guess I have just not met the right man, Sig-dan. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," he replied, as they reached the door of his room. "Good sleep, Sal'lee."

"Good night," she answered.

Inside his quarters, the Hunter reasoned that the Matriarch had probably not yet encountered any male honorable enough to claim as mate. Since they took no trophies, how could an ooman female tell if a potential mate was good rut material? He decided to spend some time on the computer interface and research Blue Planet mating customs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I think there might be a hidden message in the chapter title.

**Chapter 8: Poise in Pose**

The transport ship had left Earth orbit and was now on course for the Homeworld. Myn'dill sat restlessly at his medical station. He had submitted his toxin data to the limited analysis of the ship's computer in the hope of finding something, but was rewarded with nothing. He would have to be patient and await access to the more sophisticated information and analysis engines, along with more detailed data stores available on Yaut. There was no need to manually monitor the ship until it approached their destination, so he, along most of the crew, was headed for a sleep cycle. He just didn't know if he could sleep with all the questions that plagued his mind. Who would want to poison an Ancient? Were the other Ancients being poisoned, too? Myn'dill had every confidence that Sig'dan would assist him in finding out. What kind of Badblood or, Paya forbid, group of Badbloods would carry out such a dishonorable scheme – and why? With a petri dish of varied thoughts and queries in his mind, Myn'dill decided to take a sleep-inducing medication. He needed to be alert and possibly quick when they reached the Homeworld.

The Healer had unshakeable faith in his Elder's instincts. They had been decisively, and often deadly, accurate on their many previous missions. If Ulfr had any inkling that something was wrong with the disease of the Ancients, and with Paya's House – then something was indeed wrong. He would support this investigation with his life, if need be, and see it through until the end, no matter where it might lead, or what they might find.

He had been teaming with Ulfr's missions for some nearly fifty long cycles now, and was nearly as old as the Elder. They had met through a gathering of Hunters to form a mission to take out a Kainde Ameda infestation of what had been a favored hunting preserve for Chiva.

The mission had been spawned by a rare event. A recent Chiva had gone terribly wrong, with the Hard Meats killing the three UnBlooded that had been sent for their rite of Clanhood. The young Hunters had not been able to get a successful detonation of their wrist com fail-safe bombs off before they died. The result was that the serpents had gone wild in the local sentient primate population and nearly wiped the species from the planet. A mission was quickly formed to exterminate the uncontrolled breeding jaws of death and if possible, capture their Queen for permanent restraint and reestablishment of the preserve. It would take many cycles for the preserve to become harvestable again, but the frozen Kainde Amedha Queen would wait patiently in her cocoon of ice.

The mission had been gloriously challenging with plenty of trophies for all. Ulfr had been one in the group of Elders chosen to command the effort, and Myn'dill had been assigned as Healer to his team. There had been a great many Hunters to patch up that day, and Myn'dill was kept busy refilling his syringes with healing serum. Two of his Hunt Brothers were given lethal blows by the Queen and consequently honorably dismissed from life. The survivors honored their memory with stories and c'ntlip after the Queen had been subdued in the binding chains and lowered into her frozen throne room, her screams of rage finally quieting as her voice frosted and then was checked by unconsciousness.

Their camaraderie had formed that day, as it often did among Hunters, forged in the heat of the trophy quest where one's attributes of skill, judgment, courage and wisdom were quickly known to all. Myn'dill had found Ulfr to be a superb commander who was able to sum up a situation with lightning speed, and then give the necessary orders to ensure success. He also found the Elder to be extremely brave without being stupid about the risks he took and ordered his team to take.

Ulfr had found Myn'dill to be a skillful Healer who was also able to make quick life or honor saving decisions, as the two did not always go together. He admired the way the Healer stayed calm in the midst of the fight, and was able to make intelligent, calculated decisions in order to assist others who were injured. Plus, Myn'dill was quiet. He talked little and required little in the way of conversation from others. He did what needed to be done and earned respect by his actions, not his words.

With the Healer off to rest, Ulfr set his mandibles resolutely in the determination that he would find something new about the Ancients' illness, and took the first watch. He was not a Healer, but he did have logical questions. His mind warmed to the task as he began to transmit basic queries to the history repositories on Yaut, searching for information about the beginnings of the Ancients' battle with the mentally and physically disabling disease. When had it first been noticed? Where was the site of the original observation? Was there a pattern to how it had spread? His claws tapped a sporadic rhythm on the work console. By the time they reached their destination some answers would hopefully be waiting for him. In the meantime, his thoughts turned to his young brother.

Why had their seemingly uncaring and distant Sire sent Sig'dan on this mission right after his Chiva? It made no sense that Ulfr could reason out. He felt for the young Hunter, to be assigned to a critical mission when he should be rightfully mating. Such mixed thoughts and feelings the young Blooded must have. Ulfr imagined that Sig'dan felt pride at being selected for such an important duty, but regret and frustration at having to put his vital needs on hold. Was it possible that their Sire had deliberately set up a failure scenario for Sig'dan? Ulfr quickly put such an unworthy thought out of his mind. Their Sire was an Arbitrator, an Elite of the Elites, who was honored because the very code of law ran in his veins. For their Sire to have manufactured such a thing was not possible.

Ulfr admired his brother's dignity and bravery in the face of such a trying situation. He did not know, if places were exchanged, how well he would fare being around ooman females without being honorably able to mate with them yet. He was concerned and watchful that Sig'dan's need might suddenly grow and outpace the mission's completion. Eventually, his brother would require, demand and accomplish a mating, and nothing short of placing him in the most severe restraints would be able to stop it. If it came to that, Ulfr was prepared to bear the brunt of his brother's anger. It would be far better to become ostracized from Sig'dan, than to allow him to besmirch his honor and the honor of their Clan.

Back on the Blue Planet, the Ancient Óttar lay on his back in bed, with the head end moderately elevated. He was critically ill, suffering from the equivalent of human pneumonia, due to the food he had inhaled. The monitors constantly fed his vital data to the medical coms. Nurses and doctors attended at regular intervals to take blood samples, listen to his heart and lungs, and inject him with medication. Throughout the visitations, Óttar remained unresponsive, his breathing imitating giant slabs of Velcro being pulled apart. After a time, a large bag of solution was hung and fed into his veins via a needle. It was beginning to be difficult to keep him alive. Eventually, a feeding tube was inserted and he was given a high protein liquid daily. The only time the Ancient moved was when the team of aides came in to change him or alter his position in order to prevent bedsores.

Sally and the entire medical staff were trying their utmost to help Óttar recover his strength and fight off the infection. For all their efforts, he remained silent and unmoving with the exception of the great heave of his chest trying to breathe. In order to assist his breathing, the air mixture in the room had been changed to mimic the atmosphere of his native planet. The staff was able to tolerate the mixture for the brief periods they were in his room.

Out in the Ancients' dining room, A'fi and A'dairfr sat at one of the tables, swapping hunt stories, each one trying to outshine the other with accounts of hard-won trophy quests which had maimed some and claimed the lives of others. Of course, A'fi and A'dairfr had lived to tell the tale. They delighted in showing each other the numerous ragged scars that testified the truth of each one's glory. Each one seemed to have yet a larger or in some way more magnificent scar than the previous one the other had revealed. As each scar shown was more superb than the last, so the hunt stories grew more and more splendid in the telling.

The aides watched as the pair talked, wondering what they were discussing, but happy they were getting along. After the incident between Óttar and A'dairfr, one of the aides had quit - fearing that she might be the next to feel the alien ogre's wrath. The others maintained a hyper vigilance and vowed to have each other's backs, with a swift call to security, in the event of such an encounter. This bravery bolstered their spirits and kept them all employed. In fact, unknown to them, it would have mattered little in an actual violent encounter. Even in their decrepit state, an Ancient who could at least ambulate was far stronger than a human.

"Honorable Ancient," began A'fi, his wrinkled mandibles sagging as he spoke.

_Why does he call me that_, wondered A'dairfr, blissfully unaware of his own advanced age. _He is an Ancient, so I must respect him for his wisdom and long experience. Perhaps he calls me 'Ancient' in jest of my youth?_

"I mated with a daughter of the High Matriarch," A'fi boasted. "The strong and fertile female, Kisla, you have perhaps heard of her? She often sought me out for many seasons, and bore many strong pups from my seed."

"Sei," replied A'dairfr in the affirmative. "I saw her once; she was indeed a desirable mate, Honorable One." He remembered hearing rumors about Kisla from other Hunters – that she was unusually submissive. Personally, he enjoyed a domineering female who was a challenge to bend to the rut. He wondered at a female deliberately seeking out a Hunter for repeated seasons. Usually, they were content to sit back and let the males fight over them, with strength and skill assuring their rut mate. The legend of A'fi's honor and skill must have been considerable for a female to seek him out repeatedly.

A'fi gazed off into the distance, remembering his many times with Kisla, her beautifully narrow waist that widened into muscular hips that offered him plenty of flesh to grip. Her whimpers of submission as he forced himself into her and how after they'd bred she would bow respectfully to his wishes and do anything to earn his favor. Anything. His mandibles smacked in satisfaction as he recalled the many things he'd thought up for her to do. Then his head drooped as another long-forgotten memory of her somehow managed to half-surface. Turning to A'dairfr, he asked, "Is Kisla dead?"

"Yes, Honorable One, she is dead."

A'fi slowly chewed a bit of air between his mandibles. "Well, c'jit," he quietly pronounced the expletive, to no one in particular. The Ancient's eyes glazed over in blessed forgetfulness and he nodded off.

_He's gone to sleep, again_! A disgusted A'dairfr got unsteadily to his feet and limped slowly over to the kehrite intent on finding someone to challenge. Perhaps he would find another Blooded there equal to himself who would give him a good spar. As he neared the arena, the watchful aides quickly obliged him by punching up the usual boastful Blooded who needed to be put in his place. A'dairfr heard the rude one's dare across the arena and saw him pick a weapon. He too began to select an appropriate accoutrement. _When was the last time I felt the strength of a Hunter shoving my shoulder?_ _This stupid one simply yells his cowardly insult. Did his Bearer and trainers teach him nothing?_ With no time to test the edge, A'dairfr quickly picked his blade as the holo Hunter moved threateningly toward him.

A'dairfr and his brash challenger carefully circled each other, weapons at the ready. Per his training and experience, A'dairfr kept his eyes soft so that he could take in the whole of this foolhardy Yautja and detect any offensive movement he made. A'dairfr could hardly believe when his opponent made the first opening with his blade. _A move hardly worthy of an UnBlooded! It will be no challenge all to put down this insolent excuse for a Hunter! What a disappointment, I was hoping for a real challenge. I will kill him and remove his ability to taint our race's bloodline._

A'dairfr easily avoided the other's blade and, surprisingly quick for an ill Ancient, thrust his own weapon into the chest of the other, accurately slipping it between the bones of the ribcage. Blowing excitedly, with mandibles fully extended, the victorious Ancient announced his victory with an earsplitting roar. The fatally wounded Hunter fell backwards onto the arena floor, spewing bright emerald blood from the deep wound. As if on cue, two of Paya's acolytes appeared. One went to the fallen, the other came to A'dairfr.

A familiar feminine Yautja voice thundered and clicked from above, "I, Paya, congratulate you on your victory, Honorable Hunter. You are the worthy champion and so, I reward you with the ability to review all your previous hunts. You are to study each one and look for your successes as well as where you could be improved. This life's hunt review will prepare you to go on from this place. My acolyte will assist you, follow her."

A'daifr was a bit startled at first when Paya's voice boomed at him. He was also taken aback by the idea that such an easy kill had made him a 'worthy champion' in the eyes of his God. That was soon forgotten in the excitement of the reward of being able to review his life's hunts. What an exquisite gift from Paya! He could not have asked for anything more fitting and limped behind the acolyte with great enthusiasm.

_How many times do we have to give this speech? _The aide standing in front of A'dairfr thought to herself. The Ancient had been in the arena, fought his foe, winning of course, several times in the past week. Each time, Paya's voice had played, directing him to a calmer, safer activity that would keep him occupied for hours. Of course, since his short-term memory was damaged, each time he entered the kehrite to fight, was to him, possibly his first fight here. The aides were certain that he did not recall all of his holo victories. Afterwards, puffed up from being honored by Paya for his win, he would then follow the aide to a viewer where he would watch hours of Yautja-provided footage taken from the archives of his masks worn while on the hunt. Eventually he would become distracted by the need to sleep, pee, or eat and would forget to return.

Late that afternoon, Sally met Sig'dan in the kehrite. She was a little apprehensive about how things were going to go. She always did her Yoga in private, not in front of an audience. What would the Hunter think? She warily eyed the weapon he had brought. It was an extremely wicked looking, double-bladed, long knife or sword of sorts that was attached to a cuff. "How do you use that?" she questioned in what she hoped was a friendly manner.

"Watch and you will see," he replied giving a short nod. Sig'dan laid the weapon down carefully on a bench and then began to slowly move about in a measured way, moving his arms, torso and legs in some carefully choreographed dance, which she supposed was his warm-up.

_Looks like the sword show will have to wait. _Not to be outdone, she stripped off her sweatshirt, leaving herself clad in loose-fitting black yoga pants and a black tank top. Sally rolled out the gray mat she'd carried into the arena and placed it on the floor, then laid down on her back facing the ceiling, took a deep breath, and began her Yoga poses or asanas as they were called.

Some time into her exercise, she found it was difficult to do things like Downward-facing Dog and still see what Sig'dan was doing. She decided to stick with more upright poses like Proud Warrior. It was also difficult to concentrate on her breathing, as she'd been taught, when her mind was absorbed in watching the supple movements of the alien hunter. _Beautiful. He moves as gracefully as a dancer, but those are not dance movements that I've ever seen. They remind me more of Tai Chi crossed with boxing._

Sig'dan did his best to concentrate, knowing that Sally was watching his performance. He slow-motion punched out at imaginary foes, ducking and bobbing, moving his feet all in a deadly slow-motion dance. It took great control to move so unhurriedly. As his muscles warmed up, supplied by glowing green blood, he became faster and faster. His focus remained on the accuracy of his movements, but now with speed, and Sally was forgotten. This part of the training was directed at working his muscles when they were no longer adequately supplied by his breathing and heartbeat. He whirled, and then was airborne curving his body in an arc, then dipped low upon landing, one foot following the other in a seamless dance of death; all the while delivering lethal hand and foot blows to some unknown enemy.

Meanwhile, Sally was stuck in a High Lunge, her body forgotten, entranced with the Hunter's movements. As his dervish wound down, the screaming in her left pelvic muscles demanded her attention. She moved sluggishly, her body frozen in place from her inattentiveness, and then went into Mountain Pose to rest before continuing.

Sig'dan came to a stop, breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. Remembering Sally, he looked to see if she'd been watching. To his satisfaction, she was standing there with her eyes in complete fixation on him. He pretended to take no notice of her and casually walked over to snap on his wrist blades. Sig'dan felt every nerve in his body come to life. It was exhilarating to have a female pay attention to you, he acknowledged to himself, even one somewhat over the age of a prime bearer. He would do his best to amaze her and hoped with all of his being, or at least that part of his brain that was now functioning as his sex-starved avatar driver, that she would be favorably impressed.

Sally watched him turn his back on her, and decisively went into her inversions. With blades now attached, Sig'dan turned to the work floor and was caught by the sight of her standing upside down bearing her weight on her hands. He watched as she held that position for a time, and then gracefully sank down, resting her head and shoulders on the mat with the remainder of her body still pointed to the ceiling. Sally then took her hands from supporting her waist and extended her arms behind her on the floor. Slowly she dropped her legs back over her head until her toes touched the floor. After a minute, she raised her legs back up over her body and then slowly leveraged them down to earth. A bit out of breath, she rested with her back on the mat. Then, she rolled her body over with practiced ease and, giving up her pretense of not wanting to watch, got up off the floor.

Among other things, Sig'dan was interested in the strength and grace of her motions. However, he was not sure about the value of any training that did not include killing or maiming movements. He extended his blades dramatically with a metallic snick, and prepared to demonstrate. With a nod in Sally's direction, the Hunter began to exhibit his expertise with forceful multidirectional swings and swift punctures into fantasy flesh. The swipes and stabs looked effortless to Sally, who was now filing away instruction to self to never be on the sharp end of a Yautja with a weapon. When he was finished, he stood calmly as though this was something he did every day and looked at Sally saying, "That…is how you use this weapon." Sally clapped her hands together in what she hoped was an appropriate response. He had read that clapping the hands together signified enjoyment, but was she suitably impressed?

"Is that the weapon you used on your Chiva?"

Sig'dan puffed up a bit, proud to talk about his accomplishments. "Yes, it was one of the weapons I used." He began taking off the blades off his wrist and cleaning them from the supplies he brought to the kehrite.

"And you have trophies, Sig-dan?"

Sig'dan involuntarily inhaled in total surprise that the Matriarch was so quickly expressing such intimate interest in him. He flexed his mandibles slightly in appreciation while silently huffing as he searched for her scent. If Sally had known where to look, she would have seen satisfaction, then disappointment, register on his foreign face. _She has a scent! And, _he tested the aroma for value, _it is of an ooman who has been training…c'jit, there is no scent of heat, or arousal. How could she ask about my trophies? How could that mean anything to her, and how could I have interpreted it that way? _Unusually baffled, Sig'dan resorted to looking for an answer outside of himself. "Do you understand the meaning of asking me about my trophies?"

"Uh…no," she answered honestly. "Did I just do a really stupid thing?"

"No…not stupid, you don't know our ways." _She is uncomfortable_. "Asking me about my trophies is a way to…express interest in me…as a mate. It is something our females did, before they became…is the word…extinct? It is something I was taught, and not something I should expect you to know. My apologies, Sal'lee." Then he added in his softest rumble, "I have not seen a Yautja female since I was a small pup."

Sally found herself beyond embarrassment as her face began to tinge pink. She mentally cursed ELSHC for not preparing her better as the pressure mounted for her to salvage this situation. "Uh, let me make sure I understand. You were thinking that I was…interested in you as a mate?"

"Yes, Sal'lee. And I observe that you are not, again, my apologies. I am not qualified to claim you anyway. I have not attended a guided mating hunt."

Her curiosity sparked and she continued, "Ok. First, just because I want to know and I don't mean anything by this, how do you 'observe' that I am not, uh, interested in you?"

"I can scent you now that you have been training. I do not scent anything…indicating your interest."

_Oh my God, he can smell me! And just what the hell would he smell that would indicate my interest? Oh….That. _Sally turned a familiar shade of bright red.

_I still do not know why she turns color_, Sig'dan reflected. _Perhaps I should ask her. Perhaps I have asked her enough for one day. I shall research this in my readings._

"And second," dared Sally, interrupting his thoughts, "what is a guided mating hunt? THAT was not in my education." _Damn Sally, that is a bold question, but somehow you've got to forge a relationship with this Hunter. Asking questions is a way to create relationship._

"A guided mating hunt is for the newly Blooded, like myself, who have successfully come through their Chiva. You understand what the Chiva is?"

"Well, I was told the Chiva is a hunt that if you complete successfully, you get to have a mark on your forehead that tells everyone you are an adult member of the Clan," Sally brought forth the information from her Yautja Social Studies class.

"Yes, the mark is a Clan mark, held by all who are members of that Clan. Your…understanding is…basically true, however, there is rank and honor and…responsibility also. But you are correct. After becoming Blooded in the Chiva, the Hunter is then allowed to mate. Since we now mate with ooman females, there is some other training…required so that we do not kill you in the rut."

_Kill us? Jesus, I've seen the naked Ancients and they are impressive, but God, could they actually kill us? _Suddenly, Sally had never felt so un-sexual in her life. _And I've been rather flirting with him haven't I? I feel so incredibly stupid._

Sig'dan continued matter-of-factly, "We attend classes during the trip from our planet to yours, on ooman anatomy, and how to mate, along with how to find and…acquire a suitable mate. We are taken to a good place to find and…..gain the interest of one with a Guide, an older…experienced Hunter. The female is obtained and mating takes place, under…..supervision. The experienced Guide ensures that the female is not injured and that a good mating…happens."

"So, I have to ask. How could you kill us by mating?" _Shit, I can't believe I'm asking this._

"Is it not easy to see? We are much larger and stronger than you. We could easily break you or tear off a limb in our need to breed…or injure you internally. Our need becomes very…very…strong."

"So, Sig-dan, when do you get to go on your guiding mating hunt?" Sally desperately tried to turn the conversation to a more upbeat note.

"I do not know, Sal'lee. One is usually scheduled right after the Chiva. I have been assigned to this mission instead. I will wait. One will happen soon for me."

_I think that's all I care to know about this, _Sally decided. "I believe it is time for me to, uh, return home and sleep for the night, Sig-dan."

"You do not want dinner, Sal'lee?" _She smells tense. Have I offended her? Is uh like um?_

"Uh, no, not tonight. I'm not really hungry. You go ahead and eat; the meal is already in the Hospitality Room. Have mine too if you like. I'll see you tomorrow; we'll train again…tomorrow. Good night." With that said, Sally left the room, the unanticipated information glazing itself onto her brain.

"Good sleep, Sal'lee." The somewhat puzzled Sig'dan headed for his solo meal, concerned that he had somehow upset the female. He had answered all of her questions forthrightly and honestly, what did she have to be upset about? He mentally reviewed their conversion and found nothing dishonorable in the discussion. Oomans were just strange, he decided, sitting down to his sterile dish of edible but unmemorable raw meat.

Sally had called this flesh 'lamb'. It was tender enough, though his sturdy eating apparatus could rend much tougher cuts. The scent and flavor were somewhat musty, he decided. He eyed Sally's serving and reached over to remove the metal dome to find the same meat, but cooked. Hooking the chop with his forefinger and thumb claws, he brought it to his mouth and took a huff. _Not bad, but reminds me of the stink of Rynth after running through a grassland fire. _He cautiously tore a nibble then rapidly spat it out, the metal dome moving an inch from the force of the fired round of mutton. _What a disgusting thing to do to perfectly edible flesh! _

Far away from Earth, on the Yautja Homeworld, Ulfr was getting some answers, and he did not like them. His queries had shown that the first Ancients to be diagnosed with the disease had shown up a mere eighty cycles ago. At first, only a few Ancients were affected, but as the cycles passed, more and more of them became infected. Looking at the maps showing the places where the infected were diagnosed, it looked as though the disease had begun on Yaut and in his own Clan. However, due to the foraging nature of the Yautja, they often traveled, so distinct patterns had to factor in the movement of the great Clanships. There was medical speculation that perhaps the disease had actually infected its host hundreds of cycles before, but that the spectacular immune system and healing ability of the Yautja ensured that it was a long time before the condition became acute. If this was true, it was possible that there were many infected Yautja going about their lives completely unaware that they were under a premature death sentence that would rob them of their dignity, and in fact, their place in society. He still had not found any data regarding where the disease had originated, nor who had first diagnosed it. His crew's healer, Myn'dill, would need to tap into the central medical records for that and was at the Great Healer Hall now, submitting his inquiry.

"Honorable Healer Myn'dill, I did not expect to see you here," spoke Gagr with a mannerly nod.

"Honorable High Council Healer Gagr, it has been long since we last met. I am with the mission to relocate the ill Ancients."

"The High Council could not have requested a better Healer for this task," oozed Gagr. "I met with your mission Elder, Honorable Ulfr, when I was the assigned Healer for the Honorable Ancient A'fi. How does the Ancient fair?"

"He lives Healer, we have not brought back his remains for Ceremony."

"So you do not see him when you travel to the Blue Planet?"

"No, we do not visit any of the Honorable Ancients once they have entered Paya's House."

_Then there will be no problems_, thought Gagr, quickly erasing the idea from his mind, "What may I assist you with, Healer Myn'dill?"

Myn'dill silently huffed, getting a faint scent of not-quickly-enough covered deception coming from Gagr. Immediately, the Healer decided to change strategy. "I was looking for more medical information on the oomans. They arouse my curiosity. Do you have anything recent on their genetics?" Preferring to honor his senses, Myn'dill decided to come back another time when Gagr was away to submit his toxin findings for analysis. He would have to look up some of his line's Clan Elders who were politically aware as their own future High Council status was pending, and keep an eye on the High Council's schedule in order to determine when Gagr would be in meetings. Surely, Ulfr would excuse him from duty for a time in order to complete this responsibility. Myn'dill stretched his mandibles in pleasurable anticipation, this was going to take some time, and would require the telling of many old hunt tales and the drinking of much c'ntlip.

Back on Earth, Sally finished the last of her daily submissions to corporate, shut down the computer and got up out of her chair, stretching the stiffness away. _God, it took forever to compile all that information. Seems like they want more and more data, every day. What in hell do they do with all of it? _She smiled, visualizing rolls of what her father had called 'John Wayne' toilet paper made from all the wastefully printed copies of her reports. As a child, her dad had explained that such toilet paper was the very rough, tough and unrefined kind, rather than soft, quilted or cottony. He had forbid such unforgiving tissue in the household. _John Wayne toilet paper - won't take shit off anybody. _

She walked to her private bathroom and changed into her Yoga outfit. Looking at her reflection in the full length mirror on the door she saw a mature - and let's face it, a bit worn looking today - woman smile back at her. The overworked woman in the mirror was a definite meld of both her mother's prettiness and practicality, and her father's intellect and assertiveness. After trying out several career avenues in her youth, she had settled into eldercare management as a natural fit for her love of people and inborn managerial ability. Although she cared deeply for others, Sally needed a certain amount of hermitude in her life. Outside of work, her interests and hobbies were mostly solo, and the Yoga, along with her nearly religious attention to what she ate, had worked wonderfully in keeping her reasonably fit and healthy. _Well, let's see how today's continuing adventures with Sig-dan go._

The young Healer-in-training was elated! He had made an important discovery in the lab late in the afternoon and was claw clicking in his report about it on the keyboard. Glancing at the clock he realized it was nearly time to meet the female at the kehrite. Grabbing his weapon from where he'd stowed it for the day in a storage closet behind a stack of boxes, he amused himself by wondering what his co-workers reaction to it would have been. He'd come in early and secured it before anyone else was in the lab. Ever efficient, he saw no reason to go all the way back to his quarters for it and then go to the arena for practice. He was just leaving the lab when across the way he spotted Sally. She waved to him, and he recalled from his reading that it was a salutation. He raised a massive arm up halfway and wobbled his non-weapon wielding hand in an imitation of her. That garnered him a smile and he walked to meet her halfway.

"Sig-dan, how was your day?"

"It was busy, Sal'lee. I do have one answer now, about the toxin."

Sally stopped walking and looked up at him, her face scrunching slightly in concern. "What did you find out?"

"The toxin is not from anything on Earth."

"Where did it come from, then?"

"I do not know, we inhabit and hunt many worlds. It could come from anywhere," Sig'dan tossed his locks and splayed his lower mandibles. "Are you ready to train again, completely flexible ooman?"

_Is he teasing me?_ Sally wondered, _I guess he's not uncomfortable about our conversation yesterday. I just have to be mature and get on with this!_

"Let's roll," Sally said with a grin, and walked off toward the kehrite.

_She is walking, not rolling. _A perplexed Sig'dan easily caught up to her and wondered if he would ever truly understand the language.

Sally went through many of her poses and concentrated on proper breath work. Plank pose was especially tough today. A small amount of perspiration had begun to form on her body. She was in the middle of a turned side-angle asana, or pose, when she began to feel an ache in her neck and soreness in her spine. The combination of stress and computer work had put a kink in her neck and lower back that only Plow asana was going to relieve. Slowly, she lay down onto her back with her body flat on the mat. She carefully raised both legs up and over her head and touched her toes to the floor. _Ahhhhhhhh, that's better_. She felt her lower back stretch, making room for the vertebrae above. Blessing whoever had invented Plow, she held herself in pose, concentrating on lengthening the stretch.

Sig'dan was training with his combi stick today, twirling the fully extended, telescoping, double-ended spear and stopping the spin to make mighty thrusts this way and that. His mind wandered as the challenge of fighting air foes was becoming wearisome. Stopping his stick, he glanced over at Sally to find her nethers facing him and her legs back over her head as she was lying on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her blandly smooth face looked the most at peace he had ever seen it. _What could she be thinking about?_ He centered his vision back on her behind.

An unheard low growl left his throat. _Nice. That…I appreciate…I wonder if she would ever submit to me once I am eligible to find a mate on my own? I don't think she's too old to bear a pup. What could I do to make her submit? _Sig'dan's virile mind took up the challenge of possibilities. He stood staring at her, momentarily unaware of the expansion that had begun to occur under his loincloth.

Sally still held her stretch in Plow. The backs of her legs were relaxing, deliciously. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander about on their own. They went right to the crux of the matter, and Sally's imagination let her mind's eye rove over broad muscular shoulders with long black locks reaching down over muscle-abundant chests to end just above the most well-defined, sexy abs in the known universe. Her memory brought the sound of Ulfr's low growling voice, and his overwhelming presence next to her during past dinners, and the amber color of his bright, intelligently fierce eyes.

She was suddenly jolted back to the arena by the sound of a pronounced intake of breath. Opening her eyes, there was Sig'dan, standing a few feet away, framed in between her still posed legs. Quickly releasing her position, she was suddenly afraid. _Why is he glaring at me? Can his mouth open any wider? That's not a …tongue, is it? What the hell have I done for him to be mad at me?_

Sig'dan began rapidly huffing in air through his broadly open jaws, his eyes wide and glassy, his mandibles outstretched as far as they could go. Sally continued to stare at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Was he ill? Should she call for medical aid? Finally, he stopped the abrupt intakes of air, closed his mouth, and relaxed his facial accessories. The bright brown eyes were finally able to focus on her.

"Sal'lee, you should leave….NOW," he commanded to the frozen female. His honor was not going to be tarnished by the taking of a breeder before he was allowed to do so. "Sal'lee, LEAVE NOW," he bellowed loudly. "LEAVE FEMALE!"

More frightened than she had ever been, Sally jumped up from her mat and bolted from the room. She ran for her office and once there, locked the door and sat trembling in her chair. Should she call security? Gathering her wits, she began to go over the events of the past few minutes, wondering at the commanding aggression the young Hunter had just displayed. She calmed her fear and tried to reason it out.

Sig'dan had been training with his stick weapon. She had been doing poses. Her back had hurt, and she helped it by doing Plow. _Where was Sig-dan when I opened my eyes? He was standing right there glaring at me. So…he was looking at my butt. How feminine. My butt caused that reaction? Now that's an ego builder. No no, it must have been something else. I was in Plow pose, relaxing…._and then it came to her. She'd been thinking about how attractive the Hunters were, discounting their faces of course. She'd been inventorying their assets and picturing them in her mind. _Did I give off a scent…a sexual scent to Sig-dan? Ground! Open up and swallow me now! How can I ever face him again?_

The soundly aroused chaste Hunter went to his room eager to rejoin the only mate of his life – his right hand. While he had been able to exert control in the kehrite, once he reached privacy, his mind ignited with the images and scent of the Matriarch. He rushed to the bathroom, releasing the catch on his loincloth, allowing his painfully restrained member freedom. After a time, anyone standing in the hallway near his quarters would have heard a groaning howl of release and if they had stood awhile longer, wondering what could have made such a sound, they would have heard it again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The FF site was having some problems last week when I posted chapter 8. I'm not certain that everyone who has this on alert got an email notification of the new chapter. Anyhoo, here is our shared weekly fix of another chapter. Please don't be shy about leaving a review. Always happy to read what your thoughts are and constructive comments are welcomed.**

**Chapter 9: Splayed, Spade, and Spayed**

Once again, Myn'dill closed in on the Great Healer Hall, with his data and blood samples hidden away in a secret pocket in his wrist cuff. Gagr was at the High Council pandering and easing his way, with questionable charisma, among the Council Elders. With luck, he would be tied up long enough for the Healer to run his tests and leave without being spotted by the cloying, oily Gagr, who made Myn'dill's scales crawl when he thought about him.

The stoic Healer submitted his samples for analysis to one of the ever-present attendants, and then he headed to the archives and sat down at a computer station to begin his search. Previously, he'd found that Gagr had headed up one of the labs that conducted research on the disease of the Matriarchs. The lab had already been in existence for what Myn'dill assumed was Gagr's private research. But, who had funded it?

Scenting hastily covered deception in an earlier conversation with Gagr had aroused Myn'dill's suspicion of the High Council Healer. He began to search through the records, looking for Gagr's connections on the High Council, and started a list of those names. After some time in searching, one High Elder's name repeatedly was linked to Gagr, and had indeed introduced the resolution that Gagr's lab be utilized in research regarding the disease of the females. That one name now stood out like a beacon to Myn'dill – the former, now retired, High Council Elder Honorable A'fi, the ForeSire of his Elder Ulfr and the newly Blooded Sig'dan.

Sig'dan was restless, restless and bored. His assignment to perform an analysis of the toxin using Earth's data was complete, Ulfr's ship was not due until evening, Sally was presumably working, and he had nothing to do. He cleaned his few weapons several times over until he feared they'd show wear marks from the cleaning cloth. Then, he repacked his bag numerous times, until he was satisfied with the arrangement. He had heard nothing from Sally all day, which was normal, since usually they did not meet or speak until late afternoon. He still felt somewhat bothered over yesterday's encounter with the Matriarch's scent in the kehrite.

Turning over the previous day's dealings with Sally in his mind, Sig'dan contemplated, _that was the closest I have come to beginning a mating. I am pleased that I had the discipline to stop…I was completely honorable with her. I didn't touch her, only told her to leave. Thank the Gods that she did! _He stretched his mandibles out slightly, and involuntarily huffed in remembrance. _Paya, she smelled wonderful! Salty, with a musty sweetness. I hope that she can find a way to keep her scent in check when she is around us or I am going to earn a beating from Ulfr. My work is complete here. Sally is intoxicating, but I'm anxious to return to the ship and a real spar. Kylfa needs a humbling – again. _He gave a self-satisfied growl as he recalled his last contest with Kylfa who was a little older than he and never ceased to remind him of that fact at every given opportunity.

After the mission was initially underway, it was Kylfa who had challenged first, somewhat careless in boasting about his own prowess and making remarks about how the young Healer-in-training could not be very fit due to his long hours of study. Sig'dan had been doing some solo training in the ship's arena and stayed quiet, not responding to Kylfa's provocation.

"I have seen Healers-in-training before. They begin their studies as strong as any of us, but as time spent in lessons weakens them they become quite useless in a fight," taunted Kylfa as he deliberately walked towards Sig'dan and tried to catch his eye. He had proudly joined this mission by request of Ulfr. Kylfa did not know that his own Sire had requested it of the Elder. Kylfa's founder had hoped that under Ulfr's strong hand his physically stalwart offspring would grow a little in what he lacked – the seasoning of maturation to round out the freshly-made appetizer of youth.

Sig'dan ignored the braggart, but was well aware of his progress across the kehrite floor and he braced himself for the inevitable shoulder shove. Now, Kylfa was fit and strong, but he lacked a certain ability to size up his opponent and exploit weakness that was inherent to those in Sig'dan and Ulfr's bloodline. The rest of the crew quickly gathered to watch, with always lucky Ab'bi trying to goad conservative Myn'dill into a bet.

Kylfa made the expected contact and was surprised at how unyielding Sig'dan felt. Indeed, the shove had not jostled the newly Blooded at all. The boaster's hand had met the solidity of a wall of granite instead of the anticipated slightly soft fruit. Kylfa growled the challenge for jehdin-jehdin, or hand-to-hand sparring and looked to Ulfr for his consent. The Elder gave his nod without comment or expression. He was, as a superior mission Elder, impartial in the contest when it came to his crew, even if it contained a blood relation.

Sig'dan and Kylfa each crouched low and began to warily circle one another, faces splayed in challenge and arms outstretched. "Come now weak student – try and make a hit on me! Or do you fear that you might injure your delicate healing hands?" Kylfa's attempts to bait Sig'dan were met without words. Only a low threatening growl came from the newly Blooded's mouth.

As the circling continued, Kylfa began to grow impatient waiting for Sig'dan to make a move, and with that impatience came a bit of laxness. Sig'dan swiftly moved in to exploit the moment and, in only a few jehdin-jehdin moves, he used Kylfa's own motion and weight against him, taking the conceited one down easily. There was the sound of a brain-rattling thump when the crashing Yautja hit the floor. As mission Elder, Ulfr pronounced Sig'dan the winner, and not without a certain amount of pride in his younger brother. In fact, Ulfr was motivated to consider requesting his own spar from the newly Blooded, and soon, to determine just how much he'd grown since their last meeting.

As Sig'dan tended his memories, Sally was in her office finishing the day. It was getting late, Sally had not gone to the lab, nor had she sought Sig'dan out. The transport ship was due in a few hours and she was disappointed that she had not succeeded in forming a relationship with the young Hunter that would allow her to try and influence the Yautja to transport more Ancients on each trip. Furthermore, she had quite unintentionally embarrassed herself in front of him and, she was sure, made him feel uncomfortable also. She sighed, feeling heavy with failure and decided to continue working in her office until the Hunters arrived. She wasn't ready to face Sig'dan again. At least she would be at dinner with the entire group this evening. He could be somewhat ignored as she concentrated on making sure everyone had plenty to eat and drink. No one would know of her social snafu with the young Hunter. That is, unless Sig'dan told them, she suddenly realized in dismay. She placated herself with thoughts of how honorable the Yautja were and the fable that an honorable man would never tell. But that was essentially the problem wasn't it? Although they were honorable, they weren't men.

There was no man currently in Sally's life. She had flown to the desert to take her promotion and transfer to Paya's House and shed the too-tight skin of her former existence; that old life that had included time with a friend and lover named Paul. It had been some time since she'd thought about Paul. He was good-looking enough, a decent lover and fun to be with and had shared her passion for the outdoors, but nothing had truly sparked between them. He was more someone just to enjoy spending some time around with a few benefits on the side. The administrator's life, since she'd come here, was mostly work which spared her little time for her solo hobbies and entertainments. Paul had called recently, and spoken of a desire to come out and visit her, if she could arrange it, and if both of their busy work lives would allow it. Paul was a photographer and traveled extensively on contract assignments. She wondered how she'd be able to let him into Paya's House and inform him that he'd not be able to snap shots of anything.

_Paul is nice, _Sally thought to herself. _Nice, and comfortable, and…safe. Right now, that sounds so incredibly mundane and boring._

Dining with the Hunters was something she found herself eagerly anticipating, Sally had to admit to herself. Interacting with them was more than simply doing her corporately pressed duty. She enjoyed them. She enjoyed learning more about, and having a growing relationship with, actual aliens. That in itself was a thrill. If she were totally honest with herself, she also had to admit that she had never before been around such pronounced 'maleness'. It was astonishing to realize that such a bountiful supply of testosterone, or whatever they possessed, had come from the stars. Being the lone female at a dinner table surrounded by muscle-bound somewhat mannerly space-farers was not a thing to be scoffed at, especially when the most dominant and attractive of them was very attentive to you.

Ulfr and crew were descending upon Paya's House, returning with another feeble minded Ancient who had to be constantly retold that they were on a hunting expedition to the Blue Planet. Ulfr's troop was becoming short-tempered having to give the constant replies to the regularly repeated question, "Where are we going?"

This particular Ancient's forgetfulness seemed to be more selective. While not able to recall the ship's layout or their destination for more than the time it took to relieve his oft-emptied bladder, the old one had fully ascertained that he was the Hunt Elder and had studied their prey extensively during the journey.

The transport landed and opened, and the Hunt Brothers came out, this time with little pretense of being on the prowl for a kill. It didn't take much to set the scene for their cargo, who came down the walkway in a crouch, determined to show these obviously inept Hunters just how it was done. These Hunters who, in his mind, were about to be blessed by the guidance and wisdom of a true predator whose talent had been so obvious that this crew had come to him on Yaut desperately seeking his leadership. Of course, he'd had to be reminded again, just as the ship opened, exactly what they were doing here.

Ulfr, and his bored yet exasperated crew, accompanied the Ancient to the savannah scene and as quickly as possible offered him the drugged water. Within a few minutes, they helped him to the ground as he passed out. With obvious relief, they hefted him onto the rolling platform to await the acolytes as he snored away in an undignified manner, his mandibles, one with an awkwardly placed tusk, opening and then closing slightly with each loud grating breath.

After the now routine formalities were exchanged between Ulfr and Sally, and Myn'dill's absence explained, the troop headed to the ever-welcome Hospitality Room. Ulfr kept near Sally and placed himself between her and the rest of the crew. Ab'bi noticed, but wisely said nothing; Kylfa was too hungry to think of anything but reaching the waiting meat. The usual raw repast and booze had been prepared for them and per Ulfr's order the crew had not eaten and was eager to feast. Sig'dan was waiting for them in the Hospitality Room and greeted all with a polite grunt and nod as they entered.

_He looks…very comfortable in this place_, Ulfr thought, observing Sig'dan and Sally politely exchanging nods. _He looks rather comfortable with her. _There was now a certain familiarity in the budding Healer's and Sally's reactions to each other that all the Hunters, even Kylfa, noticed, although Sally exhibited tension_. _Ulfr was anxious to hear Sig'dan's research report, as his brother had sent only sparse details to him during the trip. What else had been occupying his time?

"Honorable Elder Ulfr, I have looked forward to entertaining you and your crew again," cooed Sally. She self-consciously led the group to the banquet. The Hunters were feeling rather at home now, so they poured drinks and arranged themselves at the table exchanging comments. Sally chatted benignly and commented about this and that, finally taking her customary seat between Ulfr and his second. She tried to act as though this were just another dinner with the Hunters. Deeply entrenched beneath her emotions, a subconscious part of her knew that since things between her and Sig'dan felt changed, somehow, her relationship with all the Hunters had been altered.

_She is not herself_, thought Ulfr. _She is always polite, but also very much about her_ _mission. It usually takes alcohol for her to try to be so…charming. I would deduce that she was becoming more comfortable in our presence, but she becomes tense whenever she glances at Sig'dan. She is also going out of her way to avoid him. Something has happened between them that has caused her to be uneasy around him…That pup better have restrained himself, or I will show him the meaning of pain. _Ulfr nearly growled aloud with his last thought_._

The party began to dine, with Sally relieved to be safely sandwiched between the bulk of Ab'bi and Ulfr, and away from the source of her discomfort - Sig'dan. She was quite mortified that she had signaled sexual desire to the young Hunter via her scent. She knew that while he was most likely much older than she in terms of Earth years, he was the equivalent of a mere teenager in terms of Yautja society. When she considered that, it made her feel like some sort of xenophile version of a cougar. _Well, he does have a very nice_ _backside_, she recalled from the lab. Then, she clamped down on her thoughts and considered application to a nunnery.

She focused on her food, as did the Hunters. She wasn't actually hungry, the Elder noticed, as her food was mostly pushed around her plate with the fork, rather than actually placed in her mouth. When the Hunters' food had been consumed, another round of drinks was poured, and Ulfr spoke in English, out of politeness to their hostess.

"Sig'dan, how has your research faired? You gave little report while we were traveling."

"Elder, I completed the comparison of the toxin found in the Ancient, to all the known Earth toxins. I did not find a single match. Unless there are other Earth toxins, the one taken from A'fi did not originate here. I have informed Honorable Healer Myn'dill of my results."

"Well done. Your work is most appreciated, Honorable Sig'dan. Your ability to speak this particular ooman language has greatly improved during your stay here," nodded Ulfr, displaying his best Yautja manners. Those few words amounted to a veritable accolade of praise considering they were coming from Ulfr. Sig'dan would have been quite complemented were it not for his thought that Ulfr was just being polite in front of their hostess.

_What a dishonorable thought to have about my brother! He has always followed the code and shown himself to be pure in all his words and actions._ Sig'dan went deep inside himself and sought out answers, as he had been trained to do since puphood_. This is simply my own desire to impress this female taking form as the perceived actions of another. I have dishonored myself with my thoughts. I must take time to consider this, alone in my quarters._ In reality, the young Hunter had already been spending significant time thinking while alone in his quarters – but his thinking had been about Sally. More head work was not going to subdue anything.

Sig'dan was abruptly pulled from his meditation by a question from Ulfr. "Did you find the ooman lab sufficient for your work?"

"Yes, Elder, the interface between the lab computers and my reader worked perfectly."

"Did the work consume all your time here, or were you able to learn about this place?"

Ulfr felt Sally squirm, just the tiniest bit, in her seat next to him. He kept his expectant gaze on his brother, never blinking as he waited for an answer. It was not like Ulfr to ask about how one spent one's time. This was a politely coded inquiry to Sig'dan which really meant, 'What the c'jit have you been doing while you weren't in the lab?'

The other two Hunters, Ab'bi and Kylfa, also turned their eyes upon Sig'dan and leaned slightly forward, awaiting his reply with great interest. They had made private wagers back on the ship concerning the newly Blooded and his ability to maintain discipline around the Matriarch. One of them was on the verge of losing a favorite weapon, depending on the outcome.

"When not in the lab, or my quarters, I trained, Elder," was Sig'dan's immediate reply.

"In the Paya's house kehrite?" That was the only arena the Hunters had seen during their brief foray into the house.

"Sei, yes, Elder," Sig'dan forgot to speak in English for a moment; such was the tension he felt from the other Hunters' scrutiny. "I trained in the House kehrite."

Ulfr tapped his right lower mandible and considered his brother's answer, then asked, "Who was there to spar with? Ancients?" Ulfr pictured the much younger and lithe Sig'dan easily dancing around a wobbly Ancient, delivering dishonorable whacks, but quickly dismissed the idea. His brother was honorable in the arena.

"No, brother, I did not train with Ancients."

Obviously, Sig'dan was going to give nothing up of his own accord, so pressing further, the Elder asked, "You trained alone, then?" Sally's slight squirming became more noticeable. Sig'dan's upper left mandible wavered infinitesimally, as the slight taint of apprehension wafted from the newly Blooded's direction_. Sei, we get to the point now_, thought Ulfr, inhaling his brother's scent and still fixating his stern gaze on Sig'dan. The other Hunters leaned forward just a bit more, eyes bright in expectation of the young Hunter's reply.

Sally's mild squirming picked up even more. She too, was fixated on the newly Blooded. _Why is Ulfr so doggedly pursing this line of questioning? What is this game of spades he plays?_

"Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee trained with me."

Ab'bi punched Kylfa's thigh with his fist under the table as Ulfr remained tense in his chair, never shifting his gaze from his younger brother. He heard Sally draw in a sharp breath and hold it, as Ab'bi and Kylfa changed their stare from Sig'dan to Sally. Ulfr then looked down at the cringing Matriarch. "Sal'lee, you train?" He suddenly realized the rudeness of his question, "I apologize for my…lack of ability to realize that you are a…a warrior."

Sally's nerves exploded in hilarity, yet fearing her laughter would be interpreted as bad manners, she managed to stifle herself a bit and only chuckle. "No, Honorable Ulfr, I am not in any way, shape or form - a warrior. I do what we call Yoga. It is a time honored method of movement which stretches and strengthens the body. It also increases physical and mental balance.'

Unable to fathom why this was funny, but sensing her relief, Ulfr nodded his acceptance of the answer. "Such training goals are not unknown to us. I would enjoy seeing a demonstration of this Yo-ga."

"Oh! I can't do that…training…on a full stomach, Elder. Please accept my apology," a relieved Sally replied, happy that she would be unable to demonstrate.

"Certainly not," agreed the Elder. "We would prefer not to do such a thing ourselves. Our mission plan calls for us to take some time for ship maintenance." That statement caught the others in mid-slurp of their scotch. The ship had just completed maintenance on the Homeworld, Yaut. What was this new plan?

"Would you be agreeable to our remaining here for a few of your Earth cycles?" Ulfr asked. "That would give us opportunity to see your Yo-ga."

_C-jit,_ thought Sally frowning, unconscious that she had thought in Yautja. _I'm going to have to give a demonstration of my so-called 'skills' to this group of prey-seeking, Chippendale studs from space. At least they don't have anything else to compare it to, except their own incredible ability to move. This is going to be a comedy for them I'm sure. _On the viewing screen of her imagination, there appeared a brief black and white antique-type silent movie of herself doing asanas while wearing a Chaplinesque baggy suit, vest, and scraggly tie, as a reviewing stand of excited Hunters jumped up and down, waving their arms above their heads. _Yea, a real classic. _

"Sig'dan can also show us how he has been improving his skills," added Ulfr, with upper mandibles slightly parted to his brother. Sig'dan saw his brother enjoying his jest, and knew Ulfr was searching for how his relationship with Sally had evolved during his stay. Did his brother doubt his ability to contain himself? Very well, he would demonstrate, and hoped that Sally's evident nervousness would keep her scent in check.

Leaning down near her ear, the Elder quietly asked, "Honorable Sal'lee, may I speak with you later this evening?" Ulfr needed to ensure that she had not been approached by his brother. Normally, he would have simply been satisfied by asking his brother directly, as honor dictated, and he would do so when they were alone. However, this was an unusual situation, he told himself, and as Sal'lee was obviously nervous, perhaps she could be persuaded to reveal the source of it. Had there been a misunderstanding between the two of them? Nothing could be allowed to interfere with the mission. As the mission's Elder, he would ensure that nothing did.

The Honorable Elder's breath warmed her ear as Sally listened to his question. Some tightly sequestered part of her sprung to life at his request and, beneath her conscious level, she relished the idea of shortly being the sole focus of this prime alpha male when they would be alone together. The aware part of Sally nodded her consent and thought, _what now?_

The after dinner drinking turned to conversation, as the Yautja exchanged a few hunt stories to amuse themselves and their hostess. They regaled Sally with tales of horrendous, blood-thirsty prey which ultimately became honored trophies on Hunter's walls. Sally was completely intrigued. Whenever the Hunters broke into Yautja, Ulfr was there, bending close to give her the translation, his unearthly low tones reverberating and making her feel extremely conscious of his closeness. His rough, low voice possessed a certain sensual quality and the effect of it, along with his warm breath reaching her has he bent near was beginning to not be ignored by Sally's womanly nature. As she listened, she sipped her wine, enjoying the predatory entertainment as well as the attentive nearness of the Elder. Suddenly, a question overrode the sensuality of the moment, "Why do you hunt such fierce creatures with only hand-held weapons?"

"That is a very good question Sal'lee," responded Ulfr. "We do so because there is no honor in taking down a trophy in anything other than a fair fight. The hunter must have a similar amount to lose as the prey. Otherwise, where would the respect for the prey, or pride in the kill, be? Against more intelligent or enabled prey, we use more advanced weapons."

The stories and alcohol were ending, and Sig'dan was in the mood for a good, long, hot soak in a proper bathing tub on the ship. The ooman showers and pools of chlorinated water could only do so much and his scaly skin was beginning to itch. Still, he was somewhat loathe to leave the company of the Matriarch, especially when she was going to be alone with his brother. _He certainly paid close attention to her during the meal, and she did nothing to discourage it. I suppose he has business to conduct with Sal'lee. What is it that he needs to discuss with her in private?_

After Ulfr dismissed the crew, Sig'dan began the walk in silence back to the ship with Kylfa and Ab'bi, but soon was drawn into conversation when his shipmates began to accost him with questions.

"So, how close did you get to the female?" Kylfa made the first inquiry.

"Close enough to scent her arousal," Sig'dan answered casually.

"She has scent?" Both his companions asked as one, followed by Ab'bi's inevitable, "She desires you?" looking at Sig'dan in gape-mouthed astonishment.

With as much dignity as possible, Sig'dan replied, "To answer your first question, indeed, she does. And, to Ab'bi's question, I cannot answer for certain. We were training together and I could detect her. That is the end of what I will say to you regarding this matter."

Sig'dan looked pointedly at Ab'bi and Kylfa, then turned with a grunt of disgust and entered the ship to go to the bath. Ab'bi and Kylfa looked at each other, eye ridges raised; no one had apparently lost a weapon - yet.

Back in the Hospitality Room, Sally, now alone with Ulfr, suddenly realized her level of fatigue. Her days were getting longer and longer, with the endless list of tasks that needed to be done. Yet, she was conscious of his nearness, the fact that they were alone, and how almost painfully and unaccountably male this respected Elder Hunter was.

Ulfr quietly considered how to broach the topic he needed to discuss. They sat in uncomfortable silence, each staring into their empty glass. After a few awkwardly long moments, Ulfr spoke.

"Sal'lee, as you have witnessed, honor is the core value of our society. It encompasses everything we do from raising our pups, selecting which of them are worthy to function as adults, how we treat each other, and even our mating."

Sally listened attentively until she heard the word 'mating', whereupon, she began to turn red_. Shit, _she thought as she felt her face grow warm_, why the hell is he bringing that up? _

Ulfr continued, "It is usually dishonorable for one of us to speak regarding the personal matters of another to someone else. However, as Elder of this mission, it is my duty to see that nothing compromises it. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Elder, I believe that I do."

_She does not, then. There is no 'believe, or not believe' in this; there is only understanding or no understanding. _

"Sal'lee, it is my…feeling…that something is not right between you and Sig'dan. I ask you to tell me if this is so. I will not be angry or upset with you, whatever your answer is. I only need to know."

Sally was blushing pure crimson by now, "Elder, this is very personal. Do you truly need to know?"

"Yes, I do. I understand if this is uncomfortable for you. I need to know."

"Well, yes, something has happened. Sig'dan and I have, or had, a daily routine of meeting in the arena after work each day to work out – you know, train. I did my Yoga that we talked about earlier, and Sig'dan worked with his weapons and did some sort of other exercises."

Sally felt a little fearful, and looked into Ulfr's great amber eyes. They appeared almost soft to her, and suddenly she felt like a child confessing to a parent. She went on. "I was watching him use a weapon, and out of ignorance, I asked him some...a...personal questions." Sally lowered her gaze to Ulfr's great chest.

"What did you ask him, Sal'lee? Do not fear, this is not a time for fear, or embarrassment. You do not know everything about our culture."

"I asked him about his trophies!" she exclaimed. "We had a discussion about it, and Sig-dan was very polite in telling me what my words had meant."

"Is that all?"

Sally went on, feeling like a sinner at the confessional, "No, the next evening we were training again, and I was doing my poses, and I guess I lost concentration. Suddenly, Sig-dan was very near me and he was breathing oddly. I thought he was ill. He growled at me and ordered me to leave. I ran from there as fast as I could."

Ulfr was having a difficult time at this point keeping his mandibles relaxed. He wanted to release a great deal of laughter, but to spare Sally's dignity, he remained still. "Sal'lee, do you know why he did that?" Ulfr couldn't help but try to ascertain how much she knew.

"I'm pretty certain that he…uh….smelled me."

_And was there something to smell?_ Ulfr thought. Obviously, from his brother's described reaction, there indeed was. He continued down a new pathway, "Would you be interested in my brother as a mate?"

Sally's head snapped back up as her eyes became great shining orbs. "Oh…no sir, I mean no, Elder. I'm sure he would be attractive to many women, but I do not feel that way about him," she gulped. _Why does he make me feel like I'm back in grade school? He just has this aura, this air of command about him. _

"He is a proven Yautja Hunter, Sal'lee, and comes from a renown and honored line. He would be an excellent Sire," Ulfr quickly began to sell his brother's strong points. _She may be more interested in him than she knows_, he surmised. _Something made her aroused._

"Oh no, Elder, I mean…I'm sure that he would father, I mean…sire, excellent…pups. But I'm not going to do that." Sally stopped for a moment, feeling at a loss for words. Did she really need to divulge this personal information?

Ulfr waited patiently, sensing she was searching for what to say, and not wanting to destroy this delicate moment.

"Elder, I am not capable of bearing Sig-dan, or anyone, offspring."

"You are not?" Ulfr was astounded. She looked very healthy, and while not that young, not that old either. True, he had not scented her, but Sig-dan had, so her parts were apparently working. With his manners overcome by curiosity, he simply asked, "Why?"

"I had a hysterectomy."

"A his-ter-…what?" A thousand things went through Ulfr's mind all at once. She had born some monstrosity? 'Had', could mean to bear young. There had been some sort of accident? The word 'wreck' was embedded in the long strange term. Or perhaps a deformity of the rectum?

"Hysterectomy, Ulfr. It is a surgical procedure where a woman's reproductive organs are removed. Sometimes it has to be done due to certain problems, or illness. Mine were removed some nine years ago. I have never borne children, and I never will."

Ulfr cast his eyes down to the floor in rarely felt embarrassment. "Honorable Sal'lee, I apologize for asking you these questions. I was trying to understand, I did not know. I have never heard of such a thing." _How sad that she cannot bear pups, what a loss for her. What a loss for Sig'dan! Does she feel lessened because of her inability? She functions as an Elder in this House, so she must be trustworthy and honorable to maintain such a position._

"It's ok, Ulfr," Sally said quietly. "I understand that this mission is important to you. You sometimes don't understand my culture, just like I don't understand yours. Will you do something for me?

Ulfr raised his eyes to Sally's, "Yes, what do you require?"

Trying to salvage the situation as politically correctly as possible, the Matriarch stated, "Will you please tell this, my condition, to Sig-dan? I, uh, believe he knows that I am not interested in being his mate. I don't know if he was disappointed or not, but if having children is as important to you as I suspect, he should know this and make sure he is not wasting further time on me."

"That is…very honorable of you, Sal'lee. Your request is…unusual. In our society, one would give such personal news to another alone. But, as you are not Yautja, I will tell him in private and spare you having to tell him yourself."

"Thank you, Honorable Elder. There is also something related to business that I need to speak to you about, but I hope it can wait until tomorrow. I am tired and wish to retire."

"Yes, we will wait until tomorrow."

Ulfr escorted Sally to the door. They walked in silence through the main room until they reached the point where they would part ways, she to her car, Ulfr to his ship. "Good night, Elder Ulfr, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good sleep, Sal'lee. Tomorrow after dinner we will speak again. Perhaps the Yo-ga can wait until another evening."

Sally went home feeling the relaxation of one who has just gotten something major off their chest. After taking her ritual Xanax, she climbed into bed between wheat-colored cotton sheets and curled on her side, drawing another pillow to her chest. _The Elder is very devoted to his mission. When I looked into his eyes, he seemed so…human for a moment. His eyes, like ours, are indeed the window of the soul. In fact, he has very attractive eyes – the way they shine with his intellect and wisdom. The way he relentlessly grilled Sig'dan! His crew seems to obey him without question. He is most definitely the most dominate male I have…ever…met! _Then, exhausted, she slumbered off to dreamless sleep.

Ulfr made his way back to the ship thinking about the ooman woman, wondering if she had been aroused by his brother. If so, this would be the first time he had been party to such a thing – an ooman female becoming excited by one of his kind without the benefit of medication. The sedistim was widely used by the Hunters to both calm and arouse their ooman mates. There were stories of course, about certain Blue Planet females who enjoyed the Yautja for their own sake and took to pleasuring a Hunter without the drug. Personally, Ulfr was against even trying it. Why traumatize and possibly damage such a valuable asset?

This female, Sally, was stimulating in a way his Clanship collection of females was not. In some ways, she had an Elder's mind – experienced and focused on the mission. In other ways, she was like a pup, ever excited to be experiencing something new. She was firm with her crew, yet had seemed meek and honest as she confessed her social impropriety with Sig'dan to him. She appeared to be trying her utmost to be hospitable and from what he could see, to ensure that the Ancients were well cared for. This looked true, as least as well as he could tell while barred from scenting her.

Not being able to detect her odor was particularly frustrating to the Elder. He felt like a mandible was tied down when trying to communicate with her. Without scent, he was forced to attempt to read her verbal inflections and body language to decipher the underlying intent that went with her spoken words. He also looked at her face, but such smooth cheek expanses that remained fixed gave no depth to his understanding. The lines of fine hairs above each of her eyes did move quite a bit and gave him some clues. They were far more mobile and flexible than the eye ridges his kind possessed. Her eyes, he found surprisingly expressive, almost Yautja in their sparkle. He could detect intelligence there, a sense of humor, and today he saw a deep fatigue. He wondered what was drawing down the Matriarch's reserves and tiring her.

He boarded the ship and walked in on his brother's bath. "May I join you?" he inquired.

"An Elder does not have to ask to soak on his own ship," Sig'dan rudely retorted.

"Don't disregard my unusual politeness, Pup!"

Both brothers stared at each other. Growls began to come from widened mouths edged with fully extended mandibles, as black locks rose like great hackles crowning mottled heads. The challenging continued, increasing in volume for several minutes. Ulfr broke first into gales of Yautja laughter, closely followed by his younger brother. "Let me join you, young brother, I have reason to speak with you." Ulfr undid his loincloth and clambered down into the steaming soak.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: _ So, here's to all of you who are enjoying this tale! Please leave a review – I'm interested in what you think._**

**Chapter 10: Trail Mix**

It was the middle of the night and two of the acolytes, Trish and Lisa, kept watch on the readouts at the aide's station, while Michelle and Jen went from room to room doing a visual check on the slumbering Ancients. First was A'dairfr's room, where they gently opened the door and tiptoed in on mouse feet. The giant laid face-up on his furs, his white locks strewn about while sawing redwoods so loudly they could have probably chatted and not have been heard above the cacophony. His dissonance and posture seemed normal; the readouts indicated he was dry, so off they went, making sure to close the door silently, to check on their next charge.

The Ancient Óttar still kept his comatose post, flat on his back with upper torso slightly raised. The steady drip of IV fluids still seeped life under the see-through creamy skin whose faded mottling was only shadows, and the ever present feeding tube still denied him permission to attend the great halls of Cetanu where his ForeSires and their ForeSires feasted, drank c'ntlip and told great sagas of achievement, and where continually desirous grand Yautja females would forever seek his attention with sultry snarls and enticing wafts of their sex-laden fragrance. There was little change in this oldest of the old, with the exception of the sudden notification from Trish's com that Óttar was wet. She quickly summoned the other two station aides for assistance with the changing.

Óttar was a nearly-dead lump when they tried to move him, but a heavy lump nonetheless. They flawlessly executed the cloth changing maneuver and, as they smoothed out the fur cover over his body, Michelle's hand ran over something on the pelt. It was dark, elongated, rather rough to even the gloved touch, and appeared very, very dry. Picking it up, she held it in her palm trying to figure out what it was. Motioning to the rest to come over, she tapped on her penlight and held her palm under the downward soft beam. "What do you think this is?" she whispered. It looked for all the world like a small, oblong, dried fruit and even had a sort of thorn or stem projecting from one end.

"Let me see," ordered Trish, taking the object from Michelle. Carefully she felt its light and almost crumbly form through the glove with her thumb and fingers. Stopping suddenly, she went back to the sleeping Ancient and closely examined his hand. Then she motioned the group out into the hallway. "It's one of his digits, girls," she said quietly. Michelle nearly gagged at the revelation.

"His digit! You mean his damn finger?" she whisper yelled.

"Yes, the end of his right little finger came off. It appears to have actually mummified. I'll bag it, and submit it to the lab in the morning before we leave." Trish took the offending desiccated part and gently placed it in the specimen bag, then tucked it in the lab box. Looking at each other, even though not all of them had touched the finger, the girls went to the waterless cleanser dispenser, stripped off their gloves, and one by one again sanitized their hands.

Since they all were a little unnerved by the finding of the raisin digit, they decided to finish checking the rooms together. Trish quietly opened the door to A'fi's room. She led the way as the rest of the girls walked silently behind her. A'fi lay on his side, hands pillowing the curve of his mandibles. His slightly open mouth trickled a single strand of drool which pooled on the sheet below. Gentle wheezes accompanied his breaths along with the faint squeak of his stained tusks rubbing together like small tree branches in the wind. As the snoozing Goliath was dry, they went on to the last room.

The latest to join their group, L'jótr, had to be the homeliest Yautja that any of them had ever laid eyes on. In fact, not counting the Hunters who'd briefly paraded down the hallway taking A'fi to his room, and Michelle's short-lived encounter with Sig'dan, he was only the fourth Yautja they had ever seen. He was greatly aged, of course, like the others**,** and that embellished him with no attractive favor. Beyond the sparse and frizzled white locks, head rimmed with spikes, and translucent skin, L'jótr's upper right mandible had been apparently broken earlier in life, and had healed at an angle that made the parchment-colored tusk jut outward nearly ninety degrees. Unlike the other Ancients, this jutting tusk had been inlayed with some silvery metal in an intricate woven design as if it were a feature rather than grotesque outcropping. The lower right mandible was mostly missing and only a brief stub accompanied his jaw.

"Wonder what happened to him," whispered Jen, as they stood around the bed taking stock of the newcomer.

"I bet it didn't help him out with the ladies," murmured back Michelle. Unknown to them, the Honored Ancient had sustained severe injuries fighting a Queen Kainde Amedha, a treasured though horrific prey animal, in a youthful battle where the Hunters had been greatly outnumbered by her acid-bleeding children. He alone survived. He had deliberately let the injuries heal without the proper resetting and replacement that Yautja medicine could have provided, in order to advertise to all his remarkable deed. And the ladies? They quarreled and fought over him amongst themselves, each desirous to have the seed of such a heroic and skillful Hunter bestow a strong, virtuous pup in their wombs. He had been able to eat sufficiently with only his left mandibles working, and his grip on the backs of the most sought-after females was still strong, although in truth they probably had not struggled mightily in their ardor to gain his creative fluid.

Having nothing further to do in Ljótr's room, the group returned to their hum-drum vigil at the station until the next signal that an Ancient needed changing, or the next round of visual checks came.

With the difficulty of pronouncing Yautja names, and the need to distinguish among them, the aides had come up with their own nicknames for the Ancients. Nicknames they kept to themselves, for fear of being lectured on resident rights. The Ancients were named in order of appearance, His Largeness, Lump, Grizzly and Tot, which stood for 'Tricked out tusk'. "So, does anyone have any idea why Lump's finger came off?" asked Lisa.

"I'm pretty sure he is dying," stated Jen, who had the most clinical experience. "When people are dying, the body begins to shunt the blood flow away from the extremities in order to keep the core alive as long as possible. If their systems work the same way, I think that the blood flow to the finger just stopped, and the finger has basically mummified. I'm sure the doctors will investigate in the morning. His skin is darker and quite wrinkled on his hands so we just didn't notice what was happening, I guess."

Across the galaxy, Myn'dill continued his research in the great medical library on Yaut, having determined through lengthy discourse and rounds of c'ntlip exactly when Gagr would be called away to specific lengthy Council meetings. As he waited for the analysis results on the data and blood samples he'd submitted, he perused though the volumes of health records looking for when the earliest incidents of the illness were recorded. As had Ulfr, he found that it began happening at around the same time as the demise of the very last of the Matriarchs. He read further about their deaths. Every single female of their species had, without any warning, fallen down dead. No appearance of any type of attack or vital organ failure could be found in the autopsies. They had suddenly internally hemorrhaged, their life blood spilling into their lungs and drowning them. No infectious virus or bacteria was ever implicated. They were going along with their lives and unexpectedly, they died. It took only six long cycles for all the females to perish. Flights had hastily gone out to remote planets, trying to preserve groups of females. In time, those females also departed this life. Even females who had never been on the home world quickly and mysteriously expired. Soon, a universe of solely male Yautja were left to investigate what had happened and figure a way to continue their species.

It had been known for a long time, that for some strange reason, human DNA could be compatible with the Hunters'. A few had braved the bestiality bridge over the eons. A very few had been stranded on the Blue Planet and had done so out of desperation. Others, more than the public knew about, had been Bad Bloods and caring not for honor, had used ooman females only to satisfy their carnal desires. Ooman females abused in this manner seldom lived. And a very few, known mostly to c'ntlip laced legend, were taken by Hunters who came to admire their bravery, honor and strength. But who knew how much stock to put in the bawdy accounts of what passed for Yautja romance in the drunken anecdotes of the newly Blooded?

Myn'dill kept at his exploration, pausing only to make notations on his pad, which filed them, along with downloads of pertinent data. He kept one umber eye on the passage of time, as he needed to complete his work before Gagr left the Council. The Healer had previously decided to follow his scent organ and submit a few inquiries on the activities of Healer Gagr and his whereabouts at the time the Ancients' disease was first located. He found that there had been substantial High Council resources directed to private laboratories during the early years of exploring the disease inflicting the Ancients. A major lab had been under the direction of Gagr, in fact, it had already existed when the first accounts of the disease were made known, and curiously, it had been the primary lab involved in researching the death of the Matriarchs. Myn'dill had earlier found the record of who on the Council had authorized payment for it – the now-retired and ill Ancient A'fi.

The sudden concentration of assets made sense as the Yautja had twice found themselves in a frantic, albeit fruitless, race to understand and contain an outbreak. First, the lab run by Gagr had worked on the swift outbreak of death among the females, and then it had worked on the slower outbreak of mental and physical weakness among the Ancients, and had been joined by other labs mainly in the second effort. Myn'dill dug further and began focusing his inquiries on the one run by the devious Gagr. Who else had supported that lab, and what its focus of testing had been, suddenly became of acute interest to him.

As he perused the viewer, the attendant who'd taken his data and samples approached him saying, "Honorable Healer Myn'dill, we find no examples of a naturally occurring toxin that matches what you brought us anywhere in the galaxy, that is, anywhere that we have records for. However, we DO have matches to this poison – in blood samples that we have stored from other ill Ancients. Honorable Healer, this chemical remains unique. Others have researched before you and have also come to this conclusion, and no one has been able to determine the source.**"**

Feeling frustrated, the Healer left to communicate his annoying lack of results to Ulfr, that the toxin in A'fi matched the one in the other already studied Ancients. There were no breakthroughs here. Along the way he wondered what had become of A'fi's estate after he had been shipped to the Blue Planet? Some of his trophies and weapons had accompanied him, but surely not all. He headed to the section of the city where the Ancient's home had been to seek more answers.

Back on Earth, Sally had completed another day of overseeing the Ancients' care, compiling data and submitting reports to corporate. The lab had confirmed the desiccated state of Óttar's detached finger. Further examination had shown that indeed, his body was directing blood flow away from his limbs**,** striving to save the vital core. The limbs, deprived of oxygen, fluid and food, were drying up like strips of meat, laid out in the sun to be jerked.

She had tensely read an impatiently toned email from her boss, asking if she'd made any headway with the request to the Yautja to load more Ancients on board their ship for each planetary run. Her reply was terse and to the point. 'Hunters are here several days for ship maintenance. Will attempt to broach subject later today.' Wishing she had a drink to fortify herself for the coming evening, she began the walk to dinner.

Ulfr's crew had not grumbled to his face, or to each other, about redoing the maintenance they had just completed while in port on Yaut. They trusted their Elder, and his word was their unchallenged directive, at least aloud. To themselves they wondered why he wanted the extra days on the Blue Planet, and what it had to do with their mission. Ulfr remained the typical Elder, by offering no explanation of his reasoning. He was in the position of ultimate responsibility and therefore, of ultimate power. His logic and strategy needed no explanation to the crew, until it did. At that time, he would illumine them. Until then, he expected, and almost always received, absolute unquestioned obedience.

The maintenance was called to a halt and the crew cleansed themselves in preparation for dinner. They dried their sculpted bodies and donned clean loincloths along with a few unobtrusive weapons so as not to feel naked. Then they thudded down the ramp way beginning the walk to dinner. The Hunters did not keep an Earth time clock, but rather, kept their native time. By that accounting, and by the accounting of their stomachs, it was not now a time to eat, but they dutifully accompanied Ulfr to the meal. Because they were not hungry, it would likely be more of a drinking event, although they would taste the food in order to not offend the Matriarch.

Halfway through the House's central hall, they met up with Sally. "Good evening, Honorable guests," she said with a nod.

"Good evening," Ulfr responded in his low rugged voice, as he and his group all gave a nod of greeting. Remembering his best studied Blue Planet manners, Ulfr proffered his arm to Sally saying, "May I escort you to our meal?" Surprised at the humanness of the gesture, Sally hesitantly reached up to his forearm and tried to wrap her arm around his. She withheld an unprofessional snigger as her arm was simply not long enough to both crook and wrap. She settled for placing her wrist through the inside of his elbow and her hand on the top of the bulging armrest. Sally thought she would have to run to keep up, but Ulfr was careful to mind the length of his steps as he escorted his miniature hostess to the Hospitality Room.

Once there, he kept up his arm support as Sally ascended her chair, then went to pour her and himself a drink. He grunted to the rest of his band to pour their own, not extending his best human politeness to his crew. They did not notice the lack of manners, as each Hunter was used to fending for himself, only offering the first of anything to his superior. And so it was that Sig'dan, the youngest, poured his scotch and was seated last at the great, round table. They all sat, imbibing their drinks and not yet passing the food. Only Sally nibbled a little at her already-dished-up-and-covered dinner.

"How was your day, Honorable Sal'lee?" Sig'dan bravely broached the silence.

"It was busy, Sig-dan," she answered, "How did your ship maintenance go?"

"Fine," he replied, not knowing where to take this lame conversation next.

It was Ulfr who then spoke, "Sal'lee, we were going to have a demonstration of your Yoga this evening. But, as you are now dining, I would not ask it of you, my apologies for not requesting it sooner. Perhaps we could observe a demonstration tomorrow before we eat?"

"Certainly," Sally acquiesced. "I would be honored to demonstrate my small skill."

"We apologize for our lack of hunger this evening. We are not accustomed to eating so frequently."

"It is of no matter, Honorable Elder. There is no need to apologize."

_Surely, no one in the universe has ever heard so many Yautja apologies_, thought Ulfr**,** grinding his mandibles a bit in distaste. "For the evening's entertainment then, I propose that my brother show us his improvement in the arena, since he is not eating. A bit of scotch will only serve to assist him in warming up." Ulfr spread his mandibles at Sig'dan in the equivalent of a warm smile. Only another Yautja would catch the slight sarcasm and baiting in his expression and tone.

"I would be honored to demonstrate for you," responded Sig'dan, daring a glance at Sally, who pretended not to notice.

The repast continued, with Sally only picking at her serving, and the Hunters tossing back a few more scotches while Kylfa and Ab'bi placed wagers on how much Sig'dan might have improved and in what technique and with what weapon. Ulfr explained to Sally that they were discussing weapons techniques while not giving her the slightly awkward details. Those two of his crew would bet on anything, anyone, and anywhere. In fact, he suspected that Ab'bi, in spite of his excellent qualities as a second, might have even wagered against him a time or two. Sig'dan sat silently in thought while Kylfa and Ab'bi sealed their bets.

_Why did my brother ask this of me? To humiliate? He knows that I am not as skilled yet as the others. And I am also a Healer. I spend a great deal of time in study, not the spar. Does he simply wish to discredit me in front of Sal'lee? That would not make sense; he knows she is not interested in me. The others do not know, of what benefit is it to humiliate me in front of them?_

After dinner, Sally led the group, with Ab'bi and Kylfa still grunting and clicking in Yautja, to the kehrite where quiet Sig'dan took the floor. The rest made themselves comfortable in the spectator seats, Ulfr keeping his position next to Sally, and with a mandible flare, warning off Kylfa who tried to sit by her unaccompanied side. With a nod from the Elder, Sig'dan began his routine that Sally called 'tai chi boxing' and warmed up. Sig'dan's usual huffs, exhales and grunts punctuated the routine, which was interrupted occasionally by a chitter from either Kylfa or Ab'bi. Sig'dan finally withdrew a blade concealed at his waist and, again with a nod from Ulfr, began to thrust and parry while circling a well-camouflaged foe.

Sally's eyes tracked Sig'dan's familiar movements, and soon found herself once more enthralled at the grace and skill of the young Hunter. His motions were art to her, as she likened the scene before her to one of an overtly male Russian ballet dancer, somehow morphing into a lethal primal force.

Ulfr heard the lub dubs of Sally's heart rate increasing, and the sound of her breathing becoming faster. _This excites her?_ A barrage of questions flew through his mind. _Does she appreciate the demonstration of skill, or is it simply the demonstration by a male that enlivens her? How can she react to a male since her reproductive organs have been removed? How would she react to a real spar?_ In a moment of decision, Ulfr came to his feet. Just as Sig'dan completed his display and sheathed his blade, Ulfr jumped the row of seats in front of him and boldly walked upto smack Sig'dan in the shoulder growling, jehdin-jehdin – the challenge for hand-to-hand contest. Sig'dan glowered at his larger brother and unhesitatingly met the challenge with the slap of his own palm on Ulfr's shoulder.

"Jehdin-jehdin - a spar then. The first to fall…loses." Ulfr, as the Elder, gave the rules, and the two went to the arena center and began to circle.

Sally was nearly panicked. _Has Ulfr gone nuts? My studies explained that the shoulder shove is a challenge. Why has he asked Sig'dan to fight? Did one of them insult the other? Ulfr is much larger than Sig'dan, how badly is he going to hurt him? _Sig'dan was merely going through his practice with the knife, and then, Ulfr had out-of-the-blue jumped into the arena and issued an invite to confrontation. Now they both warily circled each other, roaring like lions, with those ungodly mandibles fully extended. The stressed Paya's House Administrator unknowingly began to sweat, and, as she did so, the aroma of her stress wafted over to where Ab'bi and Kylfa sat anteing on the spar's outcome. Ab'bi was the first to catch the scent.

"Kylfa, do you detect that?" Ab'bi spoke after huffing gently.

Kylfa immediately huffed at the air, "Indeed, I do! So that is what her scent is like, at least when she is upset. We should explain to her, Ab'bi. She does not understand what is happening."

"I will try, my English is better than yours." Ab'bi got up and stepped back to where anxious Sally sat on the edge of her seat. He startled her from her focus on the circling brothers. "Honor-able Sal'lee," he began, "Do not be…upset, this is not kill…this is…fun." Ab'bi looked at her with cocked head and raised eye ridges. Sally had torn her eyes away from the arena, jumping a bit, to look him as he spoke.

"This is FUN?"

"Sei, Honor-able Sal'lee, fun." Ab'bi moved back to his seat near Kylfa**,** satisfied that he had been understood, but baffled as to why the female now emitted another scent that seemed to be mostly one of confusion. _She does not understand us_, he concluded, and went back to commenting on the spar with Kylfa.

Sally relaxed a bit in her seat as she now understood that Ulfr and Sig'dan were not trying to off each other. She watched as Sig'dan was the first to aim a hit on Ulfr, who appeared to simply dodge the powerful body-backed blow with careless ease. Sig'dan swiftly turned his still air-borne body in a split second after the miss and landed another punch in the middle of Ulfr's unguarded side. Ulfr let out a resounding whuff of air and seemed to wheeze, in what sounded like, discomfort. Savagely, the Elder turned and the fight was now in earnest. To his credit, Sig'dan had been taking his practice seriously since he and Ulfr had last sparred, which was several Earth years ago. _This is not the younger brother I last beat the c'jit out of_, thought Ulfr as he narrowly avoided another thrust.

Sally stared at the fight in awe. She had appreciated the grace and power of Sig'dan's practice sessions; but she had never before seen an Elder in action and she had never witnessed an actual Yautja spar. The ease of Ulfr's movements, the impeccable timing of his dodges and hits, the striking power of those immense glistening muscles overwhelmed her previous appreciation of the newly Blooded. Sig'dan was putting up a worthy fight, but was seriously outmatched by his older brother. The bout came to an end when a blow from Ulfr bypassed the younger's block and struck Sig'dan full in the face, setting him down with a sickening thump on the arena floor. Woozy from the hit, Sig'dan sat shaking his head, waiting for the world to collapse into single vision. Green blood dripped from between the sharp teeth sparsely lining the rim of his mouth.

Ulfr offered a hand to his brother, who grasped it, hauling himself up. "Good spar, brother," Ulfr clasped Sig'dan's shoulder and shook it, "Good spar! You have improved much since we last fought. My ribs will need some time to heal," he said good-naturedly. Sig'dan returned the shoulder shake, turning his head to the side and spitting blood on the floor.

"I still need some training and years, before I rightfully knock you on your rear end," Sig'dan good-naturedly admitted.

With an air of camaraderie, they both walked back to the arenaseats and sat down. Ulfr retrieved a medicomp and ran it over Sig'dan and himself. "You, my brother, have a few loose teeth and a cracked facial bone, while I have been rewarded with cracked ribs. Well done!" He extracted from the medicomp kit two syringes**,** each pre-loaded with a blue substance.

"Pauk! Not that c'jit," exclaimed Sig'dan.

Ulfr turned to a rather subdued Sally and interpreted, "My brother fears this healing medicine. It is very powerful." Raising his crown, Sig'dan gaped his mandibles at his brother. Ulfr merely gave out the noises that Sally knew signified Yautja mirth and spoke to her again, "Sal'lee, I admit to enjoying myself at my brother's expense. This powerful medicine is what we use in the field, and it heals very quickly. Unfortunately, it is also very painful."

"Elder, we have a fully equipped Yautja hospital here. Why not use our facility instead of suffering such pain?" Sally suggested.

"H'ko, Sal'lee**. ****"**Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun bpide. That means - the fight that began would not end until the end. My brother will have his wounds healed as we do on the hunt and he will endure his cure with honor, as will I.**"** With that, Ulfr plunged one of the needles into his own abdomen and the other into his brother's. They both tensed as the blue medication self-injected into their bodies, but neither made a noise or did so much as clench a fist. Sally let out the breath she'd been holding as Ulfr pulled the empty syringes from their targets.

The two brothers stood silently with eyes closed for a few minutes, letting the medication work, and focusing on ignoring the intense burn spreading from the injection site throughout their bodies. The other Hunters waited quietly, out of respect for the pain that was not being shown.

In short order, the burning lessened and Ulfr was able to address Sally, "You wished to speak with me. I shall go to the ship to refresh myself, and return here shortly. Will you wait on me?" There really was no question as to that. Ulfr gave orders to everyone he considered inferior, and, although Sally was titled Matriarch of Paya's House, his query to her smacked more of simply informing her of what was so.

Sally nodded her head in agreement. She needed a bit to recompose herself after such a spectacle. "I will wait in the Hospitality Room, Elder." With that agreement, they parted ways. The Hunters went back to the ship, and Sally went to the room where the leavings of dinner had already been cleared. She poured herself a glass of wine and settled on one of the oversized sofas by the fire as she waited for Ulfr to appear.

The fight HAD been exciting, she told herself, pulling up images of grace and muscle strain in the two strong arena forms she'd viewed**,** and felt glad that neither brother had been seriously hurt. The medication injection must have been very powerful, and she remained clueless as to the painful cost of its effectiveness. She felt the damp from perspiration under the tapered hairstyle at the back of her neck, and surmised that she had probably emitted some scent during her tension regarding the fight and was relieved that she had time to rest and regain dry composure before being alone with the Elder. As she waited, she couldn't help but gently warm in her own reactions to the bout.

The visual of the two males in serious challenge had reached in to take hold of something very basic within the administrator's mind - that basic part of all humanity, the reptile brain, hidden beneath other millennial built layers of refinement and civility - had found a wormhole in which to exude itself into her controlled and professional world.

The group of Hunters sauntered back to the ship, Ab'bi and Kylfa exchanging weapons and lock beads.

"Which of them won?" asked Sig'dan of Ulfr.

"I'm not certain, brother. And obviously, all the bets were not in my favor," Ulfr replied in his low way.

Sig'dan ventured a brave inquiry, "May I ask what you wish to speak with the Matriarch about this evening?"

"You may," answered Ulfr and then waited for a time in silence, enjoying his joke as Sig'dan nervously tapped his left lower tusk against a fang as he impatiently waited for the Elder to decide to answer. Deciding he had tortured his young brother enough, Ulfr stated, "The Matriarch has requested to speak with me about our mission, I do not, as yet, know what the specific topic is."

At the ship, Sig'dan retreated to his quarters, wishing that the Matriarch had requested HIS presence alone after dinner.

A short while later, a gleaming clean and slightly clad Ulfr opened the door to where Sally waited and entered the room, spying her seated on the sofa. "Would you care for another drink, Elder?" she asked, starting to rise from her position of comfort.

"Please stay seated, Sal'lee. I will get it myself. Would you care for something more?"

"Red wine, please. There is an open bottle left from dinner."

Ulfr came to the couch, scotch in one hand and fresh, stemmed crystal of wine carefully cradled in the other. Handing the glass to Sally, he carefully seated himself beside the human. "It has been long since I have sparred with my brother. It is good to see he has grown in strength and proficiency. What did you think of it?" He discretely huffed in a little air before bringing his drink to his mouth. _Sei, she has scent. There is residual fear…confusion…but she seems to have enjoyed watching._

Sally had sat quietly while waiting for Ulfr. Her now calm demeanor drying her earlier glow, she did not realize that the chemicals of her emotions were still much in evidence. "Honestly, I was fearful at first, Elder. I thought that you and Sig-dan were really going to injure each other. Your second-in-command explained otherwise to me."

"He did? I did not think his English was sufficient." _Or his sensibility_, he added mentally.

"It was. I…rather enjoyed it, Elder. I had appreciated the skill that your brother had shown during our training together. But, I had never seen a fight like that, a fight for fun, before. It was…very interesting."

Ulfr took in another discrete huff and scented Sally's renewing excitement at recalling the spar. "I am honored that you appreciated our match." Nodding lightly to her, he continued, "And how did you find the skills of an Elder as compared to a newly Blooded?"

Sally was a bit aghast. Was he fishing for a complement? "Honorable Elder, I am not knowledgeable in these things. I found your skills to be the best I have yet seen."

_That was clever_, Ulfr thought. _She knows that I know - Sig'dan is the only other Yautja she has seen in the kehrite_. _She pays a compliment, and yet it is a very small one – she knows this._

"What is it you wished to speak of, Sal'lee?"

"I don't know the best way to ask you this, Elder, so I will ask it outright if you have no objection?"

_She asks permission to question further. Who has been teaching her manners? _"That is usually best," Ulfr said quietly, his amber eyes shining with a glimmer of newfound respect.

"My superiors believe that it is possible, and beneficial, for you and your crew to transport three Ancients in a single trip," Sally blurted out, not quite comfortable enough in her admission to look Ulfr in the eye.

"What do you believe, Sal'lee?"

"I have…concerns, Elder," Sally again felt part of herself sinking into that little girl place as Ulfr gently questioned her. It was not unpleasant to her, but as a strong, assertive woman, it was an unaccustomed feeling. It was not a feeling of childishness, but one of understanding that she was in the presence of a being who was in complete possession of himself, mentally, physically – in every way he presented a level of maturation the administrator had never encountered before. She was drawn to it, to him, and wanted in the very essence of her being to know him more.

"What are your concerns?"

"That it will be much more difficult to accustom three new residents to the House at one time. I believe it will take more staff than we currently have in order to do it safely. It will also be more difficult for the Ancients already in residence to adjust to three newcomers at the same time. I'm worried...it may not be safe, for the Ancients, or for us. But, the company feels it would be best as there are a great many Ancients who need to be cared for. The company told me that they were contacting your High Council with this, but also requested that I speak with you."

Silently, Ulfr mulled over her words, looking afar off into nothing. Sally concentrated on the fire in the fireplace, waiting for him to finish thinking and address her. The gas log fire glowed, and spread it's warmth out into the room. Had she been here alone, Sally would have loved to have spread out on the thick brown fur rug put out before it. She waited patiently for Ulfr to complete his contemplation and took a sip from her wineglass.

Ulfr made a little rumble. "Sal'lee, I trust the judgment of the High Council and I also trust your judgment as the Matriarch of this place. I must first verify that this is the wish of the High Council. If it is, let me bring back the requested three Ancients. Then my crew and I will stay a while and assist you in ensuring they are safe here, and that the oomans who care for them are safe also. We will stay for a short time and be here should you need us for…anything."

"That sounds like a good plan to me, Elder," Sally turned from staring at the fire and caught Ulfr straight in the tawny light of his eyes. Without warning, she could see...nothing. She was conscious of sitting there, and that she was making eye contact with the Elder, yet all she viewed was vivid shining blackness. Her pupils had dilated fully the instant she locked eyes with the Elder's. Sally sat there completely fixated in the power of his gaze. She felt drowned in him, unable to move or even to breathe. She knew that the blackness was Ulfr, that she was somehow immersed in him, lost in him – in the depths of the darkness in the center of his inhuman, yet not soulless, eyes. Time was lost to her. The few seconds of such intimate contact could have spanned hours for all she knew. In humiliating self-consciousness, and with all the effort she could muster, she tore herself away from staring at him, mumbled her good night with face blushing bright red, and then fled the room. _What in the hell was THAT_, she asked herself in wonderment, as she scurried away_. I have never, ever experienced anything like that in my life. That was definitely some sort of attraction, but on a level that I never knew existed. What the hell just happened?_

Suddenly abandoned in the Hospitality Room, a confused Ulfr scented the air, which was still in motion from Sally's abrupt departure. His jaws opened and he huffed repeatedly in growing satisfaction, tasting the perfume of truth. Only a few molecules were present. Only a few were needed for the light to blaze in Ulfr's eyes, while his clicks of satisfaction filled the room as he validated the female's state. _She had been aroused!_

While Sally was busy with her Yautja guests, Myn'dill had found the former residence of A'fi. It was presently unoccupied and seemed unattended. He debated the wisdom of breaking-in, and decided to return in full armor and cloak so as not to be so easily noticed prowling about. Such a petty action as breaking a door seal was usually accomplished by mere pups out doing mischief. He did notwant to have his reputation tarnished by being caught doing such a juvenile deed.

He came back very early the next morning, when most were still at rest and the city was not yet growling to life. As he reached the house, after looking about to ensure no eyes were upon him, he flicked his cloaking on and became as a mirror, reflecting back all that surrounded him**,** which rendered him nearly invisible. Then he circumnavigated the house, testing all the doors and found them efficiently locked. Settling on a service door in the back of the house, he jimmied with the electronics of the door lock until he heard that certain click of the lock being withdrawn. The Healer was pleased that he recalled the skills of youth so easily.

The door opened easily on its heavy hinges as the shimmering figure entered the room. It was the galley, and had been neatly cleared and cleaned upon the departure of its owner. None of the gleaming surfaces bore a trace of anything, and all pantries and storage had been completely emptied. From the galley, Myn'dill went through the entire house, walking noiselessly as though stalking prey, searching for what he did not know.

A'fi's trophy room was bare, except for several gleaming ooman skulls and spines that still hung in their original spots, the other non-ooman trophies having been taken to adorn the Ancient's bragging wall in Paya's of the skulls stood out from the rest; its spine had been rewired to the base of the cranium and was mounted so as to mimic the bone's position in real life. With no owner to object, Myn'dill ran his fingers over the smoothness, admiring the immaculate polish. As he appreciated the fine symmetry of the trophy, a slight gleam coming from the inside of one of the orbits and caught his attention. Peering inside the sightless orifice, he picked a thin translucent square of material from where it had been carefully tucked away. It was the recording medium from a mask, long used by Hunters everywhere to record the spectacle of their conquest. Someone had deliberately removed it from his mask and placed it here. Puzzled, the Healer detached his own mask and with a few claw flicks removed his own personal record and replaced it with his find, then ticked a few controls on his wrist and images began to appear projected by his com. He watched for a time, and also listened as the medium recorded audio as well as visual.

There, dancing on his wrist's holographic viewer was one of the most attractive Yautja females he had ever seen. Her shining, silver-beaded locks draped over well-formed broad shoulders and curtained the delicacy of her beautifully mottled face. Yellow-brown eyes smoldered and the light gleamed off the whiteness of her small, perfectly sharp tusks. Well-rounded breasts sprouted high and tight on her beautifully muscled chest and the mask's camera eye traveled down the rolling curves of her excellent strong belly. She began undulating her well-molded hips as she tapped her tusks in time to her movements to entice the Hunter behind the mask that was recording the scene. Her hand reached toward the watcher and then the view jostled as the female gave the Hunter a chest shove and slowly growled his name, "A'fiiiiiiii".

Myn'dill felt more triumphant than if he'd finally won a bet with the mission's second. The record belonged to none other than the Ancient, Honorable A'fi! He would watch the entire tome from the comfort of his quarters and see what the old one had been up to. And, as a side benefit, he was certain would find the record stimulating. It had been a very long time since the Healer had mounted a tusksome beauty of his own kind. A satisfied click of his mandibles conveyed that it would be a pleasure to watch, and the growing pressure beneath his codpiece agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I apologize if any of you are offended by this title. I do not care for theexpression at all, but after a great deal of contemplation, found it truly fitting for this chapter. When I began this story, I promised myself to be honest with wherever it took me. Also, this story is rated M. If you are offended by graphic violence, frank sexuality, and/or human/alien sex, please read no further. Not all of that is in this particular chapter, but it's inevitable as the story continues. Thank you all for your continued interest in this tale, and, as always, reviews are **most appreciated**.

**Chapter 11: 'Bros' before 'Hos'**

Ulfr sat quietly in the Hospitality Room with drink in hand, tasting the air still rich with Sally's unexpected stimulation. _She left quickly, her face was red – a sure sign of her emotional discomfort_, he reasoned. _How is it that__ she states her ability to reproduce has been taken from her, yet she pumps out aroma worthy of a Yautja female,_ he wondered, _and why am I intrigued by this?_

Yautja females, those moving mountains of dangerous mateable flesh whose potentn'dui'se Ulfr's scent organs still remembered from his youth. He was old enough to have mated with females of his own kind, so long ago. Memories of the mottled giantesses whose base snarls of demand had guided him through rough, hot coupling sessions flooded his brain with the chemicals of desire. His loin burned with the recollection of their pulsating interior warmth, and the sweet taste of damp skin and blood in his mouth as his tusks dug into the sweaty sheen of their comely, muscled backs.

Returning from his dream state, Ulfr eyed the fire through half-closed lids, aware that his clothing was becoming uncomfortably tight. _Enough_, he commanded himself. _This mission is the only thing to be forefront in my mind._ _This is not the time to be running after female n'dui'se like some Young Blood, half crazed by the call of First Rut. The Mission and Honor first, then perhaps...perhaps I will find a new breeder or someone to just pauk…I have heard that some ooman females are willing. The Matriarch might be willing. _He contemplated the idea of pursuing Sally, then realizing he'd slipped back into his dream state, got up with an irritated grunt, and stalked back to the ship.

The light of morning found the House busy with the usual shift change bustle. The night had been thankfully quiet and now the abler Ancients were busying themselves with the work of Paya's House. A'diarf was still contemplating his past hunts through a viewer, stopping to dutifully notate where something could have been improved, or where he had done something exceptionally well, and was thus worthy of review by Paya. He labored diligently at the workstation he had claimed for himself several weeks ago. Although slipping in short-term memory, he was clever enough to mark the station with a tiny notch using one sharp claw, and when walking down the aisle containing the workstations could spy the claw mark and recognize it as his own. Thus, he marked his territory for Paya's ordered examination of his life's hunts as a territorial male should. Woe to any other Ancient trying to take a seat in A'dairf's marked spot. He would be bodily ejected with a vicious snarl and, if the offender did not exit efficiently, he would be challenged on the spot with a hit to the shoulder, while A'dairf's growling extended face dared the coward, or s'yuit-de in Yautja, to make an accounting of himself in the arena.

The aides tried to interfere with this behavior. They remained on alert for any Ancient to even remotely look like he was going to seat himself in A'dairfr's spot, and would quickly try and distract the old one with an invitation to food, or to watch a spar, or train some Unblooded. Usually that would work and when it didn't the tough Ancients were frequently able to endure the body toss from A'dairfr undamaged, and were quickly whisked away by the acolytes to 'prepare for the challenge'. They would then be easily refocused onto some other activity out of sight of their challenger, leaving A'dairfr to spar a holo image of them in the kehrite. So far, this had worked fairly well with the voice of Paya setting the rules for the spar - it would be only with a given weapon, and not 'til the death. A'dairfr got to work out his anger and the threatened Ancient was kept safe.

The newcomer, Ljótr, seemed to have become friends with A'fi. This was unusual because, up until his arrival, the Ancients seemed merely to tolerate each other's presence. The staff wondered if the two had been friends previously. What they did not realize was that A'fi and Ljótr were cousins borne of sisters and had grown up and gone through their training years together, so very long ago. The friendship that had formed early in life was now there to provide support for each in this strange environment. Although their short and long term memories were nearly gone, they did recognize something familiar about each other and grabbed onto it like drowning rats on a raft. The two ate together, trained together, and even sat near each other to doze each afternoon. The staff joked about moving them into the same quarters and thus earning a bonus for cleverly figuring out how to house yet one more resident.

Óttar continued his slow slide into death. The many specialists were uncertain as to how his physiology was keeping him alive. They had long discussions into the night theorizing about the immune and regenerative properties of the Yautja. They even took samples of blood and tissue from all parts of his body for testing. The shell of what once had been a fearsome and respected Hunter gave no sign he ever felt their syringes or plugged samples of flesh. His breathing became so erratic that he was ordered onto a ventilator with frequent suctioning to drain the milky fluid and thick mucus from his lungs. The tube now ran from his opened mouth through stiffly opened mandible, connecting his lungs with the softly clacking machine that now breathed for him. And still his heart beat and his system worked at poorly digesting the pudding fed through the tube. His kidneys filtered impurities while his urine and, more rarely, his bowels filled the bed pad beneath him. For the sake of hygiene and the integrity of his skin,the loincloth had been replaced by an absorbent pad laid out underneath his flabby rump that was periodically changed.

The transport ship had departed the Blue Planet immediately after Ulfr had contacted the High Council to see if Sally's request would be echoed by his superiors. It was, without discussion. So the crew abruptly left with only a brief explanation to Paya's House from the Elder that transport of Ancients was again underway and they would be returning with three this time, and would disembark them according to previous discussion with the Matriarch.

Sally listened to the recorded communication from Ulfr again, a little uncomfortable confronting herself with the knowledge that her heart beat faster at hearing his beyond-baritone, coarse voice. She was satisfied that she understood his reference to the previous evening's conversation – he was on his way to fetch three Ancients. Both relief and disappointment wrestled within her over the fact that she would not be dining with the Hunters again this evening. Sally had not looked forward to giving any demonstration of Yoga and having Ab'bi and Kylfa place bets on whatever-the-hell they thought she might do.

And Ulfr? It was difficult to settle with what had happened between them. _Or at least to me_, she thought. _I was so submerged in my own reaction, that I have no idea what his reaction to me was, or if there was any. I have no idea what he thought, what he thinks of me. Does he think of me? This is insanity! What would my friends say? I need to remain professional about this!_

Sally slammed down her empty coffee cup onto the desk, and tried to bury her mind in work in order to shut the voices playing in her head. At least she had good news to report to her boss, the transport would be coming back with three Ancients, not one_. _In the back of her mind a small thought surfaced that the only Hunter she was comfortable doing Yoga around was Sig'dan.

_So?_ Her rational mind challenged back, _so what. That means nothing except that we got to know each other enough to become less self-conscious, that's all. I wouldn't call us anything except perhaps co-workers. I don't know how the idea of friendship translates in their culture. He is only interested in finding someone to create offspring with, after all, and that's not me._

Ulfr's ship breached the atmosphere of the Homeworld once again, and made port safely. He was about to go out to secure the three Ancients for the trip to 'hunt', and then contact Myn'dill, when the proximity alert sounded. Someone was outside the ship and probably wanted access. An annoyed Ulfr made his way to the com and asked, "Who wishes entrance?"

"It is Honorable Healer Gagr who wishes entrance, Elder Ulfr," Gagr spoke, his too-narrow chest puffed out a bit and head held high to show his authority. "I have been contacted by the High Council and, by their will, am here with the three Honorable Ancients whom you are to transport this day. If you will, Honorable Elder, permit me entrance, of course."

Ulfr set his mandibles quite close at Gagr's naxa-sweet speech. His sense of honor was offended by the Healer**'**s pretense of politeness. If this mission were not his first duty, he would roar his challenge right down the pauk-de's mouth. Ulfr's mental mating expletive only served to build his own frustration. _I intensely need to hit someone. Paya's House kehrite is going to have a guest when I get to the Blue Planet, and some of those exotic weapons on the wall need to be tried, _he nodded to himself_._ With a long settling out-breath, Ulfr set his crew about receiving the Ancients, while he went to greet Gagr.

"Honorable Elder Ulfr, I am pleased to see you again," Gagr gushed.

"Likewise," monotoned Ulfr to the spindly Healer.

"The Ancients' files are being uploaded to your ship even now. I have also, most Honorable Ulfr, requested your Healer, Myn'dill, to report to you here in order to expedite your transfer of the Ancients. All to support your mission, of course."

Ulfr suppressed his challenge, although his mandibles twitched at the restraint. His mission came first, and it required a larger insult than had thus been delivered to convince him to take on the dishonor of physically confronting such a weakling who was so intimate with the High Council. Notwithstanding, it was completely insulting for the Healer to have given one of his crew an order. Ulfr was going to contact Myn'dill shortly, and now to find that Gagr had already done so implied that Ulfr was not doing everything possible to carry out his mission in the most efficient way possible. If only Gagr had been worthy of a challenge. Ulfr's hands imagined the feel of the disgusting one's head between them as they slowly crushed the Healer**'**s haughty face, causing the living thwei to spurt forth from Gagr's eye sockets. _Heal that! _

"We will be underway when Myn'dill returns," Ulfr flatly spoke, then with the barest of polite nods, turned on his heel and made back into the ship.

_Three more off-world_, Gagr thought, as he ignored Ulfr's rudeness. _In fifteen more trips, we should have all of them contained on the Blue Planet. Then, as others gradually succumb, we will continue to transport them away from the public. Eventually this will be seen as a normal service for our Ancients, and a way to keep the populace safe and the Blue Planet under our control, as they trade caretaking our aged ill for our technology. We must continue to carefully limit what we give them. This is a successful plan, and will continue to be to my benefit in gaining supporters on the High Council. Af'i was wrong, this situation CAN be controlled. _Gagr clicked his mandibles in thoughtful satisfaction as he left the docking port.

Myn'dill had wasted no time in responding to the High Council Healer's order that he return to Ulfr's ship. Upon arrival, he quietly said to Ulfr, "Elder, we have things to speak of**,**" and left to go attend to the Ancients. With all passengers safely on board, the sleek, dark ship immediately left Yaut, and retraced the well-known route to Paya's House.

As the newcomers settled in, it soon became apparent that the three new Ancients were not content with anything. They did not like the ship's accommodations, they did not like the chosen route, they did not like the choice of prey, and they did not like the food. They constantly argued, bickered, and challenged each other to fights so laughable in their clumsiness and ineffectiveness that it would have been comedic drama, if not so completely taken seriously by the Ancients. In desperation Ab'bi half-joked that it would be simpler to turn Bad Blood, and commit them to the airlock.

_How do they handle this at Paya's House?_ Ulfr wondered. _Sal'lee! I will contact Sal'lee for her advice._ Ulfr hurried to the com while his crew physically blocked the curse-hurling Ancients from again coming to blows.

Sally was just settling down for the evening with some relaxing music at home and a good read, when the com connecting her apartment with the House sounded. _What now?_ Sally punched the lighted button and spoke, "Sally here."

"Administrator, I'm sorry to bother you so late in the evening," a voice tremored, "but there's a Yautja on the com. He says his name is Elder Ool-fur, and he insists on speaking with you."

"Put him through," Sally ordered, and then waited a moment for the connection.

The first sounds making entrance to her ear were of an exchange between two low and crackly background voices growling out, "C'jit…Ell-osde' pauk!"

"H'ko, ell-osde' pauk!"

"H'ko, ell-osde' pauk!"

"Elder, this is Sally, how may I be of…how may I assist you?" _Sounds like the Ancients are having a royal cuss fight._

"Sal'lee, we are on our way to your port. I need your advice."

Sally was amazed at the clarity of the signal it sounded like Ulfr was right next door, not thousands miles away in space. She was also amazed that, in complete disregard for the distance, there was no delay embedded in their conversation**,** and wondered how they managed that.

"Honorable Elder Ulfr, what is the problem?"

"The three Ancients are…uncontrollable. They complain, they disagree, they fight. My crew cannot contain them. How do you manage this in your House?"

"Ulfr," Sally began earnestly, forgetting his honorific, "you have to keep them occupied. Keep their focus on something. You told them they are coming to hunt, right?"

"Sei, I did**."**

"Get them working on a plan together**, **or if they cannot agree**, **each one can work on his own plan – where to go, how to hunt, what to take, whatever you can think of."

Ulfr was silent for a moment**, **not totally digesting her words. "Sal'lee, and when the plans are completed, how do we choose?"

"Choose what Ulfr?"

Ulfr let out a human-sounding sigh. _Surely she is not this stupid. _"How do we decide which of their plans will be followed?"

"You don't."

"I don't? What is the point of getting them to plan, and then not deciding which plan is best to use?"

"Ulfr, while they each working out their own plan, they are not fighting, not arguing, not being pains-in-the-ass...are they? The gain is not some great plan. The gain is peace and quiet while they are occupied. They are busy planning, and you can then get them here safely in one piece. No need to drug them, no need to tie them up – it works, but only if you can convince them of the need for them to plan and then follow-up and keep them working on it."

A moment of dead silence met Sally on the com. Then a tired graveled voice spoke: "Only oomans could be so cunning, and so deceptive. I see the reason in your advice. We will try it." _And she is far from stupid_, he thought as he severed the connection.

Sally was met by the click of the com going dead. _He didn't even say good-bye_, she frowned, _or thanks_. _So much for interstellar manners. Cunning AND deceptive? Well, I hope that works for them, otherwise that's going to be one tired and frustrated bunch o' Hunters when they land._

Ulfr conveyed Sally's idea to the unbelieving crew. It took some convincing to get them to deem it might work, that it was worth a try, and to play their assigned role. Ulfr was completely out of his comfort zone in having to persuade rather than order and became quite tense as he tried to explain each of their parts in this drama. Myn'dill came to his - and the crew's – rescue**, **having quickly seen the reason behind Sally's advice, and assured his Elder that he would personally see to it they carried out the instruction.

Each Hunter was assigned an Ancient. The crew member would take that Ancient into his confidence and explain that a good hunt plan was sorely lacking and that he would be so honored if the Ancient would prepare a proper plan, taking into account his vast experience, that would benefit the entire expedition. They each were to focus on making the Ancient feel that his experience and expertise were desperately needed, and his honor would be great in assisting them. The Ancient would then be provided with charts, a blank plan file in the computer and access to any needed data via crew-provided wrist coms. The crew mentally grumbled a bit about having to donate their own coms to the project, but rested in the assurance they would get them back after the Ancients were safely drugged and in the House.

Each Hunter took aside an Ancient and began speaking of the great need for his guidance. Each Ancient carefully listened to the one who approached him with a display of such great respect and destitution. And, if Yaut had begun to rotate in the opposite direction, the crew could not have been more surprised. The Ancients, one-by-one, retired to their quarters laden with planning tools and began diligently working. The ship's travel hum could again be heard. The only maintenance was that each Hunter checked on his Ancient from time to time, ensuring he was still motivated and on the job, bringing any needed drink, food, or supplies to the happily tasked hunt planner.

_Paya be praised_! Thought Ulfr, _Sal'lee is to be honored for giving such valuable assistance. What would truly honor her, and show her the significance of my gratitude for her advice? Sei! I will invite her aboard to attend our communal Ritual of Hunt Brotherhood. I do not recall an ooman ever recorded as attending this rite before. _Ulfr considered his choices, carefully planning the celebration, and how he would invite Sally, as the ship once more droned the rhythm of well organized efficiency.

With the ship returned to calmness, Myn'dill was finally able to give report to his Elder. "I have returned without much," he stated. "I was able to gain access to historical records at the time the outbreak first began. Interestingly, it happened shortly after the demise of our females. I need to continue searching the records on Yaut. I was not allowed to download any data, and my presence at the data store is monitored by the High Council's Healer whom I do not trust. I need to go back as soon as possible and continue to search. I did manage to bring Sig'dan some holographically reproduced blood samples taken from our females, and I need his analysis of them. He can do that at Paya's House, can he not? His activities will not be monitored there. If there is any chance of solving this mystery in the lab, I need Sig'dan to continue his work there."

"That weak sniveling excuse for a Yautja, Gagr, monitors you?"

"Yes, he does, Elder. You must have had dealings with him before; he has mentioned you to me."

"I have dealt with him, Myn'dill, but not as I would wish to – seeing he still lives."

The Healer only gave a low sound of amusement and made no mention of his findings regarding A'fi, or Gagr's funded lab. He wanted more evidence before he made such a charge to Ulfr regarding his GrandSire.

Ulfr hesitated, knowing the condition of his as yet unmated brother. "I believe he can**,** Healer, he is strong. I believe he can control himself for some time, yet I should find some way to make certain. He may need some medication to help him sleep, and to quiet his nerves. Could you examine him and ascertain for yourself if there is a need?"

"Certainly, Elder." With a nod, Myn'dill immediately went to locate Sig'dan for examination, and left Ulfr in deep contemplation.

The ship landed at the House, just as Sally was reading a glowing message from her boss, praising her accomplishments for her part in convincing the Yautja to up their cargo to three Ancients at a time. At this rate, the company forecast that it would be in the black within the next six months, well within the deadline set by the CEO for middle management earnings-based bonuses. Although Sally enjoyed the praise, her doubts about acclimating three Ancients simultaneously remained. She was grateful that "the boys" as she'd dubbed them, were going to stick around a few days as backup in case things did not go according to plan.

The trick now was to get the three Ancients off the ship and onto the savannah scene, while making each one think it was his plan being followed. The Hunters who had created relationships with the Ancients during the planning process now came in pairs, each with their assigned Ancient, down the walkway. Plenty of space was left between pairs to minimize Ancient-to-Ancient interaction and to allow each Hunter to try and keep his oldster focused and on task.

Sally watched the group and was impressed with how quickly the crew had adapted to the distraction and refocusing techniques that she and her staff used. The Ancients were given their drug-laced liquid, and soon the hunt pretense was over as they had fallen asleep. Sally came out to the Hunters, who had already removed their masks, and said the familiar words. As Ulfr replied, she looked about the group and realized that she could now tell them apart, and knew each one**,**s name. With the formalities finished, Ulfr extended his escort arm, and they walked to the waiting dinner. With each visit and with each meal they shared, the Hunters had become more comfortable with the Matriarch and she with them. That comfort displayed itself in greater and greater relaxation of manners and formality within the group.

On their way to the meal, Ulfr thanked Sally for her sage advice in getting the Ancients back under control and restoring peace to the ship. "I will have a surprise for you in the near future."

"Oh, you will?" Sally questioned.

"Yes, I wish you to attend our Hunt Brotherhood Ritual onboard my ship. No other ooman, that I am aware of, has been so honored. We will talk more, after dinner."

"I would be honored, Elder Ulfr," Sally bowed slightly in his direction as they walked. _What is this ritual? I must do some research; I'm getting tired of turning red in front of Hunters. Hmmmm, talk after dinner…again. At least I have a clue this time. Thank you Lord for deodorizing supplements and sprays._

"Good!" Ulfr rumbled. _It will be fitting to honor her so for her contribution to the mission, as we could not have done this without her advice. It will also be…interesting…to see her without her far too concealing clothes. My esteem for her has increased. She is the Matriarch of this place, just as I am the Elder on my ship._

Dinner began routinely with the pouring of alcohol and taking of seats. Sally was in her usual honored and protected place between the planetary masses of Ulfr and Ab'bi. She noticed that Ulfr was very slow to take his escort arm from her and did his best to act as though it were nothing. Sally also had given herself an extra spray of the scent blocking chemicals. She was not doing the 'come hither' odor thing again, if she could help it. She noticed Ulfr taking in a deliberate breath now and again through the meal and wondered if he was trying to smell her. _Too bad__**,**__ big boy_, she thought. _My surprising attraction to you is not going to screw up my priorities._

Sally looked over at Sig'dan, whom she'd been ignoring all evening, and saw him looking at Ulfr, and then at her, with an air of tension on his face. _It is tough to read Yautja faces, but I believe that I am starting to pick up on what their mandibles are doing, and their eyes are so expressive! Does he suspect that I am attracted to Ulfr? How could he? I'm sure I absolutely don't have an odor right now, nor am I thinking amorous thoughts. Did the big guy tell him? No, with what I know of them, I don't think he would. _

What Sally didn't comprehend was that Sig'dan was indeed picking up on something – his brother's slight over-attention and nearness to her. Ulfr was subtly signaling his interest in the female, and communicating to the others – 'this one is mine, be warned'. The newly Blooded felt the desire to dispute this claim surge into his body from his gonads. His crown of locks began to rise slightly, and he felt his heart rate increase as the beginning of a challenge began to form in his throat. Fortunately, his intellect and discipline won over his instinctive need to contest his brother's right to the female.

However, Ulfr had indeed noticed, quickly scenting his brother's rising musk. He turned to Sig'dan, more amused than irritated, "Young brother, is there something you wanted to say to me or to our hostess?"

Sally had no idea what was going on. She watched as the two exchanged a long, hard look and could not help the thoughts that came to her mind. _What are they so pissed at each other about? Could it possibly be me? _She started, nearly jumping, as she felt the unexpected rough warmth of Ulfr's firm hand slowly start at her knee and run up her thigh under her skirt. Not all the way up, but high enough for her to stop breathing. With one part of her mind, she thanked Mother Mary, God and Jesus, that the table concealed what Ulfr was doing from the rest of the group. The other, more primitive, part of her was enthralled with the tingling feeling coming from the trail laid on her leg. She sat unable, or unwilling, to protest as the warm flush instantly crept upward from her thigh dead-on to her crotch. In an instant, she was hopelessly roused; her sensitive areas flushed with blood and were instantly greedy for more, while mentally she damned to hell the probable ensuing worthlessness of the odor blocking chemicals.

Sig'dan kept his defiant glare fixed on his brother's unruffled and maddeningly steady gaze. As instincts began to overtake his sensibility, a low growl began to manifest in his throat. He opened his mandibles and took in the air needed to roar his rival challenge, then unexpectedly came to a complete frozen stop, the roar dying in his throat as a whisper. There was a distinctive essence in the air he had just breathed in which had passed over the aroma detecting organ in the roof of his mouth. Keeping his mandibles splayed, he took in several delicious huffs and switched his glowing eyes to Sally. Ulfr's great hand tightened possessively on Sally's thigh, as he too scented her ardor, and as his claws stabbed holes in her hosiery.

_Oh my God, holy shit_, thought Sally, as the realization of what was happening struck her and she began the eruption into various shades of red. Her eyes were locked on the sheer primordial want consuming her in Sig'dan's amorous eyes. Between his passionate concentration, and the feeling of Ulfr's hand, she felt about to faint from the intensity of it all as cold fear gripped her at the probable coming confrontation.

"Brother," Ulfr spoke in Yautja with a deadly growl, "your need is upon you. I will make arrangements for your transfer from this mission to the next guided mating hunt. You will back off, NOW. Or, I will demonstrate to our Matriarch how to flay a Yautja while he still lives."

Sig'dan's eyes had shifted to his brother's threateningly lifted crown and fully splayed facial challenge. Ulfr was taller than his brother by nearly a head, and out-muscled him by nearly a fourth of his mass. The outcome of a real fight would not be in doubt and would result in probable severe injury. Slowly, as the light of intellect returned to Sig'dan's eyes, he closed his threatening mandibles and lowered his crown. Bowing to Sally he said, "Matriarch, I apologize for my lack of control. I will return to the ship." He then bowed to his brother, the rest of the crew and quickly left, his skin a strange blanched shade.

Ulfr's hand remained on Sally's limb. She moved to brush him aside and found that he would not budge. Not wanting to make a fuss in front of guests, she met his intent look with arched eyebrows and waited. Ulfr gruffly ordered the rest of the crew back to the ship. As they left, Ulfr finally removed his paw from Sally. She immediately stood up and faced him, her fists balled, struggling in vain to keep her anger and her libido in control. Ulfr, scenting her anger, braced his hearing for the expected outburst, as oomans were wont to do.

Sally would never know just what tipped her over the edge and allowed her to release her pent up frustration and fury on the Elder. The rational part of her watched as the ball of rage built inside. It tried to calm her down with suggestions of deep breathing, but her emotional side was tired of trying to pacify anger with air. Her tirade rose, bypassing restraint and judgment, and gushed forth.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Just what the hell do you think you are doing, Ulfr? You used me as bait on your brother! Where in hell is the honor in that? Then you ragged on his ass in front of everyone."

"Are you finished?" he calmly asked.

Sally's temper blazed forth at the unexpected question that implied superiority and control. "I'm royally pissed, damn it! I work my god -damn ass off each day to make sure your sick Ancients are properly cared for, then I come down here tired and play the smiling hostess and end up embarrassing myself half the time, and...and then you have to sit here and jack with me in front of EVERYONE! You pompous ass! I wish I was a Hunter, so I could take you in the arena and show you just how god-damn angry I am!" Sally's face continued to flush red as she gave voice to the flood of her emotions.

Ulfr sat, watching her with soft eyes, enchanted with her boldness and the aggressive emotions expended on him. "Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee, I would not want to challenge you to a verbal spar," he uttered most seriously. "My pride would end up seriously injured. Some of the first of your words that I learned were curses, and you use them skillfully."

Sally snorted in reply and began to leave, only to be blocked by the extended beam that was Ulfr's arm. "Sal'lee, we must speak. There are things you must understand," the beam wielder said gently.

Sally closed her eyes in frustration, mentally counting to ten and trying to recompose herself. "Ulfr, I am tired, I am angry, I have just spoken unprofessionally and I really need to leave. This entire evening has been a disaster."

"Not so Sal'lee, not so," Ulfr almost whispered reassuringly. The barricading arm slowly moved, and his huge hand came to gently cradle the side of her face. "Not so. You try so hard with us. I see your bravery and your honor in all that you do with us. Your advice on handling the Ancients on board my ship saved our mission. That is no small thing. That is no disaster."

With eyes shut, Sally allowed her face to rest in the great curving palm as she listened to his words. When he had finished speaking, he gently turned her face to him. Opening her eyes, Sally met the sincerity in his and, her voice now calmer, said. "But why? Why did you touch me like that during dinner?"

Ulfr took his hand away. "Sal'lee, my brother Sig'dan, as you know, has completed his Chiva and has not yet mated. Why that has happened is another matter. In fact, it has happened, and leaves him in a vulnerable state." Ulfr paused to see Sally's reaction.

"Sig-dan, vulnerable? Uh, Ulfr, I really don't understand how a seven foot Hunter is vulnerable just because he hasn't…had sex. I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking, but could you explain, please?"

Ulfr gave a low trill indicating his pleasure that Sally's brain had returned to functioning. He continued, "Yautja males are not like ooman males."

_Nooo! Really?_

"Yautja males do not mate until they pass the Chiva because only those who do so are worthy to continue their bloodline. From birth through pup stage, until he is strong enough, has trained enough, the Unblooded male's single goal in life is to pass the Chiva. Why? So he can mate. Yes, he is an honorable adult clan member after passing his test, but in simple terms, the real reward is that he can mate. The male's desire to pass on his genes is very, very strong in our species. Do you understand?"

"Ok Ulfr, you are telling me that your brother is one very horny Hunter, right?"

"Yes, Sal'lee. Exactly right. Normally, he would have mated soon after his Chiva on a guided mating hunt. He has told you of this?"

"Oh yes, he told me. So he has not been able to do that, and he's now horny as hellright?" Sally said as she remembered Sig'dan's matter-of-course delivery regarding his need to mate. Alright, so we've established that Sig-dan is a crazed sex-starved youngster." _All he needs are pimples_, she thought. "So how does that make him vulnerable?"

"If his needs are not met quickly, there is a chance that he will lose control and mate without the proper instruction or guidance. The odds are great that the female will at least be greatly injured, more probable that she will die and Sig'dan will be branded a Bad Blood. You have heard of this term, Bad Blood?"

"I have read of it. But I thought it was used only for those who murdered a fellow Hunter, or stole a trophy or something like that."

"It is for all who defy honor with their actions. The only way for us to reproduce is with ooman females. Ooman females now occupy a place of honor with us; they bear the continuation of our blood lines. To kill an ooman female is a great, great dishonor." Ulfr's eyes displayed a vast depth that Sally could only interpret as sadness. He went on, "My brother is now an honored Blooded. I would not have his life ruined."

"So, can you get him on one of these guided hunts?"

"That was my plan. There are things about the Ancients' disease that we are investigating. I will not say more to you in detail about this. Only know that Myn'dill must go back to our home world, and it is for Sig'dan to again stay here. He has need of your lab. But, in his current state, I do not trust that he will be able to conduct the needed tests, or that he will not shortly kill…you."

Sally gasped as the truth made itself known, "Oh my God. You were just trying to see what he would do? You couldn't just ask him?"

"No, I could not simply ask him. I had to know the truth of his situation. If this had happened in just a few more cycles, I might have had to physically subdue him. He needs the instruction, and the experience, while he can still reason."

"Wait just a minute," Sally said accusingly, beginning to glare again, "I know, for a fact, that you guys beat off."

"What is beat off?" Ulfr's mandibles waved slightly, a sign of confusion.

_Jesus Christ, why do I always have to get in these conversations?_ Sally mentally prayed to the deity. "Ulfr, you know cursing, but you don't know 'beat off'?"

"No," he said drawing himself up in a bit of injured dignity, "I do not."

"Beat off is to masturbate, to self-pleasure."

"Sei, we do that. Often," Ulfr replied. "But not so hard as to injure ourselves. Why is it referred to as 'beat'?"

"Well?" Sally's forehead wrinkled as her eyebrows arched in expectation of the light to dawn in Ulfr's brain.

"Well…what?" Ulfr growled impatiently.

"Can't Sig-dan just beat off? And, you know, relieve himself?"

"I'm sure he does, quite often," Ulfr commented. "But that is not what is required to manage his desire. He requires a real mating, to implant his seed in something other than the waste disposal, to scent the arousal of a female during mating, to taste her. Only that will bring him under control again." Ulfr again stopped, measuring visually and by scent, Sally's reaction to what she was learning.

"I see the difficulty of the situation, Elder," Sally had calmed enough to resume using Ulfr's title. "I have no idea of where you can find a suitable, uh, willing woman. I'm sure there must be…places.**"** _Where can I find a house of ill-repute for Hunters? Now, where to put 'pimp' on my resume?_

"We must stay here**,** Sal'lee, to ensure that the three newly arrived Ancients, the Ancients who already live here, and your staff will be safe. How could we leave? Such a hunt takes a great deal of time. First Sig'dan must be taught, and then taken into the field to locate a suitable female. There is a great deal that goes into the selection process."

"Well, what do you want me to do**,** then?" she snorted. "Talk one of my aides into having sex with your brother?"

"No, that would probably not work," Ulfr said in his gentlest tone. "My brother wants you."

"What the fuck?" fell out of Sally's mouth before she could edit her thoughts from manifesting words.

"I would instruct Sig'dan completely. I would also supervise the encounter, and I give you my word, you will not be hurt, Sal'lee. In fact, you will enjoy it." Ulfr placed his great hands on each side of Sal'lee's shocked and upturned face. "On my honor, I would never allow anything to happen to you."

Sally stood, her face engulfed in the surprising tenderness of the Hunter's touch. Her mind so reeling from what had been requested of her that she could find nothing to say. Ulfr slowly removed his hands, leaving only self-conscious warmth to mark their place.

"Think about it. I want what is best for Sig'dan, but I only ask you for your assistance because of the value I place in you and the honor I have for you. You cannot bear pups, but that will not matter this first time. He needs you**,** Sal'lee. I will say good sleep now."

He turned and walked away, leaving Sally staring open-mouthed and dumbfounded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Relentless Hunter**

After explaining Sig'dan's situation and need to Sally, Ulfr went directly to the ship where the crew was settling in for the Blue Planet night. Searching around for Myn'dill, he found him reading in the medical bay. "Healer, I have need of your knowledge."

Looking up from his portable com, Myn'dill was surprised to see Ulfr back so soon after his obvious claim on Sally but politely made no remark on it. "Yes, Elder, what do you require knowledge about?"

"Sal'lee has had a medical procedure that removed her reproductive organs. Yet she still gives off the scent of arousal and fertility. How is this possible?"

Myn'dill nodded his head and quietly searched his extensive database on oomans with great curiosity. Stopping at a certain entry, he scanned the tablet. "Yes, Elder, I had not known of this before. There is a common procedure to do this. Now as to why she still produces a scent of fertility, I would suspect that she is augmenting herself with some hormonal treatment. Let me search for data on that." He again input search parameters and waited for a moment. "Yes, the oomans have developed replacement hormonal treatment for such females. I am certain that is your answer**,** Elder Ulfr."

"And the arousal?"

"The surgical procedure she underwent does not remove any of the structures that allow for mating and apparently the mating is still pleasurable from what I read here. So I see no reason for her not to be aroused, if properly stimulated."

"So she can be mated then," Ulfr stated as a twitch of anticipation answered back from his groin.

"Yes, although, of course, there will not be any pups."

"That, Healer, is of little consequence at the moment." Ulfr nodded his thanks to Myn'dill and left.

_Now, if she will only accept this proposal. Sig'dan will be able to safely stay here and work in the House lab. I will procure a real mating hunt for him as soon as possible. Sal'lee needs to accept this quickly. The options for dealing with Sig'dan are dwindling, and I will not see my brother dishonored. _

The Healer considered his Elder's questions and decided that Ulfr was probably only being careful rather than just blatantly initiating mating with the Matriarch of Paya's House. Now why his Elder would want to mate with a female that could not bear him a pup was something interesting to consider. Perhaps the mission stress was proving substantial and the Elder just needed something to relax him? Still they could have moved the ship to another location and found a suitable female without involving the Matriarch. Was Ulfr putting the mission at risk? Myn'dill shook his head at the track of his own questioning. Ulfr was nothing if not honorable and trustworthy. Whatever the Elder was up to, it was not something that would endanger the success of the mission.

The Healer knew of Sig'dan's approaching sexual crisis and had been preparing the necessary medications to subdue him if it came to that. He felt some for the young Hunter, whose attraction for Sally was now sidelined by their Elder's claim on her. He left it to Ulfr to keep tabs on his brother's state due to the personal nature of the problem. Why, in Yaut, Sig'dan's Sire had assigned him to this mission without a proper mating first was simply bizarre to the Healer.

Shaking his head and idly wondering how much longer it would be until Sig'dan was able to go on a mating hunt, he clicked his wrist com and resumed viewing the record of A'fi that he'd found in the Ancient's former dwelling on Yaut. He'd not had the time he had planned on to look at it and was just now able get back to it.

Large and powerful hands appeared on the scene, quickly grasping the encouraging female and turning her while maintaining a controlling hold. Myn'dill realized that this Yautja beauty was rather small for a female, not even as tall as A'fi. It was truly unusual and truly amazing that someone as renown as A'fi would want to breed her.

The view changed to one of the female's lovely back, glistening with the glow of effort as the camera jarred to the movement of thrusting rut. Myn'dill could hear the grunts, growls and clicking groans as the pair mated. Suddenly the female's back came closer as A'fi buried his tusks in the top of a shoulder blade muscle. The scene held on the close-up of the female's back which moved in frequent abrupt jolts accompanied by muffled grunts as A'fi relentlessly thrust into her while the small female was held completely helpless to his ministrations. Finally, the Elder untusked her and rivulets of green blood could be seen flowing from the punctures. A long roaring growl was heard and Myn'dill knew that A'fi had finally seeded her.

Myn'dill paused the viewer and stopped to evaluate. The Ancient was obviously using an altered mask to make the record. Somehow, the lower facial part of the mask must have been cut away to have allowed the Elder to put tusk to the female. With a grunt to himself, he tapped the viewer back to life.

A'fi stayed still for a while, and then released his grasp of the female who immediately fell to the floor. Myn'dill was shocked to see that the Elder merely dropped and did not respectfully assist the small recipient of his seed. Was she injured? The female got to her hands and knees and began to crawl around to face A'fi her head held low in submission. The Healer heard her lovely voice, "Master, what would you have me do to better serve you?"

"Come with me to the bath, and wash your disgusting scent from my body, cowering unworthy female!"

The comely form on the floor made to rise, but a foot reached out and pressed her to the floor. "H'ko! You will crawl to the bath, disgusting child-bearer!"

Myn'dill was intrigued and horrified. What kind of Hunter would treat a female so? True, she was impaired with her slightness, but still an honored female and an exquisite one at that! What kind of female would permit a male to dishonor and abuse her? The healer watched the record further and saw repeated acts of domination to the point of sickness against the female. He realized several things. One, the beauty was a party to her treatment – she actually invited and seemed to enjoy it. Two, A'fi had deliberately recorded these acts, to play back and enjoy later. _That is one sick pauk-de,_ he thought. Then he wondered if, and how, this played into the laboratory that had been created for Gagr to run. Myn'dill returned to his viewing, hoping for a clue, his former arousal at the delicate Yautja beauty turning to disgust and dismay as he watched. _My Elder and his brother would be disgraced if this dishonorable behavior on the part of their ForeSire were to become public._

Sig'dan was still in his quarters, feeling irritable and frustrated over the rampant turn in his urges and the loss of control that went with it. He lay on his bed, the furs curled up on one side, a thoroughly despondent young Hunter. A small tone disturbed his misery and signaled that Ulfr was requesting entrance.

"Enter," Sig'dan halfheartedly beckoned through the com. He rose to sit on the bed edge, eyes down, not braving a look at his brother. "Do you require something, Elder?"

"Sig'dan, this…situation…has been unfair to you though no fault of your own. I intend to rectify this. You will find certain files now accessible via the viewer here in your room. This is the store of information you need to study in order to mate properly. There are instructions, demonstrations, everything you need is here. Begin your study immediately."

Sig'dan looked up at his brother, gratitude and relief shining in his eyes, "I will, brother. I am an excellent student. I will learn this quickly."

"Yes, you are, brother," replied Ulfr. "See that you do learn it quickly, time is important now."

"I regret that I will have to leave the mission for a time on my mating hunt."

"I am making arrangements for that also, Sig'dan. Give it no further thought, but attend to your study. That is what is important now, and when the time comes for actual mating I will be the one with you to ensure your proper completion."

Sig'dan's upper mandibles widened to their fullest extent. "Why brother, do you think I am incapable of performing without your wisdom and guidance?"

"Indeed, brother, you are so clumsy that no doubt I will have to finish the mating myself!" Ulfr challenged back.

"If your advanced age will allow you to do so!" Sig'dan smarted back at his older brother, whose mandibles now opened wide in full bravado. Sig'dan matched the gape with his own as the duet crescendo of amused challenge reverberated through the ship and made its way to where Ab'bi sat in his quarters working on his wrist com.

The second-in-command was fiddling with his invisibility control; it had not been as quickly responsive as he preferred. There were times when a Hunter's success, if not his life, depended on his ability to immediately vanish into the surroundings. As a safety precaution, he had removed the failsafe bomb while he tweaked with the settings. The odds of setting off the bomb from what he was doing were practically zero, but the cautious Yautja felt safer with the possibility being absolutely null. He had no fear of death when it came properly, but did not want to be remembered as the one who had blown himself, ship and shipmates into nothingness from a simple adjustment procedure.

He made an amused huff when he heard Ulfr and Sig'dan make their bogus challenge to each other. Having the Elder's just-Clan-marked brother on this mission had certainly provided ample entertainment and opportunities for interesting wagers. Among his many bets with Kylfa was how many cycles would elapse before the imitation invitations to battle between the brothers would become real. Sig'dan's growing infatuation with the female was obvious to all. Ulfr's quiet evaluation and subsequent interest in her had been at first more covert. It took a Yautja who was extremely observant, and had known the Elder for as long as Ab'bi, to realize early on what was happening.

Ab'bi had first met Ulfr the young Hunter when he himself was a mere pup. In fact, he was a cousin to Ulfr. He and his Bearer had been visiting the Elder's Bearer, Auðr, when the much younger Ulfr had made one of his calls.

"May I enter?" came the rough familiar voice through the com. Auðr was pleased to hear the sound of her eldest at her door once again. Different from her other grown pups, he was the one who came back to check on her and see what was novel in her life.

"Enter, Honorable Blooded Ulfr," her smoother, sweetly gravelling voice rang out. She had no pup at her breast, but was heavy with a near term youngling in her womb. She raised her mandibles in greeting and reached a delicately clawed hand out to him. He nodded to her as he walked over and took her larger hand in his.

"How do you fare, Honorable Bearer?" His shining eyes took in her cloth draped rotund abdomen, swollen with new life.

"I am well, Ulfr. This pup is due to enter the world soon. I shall be content to have a youngling at my breast again."

"May I inquire as to the Sire?" Ulfr questioned.

"Of course! The Sire is the renowned and honorable A'dairfr. You know of him?"

"I do. No doubt this will be a strong and worthy pup!"

Their conversation was interrupted by excited chitters and small footfalls as two yearling pups came charging into the room intent on their game of chase. One pup was playing the role of prey and had sticks imitating horns held to his head as he ran. The other pup was playing Hunter, and had a toy mask over his little face. He came furiously after the fleet prey, determined to secure the sticks as trophies.

Auðr and Ulfr watched as the two played. "I remember when you were like that, Ulfr," Auðr commented with a bit of longing in her voice, "The pursuer is your young cousin, Ab'bi. He is staying here while his Bearer is out on a Hunt. The other is a pup who lives nearby."

"A female who Hunts?" Ulfr was taken aback. It was not unheard of, but quite rare.

"She does, my Honored son. As she is not in our bloodline, you should seek her out next mating season. She is very desirable and her pups are all as you see here. I'm sure she would find you most worthy."

"I will," murmured the Hunter, enjoying his Bearer's compliment as he watched little Ab'bi confront his prey and successfully take the trophy from him. He was impressed with the youth's strength and speed, as well as the cautious way he handled his tinier play partner. The pup could obviously think, and did not let his strong desires override his judgment. It was amazing to see this at such a young age. Many Hunters did not learn this, if ever, until much later in their training.

He had taken an interest in Ab'bi's growth and whereabouts after that (and also secured an introduction to his Bearer) and, when of the proper age, had taken him on several training missions himself. Some hunts after his glorious Chiva, Ab'bi had found himself invited to join Ulfr's crew and had stayed on, rising to the position of a valued second in time. He knew the Elder as well as any – his strong ethics, excellent leadership and formidable skill in the Hunt and arena. He also knew the Elder to be steady in mood, honoring those who served well, and relentless in seeing to the correction of those who didn't. His Elder's behavior around the female, Sally, was something subtly new, and Ab'bi wasn't sure that this particular newness bode anyone any good. Still, he trusted his Elder and would patiently wait, making his bets, to see how things worked out.

Sally made her way back to her car and drove to her apartment on autopilot. A thousand flustered thoughts were sparring in her head. _I'm so flustered I don't know if I can think. I believe I understand what Ulfr did, and why. But God, did he have to embarrass me – and in front of the others? I do feel somewhat sorry for Sig'dan and his condition. I can't even imagine what that must be like. But, I don't think I can help him. Out of all the females in the universe, this fellow wants me? Having sex with Sig'dan with his brother watching? I mean, I guess he'd be watching. I honestly don't know what to think, what to expect. I need more information – where is Dr. R'uth when you need her?_

Sally immediately began searching the Internet when she got home. There were sites with information on how to cope with amorous aliens – as in what to do if a Yautja placed his trophy skulls at your front door. There were sites advertising secret places for women to hide. 'Where the Hunters will never find them', the banner said. _Yea, right. After the skills I've seen, I don't believe there is such a place. _To her frustration, there was a dearth of information regarding how the Hunters learned to mate with women in the first place, or anything about how they went about it.

_Shit, I can't believe it, but I'm going to have to talk to Ulfr about this to learn more. Hell! Am I actually considering it? Sig'dan is not unattractive. He's got a great bod, and I did enjoy some of my time with him when I was embarrassing myself. But somehow, when I'm with him it feels more like I'm with someone who's just a friend. Now…Ulfr….Ulfr is…beyond amazing. I don't know much about him, but he has a magnetism I've never felt before from…anyone. I absolutely crave him with every fiber of my being. What would it would mean to have a relationship with him, if he'd even call it that. Would it just be a one-time thing? I can't have his kids after all. But, I….I do admit I am frustrated…disappointed…his only interest in me is for his brother. _Sally sadly shook her head and frowned as she finally confessed to her own mind.

Her professional ethics also questioned her foray into this turn of relationship with the Hunters. What if the company found out? _Hell, they'll probably congratulate me on finding a new avenue of ability to influence the Hunters! Hmmm, prostituting myself to the Yautja, in order to prostitute myself to ELSHC – not a healthy prospect. _

Sally had always been a woman who went after what she wanted and usually got it. Her attraction to the unearthly Elder held a grip on her mind, including her judgment, which seemed unbreakable to her stalwart will. She would have been shocked just a few months ago if anyone had told her that she would find herself so completely besotted with a Hunter. To learn that it was not mutual had shaken her. She attempted to sort through her feelings, trying to reclaim her distance and reserve.

Unable to let go of her unanswered questions, the night was long and filled with tossing and turning for the troubled woman. Sometime in the early hours of morning, the God of Sleep embraced her and she drifted off to troubled dreams of great firm flesh, fire-lit amber eyes, and solid, yet gentle hands that held her face as a deep voice roughly whispered of need in her ear.

On the morrow, Paya's House shook with the 4.2 Richter scale reverberation of roaring. Two of the new, still fairly robust, Ancients had taken offense at each other and were doing a lumbering, limping circle with jaws and faces agape in the dining hall. Crouched, with outstretched arms, heads tilted slightly back with jutting chins, they each tried to out-stretch the other's mandibles. One who was slightly more off-balance than the other crouch-stepped into a dining chair and lost his stability. Before he could ungracefully mug dive to the floor, his opponent tumbled toward him,also losing his balance and communing with his foe on the hard tile.

The aides were trying to encourage them to stop, but as each oldster grabbed hold of the other, there was no interrupting the brawl. One, seated atop the other's middle, had grasped the other by the lower tusks and was trying to rend them even farther apart while blood gushed down his hands from the impaling points. The second, oblivious to the pain of having his face ripped off, had taken hold of the other's vulnerable throat, protected only by Paya's strip of medicine injecting white, and began to squeeze with both hands. Frightened aides called frantically for assistance on the com, as other staff moved in to watch helplessly. Paya's recorded voice was played, but unheard by the bellowing and choking pair. It was over in just a few minutes. The Ancient grasping his fellow's tusks slumped forward, as his hands released their hold and fell on each side of the victor's head. The conqueror held his stranglehold firm through the vanquished one**'**s faint until the great heart stopped beating. He then released the body with a push so that it landed to one side, and slowly sat up. His breath came in great rasps as he worked to regain himself. Then, shakily getting to his feet, he went to the body and awkwardly bent to place a hand on either side of the skull. With a practiced snap, the head was dislocated from the spine. The body was discarded, as the Ancient extended his arms, lifted his head and gave a great blast of victory. His eyes then searched the dining hall, looking for a utensil with which to secure his trophy. Finding nothing, he stomped out of the hall towards the kehrite.

Sally, who had been watching the scene unfold from her office, quickly contacted the aides to try and distract him from the kehrite. She knew that he would seize one of the weapons on the wall and immediately feel its falseness. None of the aides would heed her command. Frightened senseless, they clustered together in one of the side halls. Having no other choice, Sally entered the commands for the neck collar to sedate the Ancient before further damage was done. When he finally keeled over in the kehrite, Sally sat down at her desk, head in her hands. _How am I going to explain this to the company_? Then, angry at herself for not thinking of her patients or her staff first, she hurried to the group of fearful aides.

She took them all into the empty dining hall, where the body of the slain Yautja still lay on his back, his head twisted so that one eye sightlessly examined the tile. "This was an extremely unfortunate incident," she began, "but I know, without a doubt, that none of you had the power to stop it. I want you to know that I have faith in each of you, in your ability to handle any situation you have been trained to handle. This, however, was not in the book. Please take a little time to recompose yourselves as we still have a shift to finish. The other Ancient is in the arena, and I have strongly sedated him. He will be under for quite some time, and is perfectly safe to move back to his room. I will be consulting with the company and with our Hunter guests regarding this incident, and what could have been done to have prevented it. Please be assured that we will do everything we can to ensure your safety."

The staff seemed to calm with her quiet strong words. They stayed for a bit and talked among themselves, and to Sally, and then went back to their duties. Sally reluctantly put in the call to Ulfr's ship to notify them of the casualty as she decided such news needed to be told to the Elder directly, and not relayed through one of his crew. Ab'bi was at the com and informed her that the Elder was currently occupied, and then cordially invited her to come aboard the ship and wait as Elder Ulfr would be able to speak with her shortly.

Sally had not yet been aboard the Hunters' vessel and found herself very curious. So, she agreed to the invitation as her heart leapt at the opportunity to see Ulfr in his own environment, but it was for official business, she reminded herself. She would speak with the Elder first, and then contact the company. Leaving the corpse of the unfortunate Ancient on the floor, she gave orders for it to remained untouched and theneagerly went to the ship.

The walkway was still extended so she made the short hike up to the entrance which silently opened as she neared. Inside, Ab'bi was waiting and greeted her with polite nod as he motioned that she should follow him. Sally blinked her eyes to adjust to the lighting inside, it was not dark, but the light had a golden rather than white hue to it. Her head felt like a bobble-head doll trying to take everything in as she tagged behind Ab'bi down a curved hallway.

As they walked, Sally marveled at the detailed murals covering every wall, stylistically depicting various scenes of Hunter and prey. Sometimes the Hunter was stalking the prey, other times entangled in struggle and in other scenes the Hunter was striking a killing blow or taking a trophy. She longed to stop and closely examine each picture, but out of necessity kept up a quick pace behind Ab'bi.

A great mist covered their path and moved in whirling eddies as they walked. Her feet made small echoing sounds on the metal deck plating below, and she felt very small indeed in this predacious place, while Ab'bi's feet made amazingly little noise. Soon they stood at a barely visible doorway in the ornately decorated wall. The second pressed a control and growled something into the door. It slid open with a small hiss to reveal Ulfr, sitting at a grand desk, writing. He beckoned them in with a glance and a nod, and then returned to his work. Sally and the second stood in front of the immense carved station and waited. Ulfr finally completed his writing, put down his scribe and dismissed Ab'bi with a look and mandible twitch. He then turned his amber gaze to Sally.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, Elder, there has been an unfortunate accident."

"An accident? What has happened? You appear to be without injury."

"I am, Elder, as is my staff."

Ulfr patiently waited for Sally to explain, finding himself surprisingly on edge that she might have been injured. He noticed that her heart rate had increased, as had her breathing rate**,** and she was perspiring. _Something has upset her. Sig'dan is confined to his quarters, so that cannot be it. She is sweating. Good! She may produce scent again. _Ulfr shook his head a bit and nearly emitted a low growl of annoyance at himself.

"That pleases me Sal'lee. Go on."

"Two of the new Ancients got into a fight in the dining hall. We tried, but were unable to stop it. One of the Ancients is dead; the other has been sedated and is in his room. The body lies in the dining hall where it fell. I take full responsibility for this happening, Ulfr, I'm so very sorry." Sally's head angled down as she looked at the desktop and waited for the response.

"Two Ancients were in combat?"

Sally nodded her head in the affirmative. "Yes, we tried to stop them, but they ignored us."

Ulfr constricted his throat in a conscious effort not to chortle. He could picture the puny aides trying to distract Ancients engaged in a deadly serious bout. "So, one was victorious and the other died. Were they equally armed?"

"They had no arms, they fought bare-handed."

"And how did the loser die?"

"He was strangled. The other strangled him with his bare hands, and then broke his neck," Sally's suddenly timid voice nearly cracked.

"Sal'lee, I see no dishonor in this. It was a fair fight with both evenly matched. One was the victor and one met Cetanu, our god of death. Are you upset?"

"Yes, I am upset! That is not how I was tasked to care for your Ancients here on Earth, Ulfr! I know our cultures are different, but Paya's House exists to care for them, not for them to kill each other. Don't you want them to die pleasantly in their sleep or something like that?"

Ulfr's mandibles pressed tightly against his face in suppression and disgust. Sally felt the tension radiating from his body, and saw the firmness of his features. The idea that he might be angry with her wrenched through to the core of her heart.

"Have I said something wrong?" she ventured.

"Sal'lee, I am not angry because you do not know something important about us. It is the lack of your education by those who should have understanding in this matter that angers me," he gruffed. Sally's eyes went wide and Ulfr scented the tinge of fear about her.

"I am not angry with you, Sal'lee. Come. Do not put this desk between us." He motioned her to come around the desk to where he sat and swiveled the chair around expectantly. Sally gingerly walked around the end of the desk and stood before the great Elder, still not willing to look him in the eyes.

She felt her heart begin to race as Ulfr put forth his brawny forefinger and lifted her chin with the back of his knuckle. "Sal'lee, do not fear me." He met her brown-specked green eyes as they finally lifted to his and they both stopped, transfixed in each other's gaze, for several long seconds. Finally, Sally boldly lifted a hand to one side of Ulfr's face and held it there feeling his warmth and the protuberance of bone beneath the upper mandible.

"I do not fear you, Ulfr. I do not understand many things about your culture, that is true, but I am learning to understand you…I want to understand you, so very much."

"I scented a bit of fear on you, Sal'lee," he chided, bringing his great hand from her chin.

"Perhaps a tiny bit," she admitted, her own hand finally finding its way back to her side. "I have a tremendous respect for your strength, not just physically, but your strength and honor as a leader among your people. When I consider you, it is frankly with awe, Ulfr, not fear. I DO fear my employers. They are not going to be understanding about this at all. They will not understand if I give them your explanation. I will bear the responsibility."

"I consider that your company may be ill-suited for this responsibility, Sal'lee. They obviously do not understand honor and, lacking understanding, they have not trained you properly for this."

As Ulfr finished speaking, he pulled the unresisting Sally to himself and surrounded her protectively with the massive nest of his huge arms and ponderous thighs. She made no protest, surrendering to him as she stood between his legs, and turned her face to rest in the cradle made by the slight depression between his giant pectoral muscles. Every cell of her burned with fire from his unexpected attention. Listening to the unknown rhythm of his heart, she felt the rise and fall of his chest with each slow breath as she tried to calm herself and noticed that the tiny scales of his skin felt smooth as they moved with his breathing against her cheek. There was nowhere else she wanted to go right now, content to just rest here protected and surrounded by the vast object of her desire. She felt one of his hands smooth her short hair, then run down the nape of her neck, and then his arm again surrounded her with its strength. She relaxed even deeper, trying to fully enjoy the now and remain enmeshed in this moment of shelter by an unknown, yet desperately desired, potency.

As her breathing calmed, she realized that Ulfr had a scent of his own. Sally flared her nostrils and took in Ulfr**,** trying to place the aromas_. He smells earthy, almost fresh though, with a slight antiseptic and bitter smell of…hops? _She broadly smiled at that revelation. _Ulfr is really an ale_, she decided, _a very big and hearty one._ 'Ulfr ale' played over and over in her mind as she rested more deeply against his chest, and breathed in his essence.

"Sal'lee," he rumbled with amusement, "Are you scenting me?"

"Sei, Ulfr, I am. I hope you don't mind, but I like the way you smell."

The Elder reluctantly unwound his arms from around the accepting female, and regarded her with softness in his gold-brown eyes. "I do not mind…I am pleased you like my scent. Sal'lee, you need to know that what happened between the Ancients is normal and desirable." Sally's eyes went wide again, but no fear fragranced the air. She waited for Ulfr to continue.

"Yautja settle many disagreements with the spar. When there is a serious disagreement or insult, the spar may instead be a fight to disable or even to kill. What you saw was a true contest ending in what you oomans refer to as 'survival of the fittest'. It is a prime principal in our way of life. Only those who are strong continue. In this case, the weaker Ancient was killed. This was an honorable and possibly even sought-out end for him. It is an honor to die in battle or on a hunt. It is a great victory to meet Cetanu on such a field. It is shameful, and without honor, to die in your sleep in bed. Do you understand?"

"I hear your words, and I follow the logic in them, but no, Ulfr, I do not understand.

This is so very much not the human way. Our values tell us to protect the weak, can you understand that?"

"No, I cannot. You then allow the weak to survive, to reproduce and degrade the genetics of your species?"

"Yes, we do. We value the individuality and preciousness of each life. It should be allowed to express itself to its fullest potential."

"Is that, then, why you have war, murder, abortion, and capital punishment?" Ulfr gently challenged.

Sally took a step back. "It's more complicated than it seems and honestly not all agree with the value of every life in every moment of it. Don't you have some or all of those things in your society?"

"We do not have war among ourselves. We did in our history, but it was long, long ago when the Clans last fought. We have a High Council that settles things for all our Clans. Yes, we sometimes have murder, which is to kill another without a fair fight, or other crimes. The Yautja who commit such offenses are deemed Bad Bloods, as I told you about before. They are hunted down and killed. It is that simple. On occasion, a Bad Blood may be brought before the High Council and sentenced to ritual killing. So yes, we do have capital punishment for those whose actions make them unfit to live in our society. They have committed great acts of dishonor.

"And abortion? I have never heard of it among us. Pups are greatly valued, even in the womb. Anyone injuring a female or her unborn pup would be a Bad Blood indeed and immediately cut down. Do you see, Sal'lee, we also value life. We value its strength, its fullness and richness. And when life ceases to have this value for us, or we are stupid enough to challenge to the death and lose, or cast away our honor, then life is bravely discarded."

"So, Ulfr, when Sig'dan murders a woman with sex out of his great frustration and lack of education, you will be ok with him being killed? And who will do this justified killing? You? Ab'bi?" Sally watched as Ulfr's calm exterior wavered the tiniest bit at her unexpected challenge to his values.

"No, Sal'lee, I will not be ok if this happens. And I do everything now that I can to prevent it. Yes, as Elder of this mission, I would bear the responsibility for Sig'dan's actions, and I would be the one to kill him. It is not something I would ever wish to do, but I do as honor demands." It was Ulfr's turn now to look down.

Sally mentally hiked up her panties and continued, "Ulfr, I have been thinking of your request of me to help you with Sig'dan's problem. I have some questions for you before I make a decision."

Ulfr twitched his face in surprise. She had been thinking about it! Hope beckoned as she continued.

"First, I need to tell you that I am, as you well know, I think, extremely attracted to you and not to your brother. This presents me with...difficulty."

"Sal'lee, I do know of your desire for me. Do not think that you do not greatly entice me also," his deep voice stated longingly. "The success of this mission is my prime duty entrusted to me by the High Council. In spite of what I want for myself I must attend to my duty. The state that Sig'dan is in has complicated and jeopardizes the mission. So I must attend to his repair so that he can fulfill his duty also. Can you not understand this?"

"Surprisingly, Ulfr, I can. My job entrusts me with great responsibility also and my desires for my life often must be set aside in order to do what must be done."

She took a step forward, returning to his space, and brought her hands back to the Hunter's face with a caress. Beginning in the center of his eye ridges, she slid her fingers around his orbits and down, finally coming to rest cupped under either side of his jaw. She was mesmerized by the texture of his scales – more coarse on his brows and then softer where the flaps of skin stretched between upper and lower mandible.

"Tell me then, I need to know exactly, what will happen if I mate with Sig'dan?"

The Elder opened his eyes, as they had been closed while he enjoyed the soft play of her skin over his. He quietly huffed in the scent of her mellow enjoyment of him, tinged with the tang of nervousness as she questioned him about the rut procedure.

"I will be with you, skin to skin, Sal'lee. I will not mount you as that is for Sig'dan. But I will be there to help ready you, to ensure that Sig'dan is gentle with you, to guide him. I will protect you**,** Sal'lee, no harm will come to you - on my honor. Sig'dan is now studying and learning how to mate. He will be ready in another two of your cycles. I will not demand that you do this, but I would be in your debt if you would."

"And what about us, Ulfr?"

"There will be a time for us, after this mission is complete."

"There is still so much I want to know, I have so many questions," Sally murmured, again looking into the warmth of his eyes. "I don't know what I mean to you, what you want from me, what I want from you. The only thing I know for certain is that I am totally in lust with you. Can you understand?"

Ulfr slowly spread his face in a wide Yautja grin and moved a hand so the back of his fingers stroked the side of her face, "Lust is understandable in any language, in any species, it would seem. I want very much to mate with you**,** Sally. I know that there will be no pups, and that does not matter to me. I have plenty of offspring. I want to mate simply for pleasure. Does that appeal to you?"

"Appeal is not strong enough of a word, Ulfr," she sighed, leaning into his touch. Then a question occurred to her. "So you have pups, you must have a relationship with another human woman?"

"I have mated with many ooman females, Sal'lee. They are the bearers of my pups. There is no relationship as such. I respect them for their ability to give life, I mate with them to impregnate them, and yes, it is enjoyable. This seems to be complex for you. Are there issues I am not aware of?"

"I don't go with just anyone, any time I feel like mating, Ulfr. Human women nearly always want to have some type of relationship with the man, the male, they are going to mate with. Have none of your human females told you this before? "

"Do you believe we have such a relationship, Sal'lee?" Ulfr quizzed, his head slightly cocked in that Yautja way as he ran his fingers down the soft skin of the side of her neck.

Sally shivered from his touch and replied softly, "Yes I do Ulfr, it is still growing but, yes, we have a relationship."

"Gooood," he whispered in almost a growl. "I am pleased. This…relationship…is something different from what I have experienced before with someone I am going to mate – ooman or Yautja."

"Ulfr, do you like having a relationship…with me?**"**

Ulfr thought for a long moment, having never been asked to ponder anything like this in his considerably long life. He touched Sally's forehead and slowly smoothed her bangs from her face, finally answering, "Sei, it is something different. I enjoy it – very much."

"Good," Sally replied, beginning to become very aroused from Ulfr's touches. "Uh, what you said a moment ago, Ulfr - so now we have gone from admitting attraction to fact, have we? You are going to mate with me?"

"Sei, Sal'lee, count on it," his low voice nearly groaned. "When the time is right, I will take you, female. I will make you mine and we will enjoy each other. Until then, there is still the question of Sig'dan."

Sally took her hand from the Elder, a smirk growing on her face, "Ulfr, you are a relentless Hunter."

"I am complemented that you realize this," he countered.

The Matriarch thought for a few moments_. Reason be damned! I'll admit, I'm in over my head on this one…and…I don't care. I like it. _

Once more, she reached out and pressed a hand to the side of the Elder's face and caressed. "Yes, I will help Sig'dan, but only for you, and only because you will be there with me."

Ulfr made one last inquiry as he relished her touch, "Not for the mission then, not for duty, and not for Sig'dan, but for me?"

"Yes, for you, Honorable Ulfr," she moved closer to him and wisped her lips against his jawline.

Enclosing her smaller frame with his massive arms again, he pressed his face, where the soft skin stretched between his exterior jaws, against her cheek and rumbled softly to her, "Remember that I am relentless, most desirable female. Be assured when this mission is over I will come after you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: 'Tis an Ill Wind…**

After his intimate moments with Sally, a controlled Ulfr had escorted her out of his quarters and off the ship. Then he returned to his desk and sat, clearly relieved that she had accepted his terms and looking forward to having this self-taxing ordeal over with. He now turned his thoughts to mapping out the details of how the mating would take place, how he would manage his brother, and, perhaps most critical, how he would manage himself.

This supervised mating was not without some risk. Usually, the one guiding would be on stand-by, watching from a short distance away, ready to give instruction to the young Hunter when needed. Usually it went fairly well, as the female was always drugged to some degree,making her not only compliant, but easily stimulated as well. The virgin Hunter, having spent considerable time learning his trade before he plied it, usually did well and the female would be impregnated within a few sessions. This planned tryst between Sig'dan and Sally, however, was anything but usual.

Ulfr would be much, much closer to Sally and to Sig'dan as the newly Blooded completed his act. The Elder did not know how accepting Sig'dan would be of his proximity during the full realization of his lust. No matter how much it displeased him, Sig'dan would have to bear it because Ulfr had committed, on his honor, that Sally would not be hurt. There was also the consideration of how he was going to deal with having Sally's sexual scent and his brother's musk right in his face. He knew his control would have to be great as deep-rooted instincts would be ordering him to break his sibling's neck and take the rut opportunity for himself. He wondered if the Healer might have something in his drug arsenal to assist his self-control. Ulfr trusted his strength of will, but was not going to test it stupidly – especially when so much was a risk. He also needed to consider how to get the Matriarch to take the sedistim drug before the mating.

Besides managing himself, it greatly concerned the Elder that his younger brother was entering this pair-off with only a short course of study and was attempting to concentrate on learning while already hormonally entangled in the rut. Ulfr's thoughts now centered on ways to manage his brother, and then uncharacteristically drifted off-target to imagining the feel of the entirety of Sally's bare skin against his own. A low growl of pleasure betrayed his contemplation to the empty room.

On Ulfr's ship in the med bay, the Healer was intently watching a section of the A'fi mask record on the lab's viewer. It gave a larger more satisfactory projection than his wrist com. He had been through various scenes of humiliation and subordination of the stunning female by A'fi, when a new Hunter entered the picture. He came into the room cloaked, Myn'dill could see the reflection move into the room, and then become visible. The mask gave little clue to Myn'dill as to his identity, but he saw that the Yautja wearing it was tall and lanky, rather than well built, and there was a familiarity to the figure.

A'fi knew him and immediately spoke, "I see you have decided to accept my invitation. You will find it a rewarding experience, my friend. Come, female! Come and display yourself before this honored Hunter!"

The stunning female appeared, head down to demonstrate her servile nature, and showed her naked body to the masked Hunter. He grunted his approval as the blackly veiled mask eyes drank in her beauty.

"Command her!" offered A'fi. "She willingly does whatever you desire."

The mask owner slowly detached his face shield, first unseating it with a slight jerk of his huge hands. Lifting it from his face revealed to Myn'dill the visage of the disgusting Gagr.

The High Council Healer looked hungrily at the little female. "Come to me," he ordered her. She approached him, still looking at the ground.

"Look at me!"

She raised her eyes to Gagr's menacing countenance as with leering eyes he huffed in her beguiling scent.

Suddenly, the Healer gave the female's face a hard cuff with his open hand, sending her crashing to the floor. He strode over, picked her up and bent her forward, fumbling in his cloth for the weapon of his dominance. Finding it, and pulling the cloth aside, he began to abuse the female, whose growls and moans soon filled Myn'dill's ears. He was having a difficult time believing what he was seeing - that the female not only permitted, but seemed to enjoy this treatment. Gagr was being extremely rough, and she could not escape his clawed and tusked grasp on her.

The tone changed though as her voice turned from passionate rumbles to a panic rising through the air. "Hunter, you are too large, and too rough! Hold back!"

Myn'dill saw, with a rising sickness in his stomach, that her request was ignored. He saw A'fi go to the female and grasp her face roughly, saying, "Quiet, stupid slave. You will take whatever this Honorable Hunter gives you without complaint. You are nothing. You are only fit to milk our seed and then act as servant to us, child-maker. We are your Masters, you are nothing! Remember this," he hissed.

Myn'dill turned the viewer off; he had seen enough. He felt disturbed deep within his soul. It had been the nature of things, when the Yaut females still lived, that they had been the dominant sex in society. Being larger and often stronger than their male counterparts and being the only bearers of offspring, they ruled as a usually fair but firm Matriarchy over the males. The Hunters were busy training, hunting and, in the distant past, warring. It was the females who kept society organized and running smoothly, and as the nurturers of life they were honored, respected and obeyed. It was the females who chose which male they would allow to breed them as the Hunters competed for their favors. Now, Myn'dill had witnessed A'fi and Gagr connected in a sickness of extreme domination over a female who appeared to be some party to it, although she was most certainly mistreated. This was a variety of Badblood that he had never seen or heard of before - not in all his studies. And what did this have to do, if anything, with A'fi ensuring funding of Gagr's research?

Meanwhile, Paya's House settled back down to a semblance of routine, as a group of aides gingerly tackled moving the body of the deceased Ancient with the help of two lifts. Fortunately, he had died in the dining hall, and there was plenty of room to maneuver the machines around the cadaver. It was taken to an area to be respectfully cleaned before handing it back over to the Yautja. On the ship, the honored dead would lie in stasis for the trip back to Yaut where there would be a proper ceremony and final rest.

Paya's acolytes and the House's doctors and nurses were all on edge over the incident. The ability of one Yautja to kill another, despite the management techniques and medications, foreshadowed their ability to also kill one of the staff. Who knew what might set one of them off? Who knew when one of them would decide to challenge, or even make sexual demands? A'dairfr's under-the-furs midnight activities had made the gossip rounds. It was obvious that there was far more to Ancient management than the company had expected. Employee break-room chat and after-work conversations buzzed with speculation and worry.

Sally went to her office and attempted to fill out an incident report. Her thoughts would not focus on the task, being filled with remembering the feeling of being in Ulfr's embrace, and the heady realization that he was attracted to her. Her keystrokes came to a halt when the thought came, _Holy Mother of God - I told him yes. I agreed to mate with Sig'dan, in two days! What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

Her panic did an about-face and melted into need as she turned her contemplation to the fact that Ulfr would be there. _Skin to skin, he said. _She imagined the naked form of the Elder hovering over her and a warm tingling began in her depths. _No, he said he wouldn't mount me, Sig'dan will. Where will Ulfr be then? _Sally then saw the Elder, lying at her side, and imagined his caresses while Sig'dan hovered over her.

Abruptly, she left her desk, there was no way to work on the report right now and besides, there were twenty-three hours left to file it. It would be time for her to meet the Hunters for dinner soon. Sally was about to leave her office when her com signaled an unexpected call from Ulfr on board his ship.

"Yes, Ulfr, may I help you?"

"Sal'lee, I neglected to speak further with you regarding our ritual this evening."

"Yes, your ritual. In fact I'm having an extra special dinner prepared for us to honor the occasion! So, what did you want to tell me?"

"This is the binding ritual of those who stand with each other during the Hunt. You need to come prepared."

"Yes, I am…honored to be honored, Ulfr. What must I do?"

"After dining, we will go to the ship and join together in the communal bathing pool. There will be c'ntlip if you want to try it again, and we will tell of our great hunts and worthy trophies. This ritual is of great significance, Sal-lee. For us to bathe together means that there are no weapons, and no possibility of any hidden weapons. It is an act of trust that unites us as a group. For you to be there is an act of great acceptance that will bind you to us and us to you."

There was complete silence over the com. Ulfr questioned, "Sal'lee, you are there?"

"Yes, Ulfr, I am here. So, let me make certain I understood you right. Uh…you want me to get naked, and bathe with your entire crew?"

"No, Sig'dan will not be attending, he is still in study, and confined to his quarters. Do you not usually remove your clothing while bathing?"

"Ulfr, I don't want to insult you, or your crew, but we humans usually bathe ALONE. To be naked in front of you and Myn'dill will be challenging enough, but to be naked in front of Ab'bi and Kylfa? Out of the question! Sig-dan explained to me how those two are. What about my body will they be betting on?"

"Sal'lee, you are that insecure?"

"I am not that insecure, Ulfr, I am that modest. Nudity is not the norm in my part of the human race. You and your crew run around with a mere scrap of clothing hiding your parts. Do you wonder why we can't help but stare at you - walking around nearly naked as if it were nothing," she retorted.

Ulfr considered for a time, and said, "I understand that we are different. In my decision to honor you, I had not taken this into account. Is there no way that we may respect you and bring you into our ritual?"

"Allow for my modesty, please. I can wear what we call a bathing suit and if your Hunters are already in the water, I think I can be reasonably comfortable."

"You have clothing for bathing?" Ulfr could not help but incredulously blurt out the question, "How do you ever get clean?"

"No, Ulfr. We are naked when we bathe in private - the suit is for public bathing. We usually do that in groups in lakes, or the ocean, or in swimming pools."

"I have seen such a sight, once at a lake," Ulfr remembered, not telling her he was hunting her kind at the time. The minimal clothing had certainly made getting to the spine with his blade very easy. "Yes, I agree to your terms. Wear your bathing suit, my Hunters will be in the waters before you, so that you may remain…comfortable."

"Good!" Sally exclaimed. "I, uh, look forward to the experience. I'll see you at dinner, Ulfr."

The com went dead, as Ulfr severed the connection, satisfied that all necessary information had been exchanged. _Someone needs to give him phone manners, _Sally thought.

_OK, self –you're going to go swimming with a bunch of naked aliens. You can't make this stuff up. Maybe, I should write a story or something, someday. Now, which swim suit should I wear? _Leaving her desk, Sally went to car and made for her place to select her evening attire.

At the apartment, Sally laid out her collection of three suits on the bed and one by one held each up to herself in the mirror. _This is probably really stupid, _she considered. _Their vision is primarily in the temperature spectrum although we believe they can see some color. Too bad I don't own a suit that warms itself – I could glow white-hot! _With the idea of fire in her mind, she selected the red one-piece tank and thick white terry robe.

_One piece and a cover for sure, _she reflected_. I'm not going to show any more than is necessary for them to ogle._ _Well, administrator, you were just contemplating showing up in a hot glowing suit, weren't you? This is conflicting – this wanting to be desirable to Ulfr, while not to the others. _

She was about to take along some of the odor masking spray when she realized that it wasn't water-proof. _Oh God! Well, at least I'll be in the water. Hopefully that will contain any scent I might emit. I'm not sure how I'm going to react to seeing Ulfr in the water, and knowing that his loincloth is missing. _

Sally stopped and stood still, closing her eyes_. I can't wait to feel his body against mine. He is so huge, I feel like I just drown in him when his arms are around me. Is everything about him that super-sized? That's kinda worrisome. It can't be too enormous, he's had other human women before that have lived to bear him children. I'm at the point that I really don't give a damn what Sig'dan does, it's Ulfr who I want to be with. It will be his eyes that I want to find myself lost in again. _

With her eyes closed, Sally remembered the touch of the Elder's hands on her face, his engulfing arms around her and the gentle roughness of his voice, as her yearning for him fanned out and filled her. She was very aware that in this moment she had sealed her choice and allowed her hunger for Ulfr to completely take over any argument she once had. With a small bag neatly packed, she went back to the office.

The workday couldn't end soon enough for Sally. She had somehow managed to piece together the incident report and email it to corporate. She'd sent it deliberately late in the day, hoping it would not be read until the following Monday, and prayed that corporate was all out hitting the golf course on a Friday afternoon. That would leave her undisturbed for at least this evening and, most importantly, the next.

_And how do you know Ulfr and Sig'dan will wait until tomorrow evening? Perhaps they will come knocking on your door for breakfast tomorrow morning? How about that? _Her imagination was immediately unleashed and ran wild for a moment and then was brought back by the realization of, _oh crap, they don't even know where I live!_

The dinner menu was to be outstanding that evening. With the upcoming ritual in mind, Sally had worked with her kitchen staff to come up with something different, something special for the Hunters. She wanted to surprise them with a meal they might truly appreciate as this evening was a celebration. Sally kept pushing to the back of her mind the fact that the evening would be culminating with a final course of the Yautja ship specialty - Hot Simmering Hunters' Stew.

Ranched venison had been obtained for the dinner, and it was prepared in dark red, thinly sliced strips of raw richness for the Yautja, and there was a nicely prepared grilled steak for Sally. The meal was rounded out with an assortment of apples, pears and other late-season ripened produce, including a selection of dried fruits which the Hunters had never seen or tasted before. The unappreciated pale ale was replaced with a variety of stouts; the wine was a worthy Cabernet Sauvignon and the usual scotch was available. Sally had considered an after dinner course of traditional cheese and port, but in view of the upcoming bouillabaisse, thoughtfully decided to forgo it. She was not certain how the Yautja digestion would handle the fatty cheese. She didn't want anyone suffering any ill effects and possibly upsetting the ritual due to her menu selection.

The Hunters appeared on schedule for the appointed feast and took their usual places, with the absence of Sig'dan unmentioned. They were hungry and dug in to the proffered meat with gusto as the air filled with grunts, growls and rapid clicking. The venison and stout were an instant hit and several remarks were made regarding the tender, rich meat and how well it went with the rapidly disappearing stout. Sally was surprised to hear so much said and surmised it was a truly appreciated meal to conjure up so much comment.

The fruits were sampled, with no one appreciating apples or pears much. However, Kylfa took an instant liking to the dried fruit, entertaining all by accidently puncturing a prune with one sharp lower mandible tusk and unknowingly giving it a ride as he bolted the rest of his meal.

With the lavish spread consumed, the Hunters contentedly lazed in their chairs as they rumbled their contentment and amused Sally with the occasional resonant belch. The group had greatly relaxed around her and, since she was getting ready to be fully accepted into their brotherhood, they were all the less bound by stiff manners and composure.

"It is time," announced Ulfr, "the ritual awaits us."

They all roused themselves and uncharacteristically rambled to the ship, being somewhat slowed by alcohol and full stomachs. Sally clutched her small bag with tank suit and robe and hung on Ulfr's, once again, proffered arm. No one spoke to her during the walk to Ulfr's craft. The only sounds above the heavy footfalls were the low tones, accompanied by clicks, of Kylfa and Ab'bi. Sally was intuitively certain they were discussing her, but had no way to prove it.

"This ooman female is greatly honored by our Elder," Kylfa stated, "I did not think that any could participate in our ritual except the Blooded."

"Our wise Elder has made an exception for her, due to her great service to our mission," reprimanded Ab'bi.

Feeling chafed by Ab'bi's tone, Kylfa quickly tried to cover any perceived questioning of the Elder's decision, "She is worthy of the ritual. I look forward to her communion with us."

"I'm certain you do," the second's dry humor surfaced. "And that would not have anything to do with being able to observe so much of her during the rite, would it?"

Kylfa looked cockily at Ab'bi, retorting, "I happen to know that she will not be without clothing."

"Really? And how did you come by that personal information?"

Kylfa only looked stupidly at Ab'bi, too green in his understanding of manners to immediately realize his blunder. Yautja society looked down upon information about another that did not come to the hearer directly from the one involved.

Kylfa suddenly looked uncomfortable as his thinking caught up with his mouth, and the walk continued in silence.

Onboard the ship, Ulfr escorted his guest to the reasonably large communal bath and showed her to a separate alcove. "You will be in privacy here," he explained. "We will wait for you in there," he said pointing to the bath. Sally was about to question him again if the Hunters would be in the water, but decided that would be rude. He had already told her it would be so and, as she was learning, Ulfr's word made things so.

He left and after glancing about, she quickly changed into her red suit and donned the robe, wrapping it about her body, and uncomfortably tightening the tie. She prolonged her stay in the alcove by neatly folding all her clothing and arranging it in a carefully constructed pile. Finally she could no longer put off the inevitable. _Here we go_, she breathed in deeply and strode out to the pool.

True to the Elder's word, Ab'bi, Myn'dill and Kylfa were in the pool waiting for her, submerged up to their waists, and turned their heads to see her enter. Ulfr, in truth, had granted her wish that his crew would be already naked and in the pool. He, however, was not. He sat nonchalantly, loincloth clothed, near the pool edge on a built-in bench, lazily grazing the water surface with one foot and looked at her as she came around the curve from the alcove.

"Sal-lee," his voice reverberated in the smaller confines of the bathing room. "That is bathing attire?"

"No," she stated flatly. "This is my cover-up, my bathing clothes are underneath. And you have decided to dress for bathing also?"

"I have…not."

He slowly stood and unfastened his cloth, letting it drop to the floor, as he casually exposed himself. Sally, of course, looked. After a rather long pause, Ulfr gracefully dropped himself into the pool and beckoned for her to join him. Sally just stood there for a moment, processing what her vision had zeroed in on_. That was...big. Big…thick…and...ruffled near the head? _

She had, somewhat less than the feminine medical staff, viewed the Ancient's private parts in some detail in a professional capacity. It was indeed part of their job and went with changing wet cloths or bathing those who could not do so for themselves. This, however, was her first glimpse of a healthy, vigorous male.

Her heart began to pound with nervousness, as she untied her robe, letting the tie ends fall from her hands. She looked up anxiously and to her grateful amazement, no one was looking at her. Quickly dropping the cover, she did a feet first jump into the pool. Much to her surprise, it was the deep end, and she went under just as she grasped there was no bottom and had time to take a breath. A moment later, she emerged, having pushed off from the pool floor, gasping a bit.

Ulfr was there, his feet easily planted on the subsurface. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Sally spluttered, feeling very foolish, "I didn't realize how deep it was here."

"Take my arm," he commanded, and gently pulled her to the submerged sitting platform on the shallower side. She sat down and found the water nearly up to her chin. The Hunters were all seated comfortably with the water lapping at their chests.

The administrator gamely tried to make herself comfortable, but without success. Sally felt quite uncomfortable with the water level just under her chin. If she did not sit up very straight, she would slip under and drown.

Ulfr, realizing her discomfort, once again came to her rescue. "Relax, Sal'lee," was all he stated before his giant hands were at her waist lifting her to the safety of his lap. "You will not drown here," he softly chortled, while he gave his crew the evil eye.

'Laugh and you die', was written in his stony gaze. His crew suddenly displayed complete disinterest in the partially clothed female. Unknown to the Elder, Ab'bi and Kylfa were secretly betting on which of the brothers would actually take Sally first; their possessive Elder, or the randy Sig'dan.

Sally did feel less likely to drown sitting on Ulfr's lap, and she was thankful for the swimsuit that at least shielded her perception of the large bulge that lay between his legs. She was also thankful that, at least for now, he was keeping his legs closed.

The group rested, enjoying the hot water while Ab'bi fetched the c'ntlip from the pool edge and poured a round for all, handing Sally's sip to Ulfr rather than venture too close to the claimed female. Ulfr gave her the cup and, brimming over with thankfulness, Sally gratefully downed the small draught of burning courage.

Hunter small talk ensued, about hunts, prey, and impossible situations calling for uncommon bravery or strategy, all punctuated with rounds of c'ntlip. The Hunters also spoke of the hunts of their ancestors, the stories passed down from generation to generation and interspersed the tales with a joke or two. The jokes made the crew chuff and chortle, but Sally found them baffling.

Their stories however, fascinated her. Interspersed with the hunt accounts, there were sagas of the Clans traveling in their huge ships that, it seemed to Sally, were space faring cities. Ulfr quietly translated the tales into Sally's ear and told her that the Yautja had existed since nearly time began – far before humans existed. He enjoyed the small weight of her warmth covering his relaxed self.

Sally, fully aware of said part, nestled in to the bend of his body and placed her ear to his chest. There, she slowly relaxed as she heard the unknown pulse drumming a backbeat to the sound of the Elder's gravelly telling of the great exploits of their Clan, while Ab'bi's and Kylfa's rumbly Yautja voices filled in the accompaniment, and even the usually quiet Myn'dill chimed in a rumble or two.

Suddenly, Kylfa's voice awakened her from her entranced state as he tried out his English, "Ma-tree-ark, do you…have a…storee to tell us?" The group gave Sally their full attention.

"Uh, well, I don't hunt anything, nor have I done anything more adventurous than sitting in this pool with you."

Chitters of amusement rose at her statement.

"Do you tell a…laugh storee?" he then asked.

"I think you might mean a joke. Is that what you meant?"

"Sei," he nodded.

"Well let me see if I can think of one, and tell it in a way that you might appreciate." Sally tried to focus her c'ntlip soaked mind and set it on the task of retrieving a joke. The trouble was that Sally was terrible at telling jokes and she didn't know many. She thought for several minutes when an old sorry joke told by her grandfather came to her rather intoxicated mind. Dared she tell it? _What the hell._

"OK, I got one. Three Hunters are sitting around, much as we are doing now, talking about their females. One said, 'My female was so ugly that I had to put a bag over her head when we mated.' The second Hunter said, 'Well, my female was so ugly that I had to put a bag over her head and another over my head too, just in case her bag came off.' The third Hunter said, 'That is nothing, my female was so ugly that when I woke up the next day and found her lying on my arm, I chewed my arm off.'

Sally waited for the familiar chortles and clicks. The Yautja just looked at her. Not a single chirp, in fact, not a single sound permeated the room. They just looked at her with those quizzically cocked heads.

"Soooo, I guess you didn't get that one," she stated, a bit pink now.

"We understood the words," replied Ulfr, as Ab'bi and Kylfa began to chat a bit. The Healer Myn'dill only sat with closed eyes, enjoying his steep.

"What are they saying?" questioned the Matriarch.

"They think the bags are a good idea, and wished they had thought of it themselves, but they think the arm chewing is too extreme," replied Ulfr, with what she swore was a containment of a chortle in his voice.

"Well…I guess our faces are pretty ugly to you, aren't they?" Sally turned her smooth face up and around to the Elder's heavily jawed one, giving him a one-eyed look.

"Your face is not ugly, Sal'lee, just different. I have become accustomed to seeing you, as I hope you have me."

"I believe I have Ulfr. I believe I have," she replied softly, and once more leaned into him.

The story telling was winding down, and the c'ntlip soaked group settled into the warm luxury of the pool. Sally found herself nearly drifting off to sleep. So relaxed and safe she felt with her head still resting against Ulfr's chest, and his arms curled protectively around her. _I didn't realize how tense I was. This is totally relaxing…and totally enjoyable._

Suddenly, she heard a soft popping, burbling sound. _How nice! I didn't know this tub was equipped with jets,_ she thought, feeling the water moving from the right past her body with some force. She relaxed further into the comfortable couch that was Ulfr, when her nose was abruptly assaulted by the smell of toxic chemical fumes laced with fermented fruit. She immediately gagged, opened her eyes and looked about.

There was Abi'bi, his mandibles clenched so tightly to his face that the tusks would leave marks, back pedaling through the water at an amazing pace to exit himself from the stench that was Kylfa.

Up at the doorway, she just caught a glimpse of Myn'dill's retreating backside as he ran to save himself.

She felt, rather than heard, Ulfr above her give a tremendous roar, "Kylfa! Out! Now!"

Kylfa merely stood, rooted to the spot in an overload of mental confusion. With their largely meat diets, flatulence was uncommon among the Hunters. During his lifetime, Kylfa had rarely experienced having produced an essence, but this? This was unquestionably excessive. All his training told him to immediately obey his Elder. His mind, however, had already embarked on the task of sorting through exactly what he'd eaten that had caused this. So Kylfa only stood, unable to move anything except his eyes, which looked rapidly toward the Elder, and then toward the fleeing Ab'bi, then back again to the Elder, then back to Ab'bi - this way and that under a greatly furrowed brow, while his mandibles aimlessly waved out of sync in the air – in shock over what his olfactory sense had just delivered to his brain.

Of course, the now wide awake Sally had immediately understood that Kylfa's overindulgence in dried fruit, especially the favored prunes, had resulted in a vile brew that his intestinal tract now shared with the entire, now unbound, band of ritual bathers.

With discipline completely abandoned by his crew, Ulfr's burly arm lifted Sally from his lap and held her while he jumped from the polluted soak. Holding his free hand over his mouth, he vainly attempted to filter the air while bravely clutching Sally and exiting the scene.

As Ulfr fled, he noticed that Sally was shaking underneath his arm. Sliding to a wet stop with his bare sogged feet on the slick floor, he tried to soothe her. "We are away from Kylfa's foulness, Sal'lee, you can inhale now." Still, there was shaking under his arm. With great concern he set her on her feet, and looked down into her face which was a great scrunch of her normally smooth features. The wetness of tears cascaded down her reddened cheeks and she doubled over wheezing, apparently trying to breathe.

"Can you breathe? Are you alright?" Ulfr was aghast that she was perhaps having an allergic reaction. "Let me carry you to the Healer." Ulfr once again picked up the heaving woman in his arms and made to carry her to the medical bay.

Finally, Sally was able to take a breath, and gasped out, "Ulfr, no…no, it's ok. I can breathe!"

"You are alright, then?" Ulfr stopped in mid-stride and looked down on her with great concern, only to suddenly realize that she was laughing.

"Yes, Ulfr…I'm alright," she managed to rasp. "I'm fine. Did you see the look on Kylfa's face? That was the damned funniest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Understanding dawning, Ulfr set the still winded Sally down. He opened his mandibles and began a great clicking, cackling rumble. This made Sally laugh all the louder again. Soon she was sitting on the warm floor, too weak with hilarity to stand.

"In truth," Ulfr began, was that not the worst scent you have ever experienced in your life?"

"It was, it was indeed," she replied, her amusement finally settling down. "My face hurts from laughing so much."

"Try having mandibles."

At that, Sally's overexerted face grinned again. "There is a new rule at Paya's House now. No dried fruit for Yautja."

"Absolutely none," Ulfr agreed, helping Sally to her feet.

It might have been the repeated small shots of c'ntlip that collectively had made Sally so suddenly comfortable. It might have been the three hours of warm soaking with nude aliens and finding them not awkward at all with their own nudity. Or, it might have been the shared bond of finding out that his species was also plagued, or entertained, by the simple bodily function of a fart. Whatever the reason, the woman found as they walked back to retrieve her robe that she was very at ease with the Elder – even when he was completely naked.

Donning the robe, the room went 'round a bit as she suddenly felt the effects of more c'ntlip than she'd ever had before. She reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be Ulfr, for support and asked, "Elder Ulfr, about tomorrow, when and where will my, uh, meeting with Sig'dan take place?"

"It would be best to be here on the ship, Sal'lee, in my quarters." _Sig'dan will be in my territory, which will further express my dominion over him. And I will enjoy the scent of Sal'lee on my bed furs for some time. _"There is no set time, but Sig'dan will be anxious. He is well prepared. Would the morning be well for you?"

"I…I guess so." Sally suddenly felt the need to sit down, as the full weight of what the dawn would bring, as well as the c'ntlip, bore down on her. Ulfr saw her begin to lose her balance and tried to steady her. Realizing just how tipsy she was, he changed his arms from support to scooping her up off her feet and began carrying down the corridor to his rooms.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded weakly.

"To sleep in safety, Sal'lee."

She did not object.

The Honorable Elder glanced around his room to see if anything could accommodate her, and finding nothing, promptly placed her underneath the furs on one side of his large bed. Sally watched him, entranced, as he dimmed the lights and then felt him enter under the coverings on the other side. She felt disappointed as he made no move to come to her.

Still full of c'ntlip bravery, she ventured, "Ulfr, is there not time, right now….for us?"

She felt the bed move under his mass as he turned on his side toward her, "Sal'lee, this is our sleep cycle, and I must be at my full competency for what is to happen tomorrow. Were I to take you right now, we would be engaged most, if not all, of the night."

As that understanding hit her, a thrill rose in Sally's core, and her scent flushed full and enticing to Ulfr as it wafted out from under the furs.

"Sal'lee, this cannot happen right now." He got up from the bed and she heard him moving about the room.

"I'm sorry Ulfr, I am trying to understand. I apologize if I have…annoyed you. I will do my best to sleep, please come back to your bed."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I am putting on my mask. It has a setting to assist in eliminating your most appealing scent from my mouth, so that I may sleep. Try to relax, all will be well tomorrow."

She heard his voice become muffled near the end of his words, as he fixed the mask in place. Then, she felt the bed again move as he settled his bulk down once more to rest.

With an audible sigh, Sally turned on her side away from Ulfr and tried to relax, her mind full of restless anticipation. As her tension was slowly soothed away by the luxury of the comfortable bed and the warmth of furs, new thoughts came unbidden into her mind. _I am starting to comprehend Ulfr's people, their values, and their ways. Honor is the key factor in all they do, it seems, even sex and having young. What would Ulfr think of the way we handle the Ancients in the House? What would he say to the artificial spars, to the distractions, to the one we have on full life-support? _

Suddenly she shuddered, seeing the Elder, in her mind's eye, crouched with arms wide and mandibles spread in full bold challenge. It drew her as the proverbial moth to the flame with its basic primal ferocity, both terrible and innately compelling at the same time.

Sally again questioned herself. _How can I find him so marvelously desirable? What is it about him that intoxicates me? How is it that I am so compelled to be with him, that I will have sex with his brother in order to please him?_ _God be with me tomorrow. _

She pulled the fur covering up under her chin and tried to relax and put thinking out of her mind, but her unanswered questions and ignored needs plagued her far into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Good things come to those who wait. **Hey folks, this is my first lemon, and you know, I hope it's as good for you as it was for me!

**Chapter 14: Dread, Spread and Dead**

The morning found Sally still in slumber within the soft pelt cocoon, her head resting on the crook of one arm. Ulfr had already awakened and lay on one side, his intense amber eyes watching the furs over her body rise and fall with her breath. _Paya, may all go well this day_, he silently prayed. _Sig'dan must find release, and keep his __honor intact, yet Sal'lee must not be harmed. I must be the master of the situation and my instincts. Paya, guide me and keep me in control. _Moving his hand to Sally's shoulder, the hand that was capable of crushing walnuts on the Hospitality Room table, he gave her body his gentlest awakening joggle.

Sally's slumbering bliss was disturbed by the rocking of her body as she was shaken into consciousness and came to with an unladylike wheeze. "It is time to awaken," Ulfr's guttural voice said as softly as he could manage. The bleariness cleared in a second with the profound disappointing realization that she had spent the night in Ulfr's bed, and that he had not touched her. For a moment, her wits held spar between questioning the depth of his attraction and her admiration that he was concerned first about his duty and his brother. When her mind finally arrived at the recognition that this was the morning she was going to be intimate with an alien, her heart nearly dropped into her stomach. Sightlessly staring off into nothingness, she gauged the rising overwhelming panic that strangled her ability to reason, as Ulfr joggled her again for good measure.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" she bleated.

"Good, we must prepare now." He raised his eye-catching bulk from the bed and waved for her to come with him. "There is a shower in the next room. We must cleanse." Ulfr led the way to the adjacent room, assuming she would follow. She did follow – with her eyes – and watched the bare backside of the Elder as he strode to wash himself.

_I believe he's all muscle, _she scrutinized. _Does he have any idea how damn beautiful he is? _

Sally crawled over to the edge of the very high bed and contemplated how best to get off. There were not real options, so she slid off the side with a dull thud as her feet hit the floor. Looking down, she saw she was still wearing the bathing suit and her protective robe was nowhere in sight.

With the nude male's departure beckoning her to take to the trail, she followed Ulfr's path and found him in one corner of the steamy room under the pulse of a shower. He was rubbing something on his skin. "Come!" he growled, unaccustomed to having to wait for anyone not superior to him to do his bidding.

Sally minced gingerly over to the naked Elder and joined him under the warm spattering waterfall. Examining her from his lofty vantage, a hiss left Ulfr's mouth. Tugging at one strap of her suit, he growled, "You cannot get clean with this scrap on, remove it." Sally unwisely hesitated. "Remove it now, female, or I shall. We smell of c'ntlip, at least," he rationalized, thinking of Kylfa's rot the night before. Sally, a bit unnerved by being referred to as 'female', felt hackles rise on the back of her neck yet decided to do as Ulfr had asked. Somewhat gingerly, she discarded the suit and proceeded to mimic the Elder as she tried to be casual about her nudity and rub herself with a tablet that he had produced from a niche in the wall.

_Well, he's not at all concerned or embarrassed about being naked around me. Nor does my nakedness seem a big deal to him._ She recalled how comfortable she had been with his bareness in the pool and then laughing together in the corridor the previous evening.

The white tablet seltzered as she washed with it, producing slightly tingling foam on her skin. Concentrating on the feeling, for a moment Sally nearly forgot the mountain who shared her shower. Accidentally bumping into him, she stopped washing briefly. "Pardon me," she mumbled and then turned, raising her gaze to admire the beautifully buff and toned Elder as he closed his eyes and let the water run over his oh-so-different face and down his locks. Her ruffled feathers smoothed, she drank him in. _My God he is magnificent. His shoulders, his chest, his face is…not so bad_, she decided, letting her vision move down the streams running from his jaw line and onto his bordering-on-deity chest. She thought to look lower but the amber eyes were already opening. So she turned away andself-consciously centered on scrubbing herself.

Once Ulfr seemed satisfied that they were clean, he allowed exit from the shower which automatically turned off. Sally was unexpectedly treated to a spray of droplets as he shook his head to dislodge water from his locks before drying. The spray hit her full in the face as the long, slightly grayed dark locks fanned out from his crown and cut through the air like some great possessed mop, with all the honor beads and metallic cuffs making a light clinking sound when the thick strands finally came to rest. Excess water removed, Ulfr took her shoulders in his immense hands and guided her to a spot adjacent to the shower where, from another nozzle in the room, hot air blasted their bodies**,** giving an instant blow dry. His hands lingered on the smoothness of her before pulling away, dragging fingers and whispers of claws on her soft skin as he left. Sally shivered from his touch, and then turned her mind to the inevitable act with Sig'dan that was on the horizon. Nervously, she ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it the best she could with no control over the dryer and no mirror to check it in. Her imagination told her that her hair had blown all up and was standing on end.

_I'm as nervous as hell_. _Do I really want to go through with this_? "Um, Ulfr?" she asked, still working at her hair and feeling unusually unsure of herself, "Uh…do I look ok?"

The huge Yautja paused as he led her back to the bed, turned, and looked down at her. "Yes, Sal'lee," he said quietly, scoping her up and down, "More than ok."

_Much, much more,_ he admitted. Running his eyes down her body, he admired the curve of her neck, the round full breasts, and the faded barely puckered vertical scar dividing the left side of her stomach, just beside her navel_. What an attractive scar! Scars show so well on ooman skin. It must be from the surgical procedure to remove her pup bearing ability. Unfortunate that it was not from a hunt or spar. _Sally cringed under his intense scrutiny and wished for her robe, or anything, just to conceal her vulnerability.

"Ulfr, may I have my robe?"

"It is not clean, Sal'lee and you are. You wish to put on dirty clothing?" Ulfr knew this pulled her chain a bit, but was trying to humor her into relaxing, and he needed to harness his growing tension as well. "Cover yourself with this for now." He handed her a smallish pelt of exquisite whiteness that she was just able to wrap 'round herself.

"Well, I guess that does it for my beauty routine this morning," she tensely joked, following Ulfr back through the bedroom and into his study.

The Elder went over to the great carved desk he'd been majestically sitting at when Sally first saw this room. On the desk were several fruits and a large clear cylinder with a pouring lip. The cylinder was filled with what appeared to be pale orange juice. Ulfr selected a fruit and cut it up, then poured a small cup of the juice. He retrieved a vial of clear liquid from a smallish leathery case and looked pointedly at her.

"Sal'lee, this is a substance that we use in mating. It will help you to relax…and to enjoy the experience more. I could have simply placed it in your drink without your knowledge, but that would have been dishonorable considering all you have done for us. I recommend that you take it. It is completely safe."

"You want me unconscious?" she asked, not believing this could be so.

"No, not unconscious, this is only a mild relaxant for your mind and your muscles; it will assist you in enjoying yourself. It will help you stay calm and also help ensure your readiness for Sig'dan. You will be alert the entire time – this is a small dose."

Sally looked thoughtful for a moment, as she debated doing the deed straight or being stoned. Taking the current state of her nerves into account, and remembering Ulfr and Sig'dan's strength and size solidified her decision. _Stoned it is_. She nodded her head and reached for the cup of spiked liquid. "Will Sig-dan drink this also?"

"No, he will not need it," was the simple reply.

_Oh what the hell,_ Sally figured. _So far, Ulfr has had nothing but my safety as his first concern. Well second, no third. First is the mission, second is getting his brother laid, and the third is me. _With that shining thought, Sally brought the drink to her lips and downed it. The flavor was citrusy and sweet, with a light piney aftertaste. "What is this drink?"

"It is the juice of one of our native fruits, Naxa."

Extreme consternation filled Sally's face, "It won't have the same effect on me that the prunes did on Kylfa**,** will it?"

Ulfr widened his upper mandibles in mirth, "No, it will not, I assure you." Ulfr ate a little of the prepared fruit and offered some to Sally.

"I'm not really hungry. May I have more to drink?" He poured her another glass which she consumed greedily.

"No delicious raw meat for breakfast?" With her case of nerves becoming worse by the minute, she made small talk to divert herself. However, her mind was disconnected and went off on its own tangent. _I don't know if I can go through with this. What will Ulfr think of me if I back out now? My hands are shaking._

"No. No heavy meal before a workout," he stated, opening his upper mandibles even wider, while still looking at her and inhaling in evaluation of her nerves. The lecherous 'grin' made Sally's wariness mount. Her mind worked rapidly**,** still trying to figure some way out of this agreement with Beelzebub.

Ulfr ate a little more fruit as he noticed that she had a case of the tremors. Calmly and deliberately he cleansed his hands with a cloth, disposed of it and went over to the bed where he sat. "Come," he baritoned. Sally clutched her scant fur and made her way over to him. Ulfr's arms made a move toward her and before Sally could command her legs to step back, the mountainous Elder had grasped completely around her waist, lifted her up and sat her beside him.

Feeling like a house pet, just grabbed and plopped beside its master, Sally managed a stage-whisper. "What now?"

"We are waiting," he intoned.

"Waiting for Sig-dan?"

"Yes."

_She is very frightened_, Ulfr thought as he quietly huffed in her scent. _I do not wish for this first time with one of us to be an unpleasant experience for her, as it is for so many of her kind. The sedistim I gave her will help, but will not completely free her from fear. What more can be done for her? Perhaps speaking? Sharing thoughts often helps oomans._

"Sal'lee, I know that you are afraid. The medicine I gave you will help shortly. Is there something more I can tell you to prepare you for this?" Ulfr placed his arm around her, offering comfort, and felt her lean into his side.

Sally began hesitantly, last night's c'ntlip-fed bravery gone, "I…I…don't know if I can go through with this**,** to be honest with you. I feel horrible. To tell you the truth…I am scared to death." She looked up into the light and warmth of his eyes, calming a bit from her confession and feeling again that connection with him in spite of the fear. Regardless of the fact that she was here because of willingly accepting the invitation, she knew that with a word Ulfr would allow her to leave. Still, she wondered, in a culture where honor was everything, how would that sit with him? And, what he thought of her actions mattered – greatly.

"What do you fear?" he asked her. His eyes still held hers, demanding response. "You must tell me. What are you afraid of?" His mandibles opened somewhat as he spoke, and Sally could see beyond the scattering of small pointed white teeth and farther back, inside his throat, lip-like muscles forming the words he spoke. Sally closed her eyes against the swallowing of her own soul. Ulfr remained patient as she reached down into the depths of her feelings, grasped her dread and willed it to become words.

"I am afraid of…how large you , uh…Sig-dan…might be." The trepidation came out as a soft whisper. "I have not seen any of you…aroused…to understand the full…full extent of what I am being asked to do." She turned away from Ulfr in embarrassment, her face turning that familiar blush like the apples at last night's dinner.

"That problem is easily solved."

With a grunt of satisfaction, Ulfr made short work of his loincloth and stood before Sally, who gasped at his directness and took in his nakedness with curious eyes. The Elder's member hung directly in front of her in its relaxed state. The mottled dark skin, thick and soft, was slightly wrinkled as it made folds down the sheath to where the prominent hood covered most of the head. Sally looked closely at what had seemed a ruffle to her brief glance in the pool and realized that it was the edge of what appeared to be foreskin. Instead of being smooth like a human, it was textured with irregular bumps. It reminded her of the edge of his scalp where it met with his slightly grayed dark locks. Near the end, where the foreskin turned under, the paler head emerged thick and broadly concave rather than being bulbous.

"There is some variation among us, as in your own kind. But see and feel what you fear. Touch me**,** Sal'lee."

The soft command urged on her curiosity and she tentatively reached out. Touching near the stem, she slowly traced the tips of her fingers down. His shaft skin was as soft as the supplest buttery leather. Growing bolder, she grasped her hand around the thick tube of alien flesh which responded as it lifted into her touch and, upon realizing her fingers did not meet, a silent cry of unabashed want came from between her legs.

Ulfr stifled a low groan as his own need began to rear, _I must let her experience this at her own pace, on her own terms._

The skin layers compressed as Sally felt their pliant sponginess and squeezed delicately, feeling the firm core beneath. _They have a penile bone,_ she thrilled, from her memory of Yautja biology class. The flesh in her grip began to pulse a slow four-beat measure as the space between her thumb and fingers widened. Sally responded by firming her grasp and beginning a slow stroking as the blood-filled phallus rose**,** greeting her touch. Her intensely excited eyes watched the shaft extend, stretching the bumpy foreskin into greater smoothness as the full and broad head emerged and her innermost muscles involuntarily clasped in hungry anticipation.

Feeling her heart rate quickening as her intimate muscles tensed and found nothing within to grasp, she brought her other hand up to embrace the now throbbing, and quite large, instrument of her creation. She glanced up at Ulfr, who stood, eyes half closed, mandibles pressed tensely against his face and mouth open, evenly huffing in her scent.

_My scent!_ She moved her attention to her core and felt the moisture gathering under where she sat. Sally inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of Ulfr ale, and found it clearly radiated from his groin. She savored the aroma that now included another unnamed earthy note.

Wanting to indulge all her senses, Sally leaned forward to move soft lips over one firm edge of the sizeable head. In response, Ulfr immediately barred her momentum with one hand on the top of her skull.

"H'ko," his voice husked, "Not that. Not now."

Sally pulled back, and affected release of the forbidding hand. She looked up in puzzlement and rejection. "Do you not like this?"

"I DO like this," retorted the now heavily breathing Ulfr. "If we began this, we would not stop," he explained. "Sig'dan will be here very soon."

As Sally reluctantly left his groin, he willed himself to think of his most fearsome hunting memories, fighting well-matched prey that called all skill and concentration to survive. He thought of anything, and everything, that would help him will his hardened member back flaccid and under control.

"Oh, him," Sally murmured. _I had almost forgotten about HIM. _

Resentment swelled beneath Sally's breasts, but was quickly disregarded when the world suddenly swam as the concoction prepared by Ulfr hit her system. The room spun for a bit, then settled down in a warm glow that seemed to emanate from her very body.

A nearly back-in-charge Ulfr sensed the change in her. Regaining some composure, he asked, "Are you yet afraid? Do not be worried, Sig'dan is not as large as I am." Sally's eyes widened with this welcome, yet unwelcome, news.

"Sal'lee, I know that you would rather be with me. I would prefer it also, but this must be done for Sig'dan. I will be with you, touching you, helping you to become aroused. Do not fear my brother. This will be pleasurable for you. Are you…ok, now?"

"It's ok, Ulfr, I think I'm ok now, considering." _Considering what I really want is to lock the damn door and finish what we just started! Sig'dan can go fuck himself!_

Sally's frustration with having her desired so close and so obviously stimulated was suddenly sidelined as a feeling of relaxation and warmth began in the center of her abdomen and spread out rapidly**,** overtaking her entire body. As the medication took greater hold on her, she leaned back on the bed and ran her arms up and down the luxurious hair coat once worn by some exotic creature.

Ulfr tested again, "You feel more comfortable now?"

"Yeeesss," Sally pulled her legs up onto the bed, swiveled her hips and stretched out. "This is amazing. You could make a mint selling this on Earth." She closed her eyes and savored that rarest of experiences - being absolutely at ease.

A few minutes later, the door com signaled someone's desire for entrance. "Sig-dan," Sally whispered from the bed, still basking in bliss. Ulfr grimly allowed access, and then placed the lock and glowing heat light that signaled to anyone outside the door – no entrance, do not approach.

A pent-up Sig'dan rigidly entered the room. On the outside, he appeared fairly calm, but his scent said otherwise. In reality, he was ready to burst emotionally and physically from the frustration of his need. The buildup of extreme lust coupled with stress was being loudly broadcast by Sig'dan's no longer controlled musk.

As soon as he entered the room, he stopped, eyes widening and maw opening in unaccustomed shock, upon seeing the female his brother had said would be prepared for him. He had not known it would be Sally. His jaws stretched as if to grasp her scent as his eyes flashed gratefulness to his brother. This was much, much more than he had expected.

"Is she prepared?" Sig'dan excitedly asked his brother, his eager eyes never leaving Sally's fur-wrapped body strewn out on top of the bed. The virginal Yautja felt primed for this moment. His already difficult-to-control yearning for Sally had been further honed by the reading of various arousal techniques, as well as pictures of anatomy and position during his study. Sig'dan's eyes possessively claimed his coveted prize.

_She will finally submit to me, _he reveled_. _So triumphant was the newly Blooded that he abandoned any question regarding the reason she was willing to bend to him when her attraction was obviously for his brother. Sig'dan eagerly allowed pleasure to wash over him and readied to plunge himself into the female of his nocturnal fantasies.

"She is," the Elder answered Sig'dan's query, trying to ignore the innate aggression brought forth by his brother's scent. "I will position her for you to begin." Ulfr fought the regret that pushed into his mind. Regret that he had ever made this deal with Sally, this deal that would have his brother touch her, take her – when all he wanted was to cast the clumsy pup from the room, surround her with his own arms and push his yearning root into her grasping softness. It took everything within him to contain himself.

Curbing his aggression, the Elder stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, reaching out to touch one of Sally's long legs. "I am going to move you," he thoughtfully explained. Grasping Sally's ankles, he pulled her to the edge and sat her up. Sally opened her eyes as she was dragged over the furs but in her drugged state felt no alarm.

From her seat she looked up into Sig'dan's scorching stare and felt the bed go down behind her where Ulfr was taking position. Her green eyes stayed meshed with the ravenous brown ones as she lost thought of anything but the great need building within her, the passionate Hunter in front of her, and the pinnacle of her desire behind her, beginning to surround her small body with his great one. The promise, that Ulfr was going to be touching her, sparked fervor in her mind. She felt him place his monstrous legs on the outside of hers and then felt his brawny arms reach around to remove her scant fur.

_This will help keep things __manageable_, the Elder thought, placing it fur-side out over his groin and then effortlessly lifting the desirous female up onto his lap. The pressure of her settling there made him stop and close his eyes, quietly measuring his breaths, until he regained power over himself. He momentarily nuzzled the top of her head, surrounding her with his spread mandibles and bringing his toothy maw her to hair in a tousle of affection. This brought what sounded like a groan from Sig'dan which pulled the Elder back into the reality of his task. As Ulfr's gentle mandibles left her scalp, Sally felt him recline back, deliciously embracing her body down with him, until she lay with her spine on his abdomen, head cradled by his sternum. She trembled with growing excitement as Ulfr softly stroked her face and rumbled encouragement to her as Sig'dan's eyes bored through hers to her innermost spaces, igniting a need for him in the deepest recesses of her being.

_In this position under her body, I will assist in stimulating her and also judge how strongly Sig'dan is using her. I will be close if he loses control. _With a self mastery borne of many years, Ulfr reined in his thoughts of how excellent Sally's soft, slightly quivering body felt laying on top of him. Focusing on his breathing, he regained self-control and then decided to kindle her.

Ulfr's hands reached over her pliant body as he took an ample breast in each of his warm paws and began to stroke softly and carefully**,** using only the pads of his fingers. After a few rumbling caresses, he began using each palm to gently run over curve and nipple, sending an immediate tingle straight to Sally's willing core, finally surrounding both mounds with the enclosure of each of his hands as her blood went rushing to fill between her legs and a rough sigh left her lips. As her unloosed passion rose, her body pumped out the pheromones that signaled Sig'dan who, with a nod of permission from Ulfr, went into action.

Dropping to his knees he placed his face only inches from the juncture of Sally's stretched-wide thighs, each one supported underneath and kept apart by one of Ulfr's great legs. Sally was offered up to the young Hunter's eagerness spread eagled, supported and restrained, on the nearly-naked body of the Elder. She felt the hot breath of the Hunter as he moved in on her, the puffs of warmth making her shiver in expectation.

Wildly huffing her musky sweet scent, Sig'dan drew his face in closer**,** determined to taste this delicacy, as his intellect was shoved aside by base instinct. Yet, with a growl from Ulfr, he detoured to the inside of one of her legs and sent his unbearably moist, hot tongue exploring the way up to her juncture.

Sally felt the heat of Sig'dan's breaths and the electricity of expectation moved on her skin in quivers as she watched his face grow nearer and then tried to buck her pelvis, held still by Ulfr, at the feel of the unexpected warmth. _God…so smooth, so hot, so wet!_ A whimper escaped her lips as the strong tongue muscled its way into her womanhood, lapping at the moisture while the huffing continued. Sig'dan persisted - delving deeper and more firmly into the delicious place, readying it for his hefty penetration.

His mouth literally watered at her fragrance, and he reached in scenting and tasting the unknown delicacy, memorizing every molecule that made up her beguiling aroma -the same heady scent that had first caught him in the kehrite as he watched her move and twist her body. He began to tremor excitedly with the realization that his entrancement with her was about to culminate with the planting of his almost painfully hardened organ into his whining, eager quarry.

Sally desperately wanted to move her body against the soft heat of the lapping, thrusting tongue, but was kept in place by Ulfr's hands on her chest and his legs that trapped her limbs as he slowly and gently spread them wider than she had thought they would go. Feeling more and more engulfed by the immense presence of the two wanton males, the mental structures holding her reserve crumbled in submission.

All that existed in the universe was sensation. Sally was drowned in the feeling of the great Elder under her, his body hard with muscle and hot with want, supporting her journey on this unexplored plane of desire, as he kept her pelvis steady to avoid accidental puncture by tusk or tooth. She felt the hardness of Sig'dan's mandibles, clenched close against his face as he pressed himself into her deeply and plunged his nimble searing tongue into her innermost space**,** the pressure making her whimper turn into "Yes! Yes!"

Unexpectedly, Sig'dan's ministrations stopped and he pulled away, wetly growling syllables at Ulfr.

"Don't…don't stop," pleaded Sally, her rapture broken by the empty place between her legs.

"Sal'lee, you are ready," Ulfr pronounced, and assisted Sig'dan in lifting the now greatly willing female and turning her over, draping her front on the bed. In total trust of her handlers, Sally went comfortably limp as she was bent over the bed-edge with legs hanging down, her chin and arms resting on Ulfr's abdomen, his obvious bulge under the cloth held aside by one of his hands. Sally merged with his glowing eyes, and held the stare in near breathless anticipation as she felt Sig'dan crouch low behind and over her in preparation to cover.

Her now tingling folds divided at the broad heat of his nudge, and allowed him to begin his shove. Ulfr growled a warning, and Sig'dan's thrusts stayed small. Agonizingly slow, his length worked into her drenched tightness – wet with her own arousal combined with the Hunter's copious and slick saliva. With threats from Ulfr, he carefully judged just how far he could go with each driving push – amazed at feeling his stiffly pulsing member penetrating the tight fit of the soft warm silken glove. He gaped his face in a gasp as her body began to swallow him.

Ulfr stayed in smoldering eye lock with Sally, fighting to not grip his own staff. _When this is finished, it will be difficult not to pauk her to death_, he thought grimly.

Sally moaned as she felt Sig'dan's ardor invade her. "Yessssss," spilled forth from her mouth, "yesssss." He gradually made way, pushing, pausing, grunting, only to push more. She felt totally filled with pulsing heat when he finally stopped, his length almost completely taken in. She writhed under him, feeling his strong power pulsate in her now thoroughly filled space. _Impaled_, Sally excitedly thought, _God, he's impaled me, and it feels…incredible. _Helpless not to cry out, Sally made impassioned pleas for him to get on with it.

With a nod of approval from overseeing Ulfr, the newly Blooded answered her cries with a rhythm of gentle short strokes. Sally could feel the hard, hot width plunge, torturing her with its lack of pace. Every time the pulsing pillar moved into her, she backed her hips up to meet him, encouraging him to build up speed.

As he did so, Sally's moans turned to mewling. She could hear Ulfr's rough deep voice groan her name as the rocking movement of her body being pumped by Sig'dan set up its own rhythm over the hardened Ulfr, who no longer kept his equipment out of the way.

Sally thrilled to Ulfr's soft base grunts as she moved her breasts over his hardness**,** kept from her by the small bit of fur. Engulfed with pleasure, there was no longer separation between which voice was stimulating her, or which body was penetrating her. Overwhelmed by the convergence of contact, she was not even certain where her body ended and another's began, as Sig'dan's propulsion quickened, and her excitement accommodated his need to hilt.

Her higher and higher pitched whines were now accompanied by the sound of his body meeting hers. He struggled to control his pounding, concentrating on the feel of the edges of his throbbing head rubbing against the swollen softness. "Paaaaauk," he moaned aloud, as bending over her more, he tensed his tusks ready to puncture her back with the innate need to hold and subdue.

His mandibles opened and prepared to take in a large chunk of Sally's flesh. Instead, they came down on the width of Ulfr's deliberately placed forearm**,** preserving the female's tender shoulder. The Elder clenched his jaw as Sig'dan bit into him. _No one will mark her but me_, he thought firmly, and then chagrined, realized, _I'm going to be the only one with a mating mark on my arm._

Sampling his brother's scent and blood instead of Sally's sweetness, Sig'dan raised his head and spit out the disgusting taste, then growled in repugnance at his brother, but did not hesitate in the pace of his rut. As he plunged on, the nearness of orgasm filled Sally with heightened pleasure, and she rode Sig'dan's groaning ruts into her depth.

With a sudden shriek, she shoved her hips into Ulfr as her muscles clenched around his brother's penetration. Her face and chest flashed crimson, only to be met with Sig'dan's growling howl of ecstasy as his member uncontrollably rippled in response to her grip, and filled her with his release. He stayed arched into her, eyes closed in ecstasy as the dance of sex slowed to an end, leaving both Sally and Sig'dan gasping for air, glorying in their fulfillment. Only the vigilant Ulfr remained unsatisfied.

The Elder gradually relaxed his watchfulness, realizing that his brother was, for the moment, spent. He looked down at Sally's reddened face and watched her closed eyes slowly loosening from their previous scrunch, her mouth slowly closing after emitting uncontrolled wails, and her hands unclenching from where her fingers had dug into the skin of his underbelly.

Ulfr was in wonderment. This was the first time in his life he had only watched a female be pleasured, and not been focused on his own satisfaction. True, females always seemed to enjoy his attention, but how much? He wondered if any of his females ever been so stimulated, so responsive to him? Just how much of what he'd witnessed was caused by Sig'dan, and how much by him?

After a few moments, Sig'dan's spent hunterhood freed itself from Sally's confines and he sat back on his heels, still panting from exertion. His elation, as well as his amazement at what he had accomplished and with whom he'd accomplished it, left him simply in astonishment. That had been possibly the most superb experience of his life! He couldn't wait to do it again! Ulfr motioned him to come up onto the bed and rest. Then, he pulled Sally's limp sated body up to lay, protected, between them.

Sig'dan lay on his back**,** certain that he had somehow reached the glory of the afterlife. His eyes closed as he placed an arm over his great brow and rested, temporarily satisfied with his accomplishment. It had been an unmatched mount of pleasure for him, as well as a wellspring of relief. He would never be satisfied with simply his right hand again.

Ulfr watched Sally's face and chest slowly return to their normal pale color, as he soothed her face with strokes from the back of his hand. Sally's thoughts had not yet emerged as she felt herself still spasm sporadically. She rested, engrossed in that place of meltedness where her flesh had settled after its plunge back to earth.

_Sig'dan will want more, can she take more? _Ulfr's analytical mind evaluated her nuances and scent, suddenly questioning himself. _Can I take more? Not with the feel of her body on me, _he decided. _Pauk! The n'dui'se of my brother mixes with hers. _The Elder tightly closed his mouth, not wanting to infuriate his senses further, and wished he did not have to breathe.

Sig'dan's recovery time was exceedingly short, and soon he rolled onto his side, looking lustfully at the recuperating Sally, anxiously glancing at Ulfr, waiting for the signal from the Elder to continue. Ulfr carefully kept scrutinizing Sally's face, form and scent, before finally questioning her softly. "Sal'lee, you were pleasured?"

"Oh, my God, yes, I was pleasured," she mumbled. Eyes closed, she still basked in the dying embers of her climax as the feelings of satisfaction still throbbed between her legs.

"Good. Sig'dan is ready to mate again," the Elder informed her, "You are willing?"

Sally's drowsed eyes half opened. "Oh…already?" Given her preference, she would have dozed for a time and then awakened to refreshed desire. But she had agreed to be here for Sig'dan, and apparently, once was not enough.

"Yes, already. He will wait if you desire," Ulfr informed Sig'dan with a glare that said, 'Stay submissive pup! I can kick your carcass out of here anytime.' Sig'dan flared his crown at the unspoken threat, but lowered his eyes immediately.

"No…that's ok, Ulfr. I can continue." Sally turned to the Elder, staring into his glowing ambers and silently formed the words, "But what I really want is you."

The Elder did not completely understand her lip movements, but knew the depth of eye-to-eye exchange they had just experienced as well as Sally's desire for him, and his powerful need for her as well. Yet, he reasoned that he had set this experience in motion for the benefit of Sig'dan. Later, after the mission, he would feast upon and then impale her ripeness. He quietly countered her begging with, "Another time."

Ulfr got up off the bed**,** packing his frustration into a corner of his mind to be dealt with later. Quickly pulling on his loincloth he went to stand a few feet away, this time only watching, and ready to correct or interfere with the young breeder if needed. He was pleased that the first round had gone so well, and relieved to put some distance between himself and Sally.

He watched Sig'dan embrace his mate and begin his well-studied arousal techniques. The young Hunter fumbled for her breasts in an overexcited frenzy. A bark from Ulfr helped him calm himself as he stopped, closing his eyes and just relaxing. He began again. He was a bit clumsy, but the drug helped make up for that, as it not only relaxed but stimulated the human female.

As she lay on her back, Sig'dan hovered over her**,** his eyes glowing with the zeal of young infatuation as he caressed Sally's hair and face, growling his desire for her in Yautja – soft and low. He was amazed at the soft delicacy of her short tresses and the smoothness of her skin – so very different from his own. He growled with delight as she reached her hands up to touch his chest, and continued a pleased rumble as her appreciative hands ran over the broad expanses of his smooth, hard muscle.

Sparks ignited his entire body from her soft touch while a growl of yearning left his throat and he leaned down to nuzzle her soft breasts, rubbing but not tusking with his arm-like side jaws. She gasped her delight with the first warm sliding contact his tongue made with her willing fleshy nubs as first one and then the other were stimulated by his talented tongue moving over and around the areola and sensitive nipple. He heard her breathy moans and scented her new arousal.

_She is becoming excited again_! _She tastes wonderfully of salt and her own essence_. _This time she will be aroused by me alone, she will submit to only me_. Sig'dan felt his rigidity returning to scale as he tasted more of her and anticipated burying himself in the clutches of her silken smoothness again.

The tips of Sally's breasts came to attention and she thought they would burst as her level of stimulation moved up the scale from Sig'dan's fleshly torture. Shivers of excitement ran like streams from her breasts down to the juncture of her desire as her want for his thrusting hardness heightened out of control. Moist richness flowed as she whined, longing for his intrusion into her body. _I need him back inside me_, she thought desperately, and heedless that she was half his size, assertively surfaced the audacious order, "Now! I need you inside me! NOW!"

His male instincts escalating at her command, Sig'dan moved over her and this time prepared to enter her from the front, holding his body up off hers with arms and knees. She spread her thighs wide to accommodate him and, although she was flexible, it suddenly became unpleasant.

Alert to her discomfort, Sig'dan stood on his knees and quickly placed her legs vertically up on his chest and held her there, encircling her waist like some living warm python with his huge, strapping hands. Huffing with throaty grunts, his entrance was quick and deep as her passage was still slick from the previous mating.

Mesmerized by the sound and sight of her possessor, Sally gasped as he nearly hilted himself, and took in her first smell of his essence. His scent was...wonderful**,** like a combination of freshly laundered t-shirt coupled with the earthy sweetness of fallen autumn leaves. It was intoxicating. Sig'dan stilled while making sure he had permission from her to continue as Ulfr's doleful eyes evaluated everything at once.

Ulfr's own need relaunched upon hearing Sally's spoken demands. The Elder's stiffness was becoming quite distressing as he watched Sig'dan rock himself into Sally, saw her deliberately breathing in his brother's essence and heard her moans of pleasure becoming higher and higher pitched.

Had he not been the absolute master of himself, he would have shoved his fumbling brother aside and delivered what this female needed – his now throbbing prong inserted into where it would do them both some good!

_Never have any of my ooman females commanded me. She ordered him like a Yautja female. How I have longed for such aggression again! I will take her and make her mine_, he vowed possessively, then painfully reasserted management of himself.

Sig'dan groaned in pleasure as the nubile female felt like she was pulling him into her depths, clasping around his hardened head and lurching her body upon him as though to climb his member with each of his thrusts. He willed himself to last, though his release was building deep within and threatening to explode with each sublime pull or push.

After several minutes of thrusting, Sig'dan became rather vigorous as he increased his pace and was on the verge of pounding as his untended claws threatened to pierce her skin. Sally found Sig'dan's harder thrusts heavenly, but the sharpness of his claws began to prick uncomfortably. A grimace from Sally and an ignored order by Sig'dan immediately brought overprotective Ulfr's hands around his brother's throat, fearing that the powerful thrusts were injuring the female.

"Ki'dte mei'hswei, enough, brother! Ease up, or I choke you unconscious," the incensed Elder growled. Sig'dan reduced his vigor with a barely muffled retort. His cadence slowed as he no longer rammed**, **and he pulled his hooks away from the relieved woman's hide.

Sally had been well on her way to Nirvana again, but had become distracted by Sig'dan's claws as well as Ulfr's interference, and had fallen off her rise to shrieking heights. Instead she simply submitted until the driving Sig'dan was finished.

She used this time to study his body and face as his excitement again mounted. Her upright legs obscured much of his abdomen, so she concentrated on his hands that held her at the waist, more gently than before, and the strong sinewy arms that reached up to join his broad bulging shoulders. She watched his arms tense to hold her still as he stroked into her, grunting blissfully with each intrusion of his hardness into her soft hotly wet core. When his fervor ended and the roaring ceased, Sig'dan withdrew and again made to lie down on the bed. This time, Ulfr countered him with mandibles moderately open, "Brother, I believe you are finished here."

Sig'dan mimed a challenging move with his hand as if to stupidly shove his older brother in the shoulder. Ulfr simply stared the brash younger sibling down, unmoving, as if to signal, 'Try it, idiot'. Eventually Sig'dan made the gesture of submission, and looked away. He obtained his loincloth from its quickly discarded heap upon the floor and was about to leave the room when Ulfr's voice stopped him. "You did very well. I am pleased."

Sig'dan turned back around to look at his brother. Ignoring the complement, he objected with a snarl, "You are forcing me to leave against my will."

"Sal'lee has had enough. That is my judgment. You handled yourself well, brother, be proud. I will get you on the next mating hunt where you will be most successful. You will have a female carrying your pup soon. This has been a most challenging situation, and you have conducted yourself with strength and honor."

Sig'dan puffed himself up a bit at the immensity of Ulfr's compliment. He was a successfully mated adult Hunter now. He had survived and indeed excelled, if the Matriarch's arousal and climax were to be judged. It was nearly enough to make up for having to leave the female. Still, he gave her a long hard possessive stare as he fastened his loincloth before leaving, which made Sally wonder if it would be safe to have him working at the facility after this. Then Sig'dan departed while presenting Ulfr a token mandible flare and false challenge growl as he exited; all to save face with Sally.

Ulfr came back to the bed and sat a bit away from the tousled female, handing her a small cup of previously prepared liquid. "You did well," he spoke softly, "Drink this**;** it will help quickly clear your head of the sedistim." He began examining her for any scratches or punctures while she consumed the liquid. Finding nothing but the indentations left by his brother's uncontrolled desire, he began to leave the bed.

"What now?" The still drugged and aroused Sally reached over, running her hand up the departing muscled arm**,** appreciating its firmness.

"You will rest, and then shower. I am going to shower now and go get us food, and also get your clothes that you took off last evening in the alcove by the bathing pool."

"And then?" she questioned.

"And then…it will be time for you to go home."

Disappointment stung Sally's eyes. "Go home? We have no time together, you and I?"

"Not yet," he tried to soothe her. "Not yet. Trust my judgment that you have had enough. For now, I must continue this mission. We are behind because this time has been taken for Sig'dan. It will be safe now for him to stay here and work. As I said before, there will be time after this mission is complete."

_Damn him and his priorities! __How can he not act on what I know he feels right now? I want him, dammit! And I know he wants can he do this? _A frustrated Sally fought with her own feelings, although, deep down, she admired the Elder for being dutiful. She pondered upon that admiration for a moment**,** that he was able to put aside his own desires and do what he felt was required for his mission. _He is amazing! And I am not just turned-on by him, I am grateful he was here with me just as he said he'd be. _

As her appreciation for what he had done surfaced, Sally sincerely said, "Ulfr, thank you for protecting me. For being with me skin to skin just as you said you would."

"It was my honor to do so, Sal'lee." Still concentrating on controlling himself, the Hunter withheld his desire to respond by touching her. Instead, he made a very proper nod and turned away, leaving her alone on the bed while he went to shower and to take care of the demanding bulge that was still under his cloth.

As she rested, still awed by her experience, Sally realized the relaxation she'd felt from the drug was beginning to wear off, along with her sexual appetite. Taking stock of herself, she discovered her body felt well-used and sore from her overstretched thighs to her well-worked depths. Her back was even a little sore from trying to climb Sig'dan without the use of limbs. Gratitude now filled her that Ulfr had wisely stopped things when he did. _He does have care for me_, she celebrated.

Lying on the bed listening to the shower running, Sally relaxed as her drug-induced ease continued leaving and began to reflect on the experience. _That was incredible, amazing really. I did it and survived! Survived, hell…that was fucking fantastic! _

She thought back to the thrill of feeling the Elder's body under her, and his huge hands fondling her breasts. _I can't wait until his damn mission is over! I want him all the more now. I hope he's right about it being safe for Sig'dan to stay here and work as I won't be able to look at him the same way again. It's going to be rather uncomfortable and I'll miss doing yoga at the arena with the old Sig'dan. He was actually rather sweet. What will he be like now? For an apparent novice, he was actually damn good in bed – he felt amazing! To be honest with myself though, that drug was amazing! How much of what happened was due to it? _

_I never got a look at his equipment, but I'd wager that Ulfr is larger, just as he said he was. That's a frightening thought! Sig'dan is half human too – I bet there are differences. I really didn't get a good look at him. Wonder if I could talk them into a side-by-side examination – for the sake of science? _Sally smirked at the path her thoughts were taking.

Deep in her contemplation, a sudden extremely loud howling roar from the shower room jolted Sally. She sat bolt upright on the bed, wondering what in hell was wrong with Ulfr. Then she recalled Sig'dan's loud howl as he had peaked in her and concluded that the frustrated Elder had been tending his own needs in the shower. It seemed rather human of him in a way, she decided, having been raised with several brothers – though none of them advertised in the way the Elder had just done. Then she smiled**,** knowing that his need was because of her**,** and sat in wonderment as the blasting roar was repeated twice more before the shower come to a halt. Sally seriously regarded Ulfr's great mastery of himself and then became breathless at the thought that in time he would expend himself like that with her.

A few hours later, a more relaxed Ulfr and his crew left Earth, leaving a much saner Sig'dan behind to continue his research. There were three more Ancients to retrieve, and the crew was quite optimistic regarding their ability to handle them, thanks to Sally. With the ship underway, the Healer Myn'dill approached Ulfr on the bridge.

"Your plan for Sig'dan seems to have worked well, Elder."

"It did," agreed Ulfr. "I am…proud of him. It will not be long until he has his own females bulging with pups back on the Clanship."

"And the ooman female, Sal'lee? What of her?"

"She has been of valuable assistance to this mission, both with the advice on handling the Ancients, and her gift to Sig'dan. Yet, with all this, she cannot bear pups. I am at a loss as to what to do with her."

"She can remain on the Blue Planet, and continue what she does there," suggested Myn'dill.

"Yes, she can …yet, that is not satisfactory, Healer. Once this mission is completed, I will have little need to return to the planet for any reason. She has no place in my collection of pup bearers. I will not take her there. What can I do with her?"

"You could make her your pet."

"She is more than a pet! She is the Matriarch of Paya's House. I would do no such dishonor to her, Myn'dill," the Elder growled reprovingly.

"Why not speak to her of it, perhaps she has an idea. She is clever."

"She is that."

As Ulfr's transport sped towards Yaut, a rather spent Sally returned to her apartment with her head full of reflection regarding her liaison with Sig'dan. She was in her bathroom, examining the bruising where claw indentations were still visible in her skin. It had been a heady sexual experience, one she would mull over for some time as she replayed certain portions in her mind and smilingly found her arousal still at the ready. It was going to be difficult not to launch a full assault on Ulfr when he returned. And Sig'dan? He did not appear in her thinking as quite the youngster anymore, no he was a full Yautja male**,** and a potent capable one at that.

She was considering turning in early for the night when she was summoned by an emergency back to the House that evening. The Ancient Óttar was failing. None of the machines or the drugs could make any more headway in keeping him alive.

_If their holy census goes down due to his death there'll be hell to pay_, thought Sally, watching Óttar's weak labored breathing on her monitor. _We can't seem to fix him. _She lowered her head**,** feeling defeated, and then raised it up as an idea struck her. _Sig'dan! Why not have one of his own look at him? Sig'dan isn't technically a full Healer, but Ulfr and the Healer Myn'dill have great faith in him. Would it hurt to have him take a look?_

Pushing any apprehension about seeing Sig'dan again aside, Sally first tried to contact him in his room. When there was no answer, she rushed to the lab to find him still at work.

"Honorable Sal'lee, I am pleased to see you! I was about to contact you with the important discovery I have just made. The microbe causing the Ancients to be ill has been isolated! It was missed previously because it has the characteristics of both a bacteria and a virus melded together. When we tested the samples for antibodies, we found none we did not recognize, so we did not think it was a virus. Then, when we grew samples in our petri dishes, it did not grow, so there were no bacteria we did not already know of. This is something completely different! This hybrid organism is producing the toxin that we found in the Honorable A'fi's blood sample. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. I must contact Myn'dill and Ulfr."

The elated Hunter made to give Sally a shoulder clasp of camaraderie as he expressed his happiness with this discovery. His hand moved back to his side as her body stiffened from his expressiveness.

"Sig-dan, that is wonderful news. I congratulate you on your discovery; however, there is a problem with one of the Ancients that we can't seem to deal with. I was wondering if we could ask you for your help?"

Feeling somewhat rejected, Sig'dan resorted to good manners. "Yes, Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee. Of course. Are there medical instruments I could use?" Sally held up the black bag she was carrying. "Good, then please take me to him."

They hurried down into the House's Houscentral core, where Sally ushered Sig'dan to where he had not been allowed before – one of the hallways housing the diseased Ancients. They entered, and the Blooded Hunter immediately smelled the musk of the very old and the very ill, and was relieved that he recognized none of them. He followed Sally's rushed footsteps into the room where the broken, sputtering body of Óttar lay. Sig'dan took a few minutes to process the scene while Sally stood at his side.

_Paya, what is this? This Ancient seems to be dying, but he has a tube feeding fluid into him_. Sig'dan stepped up to the bed and examined the IV. He then pulled back the bed furs, revealing a great wasted body and marveled, _I have never seen anyone this old! What is this tube going into his abdomen? What is its function? And the noisy machine with another tube into his mouth – is it breathing for him?_

"Sal'lee," Sig'dan said gravely, "what is the purpose of the tubes? The one is going to his arm and the other is going to his body, and is this machine causing him to breathe?" He scanned the body of the Ancient with a medicomp while waiting for her reply.

"The tubes are to keep him alive, Sig-dan. He has a serious infection in his lungs and we are having difficulty curing it. The small tube leading to his arm supplies him with fluid and some minerals. The large tube leads to his stomach and is how we feed him. And, yes, the machine breathes for him as he can no longer do it on his own."

Sig'dan's crown bristled as he listened in disgust to her explanation. _There is no honor in this. It is unfortunate that he did not die in a hunt or in combat as all wish to do_. He then consulted the medical scanner which validated that Óttar was dying. Remembering what Ulfr had said, he thought grimly_, there is only one way to satisfy honor now._

Sig'dan focused on the Ancient and gave not even a glance to Sally. Óttar's breathing was sounding more gurgled now, as his lungs filled with fluid. Sig'dan gently but firmly pulled the breathing apparatus from the Ancient's mouth, then watched him use all his chest and stomach muscles in an attempt to heave his great torso, making thick mucous noises with his efforts. The Ancient's skin was pale and his mandibles and hands twitched occasionally as nerves randomly fired. His hands and feet darkened with poor circulation as his body core attempted to preserve itself.

Sally winced inwardly when the Ancient seemed to groan softly upon exhalation. With a silent prayer to Paya, Sig'dan set his mandibles firmly in resolve, and quickly placed both of his hands on the old one's head. "We meet on the battlefield of your death, glorious Ancient_,_"he spoke the ritual words for rite of death in a criticality. With a great twist of his arms and a grunt, the Ancient's neck was snapped clean in an act of honorable mercy.

_Honor is satisfied_, he uttered to himself.

"Sig-dan!" Sally wailed. "What did you do?"

_She can certainly see what I have done. Why does she ask such a question? There was only one honorable way to end this respectfully for this Great One._

"Sal'lee, I have done what honor required."

"But Sig-dan…you killed him! Why? We worked so hard to keep him alive!"

Sig'dan responded with a low growl, "Sal'lee, where is the honor in suffering a long and painful death? He was dying; there was nothing you could do. He lived a long and honorable life. For what purpose did you keep him alive?"

"We…we were trying to help him fight off the infection and recover," she whispered. _I can't believe that he just killed one of my Ancients. I thought he was more…was more human. No…he's an alien, and I obviously don't completely understand this honor thing…how am I going to report this to the company? _

"Sig-dan_,_"she said, more composed,"we must let the staff take away his body and prepare it for transport back to your planet. My instructions are to send the remains back with Ulfr to your planet for ceremony."

"Yes, that is what will be done," the fledgling Healer replied, widening his mandibles in a surprising half-challenge. "You have not answered my question. For what purpose did you keep him alive?" _She has been my mate, and I remain with want for her, but this cannot pass uncontested,_ he reasoned to himself.

"We always want people; we want Ancients, to live, Sig-dan. We provide a good place for them here – a place of safety where they can live out their lives in honor." Finding no good answer to his inquiry, Sally found herself**,** to her dismay, issuing the company line.

"This was not honorable, ooman!" Sig'dan's rising temper, fueled by disgust, spit out the word 'ooman' like it was an expletive, leaving Sally feeling punctured by its venom. "There is no honor here. I demand to see the rest of the Ancients." _What condition are they in? Are they meeting death in honor?_

"Sig-dan, I…I apologize, but I cannot allow you to disrupt the balance we have achieved here. The other Ancients are fine. They are not sick in bed with tubes like this Ancient was. They walk, talk, eat, bathe and train. You have my word on this."

Sig'dan's anger slowly unruffled a little as Sally spoke, but his concern for the Ancients' status and honor remained "I must contact Ulfr and tell him of this," he grimly stated as he set his jaws and stalked off.

Sally sank into a huge chair near the bedside of the dead Óttar**, **ready to weep from revulsion and frustration. _Have I betrayed their…Ulfr's… trust?_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Níðr

After Sig'dan had left saying that he needed to report events to Ulfr, a much shaken Sally pulled herself together and fled to her office to desperately search the internet for anything she could find regarding Yautja honor. Her desperate key tapping was quickly rewarded as a brief Wikipedia entry appeared among the sparse returns from her search, and it contained no information to enlighten her. Searching on, an 'I Love The Yautja' fan site faired worse as it was mostly filled with photographs of the aliens and speculative articles regarding them as the 'saviors of mankind' and referring to the females they chose as 'blessed bearers of our future'. Disappointed with the internet's surprising lack, an increasingly frustrated Sally turned to Earth history in the well-stocked library of texts available to Paya's House.

A well worded query found the term 'Bushido', in Japanese historical culture and its meaning 'Way of the Warrior-Knight' describing the Samurai. Her eager eyes scarfed up the concept which described a way of life stressing morality, frugality, loyalty, martial arts mastery and honor unto death. She read where the 'Way of the Warrior-Knight' had been influenced by Japanese religion, forging what seemed to her a meld of brutality with wisdom and self-mastery. She paused and for a moment her mind's eye saw Ulfr, in all his armored grandeur, commanding a group of Samurai and showing them how to wield their wickedly sharp swords.

Returning to her screen, she examined the words of warlord Nabeshima Naoshige which explained the concept of shame in that any man should die without first having risked his life in battle, as she remembered Ulfr's pronouncement that it was honorable to lose your life in a fight, and shameful to die in your sleep.

Searching further, she found honor concepts in ancient Scandinavia, where good and bad behaviors in Norse society were described as 'drengskapr',or honor, and 'níðr', or shame. Drengskapr was admired, and those who acted in honor would be venerated. Níðr was loathed, and those who behaved shamefully would be condemned. She also read that while the act of physical courage was commonly expected in Norse society, more important than obvious outward bravery was the ability to master or control the self. In fact, it was more important to be respected by the group than to risk your life facing danger stupidly. It served no useful or practical purpose to simply throw oneself at your enemy – any properly motivated bonehead could do that! It was much more important to be able to think things through and act in a self-controlled manner – even in the face of great danger. _How appropriate to my current situation_, she thought.

Suddenly the strands knitted together in her mind; the behaviors she had witnessed in all the Hunters, especially Ulfr, and the words he had spoken about honor, the self-restraint he'd demonstrated, and his putting the mission first. _The_ _Hunters are like the Samurai or the Norse! Honor is EVERYTHING to them. _

The texts said that it was usually the hunter-gatherer or nomadic societies where honor-based cultures evolved. The great Clanships wandering through the universe, as described by Ulfr, burst into her mind. _Ulfr says that they have existed for far longer than we have. How long have they been coming here? Could it have been exposure to their society that, in fact, influenced feudal Japan and the Vikings? _Her brain reeled with this revelation and the possibilities that it summoned forth.

As she reveled in wonderment, it began to eke into her mind, to some degree, the outrage that Sig'dan must have felt when he encountered the death-bed Ancient. Understanding of the statement, "I have done what honor required" grew in her embattled brain, and her alarm escalated as she evaluated the entire Paya's House program in a new light, the light of honor. She began to see through Yautja eyes.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed to the walls of her office, "Ulfr's coming. He just may kill us all!"

Sig'dan had bleakly gone to his room in Paya's House and obtained his Yautja armor, his mask and the meager store of weapons allotted to him for his stay on the Blue Planet, in order to prepare himself for probable confrontation. En route to his room, he had contacted Ulfr via wrist com and quickly briefed his Elder of the situation - his discovery of the toxin-producing organism and how he had honorably dispatched the dying Óttar.

"Understood. We are not far, prepare for my quick arrival. Send your lab results to Myn'dill here on the ship. I shall alert the High Council of our pending return and investigation. Sig'dan, I commend you for your quick decision and right action concerning Honorable Ancient Óttar. You will be mentioned in my report to the Council," the Elder gravely stated. "Gird yourself for conflict. If things are as you suspect, we must be prepared to do justice to the remaining Ancients, and call the oomans involved into accountability."

"Understood, Elder. I will prepare," Sig'dan replied crisply, but then changed his tone to one of concern. "What of the oomans here at the House?"

"Say nothing to any of them. The High Council will have direction for us shortly."

"I will say nothing, Elder, to any of them."

Each Hunter had understood, implicitly, that the phrase 'any of them' meant Sally. Sig'dan tensely contemplated the investigation ahead. He knew that any dishonor found would be dealt with immediately by Ulfr, and that the High Council would undoubtedly back the esteemed Elite Elder in whatever he felt justified in doing. Sig'dan cared not about the fate of the humans in this place, with the exception of Sally. However, he also knew that as Matriarch the responsibility for the dishonor of Paya's House would fall at least partially upon her and he continually overrode feelings of anxiety for her as he carried out his duty.

On the ship, Ulfr sent notification to the Yaut High Council and expeditiously entered coordinates for the Blue Planet. The graceful ship immediately responded with a graceful banking turn, and headed back at full speed, now cloaked, towards Paya's House - a screaming dark star of decision about to weigh the facility in the balance scales of Yautja justice.

The Elder briskly notified the crew of the change in plans, and went to prepare his combat awu'asa, and himself, for potential battle. Each member of the crew solemnly did likewise. As they donned their armor there was none of the jocularity or camaraderie that usually preceded a fight or hunt. This was different. This felt more like having to hunt down a close Clan member or Hunt Brother who had turned Bad Blood. There was no joy in the anticipation of accosting Paya's House, if it came to that, only the dourness of knowing that things had perhaps gone terribly wrong.

Sally paced her office floor, evaluating what to do in the light of her newfound realizations. _I could order an evacuation of all staff, the medical crew and all the aides, along with housekeeping, maintenance and kitchen staff. That would minimize the bloodshed as I'm sure that security will not follow any order from me – they report only to corporate. Would Ulfr and his Hunters actually hurt my staff? Me? He told me that he was willing to kill his own brother if Sig'dan became a Bad Blood. If I don't order an evacuation, and people are killed, how can I live with that? And the Ancients, what is going to happen to them? _The questions overwhelmed Sally's logically ticking mind and she felt tension take over her body as fear began to overshadow reason. Realizing she lacked the calmness to make a good decision, she sat in her desk chair, took several deep breaths, and went inside to that place of silence.

Anyone entering the office at that moment would have seen a woman sitting in a chair, her shoes kicked off so that feet connected with floor. Her hands rested softly, palms up in a natural curl, one on each of her thighs. Her breathing became soft and rhythmically slow as she focused all her attention on…on nothing at all. The minutes ticked by and Sally felt tension ease and slip away from her body as her active mind emptied. The images of Ulfr, Sig'dan and the rest of the crew slipped from her consciousness, as did the Ancients and all of Paya's House. The Samurai and the Vikings left her. Nothing remained but quiet self-awareness. Sally continued to sit in a pivotal space of emptiness sensing no time, no fear – only peace. Out of this peace, the words, and the emotions they carried, came flowing freely to her mind as on a clear stream, 'fair play, respect, the strength to do what is right, personal honor, self-control'.

Suddenly, she felt her thoughts coalesce into a solution as the burden of fear completely and effortlessly melted away from her. She was no longer afraid; instead fear was replaced by an understanding of what she needed to do. An understanding of what was required by her fledgling understanding of honor. As her consciousness slowly came back into the room, the clear stream left her, but there was now a solid calmness and knowledge in its place.

She put her shoes back on and sent out a text to all the staff. It read, 'Code Black evacuation. Leave calmly. Exit the compound to the nearest town. This is not a drill. Secure all exits as you leave – Sally'. With that accomplished, she put in a call to Sig'dan's quarters.

The well-trained, but puzzled staff did as ordered. All quickly finished their tasks, if required by safety, secured their work stations and headed for the exits. Code Black was particularly puzzling. It meant a severe storm was threatening and why they should be ordered outside and off the compound, especially when no clouds were evident, made no sense. Though they mumbled among themselves they trusted their leader and obeyed. A caravan of cars and trucks made way through the security gates and headed down the dry dusty road for the nearest town some forty miles away.

Security noted them leaving and had monitored the communication from Sally to her staff. "Let them leave," ordered the Security Ops Chief, "we have a communication from corporate. The military just contacted them. There is an unidentified, unscheduled arrival bearing down on us, and there are more bogeys lining up at the edge of our sensor range. Assume positions and stay sharp, it has to be the aliens and we can't be certain what the crabzillas have in mind." The men efficiently scattered to their preordained posts and drew weapons, eyes constantly scanning the area for alien intruders.

The Chief was calm to all outward appearances. He had been well-seasoned in the several conflicts that had spanned his military career. Now retired, he had found excellent pay and purpose in heading up the security forces at Paya's House. Inside the cool, commanding exterior, he was as excited as a young schoolboy on Christmas Eve. It seemed that fate was about to deliver a new foe into his hands – the Yautja.

He assumed that the unscheduled arrival was Ulfr's ship. Why it was returning at maximal speed when it should be heading back to Yaut did not concern him. He only saw that it was coming in hot and probably backed up by the gathering of other ships out on the edge of the sensor-probe range of space. To his mind, this was clearly an act of aggression, and he was prepared to meet it.

The Chief had never liked the Yautja; what man did? Those damned dinosaurs from space coming to Earth and taking women for their own immoral purposes! When a member of security had coined the word, 'crabzilla', he had latched on to it as readily as his troops. It was descriptive and, like all good names for those different than you, it was derogatory and made your foe easier to kill. The only culture gap about to be crossed was the space it took for his weapons to bring death to the enemy. It was going to feel real good to give those haughty barbarians a sound kick in their mottled scaly asses. He thought he might even take a skull just to spite them.

Ulfr and his crew, appearing excessively formidable in full combat armor, stood near the hatch as the ship dropped down, harrier style, invisibly to the landing area below. None of the security personnel observed the alien craft, even though the military assured them it had just been over their area only moments ago. Aware of the Yautja's personal cloaking ability, they remained unsure of the status of the ship and intelligently on guard until its location could be ascertained. Communications from security to the ship had, so far, been frustratingly unanswered.

On silent feet, the now cloaked Hunters exited their vessel and, determining it was the least guarded, made for the cargo entrance into the House. As they slipped in without detection, Ulfr wondered_, the internal alarm system did not sound. Had Sig'dan disabled it? _The group went through the cargo area and into the familiar intake port. From there they silently stealthed up a series of service stairways and finally warily opened a side door into the great central core of Paya's House. With no oomans detectable they entered the room, then...suddenly Ab'bi grasped his Elder's arm and quietly clicked in code, "Near the water." There on the fountain's edge, sat a very calm Sally. With eyes closed, she appeared completely serene. Near her stood Sig'dan, looking expectantly at the heat wave he knew to be his Hunt Brothers.

After the evacuation of her morning staff, the Administrator had checked visually on all the Ancients. They were in various places in the House, occupied with viewing their past hunts, or eating, or napping. All was tranquil. Quickly and quietly, she made her way to the central hall_. There is no one from corporate here. This is my responsibility and mine alone. I will face Ulfr and his kind in calmness and with dignity. I trust in his fairness and honor. _The brave woman kicked her shoes off, and sat on the edge of the fountain pool, as she sat listening to the water trickle and laugh its way down the edges of white marble into the tumble of rocks below. She felt calmed by the sound, and retreated to her place of peace within, quietly waiting for the storm. Sally was so transfixed in her poise she did not hear the young Hunter she had summoned walk up near her. He watched her closed eyes and relaxed face. He heard the slowness of her steady breathing, and scented only composure about her. There was nothing to do, so he stood waiting for the flicker of his brothers to appear.

Their coms showing no one approaching, Elder Ulfr, Hunters Myn'dill, Ab'bi and Kylfa uncloaked and moved to where Sally sat. Hearing the soft pad of their sandaled steps and the clink of lock beads against armor, she slowly opened her eyes to see the group and looked around for Sig'dan. Finding him suddenly at her side, she stood and bowed her head, making no eye contact with any of the group.

The Elder spoke first, "Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee, do you understand why we are here?" Not a quaver in his deep voice bespoke his concern for the woman. On the outside, his discipline presented only a fearsome warrior about his business. Inside, he was shocked to see that the Matriarch had remained at the House, and was actually here to greet them. Worry pressed at him for what he might be called upon to do.

"I do, Honorable Elder Ulfr. You are here to see the condition of the Ancients in this House, how they are treated, how they live, and…how they die."

A surprised Ulfr responded, "Sei! You will show us."

Still not raising her face, the Matriarch replied, "Come with me, please." She had found her center during meditation, and calmness still cloaked her. She anticipated and then flowed with the Elder's request like a stick in a stream, steady in it's 'stickness' even though there might be rapids up ahead.

Ulfr and the others glanced quizzically among themselves, recloaked, and then followed the Matriarch. She led them through the facility in a composed fashion, showing them the Ancients quarters, quietly and easily explaining the collar that delivered medication – when and why it was used. Other than the fact that her observers were Yautja, she might have been giving audience to a group of tourists. In her diatribe, she spared none of the, now humiliating, details. Then she led her invisible audience to the common areas, explaining the meals, areas for viewing past hunts, and finally, the kehrite. "Show us," demanded Ulfr. She demonstrated the holo spar partners and told how the Ancients believed their challenger vanquished. Ulfr and crew handled the false weapons in stillness then threw them clattering to the floor.

"And that is all there is to show you," she paused, waiting, and was met with stony silence. Ulfr silently huffed the air and found her scent mellow, yet slightly cloying with shame. He admired her bravery and honor in facing him; that would make her all the more attractive when he thought about it later.

Ulfr turned to his second, speaking in Yautja, "I am sickened by what I have seen. We had been told that the Ancients would be treated honorably here. Instead, we find that they are forced to wear a collar that delivers medication in order to regiment and control their lives. They are so drugged that they are not even able to wake during the night to relieve themselves!" Growling and clicking in disgust, he continued, "Worst of all, they are not allowed true spars, but instead fight holo images that deceive them into believing they have vanquished an enemy. This place tries to recreate the glory of their prime for them, but awards only a hollow imitation of the life they led, the life they deserve. There is not even a trophy to claim. I am repulsed beyond measure. And, I am brought low in shame because I have been the one to bring our Ancients to this situation."

His band nodded and clicked in agreement at his disgust, and then kept their eyes elsewhere when he confessed his disgrace.

"I do not yet know who among our leaders has collaborated with the oomans to create this atrocity. On my life, I will find out. The Gods will have justice. Honor will be served."

Turning to Sally, Ulfr commanded, "Take us to the eldest Ancient here." She led them unhesitatingly to the dining area where A'fi sat sleeping, having stuffed himself with raw ground meat at breakfast. She did not doubt that there was some kind of judgment about to be passed upon the old one – but just what, she didn't know. Certainly he was considered honorable for his kind, honorable enough to have been placed here under her protection.

Ulfr and Sig'dan tensed slightly, remembering that this was their GrandSire. "Scan him," Ulfr ordered Myn'dill.

The Healer passed his medical instrument over the latent Ancient. "He's infected," was the pronouncement.

"Stay alert," ordered Ulfr to his team. Uncloaking, he removed his armor, then walked up to the dozing Ancient and tapped him on the shoulder.

The sputtering A'fi cracked open his eyes and growled, "What do you want, pup?"

"Your honor, my Foresire." And with that, Ulfr gave the aged shoulder a firm, but gentle shove.

Thrilled to have an opponent, the tottering Ancient managed to stand and give a sloppy shove back. "You are of my seed? Let me see what you are made of, then. A spar, pup?"

"No spar, Foresire. A fight to the death," rumbled Ulfr, fairly offering a blade to A'fi.

A'fi cracked his aged mandibles and spread them wide. "My bloodline challenges me to the death? And what have I done to deserve this terror?" he mocked.

"You have lived a long and successful life, Honored Ancient. You have attained great trophies and greater honor. However, you are now old. Old and feeble."

"Feeble!" A'fi barked. "I'll show you feeble, you still at the teat, insolent pup!"

A'fi weakly swung his arm at Ulfr, as though he intended to bury the blade in his offspring's side without any opposition. With well-rehearsed ease, Ulfr avoided the hit, and came around with the point of his own blade, driving it upward, piercing the Ancient's diaphragm and into his heart in one easy slide. A'fi gasped and looked at his progeny, "Good! You show no mercy…"

Ulfr pulled his blade and the Ancient slumped lifelessly to the tile, his blood forming a verdant pool around his torso. "Meet Cetanu with honor on the field of battle, my Foresire." _I have indeed shown you a great mercy. _He bowed his head to the mass on the floor, carefully screening all emotion from his mind. This was duty; there would be time for sentiment later.

Sally stood alone, to the side, and watching as the one-sided fight played out between Ulfr and A'fi. She felt ill seeing the practiced violence and the bloodshed, and in nauseous awe that Ulfr was able to so easily kill the Yautja that he had earlier informed her was his own grandfather. In the back of her mind, she began to compare A'fi's quick death with that of Óttar. _Why should a violent quick end be vile to me, when a slow lingering death is not? And yet, how many more days could this Ancient have lived before death took him? Would his days have been so dishonorable that a violent death is preferable? _

Looking over at the kehrite, Ab'bi pointed out another Ancient and a holo Hunter about to engage each other. The group quickly made their way to where Ljótr stood exchanging barks of challenge with the artificial Hunter across the arena from him.

"Turn that abomination off," ordered Ulfr, looking at Sally. Hand flying to her wrist com, she immediately did so, leaving a very confused Ljótr looking around the room for his opponent.

"Give me the scanner," Ulfr growled. Taking it and striding to the middle of the kehrite, he gave the unbalanced Ancient a mild shove, "Greetings Honorable Ancient, I am Ulfr, Grandsired by A'fi. You know him?" As the Ancient tried to remember, Ulfr discreetly aimed the scanner and took a reading, then tossed it back to Myn'dill.

Ljótr returned the shove, "I know him, insolent pup, and I doubt a youngling as rude as you could have his blood in your veins. Why do you vex me?"

"In order to return your honor to you, Honorable Elite Ancient Ljótr. The challenger you were about to face was a lie. I stand before you an honest challenger, bringing you a true fight."

Ulfr told the Ancient of reality before engaging him, just as he had been honest with A'fi before killing him. The outcome of this fight was again not in doubt. Sally stood absorbed in wonderment as the Elder showed truth to each Ancient before slaying him as she questioned_, if these Ancients' were in their right minds, would they not welcome such a death?  
><em>

Ljótr lifted his fist in formal salutation to Ulfr and growlingly asked, "Honorable Hunter, there may be truth in what you say. I have fought here in Paya's domain for what I believe to be many days, and although my memory seems dim, I do not recall the correctness of a real shoulder shove in many spars, nor does it seem that I have been able to take any trophies. I accept your challenge on the condition of jehdin-jehdin to the death. That is the only way I will be assured that you are not another lie."

Ulfr nodded his agreement, and the two crouched with legs spread for stability as they began circling each other, mandibles wide and growling threats. The Ancient had difficulty keeping his balance and Ulfr moved in quickly to spare him shame. Efficiently, he felled Ljótr to the floor and held him there with one knee as the Elder's great hands went to the Ancient's head, quickly snapping the neck with a mild twist. "Meet Cetanu with honor on the field of battle this day," he softly rumbled the grim mantra.

As Ulfr finished dispatching Ljótr, the two newly arrived Ancients, attracted by the growls of combat, had wandered into the Kehrite to observe the fight. As Ulfr made his way back to the edge of the arena, they intercepted him. "Do you speak the truth, Hunter?"

"As the Gods demand honor, so I deliver it where there was none," Ulfr spoke simply.

"Then we demand final battle from you and your Hunt Brothers. We look at our bodies and, although we do not remember it, we see that we have become old. We do not wish to die in shame. Will you honor us also?"

"We will, Honorable Ancients. We will deliver you honor." With a beckon from Ulfr to join him, Ab'bi efficiently stripped his weapons and armor so as to be in greater equality with the Ancients and entered the arena. With a growl and a look, Sig'dan was signaled to stay with Sally for her protection. Myn'dill simply stood attentively to one side.

Sally was amazed and horrified that the pair of Ancients had apparently requested a fight to the death. She grew faint at the thought of more twisted necks with sightless eyes staring at the kehrite. Seeing her teeter a bit off-balance, Sig'dan's hand steadied her and he accompanied her out of the kehrite and back to the fountain where she sat on the edge.

"Sig-dan, I had no idea. I did not understand before, what this place was doing to their honor. And now, I must contact security. They have doubtless been watching us through the camera system and they may be on their way. I must convince them to turn back. Otherwise it will be suicide."

Sally punched her com, "Chief, I need to speak with you, this is Sally."

The com produced static and then a rough voice, "Sally, this is the Chief, we've been watching."

"I figured you had, Chief. I need you to listen and believe me. Do not attempt to stop this; do not come down here to fight. If you do, you will be slaughtered."

"We have no quarrel with the crabzillas, Sally, as long as they are only killing their own kind. But, if they turn on the company's structures or equipment, well that's another story. We are under orders to defend this facility."

Sally noticed he made no mention of her safety in his list of concerns. She fumed,_ he doesn't care about lives, only the buildings and the stuff in them. The company knows that these guards can't take the Yautja, so they are trying to cut their losses. I doubt if it is because they care about the men. How typical of anyone who crawls into corporate's bed. But haven't I done just that? No, it wasn't corporate's bed I crawled into, and I have helped the Hunters to regain their Ancients' honor. I have exposed the sham of this place_.

"Don't you worry about us, Miss Sally. In fact, we have a little surprise in mind for your guests, and then we'll be talking to you about how they got in here in the first place, and just who cut the alarm." Sally abruptly silenced the overconfident com.

Sig'dan examined her keenly at this news. "Sal'lee, you helped us?"

"I did, Sig-dan. I began to understand just a little bit about your view of honor. I began to see the problems with this place. I knew you would be angry, but I had to do what needed to be done to…."

"To do what honor demands, Sal'lee," Sig'dan finished her sentence, happiness bounding inside him at her understanding.

"The security forces are going to try something! But I don't know what or when or where."

"Do not fear, Sal-lee. We will handle them."

"It's the guards, not you that I fear for."

Meanwhile in the kehrite, the Hunters wasted no time in putting down the challenging Ancients after Myn'dill's scan revealed they were also infected. Afterwards, the sadly victorious Hunters quietly walked over to where Sally and Sig'dan were standing. "Is it over?" she asked.

"No," Ulfr dourly replied, filled with regret that an elite warrior was about to come to an undignified rest under his own hand, but it was the best he could offer the honored Hunter who had once claimed his own bearer as mate. "There is one more, Honorable A'dairfr." And just after those words left his jaws, an angry growl came from the hallway where the Honorable Ancient stood, with immense mandibles flared, ready to fight.

An alarmed Sally came up off her fountain seat and yelled "No, Ulfr, no! He is different. Scan him!" Already highly aggressive from the previous fights, Ulfr simply growled at her and made ready to attack the threatening Ancient. "No!" Sally ordered in her most authoritative voice, while jumping to action. She brushed past a caught-off-guard Sig'dan and placed herself in that risky space between two wildly tusked boars ready to engage to the death. "No, he is different!" she shouted, "He has always been different. Scan him!"

Myn'dill came forward and obligingly ran the scan, as Ulfr stood, mouthparts gaping in halted hostility, waiting for the signal from the Healer to engage. The Healer looked at the device, raised his brow and ran the scan again. "Elder," he said, with disbelief in his voice, "the scan is negative for the infection. This Ancient is unaffected." A relieved Sally now realized her naivety in plunging between two aggressive Yautja, and felt like the tiny round of paper about to be punched out of the sheet by two encroaching pieces of steel.

Oblivious to the human female between them, A'dairfr roared his challenge, "Pauk-de s'yuit-de!" as the hair on the back of Sally's neck stood straight up. The insulting curses gushed forth from the Ancient's well-practiced maw, as his open hand hit Ulfr's shoulder hard enough to make the Elder jerk slightly, yet he retained his balance.

Ulfr was in a quandary as his mind rushed to make sense of things. This Ancient had not contracted the incurable disease. So, why was he here? He had exhibited symptoms, yet Sally had known he was different from the others. Now, the Ancient challenged him. Yet, to kill this uncontaminated old one would surely be considered murder; as A'dairfr had committed no offense against him, no retribution could be honorably demanded. The Elder desperately sought a way to save face, preserve honor and leave the Ancient unharmed.

He lowered his head and eyes to the growling and flaring A'dairfr. "Honorable Elite Ancient A'dairfr of the Clan Hrun'gnir, I am Elder Ulfr of the Clan Od'hroer-ir, the offspring of the Honorable Elite Elder A'fi who once sat on the High Council. I am privileged to meet you. My Grandsire has spoken to me in the past of your wisdom and skill and told me how our clans were once one."

Casting his eyes to A'fi's still form lying in the dining area and then to the bodies lying in the blood baptized kehrite, A'dairfr spread his mandibles again. "It appears that your GrandSire will speak only to Cetanu and his comrades now. What twisted path have you followed to bring this degradation upon yourself and our Clans?"

"It is a twisted path indeed, Honorable Ancient. A path constructed by one or more members of the High Council, along with certain oomans. I am here with my Brothers, to make right and bring honor to what has been hidden in shame. For some reason not known to me, you are here also, Honored One, and there is no disease in you as these others were stricken with. Yet, you have exhibited symptoms and thus were brought here along with the others."

A'dairfr's muddled mind struggled to make sense of what the Elder was telling him. "Where is 'here', Hunter?"

"We are on the Blue Planet, in a place known as Paya's House that we had been misled into believing was a place of honor for Ancients with illness to live out their lives, without…without bringing shame to their Clans. The illness caused deficits with judgment and memory first and then eventually brought weakness to the body also. We brought you here to Paya's House, Honorable A'dairfr. We had been informed of your illness. I am the Elder of this mission and accept full responsibility." Ulfr bent his head low to the grizzled Ancient, "If you will allow us, we will take you to the medical bay on our ship and attempt to isolate what is causing your symptoms and alleviate it."

"You have a ship? This is not a way station in the afterlife, where Paya gives time to review your lessons and to further learn?"

"No, my Elder, it is not," flatly stated Ulfr. "This is a sham; a ruse I believe was co-invented by oomans and some portion of the High Council. I do not know why. Permit us to assist you, Honorable A'dairfr."

Sally cringed in-between the clicking, growling Hunters, slowly sidestepping out from amid them to safety, listening and watching, desperate to understand what was going on. It appeared that A'dairfr and Ulfr were not going to fight. Ulfr seemed to be talking the old one down. As the Ancient gave a head nod of agreement, Ulfr shot a hand out to her and clasped her shoulder.

"Who is this ooman?" The Ancient questioned.

"She is the Matriarch of this place, Honored A'dairfr. She has assisted us in setting things right," Ulfr detailed.

"She may have earned her life then," the Ancient replied. "Take me to your medical bay. I want nothing more to do with this place."

Ulfr turned to Sally and Sig'dan, who had sidled up protectively to her, and slightly inclined his head. "You did well to stop me, Sal'lee. My dishonor would have been great had I killed him. I owe you a debt." Then turning attention to his brother, he ordered, "Bring her with us."

Sally felt Sig'dan's immense palm engulf her wrist. He tugged gently saying, "Sal'lee, you must come with us."

"Come with you? To where?"

Ulfr answered, "There will be questions that only you can answer, Honorable Matriarch. You must come with us to Yaut and the High Council."

"What of this place?" she asked. "I fear that the security force is on its way. I locked all the doors with my personal code, but it will only be a short time before they either hack it, or force their way in."

"Your staff, where are they?" The Elder avoided her question.

"I sent them away, to the next town."

"You are wise, Matriarch."

"And what about my security guards?" she demanded.

"The security oomans encounter us at their own peril. Sig'dan told me that you ordered them away. If they do not honor their Matriarch's order, then it is better that they die. Come!"

Ulfr turned from her as each Hunter activated his cloak, except for the unarmored Ancient. Collectively, they made for the side door they had come in. Sally tugged at the invisible hand of Sig'dan that still clutched her wrist. "Sig-dan," she whispered, "What is going to happen to the House?"

"It will be destroyed, Sal'lee. No evidence of its existence will be left upon the face of this planet."

"Then will honor be satisfied?"

Moments of silence measured by, as Sig'dan considered his response. Sally could see only his shimmer, and the wavering of the others as they made their way to the ship with increasing caution, ever on the alert for security forces. Sally noticed that Ancient A'dairfr was being helped along by an invisible fluttering part of the hallway they crept down.

"The High Council will decide, Sal'lee. It is their verdict in this matter that we will await."

Sally was stunned, "Verdict? You mean like a trial? I'm going to be tried for what has happened here, Sig-dan?"

Again, moments of silence went by as they continued their march towards the exit and finished climbing down the service stairs to enter the intake port – they were nearly out of the building.

"The High Council bears the responsibility to rule in important cases of dishonor and matters of justice. You must come and appear before them, just as Ulfr must."

"Ulfr is on trial too?" Sally was hopelessly confused by the Yautja judicial system. "What in hell did he do? I thought that killing the Ancients was honorable."

"The death of the Ancients was brought about honorably. Yet, the Elder's mission, of which all of us have been a part, was the instrument of bringing the Ancients to this shameful place."

"But, didn't Ulfr have orders?"

Their whispered conversation was interrupted by a blaze of blue lightning that came out from behind a thick column ahead. The bolt hit Ab'bi in the armored shoulder, as a reflexive duck at the sight of incoming death had spared his torso. The Hunters dived for cover and spread out simultaneously. A'dairfr was unceremoniously pushed behind a front loader and ordered to stay. Sally found herself being drug by Sig'dan behind a stack of wooden pallets and left between the piles as his protective shimmer began to leave her view. Ulfr snarled an order, and the shimmer stayed. These were not hard meats, but only weak humans. There would be no defense – only attack.

She could hear Ulfr barking commands, the snick of blades being drawn, and the clinking of beaded locks as the Yautja began their assault. No longer able to bear not seeing what was happening, Sally got down on her stomach where she could just peek under a tower of platforms. In that small narrow view between the slats that made up the top and bottom of the lowest pallet she was able to make out some of the battle.

At first, shimmery cloaked Yautja legs and feet were all she could see, as she heard the roars of the Hunters and the human male voices cry out. She heard the exchange of energy weapons and the screams of men as they fell, and she sat back up thinking she might have to run. The security forces somehow had copies of the Yautja energy weapons, but did not have the Hunters' varied skills or blades. Several deftly slung whirling multibladed weapons curved behind the pillars to easily finish off the remaining humans. In just a moment, the battle was over. With the threat quickly subdued, Sig'dan left the woman to join his excited Brothers.

Sally quietly crawled around the pallets to see what had happened. What she beheld made her stomach turn. She saw blood, bright red blood, dripping down from somewhere overhead and from the tips of lowered wrist blades. There was the blur of bodies falling and then the thud of them hitting the floor. Sally could make out their ragdoll heaps lying here and there as the now uncloaked masked Hunters took position over many of them.

Then she saw a Hunter bend over one of the heaps, cut away the clothing from its back, and work a small wickedly curved blade from the base of the corpse's skull all the way down the spine, around the base and back up again. Bright blood oozed from the cut between vertebrae and rib heads. The unholy blade made the gristle and snap sounds of separating bone from bone. Then in a ripping, smacking stretch the severed head and attached spine were slicked from the corpse as easily as a ketchup rich hotdog being whisked from a steaming bun. The beheaded body fell back to the floor as so much discarded meat. Which of the Hunters had just butchered her guard? For some reason, known only to Satan, she had to know.

Suddenly the masked Hunter held up the grisly prize, raising his head while flexing his back and giving out a gorilla-like roar of satisfaction that reverberated throughout the cargo bay. The distinctive pattern of etchings that denoted Ulfr's mask took over her vision as she turned her head away to promptly heave whatever was in her stomach onto the floor. When her paroxysm was finished, she crept back to her hiding place and placed her back against the pallets, wound her arms around her knees and bent her head down, with eyes closed against the nightmare behind her.

When the Yautja had finished taking their trophies, Ulfr ordered the group to the ship and began to search for Sally. Following her fearful and distressed scent, he located her behind the fortress of pallets. He unmasked and squatted down beside her. "Are you unharmed?"

"I am not injured," she monotoned.

"Good, then come, we go to the ship."

His only reply was to see her shoulders slightly shake as small trickles of moisture begin to travel from her eyes down her strangely smooth face. Huffing, he detected her shock and anguish. Coming down from the hormone rush of vengeful slaughter, he realized that she had witnessed him and his Hunters kill the guards and take trophies. _She has never seen this before. She is upset. Her guards should have heeded her warning. _

"Wait here, Sal'lee, I will return." Ulfr walked back to mid-hallway and scouted the area for water. Finding an eyewash station, he utilized the stream to cleanse the red blood from his arms and hands, and then quickly packing away his still soiled armor he splashed the ooman fluid from his torso. When he reemerged in the woman's space she was still sitting with her face down on the arms that rested on her bent knees. Without a word, he gently scooped her up in his arms to carry her to the ship.

Sally gave no protest as she heard the great sandaled feet clomp on the floor towards her. When she did not look up, she felt strong damp arms surround her and lift her to the colossal chest. She buried her face against Ulfr's skin and chose to close off the hellish vision burned into her memory. Her body swayed in time to the Elder's great strides as they exited the House and walked through the warm noonday sun to the ship. Its rays soaked into the top of Sally's non-Ulfred arm and thigh. She felt the heat begin to dry the tears on the unprotected side of her face. Soon, Ulfr's strides increased as he bounded up the walkway onto his ship, giving his crew the commands to leave and synchronize orbit over the empty House. He left the main deck to tromp down a hallway, and soon Sally felt herself being laid on a hard metal table. She tried to shrink back into the warmth of his arms, but he and gravity insisted she remain on the cold surface.

Finally opening her eyes, she saw the Elder, bared down to his cloth, and Myn'dill still in battle gear. The Healer was scanning her with another handheld. "I believe that she's fine, just very stressed," he said in Yautja to Ulfr. "I'll give her the complete set of scans she'll need for certification to arrive on the Homeworld," he offered, "then see what you can do to offer her comfort."

"Make it quick," the Elder growled. Within a few minutes, the total body scans were finished. Myn'dill nodded to his Elder, who promptly whisked Sally off the frigid table and made way to his personal bath. Privately, Myn'dill wondered to himself as he read the scans. _What kind of culture would do this to a female? A greater punishment I cannot imagine. What did she do to warrant it? _

As the dark ship took up a stationary orbit over Paya's House, a bright beam flew from a single point in the hull and sped downward, hitting bulls-eye in the middle of the compound. The ever-observant spy satellites saw the blue glow of an energy envelope grow ever larger until it surrounded the entire structure. Then with a great wrinkling, it imploded on itself with all the molecules of Paya's House collapsing until nothing was left but dust on the substrate of the former structure. The desert wind whipped through the emptiness and found not a trace to tell the tale.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Certain Sickness**

Myn'dill scrutinized A'diarfr's medical records, stopping to occasionally observe or direct his young assistant Healer, Sig'dan, who was laboring to assist in trying to understand what had happened to Honorable Elite Ancient A'dairfr. The old one lay on the metal table of the medical bay as Sig'dan withdrew a blood sample and started yet another body scan. Then he placed the sample in the analyzer and waited, tapping the claw of one finger on the console. After a short time, Yautja characters appeared on a screen with the results of the tests.

"Healer Myn'dill," the younger Hunter announced, excitement edging his husky voice, "There is a toxin in his blood, but not the same one that afflicts the others. This is a known toxin from the Homeworld. I studied this particular one last long cycle - in small amounts it is not easily detected. It works slowly in the system, and one of its signature effects is a reduction in short-term memory, along with a loss of balance. It mimics the symptoms of the Ancients' disease very well."

"Well done," congratulated Myn'dill. "The question now is – how was it administered? It would have to be done on a regular basis in order to stay effective. I will examine Honorable A'dairfr's list of medications from the House."

"I am poisoned?" The unbelieving Ancient growled. "By whom? For what purpose?"

"We will find out, Honorable A'dairfr, be assured," answered Myn'dill. "My Elder, Ulfr, is contacting both our Clanships to request that they join us. We may need a show of force as we approach Yaut if we are to be taken seriously in our claim of discovery and our charges. Honorable Ulfr will bring you up-to-date on what we have discovered once your treatments have been effective.

"Now, please stay still. I will be inserting two needles into the great arteries in your neck. One will redirect your blood into a blood cleanser. Your blood, with the toxin removed, will be fed back into your body through the other needle. It is critical that you remain still during the process. You will also be injected with a medication that will begin to counter the effects of the toxin. You will need to come here daily for another injection. Do you have any questions?"

"H'ko. Just do it," the Ancient ordered.

Myn'dill set about placing the large needles for the blood cleanse and then injected the antidote medication. A'dairfr lay on the table, stoically enduring the painful process of having his tender neck turned into shish kebab.

Sig'dan was fully engrossed in his work, yet he stopped for a moment to savor the fact that they were bringing at least one of the supposedly doomed Ancients back home. He was anxious to see how healthy they could make the patient before they met the Clanships. Sig'dan was also anxious for the Ancient to regain some of his memory so they could perhaps see what sense could be made of why he was being poisoned. With his mind filled with this mystery, and being engaged in carrying out Myn'dill's orders, the Hunter's thoughts did not include Sally.

In the fore section of the ship, Ulfr carried Sal-lee to his private quarters and put her down. The still woman seemed wooden and flat. She stared off looking at nothing, with emotionless empty eyes that disturbed him deeply.

_Her senses may be injured_. _In some ways, she is strong as a true Matriarch should be, yet so fragile – like a small pup. What can I do to help her? She was relaxed with me when we were in the pool binding as Hunt Brothers. Perhaps she would feel safe and become more herself there. _

Ulfr was confounded by the level of concern he had for her. His Yautja mates had never needed looking after as they were completely self-sufficient. He had never felt concern for any of his ooman breeders as they were well cared for on the Clanship. Up until now, his attention to another's well-being had been only been expressed in his periodic visits to his bearer, looking out for his crew's best interests, and his consideration for the welfare of his brother Sig'dan.

He took her clothing off as gently as possible, frustratedly tearing at some where the fastenings confounded him. She passively allowed him to handle her, a ragdoll giving no argument or movement to stop his actions. After removing her last bit of cloth, the Elder again took her in his great arms and carefully walked down the steps into the pool, very alert for any sign or scent she might release that would indicate distress. As he stepped in to the deepening water, Sally gasped at the intensity of the heat, making him halt in consternation that it might be too warm for her. He waited, and then feeling her relax against him again, continued wading and found his sturdy built-in bench to set down. Enjoying the now familiar sensation of the female on his lap, he wound his arms around her and held her close, murmuring to her in his low graveled voice.

"Relax Sal'lee, you are safe here with me on my ship. We are traveling to Yaut, and there I will stand with you before the High Council. There is nothing to fear, I am with you."

As before, she laid the side of her face against his chest, saying nothing. The Hunter and the human soaked this way for a long time, just feeling the presence of each other and the heat caress their bodies. Ulfr concentrated on the small weight in his lap that was leaning against him. He felt the smallness of her, easily surrounded, easily overcome. How could such an insignificant being have commanded Paya's House? He watched her round globed chest rise and fall with each breath. He watched the tops of her eyelids move with each blink. He scented the steam rising around her body carrying the faint whiff of a being walled off against her own senses. Slowly, her finger tips began to wrinkle. _The journey to the Clanships and then on to Yaut will take some cycles, when she recovers, there will be time for us – just as she wished. _Ulfr thought longingly, while petting down one of her soft arms trying to bring reassurance.

Even more than Ulfr's arms, the warm bath water surrounding Sally was like a comforting blanket holding her secure and letting her feel a little more safe. As she began to relax, her mind began to loosen its iron jawed trap on the deposits of unexpressed feelings that had been building up since before the opening of Paya's House. Layer upon layer the strata had built, both from the company, and from herself.

To perform perfectly had lain in heaviness upon her sturdy shoulders - the weight increasing as more and more had been thrown upon her. The daily balancing act of meeting the unexpected behaviors and problems with the Ancients, while maintaining the morale and composure of her staff, had her emotional legs cramping from walking that ever-moving tightrope.

The demand from corporate to engage the Yautja, build relationship, and convince the Elder to increase his cargo had tested her courage and character. Her stress had amplified with her realization of her extreme attraction to Ulfr, and then the relationship building had gone beyond all bounds when she accepted mating with Sig'dan as assisted by his older brother. The pressure on her had increased at that time from professionally personal to deeply intimate.

Subsequently, the realization of what the House was actually doing to the Ancients' sense of honor had crashed upon the stalwart shores of her mind. Still, she had composed herself and managed to meet the principled expectations of the Yautja, while saving the lives of her staff. The killing and dismemberment of the security forces was the coupe de grace to her sense of self, and she had retreated to a place of non-feeling in order to cope. The relaxing blessing of the pool was just now allowing her mind to begin processing the emotions she had been stuffing down, while at the same time her memories of the gruesome events began to be carefully shut away - closed up until she was strong enough to deal with them.

Suddenly, she seemed to emerge from her daze with an involuntary gasp. Ulfr allowed her to wiggle free of his arms and move off his lap. She slipped from him and sat down on the bench, her eyes growing wider and more frightened by the moment. As he watched the pool water break ever higher on her neck and chin, a concerned Ulfr reached out to retake her in his arms and place her back on the safe perch.

Feeling him touch her, an unknown demon of self-preservation lunged forth. "NO!" She growled at him, her lips curled in a snarl. "NO!" She launched from her seat while she instinctively raised a right hook to defend herself from the monster, and slammed it with surprising force into the unsuspecting side of Ulfr's face. Much to his surprise, the mild, but challengingblow caught him completely off guard.

Reacting in anger, he stretched his mandibles and gave a loud echoing roar. Instantly, he regretted his actions, as he watched raw fear contort Sally's face. She scrambled away from him, flopping her arms and legs about in sheer panic. He followed her with arms outstretched, offering grumbles of comfort, trying to calm her. Sally continued her distressed flopping, all the while going into the greater depths of the pool. In her witless state, she saw his reaching arms as instruments of capture and her frightened mind was unable to hear his words.

The Elder, seeing that she was intent on staying out of his reach, ceased his pursuit, and watched her bob like a scared bit of bait out to lure predatory fish. Realizing that she had calmed and remained above the surface, he ejected himself from the pool and ran to contact Myn'dill.

The Healer had just completed unhooking the Ancient from his needles, when the com buzzed from the Elder's room. "Sei?" the Healer spoke, "What do you wish…"

"Get to my quarters, now!" Ulfr ordered, "Bring a scanner and Sig'dan. Something is very wrong with Sal'lee."

Myn'dill cocked his head, astonished at hearing a taint of fear in his Elder's voice. "I am nearly completed with my survey on Honorable A'dairfr. You cannot bring her here?"

A threatening growl was his only reply.

"On our way, Elder." Grabbing the scanner, they rushed through the hallways to Ulfr's quarters.

When they reached their destination, the heavily carved door slid open at their approach allowing their hurried entrance. Looking across the room they could see the naked backside of the Elder as he stood at the edge of his bathing pool, while from across the pool human snarls and curses echoed, filling the small room with the sounds of Sally's terror.

_Paya! Can that be Sal'lee? _Sig'dan wondered, as he quickly crossed the room to his brother. _What did Ulfr do to her? _He bristled slightly as he came up beside the Elder and took in the small female in the water a little distance away.

Sally was in the deep end of the pool, treading water, as she ranted in fear, certain she was being hunted and would be killed as an offering to honor. Her eyes were glazed over and as she tired, she would sink the lower half of her face under the water and come up sputtering more fear and more curses.

"She will not listen to me," Ulfr said. "Her mind appears to be lost. What can you do?"

Without a word, Sig'dan jumped into the pool and began wading towards Sally. Her glassed-over eyes did not see him approach. When he was an arm's length from her, he softly said, "Sal'lee, you are safe. It is me – Sig'dan, here to help you." When she did not respond, he repeated himself. After several times, the nearly drowned woman reached for him. He pulled her to himself, gently stroking her back and murmuring soft growls and clicks to her. "You are safe, Sal'lee, you are safe." The young Hunter carried her bedraggledness from the pool.

"Take her to the medical bay," directed Myn'dill. He and Ulfr followed behind while the Healer questioned Ulfr regarding what had happened.

Once on the metal table, Sally began again to curse and damn-to-hell whatever she thought was after her, struggling against any efforts by the Hunters to soothe her fit. Finally, Myn'dill stabbed a small needle into her neck, administering a sedative as well as an antipsychotic. Her curses turned to whimpers as she curled up on the edge of table against Sig'dan and passed out. An uncharacteristically disconcerted Ulfr stood by**,** feeling uncomfortably not-in-charge as Myn'dill ran the scan, and withdrew blood for analysis.

As the Healer worked, Ulfr addressed Myn'dill, "I know she was stressed, Healer, but enough to cause this?"

"Her stress hormones are off the scale," Myn'dill stated. "I believe she has had some sort of mental breakdown. She was under some pressure from her task as Administrator, I am certain. And subsequent events have stressed her beyond her considerable ability to cope." He paused and gathered as much authority as possible in his voice, then made his pronouncement. "She needs peace and quiet, and time without you, Elder."

"Without me?" Ulfr snarled, lashing his locks through the air as he whirled upon the Healer, aggressive musk immediately discharging into the air.

"Yes, Elder, without you. That is my professional judgment as your ship's Healer. Sig'dan should attend her. She was close to him during his work in the House Lab, and during her later 'assistance' to him. Also, he stayed with her while the rest of us took trophies. If any of us can work with her, it is Sig'dan."

Growling to himself, Ulfr angrily stomped away, knowing the truth of Myn'dill's words. He was angry with Sally, angry with the situation, and angrier still at himself. _Why did I not secure her away from the scene so she would not see us glory in our victory? She displayed honor in meeting us in the House and explaining all to us – why can she not understand the honor of the hunt and taking our trophies?_

He suddenly realized that he wasasking her to be like his own kind. He, in fact, had been thinking of her as one of his own kind. The problem was that she had seen him joyfully kill, and victoriously decapitate, her own species. _No wonder she cannot understand this_, he reasoned. _She must see me as some sort of monster or demon, _he thought gloomily_. In my longing for the Matriarchs, I have been seeing her as one of my own when she_ _is clearly not._

Sometime later, a sedate and thoughtful Ulfr finished cleaning the human blood from his neglected weapons and armor which had been packed away filthy in his haste to secure Sally. He located everything back in place in his quarters and went to his large trophy room. There, on the wall, hung the many tokens of his prowess, including skulls from the Blue Planet taken so long ago. His powerful fingers stroked the smooth brow ridge of one, as though to soothe it. Then he carefully took each human skull along with any other human trophies from their places of honor and placed them in a bag. He took the bag to a locked container at the back of his weapons store.

_You will be safe here,_ he thought, as he secured the bones in the container. _And Sal-lee will not be disturbed by your glaring sockets. I do not know what will happen as we continue to investigate how Paya's House came about. It will depend on how many in the council are involved, and who backs them. I am prepared to die in battle, as are my Hunt Brothers. The female is not. If it comes to that, I will gently take her life myself...the future is unknown, all that is…is now. I had hoped to be with her as we journeyed to Yaut, but the Healer has ordered her to be away from me._

Anger and frustration now filled the Elder as he thought about how much he wanted Sally, and how she now seemed to hate and fear him. His anger was not only towards the female, and how she did not understand his kind, but he also wrestled against himself, for being too eager to take a trophy and not securing her from the scene first. Warring thoughts were extremely uncommon to Ulfr, and he loathed the uncertainty and lack of confidence he was experiencing. Not since he was a YoungBlood had he felt such ambiguity. It disgusted him. Finally he decided, _why do I care what this ooman female thinks of me? Her kind exists simply to pauk and produce pups, or more of her own kind._ _Why cannot I release her from my thoughts? I must remedy this dilemma within myself, and soon._

In another part of the ship, Sally's eyes barely squeaked open, as pain stabbed behind her eyeballs. Placing one hand on her forehead, she willed her eyelids to open against the well-lit room. She was in an unfamiliar bed in a smaller room than she had been in before. It was nicely appointed, but not nearly as plush as Ulfr's room. Puzzled as to where she was, she remembered nothing of the incident in Ulfr's pool, or the medical bay. A rumble from her stomach complained of nothing to eat in over twenty-four hours, and she noticed that her throat was scratchy and sore.

She eased over the side of the bed, taking a fur with her and wrapping herself in it, then wandered about the small room, finally noticing a closed door. Going over to it, the door slid aside and showed her a bathing room with small shower and no soaking pool. "Whose room is this, and where is he?" she said to no one in particular. Gathering courage, she approached the exterior door and it opened for her, much to her relief. She peeked out into the hallway and saw no Hunter, only the mist swirling about the unseen floor.

Wrapping the fur more securely around herself, she braved the fog and tiptoed out into the hallway and glanced around. The hall was completely quiet. No grunts, growls or clicks beckoned to her. Tossing a mental coin, Sally turned to the right and made her way cautiously around the curve. She walked on, searching for someone, anyone, and began to feel uncomfortably alone.

She followed some turns, and came to a dead-end. Turning to backtrack, she suddenly realized that she had lost her way. _How stupid,_ she chided herself, panic beginning to overtake her. She wandered back in sort of what seemed to be the direction she came from, when she suddenly saw what was for some reason a familiar doorway. The medical bay! Going up to the door, she reached up and was able to press the com.

"Sei?" A voice said from within.

"Healer? Is that you?"

Myn'dills's great head appeared from the opening doorway, " Sal'lee! How are you …feeling? Are you well?"

"Honestly, I feel as though I've lost something, and I don't know what it is. Can you help me?" Sally stumbled though the door and suddenly found herself grasping at her fur and unable to catch her breath. She gasped out, "Help me, please. I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

Myn'dill scrutinized her panting then put in a call to summon Sig'dan. "I must…put you on table…Matriarch. May I?"

"Yes," she wheezed.

He carefully took her about the waist and placed her up on the table. "You are…breathing…fast, can you slow down?"

"I…don't…think….so," she panted, "can't…breathe!"

The Healer quickly scanned her and evaluated the situation. Next, he shoved a needled dose of medication into her neck, making her wince. "No fear, no fear," he patted Sally on the top her head like a pet, obviously uncomfortable with how to reassure her.

Myn'dill scanned her again and found the stress hormones had diminished slightly, and her gasping had eased. He struggled with the language as he tried to speak to her, "You have been in…stress, Sal-lee. This…made you ill. You will…heal now." He was loathe to administer more sedative, she needed to be awake to deal with her feelings, and too much sedative might not be healthy for the precious cargo that he, alone of all the Yautja, knew from his scans that she held within her body.

"What is wrong?" asked the just arrived Sig'dan, breathing slightly more than usual from his dash to the med bay.

"She had some trouble breathing due to stress. She is alright now. I believe that she needs time to process all that has happened and decide how she wants to think and feel about it. You must continue to keep her away from the Elder, for now. She will decide when she is ready to see him. She has trusted us in the past and, in my medical opinion, needs to feel she can trust our kind again."

"She does not trust us? We have never dishonored her."

"All, except for you, killed her own kind right in front of her. That, added to the stress she was already under, has led to her current condition – or so I hypothesize. Ooman minds seem to work differently than our own. Whether this is genetic, or a matter of upbringing and culture, I cannot say. It may be both. She also needs to know where she is. Apparently, she wandered here, lost on our ship, from your room. You must keep better watch over her. For now, she needs more sleep."

Turning to Sally, Sig'dan spoke in English, "Sal'lee, I apologize for leaving you alone. I did not think you would awaken so quickly. Please come with me." She nodded her agreement and let him help her down from the table. Together they left the bay, leaving Myn'dill, who had been refilling and organizing supplies when Sally found the med bay, to return to his work.

The Healer clicked his tusks thoughtfully as they left, wondering if the inexperienced Hunter would be able to help the female return to anything of her former self. He sincerely wished for that outcome as he did not want to deal with Ulfr's sour mood any longer than necessary.

Sally walked alongside Sig'dan, feeling each step drag as though she were walking in thick mud. The young Yautja easily outpaced her, even though he was trying to be slow. Finally in exasperation, he stopped. "The medication has made you tired. Would you be offended, Matriarch, if I carried you?"

The burdened woman thought for a moment. "To where?" she finally asked, her voice ragged and sore.

"Back to your own quarters. You will be safe there. I will guard you as you sleep."

"OK," her tired voice offered no resistance. The Hunter carefully gathered her up and strode a more normal, but careful pace, to her room. Sally leaned against his chest, aware, even in her fatigued state, that the feeling was different. Sig'dan's mass was smaller than Ulfr's, and she was not quite so far off the ground. Still, the warm flesh was much larger than hers, and cradled her ever so carefully, as though she would break. _Sig'dan is…thoughtful. Ulfr…is… intense and…terrifying. _With that thought, she snuggled more closely into Sig'dan's arms, grateful for his existence.

The Hunter felt her draw into him, and wondered, _she seems to feel safe with me, I must continue to tread lightly and make no sudden moves or requests of her_. Reaching his destination, he tucked her into her furs and made for a corner of the room where he could access the computer and study.

Sally slept for a long time, long enough that Sig'dan's nethers felt numb from lack of circulation. _What I need is some exercise and then a good soak. Would Sally stay here without me, or perhaps she would like to come__**, **__ too? I will ask her when she awakens. Myn'dill said that a more normal routine would assist her in regaining her emotional balance and perhaps her memories. _As if in response the sleeper groaned and stretched, then turned her face to his, blinking to clear her eyes.

"That was wonderful," she murmured. "The best sleep I've had in some time. Thank you for watching over me."

Sig'dan watched and scented her carefully, but found none of her previous signs of distress.

"I am pleased that you found sleep. Now that you have rested, would you care if I went to the kehrite? I need to train, and you could watch, or stay here. But...I would enjoy your company there," he stated truthfully.

Sally thought for a moment, and then responded, "Yes, I would like to go with you. I need to move also. But, Sig'dan, I do need something to wear. It seems that my clothing is missing."

With great resourcefulness, the young Hunter managed to cut down and rig a loincloth to fit her, and then gave her another to wrap her top. She fastened it over one shoulder in a manner that she hoped would stay in place, and tucked the bottom into her waist, willing it to stay there. She would need to leave the bed to finish fastening the bottom. She eyed her guardian. "Sig'dan could you assist me in getting down please?"

Sig'dan helped her from the bed, placing her gently on the floor, unable to dismiss her scent. Without the deodorizing chemicals, the female's natural body odors came to him, enticing and appreciated.

Trying to hide his huff, he went to the room's generic selection of hospitably provided guest weapons and selected a few for practice. Suddenly, he scented a change in Sally's fragrance. It was tinted with tension and fear. Nonchalantly, he placed the weapons back saying, "I need some stretching and practice on my jehdin-jehdin." Instead of grasping her wrist, he offered his arm as he'd seen Ulfr do. Sally accepted it immediately and they walked side-by-side to the arena.

"I appreciate the clothing you made me," Sally began, "but I was wondering, is this what Yautja females wear? Or wore?"

"The bottom part is much like what they wore, the top is not. I am sorry, I do not know how to create such clothing," the young Hunter apologized.

"There is no need to be sorry, Sig'dan. You are a Hunter and a Healer, not a clothing maker. Does any of the crew know how to make female clothing?"

"No, but we will dock with the Clanship soon and there are clothing makers there," he brightened.

_Thank God, _she thought, _this thing covers me but offers no support at all! Maybe I can do something with it myself later. Can't have the girls dragging the decks!_

Back in the med bay, the ship's Healer was studying a holo image of the microbe that Sig'dan had isolated back in the House lab. The young Healer had ingeniously decided to see what he could find via elimination. He had asked the medical computer to mask all known cells and components of the Ancient's blood sample. When this had been done, he then asked for anything that was left to be displayed. There it had been revealed, the odd organism that was both virus and bacteria. It was a diminutive single-celled organism, like a bacterium, but like a virus it hid itself inside other host cells in order to reproduce.

While in the host cell, it produced a chemical. This chemical, a unique neurotoxin, was responsible for the damage to the minds of the Ancients. Damage to the mind usually occurred first in short-term memory. From there it progressed to attack the ability to balance and eventually, even ambulate. Other eventual effects included loss of bladder and bowel control, and an inability to assimilate nutrients. No cure had yet been discovered, but Myn'dill was working on a vaccine to prevent, and a quick field test to determine who was infected.

While inspecting the structure of the single-cell of death under high magnification, he discovered something that made his jaw drop and mandibles open in surprise. There, inside the cell, was the clear damning evidence. A series of manufactured molecules were there - carefully engineered to produce and excrete the novel neurotoxin. This was clear evidence of tampering by Yaut scientists as none other in the known universe possessed this capability to deliberately alter Yautja cells. For a moment his mind refused to recognize that this organism, responsible for the untimely breakdown and dishonor of the revered Ancients, had been created by the Yautja themselves.

As he examined further, he realized that there were other odd manufactured formations in place. There appeared to be some sort of docking structures on the surface of the tiny cell.

Myn'dill quickly asked the computer to analyze the docking structures and compare them to existing known Yautja cellular receptors. Was there a match? Time seemed to slow as the Healer impatiently waited the results. He viewed the pictures of structures flashing by on the screen, each one rejected as a match.

Finally, the flashing stopped and Myn'dill looked to see an image of the perfectly matching structure with which the molecules of the manufactured cell could couple and then release its chemical payload. Looking down at the identification label, his mind exploded in rage while his hands shook, desiring to strangle the creators of this atrocity.

The perfectly matching structure was identified as a cell belonging to the ovary of the female Yautja. For an inexplicable reason, the Yautja had engineered a way to damage their own females. But the neurotoxin that the microbe now produced could not have been responsible for the hemorrhaging quick deaths of the Matriarchs. What had happened? Had the microbe been originally designed to produce something else and had somehow mutated into its current form?

The Healer was aghast as he recalled the unholy duo of A'fi and Gagr, their domination and abuse of the Yautja female, and Gagr's lab – funded by A'fi. There was a link here, he could almost scent it. He just needed the evidence to tie it together. Without the evidence, there was no way to condemn the now dead Ancient and disgracefully alive Healer Gagr with this enormous crime. Without the evidence, they could only be judged as Bad Bloods engaged in dishonor against a long-dead Yautja female.

Myn'dill contacted Elder Ulfr via the com and with deep voice unquestionably quavering, requested his presence in the medical bay. Without medical training, Ulfr would need to see the images in order to understand.

The Elder was still tending his poor temper, and grumbled to himself. _What the pauk requires my attention in the medical bay? Could the weakling not take care of whatever it is himself? No wonder Myn'dill's voice was shaky, daring to request my presence. I truly need to haul him to the kehrite and give him a lesson in why not to annoy his Elders. _The huge Yautja tromped down the hallway to see Myn'dill while thinking of what badly-needed lessons in respect he might give him.

Expecting the disagreeable attitude, the Healer held up his hands and lowered his head in submission to Ulfr's entrance into the room. "Elder," he began, "I have made an extremely disturbing discovery about the Ancients' disease that I need to share with you. Please listen." The Elder shoved his sorry outlook into the background at the news.

"Tell me," he ordered.

Myn'dill showed his Elder the organism up on the viewer and gave him the background on its discovery by Sig'dan and how it operated. Then, he showed the laboratory-created neurotoxin producing molecules and the evidence of Yautja manufacture. The display ended with the revealing of the docking mechanism and its clear interface with the receptacles on the Yautja female ovarian cells. "The evidence shows that this microbe is most certainly responsible for killing our females," he mourned, "I have yet to determine exactly how."

"Inform no one of this," Ulfr commanded. "We will continue on to the Clanship. We will show the Clan Elders' Council when we dock there." With that he turned with haste, making his way to the kehrite.

Fortunately, none of his Hunt Brothers were there, so the Elder made do with punching and kicking the practice dummy hanging from the ceiling until it fell from its tether, growling curses the entire time. The tough hide that covered the dummy felt pleasingly solid to his bare knuckles. He repeatedly made vicious hits on the firm surface**, ** imagining that it was the face of the short sighted dishonorable Yautja scientist or scientists that had created such gross stupidity**, **and watched as the daubed stain of green grew. Then, feeling not much better, Ulfr made his way back to Myn'dill to have his bruised and oozing knuckles and feet treated.

Walking down the ship's curving hall with Sally, Sig'dan heard the uncaring approach and muttering of his brother coming toward them in the hallway. "Sally," he said, "Come this way and let me show you our ship's dining facility." With that he grasped her small wrist and quickly escorted her out of the way of the approaching and obviously angry Elder.

Sally tensed at the hand around her wrist, but calmed herself with the thought that it belonged to Sig'dan. She peered around the moderately sized room with a central table surrounded by backless blocks that she assumed where chairs. _A place to inhale your food, Yautja-style,_ she thought. Then she remembered the great round table of the Hospitality Room with its large comfortable chairs. _No wonder they enjoyed themselves so much, _she deduced_._

"Well, yes, this is a dining room," was all she could think to say.

"I will bring you food in your quarters, until you…feel like joining all of us," Sig'dan explained. "I just thought you might like to see where we eat," he lied. _I don't want to frighten her by letting her know we just avoided Ulfr. _"Let us go on to the kehrite," he entreated.

In the kehrite, Sally watched Sig'dan go through his familiar 'tai chi boxing' warm-up, and then settle in for some focused phantom fighting. Her observation of his well-toned body led her mind to places she did not yet want to go. So, jumping up unexpectedly, she went over to another section of the floor and began to do her Yoga.

There was no mat to cushion her, so she avoided some of the reclining poises in favor of standing ones. And, certainly there would be no Plow done today. Not while wearing a loincloth. It did cover her, but she did not know how the garment would function in that position. Besides, it brought back the memory of a frustrated Sig'dan telling her to leave the arena as he hopelessly huffed.

She concentrated on proper breathing for each pose, but her concentration would not come. She found her eyes wandering the arena until over in the corner she spied a curious sight. It looked like a huge sack had tumbled onto the floor, its top gaped open and some sand-like substance spilled forth onto the floor. Glowing Yautja blood decorated one side as though someone had applied it with a sponge. All the Hunters she knew were excessively neat. This was an anomaly in their world. She tucked it away for possible later discussion with Sig'dan.

She managed to work up some sweat by the time she completed her exercise and wished that she had some underarm spray. She'd had no time to pack anything before they'd left Earth, and grimaced to herself that she was reduced to wearing a wardrobe of repurposed loincloths and her own natural essence of Sally. She gladly answered in the affirmative when Sig'dan asked if she'd like a bath.

Once in the communal bathing room, Sally looked around, remembering her swimsuit debut here as if it had happened years ago. It had been a nervous experience, but had turned to one of great mirth. She recalled sitting on Ulfr's lap, enjoying his immensity and then the unexpected gastrointestinal phenomenon of Kylfa. Sig'dan watched her face carefully as she stood at the water's edge, her lips finally baring a small smile and then a grin. "I have been here before, Sig'dan, remember our Hunt bonding?"

"No, Sal-lee, I do not. Remember, I was…confined to my room."

"Oh, why yes. I had forgotten," she murmured.

"Ab'bi told me it was a most memorable event. He said that I should ask you about it," the trusting young Hunter quipped. He was taken aback when Sally made some sort of choking noise as she stifled a laugh.

"Indeed, I shall never forget it, Sig'dan. I believe that Honorable Kylfa is the one you should ask about that evening. I'm sure he would be most honored to tell you about it." It took great resolve to keep her face straight, but Sally persevered.

The memory of laughter softened her and helped her feel more at ease. It was pleasant to remember when times were good, and the woman's natural sense of humor had risen to the occasion. Now, she wished she could be a fly on the wall when the innocent Sig'dan raised the question to Kylfa.

Sig'dan nearly caught himself about to say, 'um'. He replaced it with "Sal-lee, are you ready to bathe?"

She responded coyly, "With you**,** Honorable Hunter?" She bemusedly watched him puff up just a little.

"Yes, with me."

"And will I be safe? Here with you?" Her eyebrows arched with the question.

"Upon my honor!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, then turn around." The Hunter looked puzzled and cocked his head at her in that Yautja way. "Turn around, Sig-dan! While I undress."

He obediently turned and waited. Sally slipped out of the makeshift clothes and entered the water. Looking at his back**,** she smiled to herself. He would not move to make even a glance until she told him to. _Such power I have,_ she pretended to gloat. Finally having mercy on him, she called, "Its ok now, you can turn around."

Sig'dan turned and unabashedly removed his cloth, preparing to join Sally in the water. Unwittingly, he gave her the first real peak she'd had of his critical parts. He knew she was looking at him, but gave it no thought as he joined her in the bath. Nudity was the norm among the Yautja. Bodies were bodies, and while they certainly could be admired and used for pleasure, their mental conditioning simply did not include any desire to hide behind cloth, or any discomfort at viewing or being viewed.

The Hunter made his way to the seat and began to relax, looking over at the smoothing brow of the woman as she too began to enjoy the hot water. He had sunk a booster seat for her upon the bench, so she could relax without fear of submersion. Suddenly he could have clawed himself. _She was in the pool with Ulfr when her emotions surfaced before. What the pauk have I done, asking her to bathe with me? I am only an inexperienced pup after all. _He hung his head in sorrow over his actions, praying to Paya that Sally would stay calm.

As she relaxed, feeling the water soothe away all ills, Sally closed her eyes and began to review her time with the Hunters. She found to her surprise that she only remembered some things in what seemed a spotty fashion. She could recall her initial meeting with the Hunters, their dinners together, her closeness and attraction to Ulfr and of course her sexual encounter with Sig'dan with Ulfr assisting. Things began to get muddled after that. Something had happened back at the House – something violent. After that, she remembered being carried by Ulfr into the pool on the ship. Her memory was just a complete blank beyond that point, until she awakened in the medical bay with Myn'dill and Sig'dan. Then Sig'dan had carried her to her room where she had slept, and then they had come here.

Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to force recollection. Her guardian Hunter watched her carefully and observed how the skin above her eyes began to furrow more than he had ever seen before. He observed her for a long time and searched his mind for what might be happening to her. Finding the desired information, he interrupted her thoughts, "Sal'lee…have you been in the water too long?"

Sally opened her eyes at the unexpected question and her raised eyebrows caused the forehead wrinkles to deepen.

"Yes, I am quite certain that you have been in the water too long," his voice expressed great concern. "Come out and dry…please."

"Sig-dan, why do you think I need to come out?"

"Your skin, Honorable Matriarch, your skin above your eyes shows great exposure to water. I do not want you to be damaged."

"What?" The woman felt her forehead, searching for what-in-God's-name her escort was referring to. "Sig-dan, what in hell are you talking about?"

"Your skin…um…it is creased above your eyes. I have studied. That happens to ooman skin when you have been in the water for a long time."

Sally leaned back laughing and nearly went under at the revelation. Sputtering, she took the offered hand of assistance. "Sig-dan, you sweet…boy. My forehead appeared that way because I was concentrating – you know – trying to think. Not because of being in the water. In fact, parts of my skin DO become wrinkled in the water, see?"

She held up a hand showing him her fingertips. He studied them carefully. "As far as I know, that only happens on the tips of my fingers. Thank you for being concerned about me." She gave him a bright smile.

Sig'dan felt relieved to know that his diagnosis was wrong, and that Sally seemed calm and was in fact enjoying herself. He was concerned, however. Had she called him a pup? Wasn't a boy a pup? And…how did she know what he tasted like? That had certainly not been a part of what she had done to him during their rendezvous. He clicked his tusks together.

"Alright. Sig-dan**,** I know you well enough to know that you only click like that without speaking when you are tense or amused. Which are you?"

"I am not amused, Sal-lee. I was thinking about your words. Is a 'boy' not a pup?" He drew himself up in a dignified way and waited for her answer.

"I did not insult you, did I? I used the term 'boy' as a term of….affection. In fact, I said 'sweet boy'," she defended.

"How do you know I taste sweet?"

"Paya, God, anyone, help me," she faked a wail. "It's just an expression, Sig'dan. It's a way of expressing fondness."

"Oh," he said, brightening, "you are fond of me?"

"I am," she admitted with a smile. "I do think I am turning into a prune, I'm going to get out." Without hesitation, she walked out of the pool to the dryer, followed by Sig'dan. After the roar of the dryer blast had finished, she found that Sig'dan had acquired two fresh loincloths for her and she gratefully dressed.

"Are you hungry?" he queried.

"Yes, I am," she answered. They left the bath together and walked back to the communal dining room. After ascertaining that Ulfr was not there, in fact no one was, the Hunter bid her enter. He retrieved some fruit for her, raw meat for himself. During the meal, he caught her eyeing the uncooked flesh. "Sal-lee, could I cook some of this meat for you?"

"I would like that! I'm famished."

With that, the Hunter went to the raised pit in the middle of the room where a small fire token was always burning. He placed a container with a few strips of meat in it over the flame where it quickly sizzled for a while. Retrieving the slightly charred flesh, he placed it before Sally. It was still rather rare, but at least the outsides were acceptably cooked. She dived into the meat, Yautja style, with her bare hands.

After the meal, Sig'dan again turned to Sally with a question he'd been keeping since the pool. "Sal-lee, you spoke a word during our bathing that I do not know. What is 'prune'?"

The horns rose up off Sally's halo. "Sig'dan, again, that is something I think you should ask Kylfa."

Surprise was on the Hunter's face. "Kylfa? Really?"

"Yes, really."

Sig'dan made another mental note of all the things he must ask Honorable Kylfa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Don't Worry Be Happy**

Ulfr awakened from the arduous kehrite of his sleep period feeling scarcely refreshed after having tossed and turned restlessly**,** his mind filled with the Healer's words. His body had spoken too, although as was his custom he ignored such trifling discomfort. His feet and fists were not quite healed from punishing the arena dummy, a large leather skin filled with sand. His feelings snaked around themselves instead of coming out into the open to be dealt with fairly as he wrestled with anger over the engineered demise of Yautja females, and imagining tearing the ones responsible for it to shreds with his claws, and seeing the troubled face of his Sally – filled with anguish and fear as she floundered in the pool. _She is afraid of me. I prize her above others and she fears me. Will this ever be set right? Will her mind heal and let her come to her senses? And if she does, what will her judgment of me be? Why in Hel do I care? Everything I did was carried out in honor._

An unfamiliar feeling played at the edges of the Elder's mind – the feeling was rejection, and its ancestor, fear. It did not materialize enough for him to name it, but instead brought an uneasy tension to his soul. _My mind wanders about like a lost youngling. _He addressed himself angrily**:** _I do not need this ooman female! There are plenty for me on the Clanship which will be here in another cycle. Perhaps the best course, after I tell the Clan Elders my wretched news, is to visit my females and see who needs to be filled with my seed. That will clear my mind so I may consider this ooman rationally. She can stay on the ship with the pup, I care not._

Sitting up on his bed, he gave his locks an annoyed toss and got up to begin his day as the irritation of his jockeying, shifting thoughts stuck like sand under his scales. The sooner he got onto the Clanship the better! Some time and distance from the ooman female would indeed be the best antidote for his dangerously floundering state. A wandering, indecisive mind left one open for a challenge from any who might want to ascend in the ranks. And such a mind during a spar quickly brought shame to its possessor. Grunting in displeasure, the Elder readied for this cycle's events.

Sally spent the next days keeping near constant company with Sig'dan. In an effort to keep her and himself occupied, he attempted to teach her Yautja glyphs and symbols. She tried to be entertained, but her heart was not in the learning. So they went to the kehrite again and trained together. At all times, Sig'dan was careful to let Sally initiate what they would converse about and was very careful to avoid agitating her, letting her own mind choose when to deal with things.

This time at the kehrite, Sally seemed comfortable enough while Sig'dan worked a set of short wristblades against a transparent foe. He had obtained a serviceable substitute for a yoga mat, and she was able to include all her poses. Afterwards, Sig'dan always went to bathe and whenever she did not bathe with him, he accompanied Sally back to her quarters and left her to shower – other than at night, it was the only time they were apart. He was aware that she spent most of the time in her room and also slept more than was normal for her kind as part of her healing process. Occasionally, she trained, or walked about the ship with him in the evening while the others were eating, bathing or in the kehrite. It was during one of these walks that she began to ask questions.

"My room…when I woke up after being in the pool with Ulfr – Sig'dan, I don't remember how I got there."

"I took you there from the medical bay. You were having a…bad time."

"I was? When? I do not remember!" Her frustration began to escalate.

Fearing the worst, he tried to soothe her. "There were difficult situations because of what happened at the House, Sal'lee. Your memory has shut them out. You were in the bath with Ulfr and you had …problems. I came and helped you."

"Well, thank you for that. I am confused. I remember we were at Paya's House and I asked you to come and see the Ancient Óttar. You were very upset when you saw him, and said he wasn't being treated with honor. I can understand your point of view on that now, I think." Sally scrunched her eyebrows. Her front teeth appeared over her bottom lip, as she remembered. "You killed him, didn't you?"

"I did," the Hunter admitted.

"I remember being shocked that you killed him. Then, there was running, and fighting…and screaming. Then, I was at the ship in a strange room. I seem to recall bathing with Ulfr…but things get really fuzzy right there. I just can't remember! What has happened to me?"

"You have been under more stress than you could bear. Try to relax, and in time you will remember…and then you can choose."

"Choose what?"

"Choose what you think about what happened."

"You can't just tell me?"

"No one can, you need to remember. Only you can recall your experience. If I told you, it would be my experience you heard, not your own."

Sally considered thoughtfully, "Well my friend, you are very wise."

As the walk ended, the Hunter bade her good sleep at the doorway to her room and did his usual routine of setting her lock then staunchly continued on to his own adjacent quarters, loathe to leave her and determined to wait out her slowly dawning recollection of events.

As she prepared for bed, Sally thought about Sig'dan. They were becoming quite close as friends and she appreciated all of the time he was spending with her. He was the only Hunter she truly felt relaxed around now. Just today he had spent time trying to satisfy her curiosity about what it was like to grow up Yautja. She had been greatly entertained by hearing of his puphood and of the adventures he'd had and mischief he'd made - very much like a human child except for the incredible emphasis on honor and discipline. Human society would have thought some parts of raising a pup to be cruel, but the Yautja saw them as necessary in bringing up properly civilized predators.

He'd also slipped and mentioned his closeness to his older brother Ulfr when he was growing up. Sally had noticed how he avoided talking about the Elder, and caught on to the fact that she was being sheltered from him. That was fine with her for now as she felt tightness in her stomach whenever she said his name, or conjured up any image of him.

Her room was comfortable and she felt safe there when awake, but things drastically altered during sleep. Every night she would awaken in a great sweat, trying to catch her breath and nearly flying out of bed in her attempt to escape the nightmares. She would try to return to sleep, and usually when she did the nightmares would begin again.

On this particular night, she screamed herself awake to unidentifiable terrors then sat in bed trying to catch her breath. No one had ever said anything about her staying in her room at night and she had never tried to leave. Still in a flurry of fear, she frantically approached the door expecting it to sense her and open, and then frowned as the door did nothing. Backing up, she purposefully walked towards it again. Nothing. _I'm locked in,_ dawned on her. _Damn it, am I a prisoner?_ She walked to the com and jammed the button. Nothing. She jammed it again – twice. Nothing. She laid her finger on the button, relentless in her desperation to get a response. A low sleepy-sounding familiar voice rumbled, "What do you want, Sal'lee?"

"Sig-dan? Is that you?"

"Sei," the sleepy voice replied. "I have your com linked directly to my room. Is there a problem?"

"Damn it, I'm locked in. I woke up and tried the door, and now I'm LOCKED IN! Am I a prisoner?"

The now awake young Hunter groaned a bit, "Sal'lee, I have set your door lock to keep the others OUT, not you IN."

"Oh. Well…thanks, I guess. May I come out now?"

"Yes, I can unlock your door from here - but it is our sleep cycle. We are all, or rather, I was sleeping. There is no one to entertain you or walk with you right now. Can you wait?"

"Uh...honestly," she sheepishly admitted, "I don't want to be alone right now. I've been having a problem with horrible dreams. May I come to your room? I promise to just curl up in a corner or something."

"There is only one place in my room for you to curl up, Sal'lee."

There was no more to the reply, so Sally waited, figuring he needed to think about it for some reason. Either that or he had gone back to sleep. Then the door slid open and she looked to see Sig'dan standing there in mid-yawn, a fur wrapped somewhat immodestly around him, beckoning to her with his outstretched hand. She padded behind him to his room where he boosted her up onto his bed. Snuggling into the furs, she watched him dim the lights and then sensed him climbing in next to her. "Good sleep now," he intoned politely, wondering how he was going to get back to rest now that she was in bed with him – in the place of his night-time imagining about her.

He felt his small companion begin to relax a little, and listened as her breathing became more shallow and regular. _She sleeps again. Good, this will heal her. _Satisfied, Sig'dan began attempting to resume his own drowsy state but was abruptly awakened by Sally's limbs jerking and incoherent mumbling coming from her mouth. _She is dreaming_, he thought, lulling himself back to slumber. Twice more, her twitching and vocalizations roused him, and the last time, he made out some of her words. "No, no…run… Ulfr coming…kill us all."

The young Hunter was familiar with dreaming and even bad dreams on occasion as a pup, but this phenomenon was beyond his experience. What could he do to help her feel safe? Recalling how breeders cuddled and soothed pups with touch, he curled his arm over her middle and spooned his large body around her. He was surprised when her mumbling stopped and she seemed to melt into him as the tension left her. His body guarded hers as she slept and he found nothing but wakefulness for himself as he felt her body against his**,** and wondered what the others would think of him for caring for her so much.

In the morning Sally came to consciousness, surprised that sleep had claimed her again. She was still lying on her side, but the large protective arm she'd become aware of during the night no longer restrained her and the warmth was gone from her back. Turning over, she found the bed empty.

"Here," rumbled a deep voice. Sally turned in the direction of the word and found Sig'dan at a computer access station. "I was working on some of my research into the Ancients'disease," he explained. "Do you feel better?" His brow clenched in concern as he looked at the tousled woman.

"I don't know," she replied, as she slid down from the bed and walked over to him. "Things still seem, odd. I don't know how to describe it." She looked at him hopelessly. "Just give me some time. I don't know how I feel right now."

"Are you hungry?" He gestured towards the raw meat and fruit on the table. "I can cook meat for you."

"Uh, no, I'm not hungry. Just thirsty."

"Here then," he handed her a glass of the pale orange juice, stifling a chortle as she eyed it suspiciously. "Do not worry, it is only Naxa juice, and Naxa juice alone." She drank down the nectar, so he filled the glass once more. Taking a sip, she looked off into nothing for awhile. The Hunter attentively watched her, just taking small sips and staring. After a time, she put down the half emptied glass.

"I am going to finish this report," he ventured, "and then train. Would you care to join me?"

"Ok," she answered as if occupied with other thoughts**,** and seemed to stare right through him. Then she asked, "The House is gone, isn't it?"

"Sei, gone," Sig'dan answered.

"The guards all dead?"

Hearing the inflection at the end of her words, Sig'dan answered her, "Sei, Sal'lee, they are dead."

She looked at the ground, saying nothing. The Hunter wanted to reach out in comfort to her but waited to see what she would do – was she ready to completely remember?

"I think I'll go back to my room for awhile, if that's ok with you."

"That is ok with me, I will come by later and we can go eat – if you are hungry by then."

He walked with her to her room, ensuring she was safely within before taking his leave. He felt a little fatigued from his short night's sleep, it might refresh him to train a little.

Sally took a shower, and then went back to her furs. The many nights of dark dreams had provided her with little rest and she was exhausted. Finding herself enclosed by Sig'dan's strong arm had given her the protection she needed to finally get real sleep – but it had not been long until morning came, so now she found herself extremely tired again.

Sig'dan went to work out in the kehrite and sparred a bit with Kylfa who he found training there. Kylfa made a better challenge than usual which Sig'dan rose to quickly meet and win, finding it satisfying to carry out the familiar expected Hunter routine. Being Sally's guardian and companion was a welcome task, but one that had disrupted his normal agenda and also his self-regard. What other Hunter was assigned to care for an ooman female as though she were a pup? His youthful insecurities nagged at him, but he would not shirk from his assignment, and he had to admit that he truly cared for her. Congratulating Kylfa on a worthy contest, he left to cleanse and rejoin Sally for a meal. Alone in the dining hall he asked her what she had done while he was in the kehrite.

"I slept**,** Sig'dan. It seems that all I want to do is sleep. It may sound funny, but I'm tired of being sleepy!"

"Do not worry, Sal'lee, Myn'dill says that sleep is good for you. It will help you become well again."

"Sig'dan, may I ask you a favor?"

"Certainly, what do you require?"

"I feel so childish asking this. If it's all the same to you, I don't want to be alone anymore at night – at least not until I'm better. I have been having very bad dreams, I am being chased by something, someone, and I awaken terrified. I'm not getting my rest. Can I stay with you again as a friend, nothing more?"

"Do you know who is chasing you?"

"No, I'm not even sure it is a who. Something very big and dark and lethal."

Sig'dan did not question her further on that subject, but said instead, "My accommodations are not as fine as yours, you are certain you wish to stay every night with me?"

She nodded her head up and down.

"Then yes, if that will bring you peace then stay as a friend, nothing more." _And nothing less_, he thought.

When the night came, the Hunter again led Sally to his room. This time she used her eyes and took in his quarters. They were even smaller and sparser than hers with a bed central in the room, a desk with computer access and chair being the only furniture. The overwhelming feature was the wall where Sig'dan had hung his still few trophies including his Chiva Kainde Amedha. On the other side of the room a doorway led to the shower and sanitary.

"This is primarily a hunting craft," Sig'dan explained. "Most quarters are like this, with the exception of yours and Ulfr's.

"Is my room for guests?"

"Sei, guests of high rank," he replied and began his normal strip for slumber. Sally was a little surprised but was becoming used to Yautja nudity and noted that many humans enjoyed sleeping commando. She decided to leave her cloth intact.

With her permission, Sig'dan placed his hands around her waist and placed her up on the high bed, which was still the only place to comfortably sleep in the small room. She dug down deep into the luxury of the furs as Sig'dan clambered in beside her. His warmth radiated to her side of the fur and was welcomed as it helped her feel secure.

Sig'dan enjoyed the small bundle of friendship sharing his bed. He had not had a bedmate since he was a very small pup and slept with his brothers. He was more careful than he had been the previous night in keeping his thoughts about the female under control, as this was not the time for sexuality. Sally needed a friend, a hunt brother – not a rut partner, at least not yet.

As they laid together in the dark, waiting for sleep, Sally began talking.

"Sig'dan, I was remembering in more detail about how you killed Óttar. I remember you broke his neck."

The budding Healer opened his eyes and mandibles in surprise. "You were?" Quickly, he huffed to better understand her reaction, and found her scent was still calm. Warily, he asked, "So, what are your thoughts about that?"

"I believe you did what you felt you had to do. And, I think it was difficult for you, yet you faced up to your duty and did it. I can respect that."

"And, how do you feel about everything else that happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know that I remember it all yet. I feel…numb."

"Myn'dill says, and I agree with him, you should relax and rest and healing will come. He is a wise Healer, Sal'lee and…I want you to be well again."

"Thank you, Honorable Sig'dan," she nodded, enjoying feeling the bed reflect his slight swell of pride at her appreciation.

"There is something we must speak of," the Hunter turned serious. "Our Clanship will arrive tomorrow. Ulfr, Ab'bi, Myn'dill and Kylfa will be boarding. You and I will stay here unless we are called. I do not know if the Clan Elders will wish to meet you. Then we move on to the Homeworld with the Clanships. There the High Council will certainly wish to meet you and speak with you. Ulfr has told me."

"I do remember something about that. I remember him saying something about the High Council. I think he said that he would stand with me. What does that mean, Sig'dan?"

"He does you a great honor, Sal'lee. He believes that your actions in helping us bring honor to the Ancients at Paya's House were worthy. Worthy enough to overcome the other things you have done." _Perhaps I should not have brought that up, _he considered.

"Just what else have I done?" Sally raised her voice, turning to where the mellow rumbling was coming from.

_C'jit! Obviously I should not have. Now I must answer her honestly. _

"As the Matriarch of Paya's House, you bear the responsibility for the situation there. Just as Ulfr bears the responsibility for bringing the Ancients to your place of dishonor as he is the mission's Elder. Ulfr is highly respected and he stands with you. Do not worry. The Council is honorable, trust them to judge correctly."

"I am to be judged, and you expect me to sleep after that?" Her voice reached an even higher pitch.

"Sal'lee," he pleaded, "This information was not meant to distress you. I wanted you to know what was going to happen." _Were Yautja females this…this difficult to deal with?_

"I thank you…I guess." She began to turn away, but was caught by a gentle touch. Instead of shrinking away, she rolled into the touch. Without a word, she was engulfed by strong arms.

"I'm afraid…Sig'dan. And I know that to you, admitting fear is a sin, but I AM afraid."

"A sin? No, I may not understand the meaning completely, but I do not believe fear is what you call a…sin. All have felt fear at some time in their lives. The point is, to go ahead, in spite of fear, and do what honor demands. Do my words have any meaning at all?"

She remained silent, mulling his words, so like the texts she had read at Paya's House before its destruction. Sig'dan reached for the light control, bringing a little brightness into the room so that she could see him.

He went on, "I know that you have an understanding of this. Were you not afraid when you knew that Ulfr was coming back to Paya's House? Yet, you sat at the fountain, focused on being calm and waited for him. You could have left with your staff, but you stayed. You have honor, Sal'lee."

She shifted to look at him, and found his eyes soft and earnest. "I remember! I had to stay. It was my responsibility. I was the Administrator, or as you say, Matriarch. Everything was my responsibility. If something was wrong in Ulfr's eyes, right or wrong, I needed to explain it to him. I just didn't expect him to kill."

In a great swell, the gruesome memories came flooding back to her. "No…that's not right. I knew he would kill if the security forces were stupid enough to attack. I didn't know he would…dismember them, take trophies. No, that's not true either." It was as though Sally were lost in speaking to herself. "I have read of trophy taking, and we brought in the Ancients' non-human trophies for their walls."

The woman stopped, puzzled at her own reasoning. Then the abhorred memories began to crash one after the other as waves on the shore and her tongue found the words. "But I knew that your kind, that Ulfr had hunted us…in the past. I just didn't…didn't realize that he would enjoy it so damn much! He enjoyed cutting that man up. I saw him thrust in the blade and work it all around the spine. He ripped the skull right off the body, with the spine like a tail flinging blood everywhere. Then, he raised his face and roared his victory. Like a God damned T-Rex! He didn't just kill and cut up for honor, he enjoyed it like a fisherman cleaning a prize trout!"

In her mind, the image of the bleeding skull was suddenly replaced by the most ironic of symbols from her childhood. A plastic fish mounted on a wall in an antiques shop, flopping and singing, 'Don't Worry Be Happy'. Still in the Hunter's arms, she broke down laughing and crying at the same time.

Not having any clue as to how to cope with the hysterical female, Sig'dan continued to hold her, as she laughed and sobbed until his entire front was soaked with her tears. The emotions wound down until there was just an occasional hiccup interspersed with a snuffle. She wiped her nose with the back of her arm, grossing the Hunter out. Having no external nasal organ, the fact that unknown secretions could come from the protrusion made him feel a bit ill. Of course, he had plunked his hand down in the goo secreted by the prey he had hunted during his Chiva, but this was unknown, and therefore suspect.

"I need to wash my face," she squeaked, her voice played out from her previous fit. The young Hunter accompanied her to the sanitary facility, where a sink would run water if you placed your hands under it. Sally splashed her face with the cool water, and dried it on a cloth offered her.

She turned to Sig'dan as a new question formed, "Would you have joined them? Would you have joined in killing my guards if you'd not been with me?"

Sig'dan looked her straight in the eyes, completely open in his honesty with her, "Yes, I would have. It's what we do."

She reflected a moment and sighed, "I'm exhausted. Can we go back to bed now?"

Sig'dan lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed. Wrapped in the soft furs, she turned on her side away from him and, still occasionally hiccupping, closed her sore eyes.

"Sid'gan, I apologize for my…less than honorable behavior."

"Sal'lee! You are not dishonorable; this is just the letting go of great stress. Such a thing is not unknown among the Yautja."

"It's not?" she hiccupped.

"It happens differently for us, but it is caused by the same thing. Among my kind there is a condition that can happen to a Hunter when he becomes so stressed before a hunt or battle that he temporarily loses control of his emotions and his mind. This is a very dangerous situation for all near him, as they may find themselves under his blades as surely as prey or an enemy. It happens infrequently, but it can happen. We call such a one who loses himself to killing a ber'serk'ir."

"A berserker? That name was used on Earth in the past to describe something very similar." Sally again wondered how deep the influence of Yautja culture was back on her now distant planet.

"Let us sleep now," Sig'dan requested.

The beleaguered Hunter waited until her breathing became soft and regular, and then closed his own eyes to seek sleep, only waking once to surround her nightmare with his physical presence and bring her peace.

The next cycle came and with it, the signal for the crew to make ready. The Clanships were arriving. Preparations to dock with the ship of their own Clan were made and as the docking commenced it caught Sally and Sig'dan still sleeping when the room shook as though struck by an earthquake. Sally jolted awake in fear. Sig'dan calmed her, explaining it was just the docking process. "We need to get up. The others will be leaving and I do not know if or when will be summoned to the Clan Elders."

Sally slid out from between the furs and slipped down the bedside. Going to the bathroom, she splashed water from the sink on her face and dabbed at her armpits. Sig'dan watched in amusement. "You will not cover your scent by doing that," he observed.

"As long as I can't smell it, that's what's important," she sneered at him. After dressing, they walked the empty ship to the dining area and ate. Sally savored her lightly cooked meat, not caring to ask what creature it was from. Her guardian ate his raw as usual. They both enjoyed some Naxa, with Sig'dan obligingly peeling it for her. Savoring the fruit, she was again reminded of the drugged Naxa juice Ulfr had given her to prepare her for mating.

She looked at the Hunter with renewed eyes. Since boarding the ship, her focus had only been on recovering and healing her memory and frayed nerves. She'd not thought once of what they had shared together. If he did think of it he was certainly keeping himself restrained and in control. Not once had she felt the need to flee from him, or second guess the reason for his touch. _What does he think of me? Does he think of that day? Does he still…need? _Engrossed in her questions, Sally did not realize that her scent betrayed her thoughts.

The Hunter stopped in mid-insertion of fruit to his mouth. He scented something very familiar. Huffing to get more of the cherished fragrance into his mouth, he let out a low growl that bubbled Naxa juice from between his teeth.

_I guess that answers my question_, she thought somewhat guiltily. _How do you live in a society where every thought is tattled on by your scent? What control these guys must have!_

Sig'dan caught himself and backed off from pursuing the female_. She is not mine. Ulfr has laid claim on her. He has not marked her, but his claim is known to all of us on this ship. I would have to challenge him for her, and I have no doubt he would be the victor. Does she know this?_

"Honorable Sal'lee, my guided mating hunt will leave this Clanship shortly after we finish our business on Yaut. Although we have pleasured each other, I still must seed a female. Do you understand this?"

"I accept it, but I do not completely understand it." She suddenly looked downcast.

"Even if I were to stay here, I would not ask you to mate with me again. You are claimed by my Elder. You are…valued by me, but I do not choose to challenge him in a battle I would surely lose."

"Ulfr? Claimed me? Well! He never told me about it!" Her voice strengthened in anger. "What am I? A damned piece of property?"

"I will leave on my hunt soon, Sal'lee. Until then, I am responsible for you, until Ulfr comes to take you to the High Council."

"What if your hunt leaves before I have to go to the Council?" she challenged.

"That will not happen," was all Sig'dan could say.

Ulfr and his crew, sans Sig'dan, walked onto the Clanship where a great crowd awaited them. While Ab'bi and Kylfa held themselves proudly, A'dairfr, Ulfr and Myn'dill felt the tension of the news that they must deliver to their Clans. They were soon overwhelmed by the Hunt brothers and relations not seen in many a span who were there to welcome them with roars, nods and shoulder shakes. As they worked through the crowd, Ulfr grew pleased that so many of their fellows had turned out to greet them. There would be time for stories and c'ntlip later. Now he, A'dairfr, and Myn'dill needed to report to the Clans' Elders who awaited them and were not known for their agreeability to be kept waiting.

In the Great Hall of the Clanship of the Od'hroer-ir, Honorable A'dairfr, who was much recovered, Ulfr and Myn'dill grimly gave the news to Elders of both Clans. The report was greeted with silence for a few moments as the horrible truth sunk in.

A'dairfr, before his illness, had often acted as a consultant to the High Council on various issues. He confessed to Myn'dill and Ulfr that he had questioned A'fi's backing of Gagr's lab when A'fi had been on the High Council. A'dairfr explained that he had instinctively not trusted Gagr's often deceptive musk, so he had subsequently planted a most trusted insider aseigan in the lab as Gagr's assistant. It was through the servant that he slowly learned the truth, and the doomed aseigan had been tortured in Gagr's lab until he admitted that he was spying for A'dairfr. This had led to A'dairfr's poisoning and subsequent banishment to Paya's House.

Through the aseigan he had learned that Gagr was engaged in carrying out A'fi's dream of finding a way to dominate the Yautja Matriarchs. If the Matriarchs could be made less aggressive, less dominant over the males, then the males could rise to power in society and a still physically powerful A'fi would make his mad thrust at ascending to supremacy over the Clans.

What the power lusting A'fi had not counted on was that the organism of Gagr's creation would mutate so readily. The diminutive beauty Kisla had been among the first experimented on, and in her the mechanism that had at first pumped out chemicals to create submission turned to excreting a chemical of death.

The disease of the Matriarchs had been born in Gagr's lab as he and A'fi watched Kisla choke to death on her own blood in the midst of their abominable acts against her. They had not known that in turn that they were also infected by the organism, passed to them by Kisla, and they would infect the other females that they bred, who in turn passed it to other males. So the destruction had begun and fanned out through the population of Yaut and beyond.

In the females, the deadly microbe soon extinguished their lives in a choking pool of their own blood. In the males, unable to latch on to any ovary, the dangerous cells simply multiplied. Their toxin was modified in the male body by certain hormones, so that instead of producing a quick death, it killed very, very slowly as it took away the possessors' mind and bodily functions gradually over time, thus allowing the vector Hunter to continue to spread the disease far and wide. The extinctive disease of the females was also the mysterious disease of the Ancients, a disease created by Yautja that spelled doom for Yautjakind. It spread itself from its originator into the bodies of Hunters throughout the galaxy as they shared baths, quarters, and exchanged weapons. A few were immune, some were never around the infected long enough to contract it, but many, many Hunters were infected and had not a clue as to their illness.

A'fi had not shared with A'daifr the visual record of A'fi and Gagr's sick indulgences. Instead he used A'dairfr's testimony, added to the public records of A'fi's support of the Healer's lab, along with his and Sig'dan's laboratory findings to create solid evidence to the Clan Elders of the evil of Gagr and A'fi. The Bad Bloods could be brought down, without anyone ever knowing of the additional dishonor in his Elder's line. To find that A'fi had been involved at all had been very disheartening to Ulfr. Loyal Myn'dill saw no productive reason to further deepen and insult the wound. Later, after the High Council at Yaut had heard his testimony and justice had been brought to Gagr and any others involved – then he would quietly and privately destroy those perverted recordings. He was satisfied that honor would be served without having to humiliate and further stress his friend and Elder. Ulfr had enough to deal with right now.

When A'daifr's testimony and Myn'dill's evidence had been presented, the Clanship hall was filled with reverberating, anguished growls and shouts for the Arbitrators as many jumped to their feet and pounded the table with their fists. Cries went up to find the Badblood and make him submit to justice. Some felt that a quick official death would be far too easy and honorable for the one who had brought such destruction upon the Yautja, and planning began immediately for what type of painful humiliating demise would be most fitting. However, all cries for vengeance would await satisfaction until the evidence had been presented to the High Council on Yaut.

With their report accepted by the Elders of the two Clans, the great ship that held Ulfr's transport in dock headed out for Yaut carrying its shocking testimony and substantial evidence, with its sister Clanship twinning its path. With the fire power and strength of two major Clans, the High Council would not fail to hear the message or unfairly dismiss the messengers.

Satisfied with what had been accomplished, Ulfr left the meeting of the Clan Elders and went straight to the female section of the great ship. After passing an identity scan, he was allowed into the sanctum of the child bearers.

The fair fragrance of many females hit Ulfr full in the mouth as he walked into the hall, nearly knocking him down with its potency. Huffing great breaths, he followed known scent molecules, and quickly located one of his own, the petite but well-hipped ooman who called herself Py'a, reclining in a chair in one of the common rooms. She had been resident on the ship for many years, and had borne the Hunter numerous pups. Her last had screeched into the light of the ship nearly two long cycles ago. The pup was now ready for weaning, and she for replanting. She saw the towering bulk of her master and looked up expectantly at him. "I knew you would be here soon," she said in her native tongue as she lowered her head and eyes in respect. He grasped her obediently outstretched arm and led her into one of the adjoining coupling rooms.

Her hair was long and dark, her skin nearly as brown as his own darker mottling. He had encountered her on a hunt in a remote tropical region of the Blue Planet, long before it had been divided up into Clan territories. She had been in the forest, gathering fruit when he saw her and was taken by her large ripe hips that promised him progeny. She was a maiden, and had never been with a man. He uncloaked before her as she reached for some tree-ripened reward, and instead found his arm placed in her way. Her subsequent screaming and fainting had eased his collection of her. Once on the ship, medical testing had deemed her suitable for procreation, so he marked her with his sign of claim before she could awaken.

He had tried to make her comfortable, but she was frightened beyond reason. A strong dose of the newly formulated sedistim eased her fears and awakened her unknown desire for him. She was his first ooman female, and in ignorance, he had used her roughly. She had repaid him with blood, tears, and increased trepidation. The ship's Healer had patched her up, and then lectured him on the gentle use of her breed. The guided mating hunts had not yet been organized, and Py'a's experience of a Yautja male, while forcible, was far better than some of her counterparts.

The younger Ulfr had let her heal, and then resumed his activities at a slower, gentler pace. He was rewarded by her pregnancy within a short time and she had been living on his Clanship ever since then as his first prize among many. His sons by her were all strong and healthy, each one staying in the womb a long two human years, and each one birthed surgically.

Yautja scientists had discovered that the longer, artificially induced time spent in utero, produced a pup that would be strong and grow to its full potential. Earlier experiments that allowed the mother's bodies to birth the offspring after a normal human gestation period produced smallish oomanish pups that never truly matured and had lived to become aseigan.

The scientists tweaked the genetic soup forming as Hunter sperm met human egg, so that the Yautja characteristics came forth dominant every time. The pups were half-human, but their humanity was suppressed physically, mentally and emotionally by their Yautja genes. This had been easy to do with the first round of only fifty percent human pups. Yaut science was now working to see how it could be done in the subsequent generations where the Hunters' genes would be further diluted with human ones as the current generation of hybrid Hunters grew up to mate. Could the Yaut genetics remain in the forefront?

Already in the first generation of half human, half Yautja offspring, sometimes an odd trait of humanity or two could be found. There was a Hunter with a bit of blue in his brown eyes for example. Another Hunter's locks were a bit fine, and another's claws a bit blunt. Mentally and emotionally there were some small differences appearing also. There were Hunters who were more socially inclined and not just in telling tales and drinking c'ntlip - there were more bonding friendships formed in puphood that grew on into adulthood. Who knew what other more human emotions were coalescing under the scales of hybrid Hunters?

Captively bred P'ya had nursed each of her offspring, and raised them until they were old enough to be released to their teachers. Each time, losing her child was like a knife through her heart. She did not see them again, nor did she know their fates. The only recurring Hunter in her life appeared each time her child was to be weaned; the nameless Sire would show up to again fill her body with passion and his potent seed.

Ulfr gave Py'a the dosed Naxa juice which she drank immediately. Then she meekly disrobed and went over to the low bed to lie down and wait for the drug to overtake her. Ulfr stood watching her body as it became bare, waiting for her to submit. He ran his eyes over her still attractive form, deliberately avoiding her surgically scarred abdomen as it reminded him of Sally.

_She is aging. How many sons does she have left in her? She has been a valued mate, when the time comes for her retirement, I will offer to take her back to the Blue Planet. Although, much time has passed since she left it. There will be no one there that she knows. Does her kind even still exist?_

The Elder removed his armor and loincloth, looking at the now relaxing woman with lust rising in his loins. He went to her, lying down beside her, nuzzling her full breasts and lapping drops of sweet milk from each one. While the rut was always enjoyable, this was perhaps his favorite time to breed one of his mates, when an about-to-be-weaned youngling still had their taps full of nourishment and he could steal without guilt. He pulled away for a moment, opening his mandibles to surround the soft globe closing back in to sop up the leaking white streams urged on with his grasps, quickly emptying her and moving on to the other one. She moaned her arousal as he finished his lapping and then tongued his way down her body to her womanhood. Stopping there, he parted her legs and plunged his tongue deep into the moisture, relishing her unique taste and scent.

As her panting grew, he repositioned over her writhing body and sent his rod into her now begging warmth, remembering when he had barely fit there, when she was new. Now, age and usage made his passage easier and he thrust and withdrew over and over again. Her moans intensified and he felt her begin to bear down on his hard organ and then peak with meaningless words.

"Ybyrá…katu_,_" were the groaning sounds from her mouth. Quickly, bending nearly in two, he implanted his tusks and held her as his drives became wilder and her tension grew again until she cried out. With her pleasure covering his, he let her slip from his mandibles as he arched into her, releasing his build-up in a torrent while his roar filled the room. In his pleasure, he reached to touch her hair, and found to his dismay that long locks filled his hand, not short ones. He spent several cycles with her, penetrating her many times to ensure his issue had taken.

Two others of Ulfr's pride were ready to conceive again. One was a prime female secured from one of the icy north countries, the other he had procured from the Blue Planet's largest desert. He spent time with each, finally leaving the realm of females to make his way back to his own ship. He felt a bit fatigued and looked forward to resting and his private pool.

Suddenly realizing that he'd been away for many cycles, he wondered, _what has Sig'dan been doing with Sal'lee while I've been away? _Uncharacteristically, jealousy flared within him. _She is mine! _

Then he stopped and chortled out loud. _More than fifteen cycles I have been away – I need food, sleep and soaking. Fifteen cycles away from her, spending myself on making pups with enjoyable females, and I still am not rid of my need to think about her! C'jit!_ I_ am without help. _He walked on, humorously clicking to himself.

While Ulfr was fathering the next generation of his Clan, Sig'dan and Sally were renewing a routine similar to the one they had created back on Earth. Each day, Sig'dan would labor doing further research commanded by Myn'dill. Sally had been given the task of documenting her account of the activities of Paya's House on an access station with human keyboard, thoughtfully provided by the Clan Elder, where it would be automatically translated into Yautja.

Satisfied that she had an assignment to accomplish, her guardian Hunter had explained how it would benefit justifying not only herself, but the Elder and the entire mission. Upon understanding, she plunged in full force. She also took breaks from her diatribe to read, as the translator would graciously translate from Yautja into English whatever text she desired.

During her search for interesting reading, she came upon many societal studies, as well as biographies. So she began to read and learn about the great Matriarchs and their daughters. Occasionally while reading, she would glance up most curiously at Sig'dan and cock her head in that certain human way.

After each cycle's work was done, Sally was quite tired. A Yaut cycle was somewhat longer than an Earth day. Now that she shared his bed nightly and better rested, she gamely accompanied Sig'dan to the transport's kehrite for Yoga and training. Sig'dan had asked her to show him how to do some of her poses. She started him off with Mountain pose, which she thought very fitting for his immense size. She then taught him Proud Warrior, also fitting, and a series of other simple poses. He quickly learned the proper breathing and focus for each one and surprised her by declaring them quite beneficial. After their workout, they went to cleanse, together or privately, and then ate a late meal before going to bed.

Each night, the Hunter dutifully assisted Sally into her side of their shared bed, and then staunchly took his position beside, but not touching her, unless her bad dreams demanded his comfort. After that first night of holding her as she regained her memories and emotions, Sig'dan had conscientiously held himself in check and was getting rather frustrated. Still he decided, he would rather share the night with her and let her feel safe with him, than be apart from her. He would not tear down the safety she had built for herself by attempting to lure her to his own desires. Besides, Ulfr would kill him.

On the tenth night, Sally was feeling rather perturbed. She and Sig'dan had been sharing almost every moment of every cycle together. As they had talked they'd grown closer, and Sally had not resisted this closeness, or the attentiveness of the young Hunter. This night in particular, she remembered coupling with him and was feeling very needy. She knew he could scent her desires, but resolutely held his side of the bed.

Rolling over toward him in the darkness, she reached out and placed her hand on his chest giving him, what amounted for her, a good hard shove. She waited and listened to the silent shock emanating from Sig'dan.

"Do you know the meaning of this?" he rumbled.

"Yes, indeed," Sally answered, "I read about it. Your computer translated it for me. You've never had a woman do that before…have you?"

"I have not," he admitted. "But I have read about it…in our history."

"As have I," she replied.

In times past, when a Yautja female was interested in the rut, she would give an unmistakable version of the males' shoulder shove challenge. Instead of the shoulder, her push would be mid-chest, nearly over the heart. It meant, 'I dare you, Hunter, try and take me.' It was a challenge no male worth his tusks could resist.

Sig'dan groaned, "Sal'lee, you will be the death of me. Ulfr has claimed you. He will kill anyone else who touches you. I tell you truthfully."

"And I tell you truthfully, I need you, Sig'dan, right here and right now. I don't give a damn what Ulfr thinks about this. I want you."

"But Sal'lee," Sig'dan despaired, "I know that you want him. Your scent does not lie. If you want me right now, it is because I am here, and we have been close before, and you are in need. If Ulfr were here right now, would you not want him? And besides there is no sedistim for you to take!"

"I have read of your Matriarchs, Sig-dan. They chose who they wanted, they controlled mating, AND they mated with whichever males they chose, not just one. Haven't you read this?" Sally was tense with desire, both for the Hunter, and for him to understand. "To hell with Ulfr's claim on me. I claim you right now, and later, I will claim him also if I want AND I don't want or need any damn sedistim!"

Nothing was said for a few minutes, as Sig'dan turned Sally's argument over in his mind. Coming up with no alternative, he reached for her, raising his body over hers. _May my death be quick_, he thought as he brought his tongue to the curves beneath him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: May You Live in Interesting Times**

Sally reclined on the soft fur-strewn bed, completely absorbed in the young Hunter hovering over her. His sinewy arms formed columns on either side of her shoulders and his body tautly tented over her as he began to run his soft yet strong tongue between her breasts and up her sternum to one side of her neck. Lolling near her ear, he murmur rumbled, "I have wanted you soooo much…Sal'lee." Then suddenly, he stopped in consternation.

"You do not fear me? Remember before when Ulfr had to restrain me?"

"I do not fear you, Sig'dan. I know that you care for me and trust that you will be careful. Don't worry; I'll let you know if you are being too rough."

"I will be careful," he intoned most seriously, and then his tongue began again to explore her body. There were so many places he'd not yet relished. He took his time, and enjoyed feeling her tense and push against him whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot. As much as he longed to penetrate her, he enjoyed strumming her body to life and feeling her vibrate from his play.

"It's my turn now, Hunter!" she breathlessly demanded after a while. He dumbfoundedly followed her unexpected request to trade places and then willingly submitted to her soft hands and nimble wet lips running over various parts of his body. Her mouth upon his staff was excruciatingly exciting. He trembled as her tongue swirled over him and he gasped as she tongued the sensitive underside.

"Enough!" he growled. "Submit to me, Sal'lee, I cannot bear this!"

With a small low laugh, she laid down for him, allowing him once again to dominate her as he made his nudging, careful entrance.

"Sig-dan! I know you are trying to be gentle, but I will not break."

He learned to be stronger with her, yet not so much as to injure her. He was surprised at how assertive she could be, as she demanded his plunging and pushing, and he thrilled to her excitement at his rough voice when he moaned her name and urged her on, as her cries also coaxed him on to new heights.

He was delighted with all the ways she knew to couple – certainly everything he had studied and more, and he was determined to excel in pleasuring her and in taking his own pleasure from her eager body. He was particularly excited when introduced to her positioning herself on top of him as he lay on his back. To be under a female in the subordinate position was something completely unthought-of by the authors of his training files, and it was shockingly gratifying what Sally could do to him from this advantage point!

"Sig'dan, lay back," she had asked him. He puzzled as to what he could possibly do to her from this unleveraged position, but readily played along with her desires. His eyes opened wide as she lifted a leg over him and made to mount his pulsing hardness. He watched in amazement as she slipped herself over him and, gasping in pleasure, slowly made her way down his rod. He let her take control then, rocking and riding him, grinding against his unyielding rigidity. As he looked up at her eyes-closed face and heard her mouth gasp in gratification, he concluded that to be subordinate sexually was a very advantageous thing.

Sally was astonished at Sig'dan's intense desire to please her. He was a quick learner and very attentive to her slightest tension, gasp or moan, and his stamina was amazing. She had never been so thoroughly, completely or intensely satiated. In truth, he took her breath away.

Their newfound relationship made the days until Ulfr's return go by very fast. Sessions of Sig'dan's study and Sally's testimony were frequently interrupted with a round of sex on the floor, in the bed, in the shower, or on the table. Fortunately, a short visit to the ship by the called-back Myn'dill had provided Sally with a miracle salve that healed any tenderness and allowed her to keep up with the single-minded young Hunter. At the discrete Healer's recommendation, both of them had begun taking a compound that would eliminate any foreign sexual smell that another Yautja might detect on either of them.

Yaut society was very orderly and even rather open on the surface. However, certain trysts were best kept sequestered. The compound had been invented long ago by Yautja seeking to hide the truth of their sexual encounters.

As the few days went hurriedly by, Sally also discovered a deepening emotional relationship with the Hunter. More than simply enjoying him sexually, she was also enjoying his company. He was extremely intelligent and still eager as a pup to gain new knowledge or to share information with her.

She found that Sig'dan also enjoyed touching her, even outside of sex. Whenever they were together, which was most of the time, his hand often found its way to lie upon her leg, or enclose her hand, or stroke her hair. It was amazing to Sally, who valued her alone time, that she was not irritated by his continual presence or his touching.

She had even begun to touch back, which the Hunter simply adored. She fondled his locks, exploring the honor rings. Her fingers traversed his face and head until she had memorized all the planes, ridges and valleys. She enjoyed the smooth sharpness of his tusks and had even placed a finger on each of his pointed fangs until his nimble tongue struck out and pulled her digit into his warm moist mouth, lolling over her skin and making shivers run up her spine.

Sally had also satisfied her initial curiosity regarding how Sig'dan, being half-human, and his full-Yautja brother, Ulfr, might be different physically. Sig'dan was a bit smaller, that was true, but he was not yet fully matured. She noticed that his facial scaling seemed a little smoother than the Elder's, but was not sure that it was due to the human genes. Since her tactile survey had only included two Yautja, she was uncertain as to how much variance there was between them.

He was certainly as well muscled as his brother and as more poundage was added with age he would probably end up nearly as tall with a similar weight. The coloration was a little different, she had noticed early on. Where Ulfr was very dark and mottled on his back and sides and grew a little paler on his abdomen, Sig'dan, while similar, had a belly that was very dark which made the contours of his abs which piled up above the rather low slung loincloth all the more appealing in her opinion.

She could have spent hours contemplating that part of his body, the soft skin that planed out smoothly between his visible hipbones just above the shockingly low cloth edge, and reached up to cover the hardened yet flowing ridges of power stacked up to his ribs. It made her perk with want just to view that part of him. She suspected he knew this as she swore that previous to their newfound partnership, he used to wear his cloth quite a bit higher.

His sex organ was also, as she had suspected, different from Ulfr's. Where the Elder's member was hooded with a knobby foreskin, Sig'dan was much more human appearing and smoother, although he was a good deal healthier sized than any human Sally had ever been with before. His head was also more bulbous instead of flattened at the end as was Ulfr's.

Sally was also, in her explorations of Sig'dan's body, able to see that there were no external testicles. She had read about that in her Yautja anatomy studies, but it was a very different experience to actually see it. The creators of seed were held within the body – safe and protected from injury and tough enough to endure the temperatures there. She wondered if a well placed kick would still be extremely painful.

Their secret relationship was coming to an end as the huge ClanShip they were docked with swiftly made its approach to Yaut. Sally did not know what was in store for her and did her best not to consider it. One moment at a time would do for now. There were things on the horizon. There would certainly be an appearance before the High Council, and a farewell to Sig'dan, at least for a time as he went on his guided mating mission, and the need to make some reckoning with Ulfr. A legendary ancient curse of Earth came to her mind, 'May you live in interesting times'.

The following day, the awakening chime brought gradual light into the room and found the human female laying over the body of the reclined Hunter. It had been another night of activity with little sleep as the pair joined, delighting in each other's bodies time and time again. Sig'dan had been carefully attentive, and had listened to Sally's direction of what to do and how hard, aggressively or softly to do it. In just a few cycles, he had learned what pleasured her, and she had enjoyed exploring what brought groans and shudders from him.

Sally brought her face to the Hunter's chest and kissed his sternum, working up towards his jaw line. He awakened to her soft lips, and smoothed his hand over her back to rest on her round bottom. A sigh of contentment came from him, and brought a smile to the kissing lips. "We need to bathe, Sal'lee. We will arrive at Yaut this cycle, and even with Myn'dill's remedy against our musk we need to…not carry each other's scent."

"I understand," she said softly, planting a final kiss, then sliding down the bed, preparing to go to the common pool of the deserted ship. "Come bathe with me."

The great hall of the High Council Clan Elders on Yaut had gathered its respected members and sat in splendor waiting for the testimony of those assigned to the Paya's House mission. To become a Clan Elder was one of the greatest honors any Hunter could ascribe to in a lifetime. To become not only a Clan Elder, but on the High Council, was the stuff of sagas.

The Elder Ulfr, and the Healer Myn'dill, both in full dress awu'asa, majestically strode into the Great Council Hall and went to the center. High up in the seats of judgment surrounding the Hall sat the nine Honored leading Elders of the Nine Clans, who waited to hear their report. Ulfr and Myn'dill lowered their eyes and heads respectfully to each honored direction and to that direction's held-in-awe Elders, as they turned in the image of the Homeworld's rotation until all had been dutifully recognized.

The appointed Leader of the High Council spoke, his voice a great thunder in the chamber. "Honorable Elder Ulfr, Honorable Healer Myn'dill, we welcome you to our assembly. What information do you bring us?"

Ulfr raised his head to the speaker, and gave an organized detailing of the dishonor of Paya's House, Sig'dan's dispatch of the dying Ancient, the honorable deaths of the rest of the House's occupants and the subsequent attack and destruction of the facility. He did not leave out how Sally had assumed full responsibility and aided them in the cleansing. His speech was accompanied by the recorded views from various mask cams and other visual records obtained from Paya's House cams, showing events as he presented them on great overhead viewers so that all Elders could see.

There was an audible intake of air from the usually stoic Elders when the visage of the dying Óttar appeared on the huge viewer, connected to machines which robbed him of the right to pass on. Mutters of approval accompanied the hands that appeared and released the Ancient to the Hall of Cetanu. _Sig'dan has brought himself great honor; the glorious continuation of our line is_ _assured_, Ulfr thought to himself.

The viewer showed the Matriarch greeting the Hunt Party at the fountain, and conducting herself bravely in showing them the workings of the House. Her words were automatically translated into Yautja and the High Elders watched in shaken silence as the appalling story unfolded. Ulfr kept up his narrative where needed as the scene shifted to the death spars of the Ancients and finally, the attack by Security and the short battle with trophy-taking that followed. Grunts and clicks of approval filled the Hall.

"There is more, Honorable High Elders." With a grunt from Ulfr, Myn'dill brought his report to the viewers as Ulfr explained regarding A'dairfr and his deliberate poisoning. As the Ancient recovered, he was able to tell Ulfr and Myn'dill that he had grown suspicious of a certain High Council Healer, and had launched his own investigation. The result had been his poisoning so as to make him make him appear to be one of the infected Ancients, and his subsequent delivery to Paya's House.

The Elite Elder Leader addressed Ulfr, "You are not an Arbitrator; however, you exhibit the style of your great Sire who is. Who bears responsibility? Has your investigation into this evolved into charges?"

"It has, Honorable High Council Elder. With the nature of this crime and the charges, will you permit the mission's Healer, Honorable Myn'dill, to speak?" The Council Elder nodded and turned to Myn'dill, who now addressed the Council.

"Honorable High Council Elders, I charge the High Council's Healer Gagr with treason. I have the evidence before you of the microbe responsible for the disease that ravages our Ancients, and evidence that it was his work that created it. I also have evidence that it was he who poisoned Honorable Ancient A'dairfr. There is also proof in the public record, substantiated by Honorable A'dairfr, that Gagr was operating with a High Council backer. Thus, I also charge the now deceased Ancient A'fi. Watch the viewers and learn."

The High Council Elders watched and listened as Myn'dill explained the medical tampering and engineering of the organism and how his and Sig'dan's combined research had shown that the original microbe was meant to attack only females. The manufactured disease was carried and transmitted by the males during mating. Once in the female host, it attached to the ovary and remained to pump out the subjugating chemical into her bloodstream. But the chemical it produced had changed and brought immediate death to its victim.

"Eventually, the engineered organism lost its ability to attach to the females, probably because there were none left. Instead, it slowly spread in the males, where the chemical it produced mixed with the hormones of males to produce a slowly killing toxin whose effects took a great deal of time to be witnessed. The immune system of young Hunters keeps it at bay for many years, we theorize, but in the Ancients the effect is more noticeable. Honorable Elders, this toxin is capable of destroying brain cells and causing the memory loss and other symptoms that led to the creation of Paya's House," Myn'dill finished.

"How many are infected?" the Leader asked.

"Unknown, but we have created a field test that can be downloaded into medical scanners from our ship."

"Do so, and let the testing begin immediately."

"Leader," Myn'dill bravely began, "I have developed a vaccine, to prevent the illness, and Sig'dan is working on a cure. Right now, the cure appears to work in Yautja that are only recently infected. In older, possibly less recently infected Hunters, it may not work as well."

The hall was filled with the growls and clicks of the conferring Elders.

"We are greatly pleased that you have arrived at prevention, and possibly a cure, Healer. You and Healer Sig'dan are to be to becommended and honored for your research and work. Where is Healer Sig'dan?"

Ulfr answered, "He guards the female ooman, the Matriarch Sal'lee, back on my ship."

"Honorable Elder Ulfr, Honorable Healer Myn'dill, we see your clear evidence. It is without question that Gagr was involved and that he did not do this alone. He required assistance from someone in the Council in order to accomplish this and we will investigate this charge against the former High Council Elder, A'fi. We adjourn this session to discuss the matter among ourselves and to contact the Arbitrators. We will summon you, Honorable Elder Ulfr, Healer, and all your ship's Hunters and the ooman when we next meet."

With that, the meeting with Ulfr and Myn'dill was dismissed.

Squaring his shoulders, the Elder prepared to board his ship. It had been many days since he'd laid eyes on Sally or her keeper. His intention was to tell them of the upcoming meeting with the High Council and prepare them for it. He checked his com as he boarded and saw they were in the kehrite. He went there directly and politely paused at the entrance waiting to be noticed.

_At least she feels well enough to do her movements_, he thought, as he watched the slow bending body motions of her Yoga. He was impressed at the strength and control he knew it took to move with such deliberate practiced grace. His brother, who was working with his wrist blades, drew only a mere glance from him. As neither looked his way, Ulfr continued to watch the female that he was unable to purge from his mind.

Sweat had begun to form a glow on Sally's scantly clad body as she muscled her way through her most difficult postures. Her damp skin gave off her personal perfume that made its way throughout the arena, advertising that a female was in residence. Ulfr silently huffed, tasting the scent he had been missing.

Sally bent herself slowly backward to assume the Wheel, carefully controlling her breathing. Once in position, she closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the stretch of her abdominals, and then opened them. She froze as the image of an upside down Hunter greeted her. Taking a few seconds to process that the figure was Ulfr, she shakily moved down into a supine position. Inhaling a few breaths from the exertion, she rolled on her side and got to her feet.

The Elder had noticed her unstable finish and discretely huffed, trying to tell if she felt weak, or simply unnerved by his presence. He gave a nod of greeting to her, and to Sig'dan who had also finally eyed him.

"Greetings, Elder," Sig'dan nodded. Sally only stood stuck to her spot.

"Greetings, Brother and Sal'lee, I have come from the High Council and must speak with you…both."

The Elder's sensitive olfactory caught a mixture of aromas now. What could be classified as uncertainty wafted from Sally, which was certainly better than the all-out fear she'd emitted before, and from his brother's familiar scent came the note of something else that was quickly masked. Ulfr knew that with time, he would sort out his brother's trace and catalog his emotion.

Ulfr explained the encounter with the High Council, the evidence that he and Myn'dill had presented to them, and their adjournment to consider the information, and charges against A'fi.

"We wait now to be summoned again. They order both of you to be in attendance." Satisfied with his explanation, he then ordered Sig'dan away, "I will speak with Sal'lee alone."

Wary to leave her, the young Hunter looked at Sally, who nodded her compliance with Ulfr's demand. Having caught the obvious unspoken communication between the two the Elder growled, "Pup! You will carry out my orders without permission from this…"

Catching himself about to make a bad situation worse, he ended his sentence by glaring death at his brother, who stifled a bark of challenge deep down in his throat.

"I will speak with you, Elder," said Sally calmly, while giving a soft glance Sig'dan's way intending to mean, 'I will be alright'.

Ulfr caught this second unspoken communication between them and gave a low growl, cocking his head at Sig'dan. Just what had his brother been doing with his female during his absence? Streams of airborne aggressive musk began to course from the Elder. Catching the hostile odor, the young Hunter reluctantly submitted his eyes the floor and walked away.

Calming himself, Ulfr said, "Come, Sal'lee. It has been long since we spoke. Let us try to relax around one another." Motioning to the spectator seats along the wall, he invited her to sit. Having found reasonable comfort by putting some space between herself and the Elder, Sally took her seat.

Unused to deliberately trying to make another socially comfortable, the seasoned Hunter took to absently tapping tusk against tusk, in a tiny betrayal of uneasiness. "Are you well, Honorable Sal'lee?"

"I am better, Elder. And you?"

"I am…in an unknown place," he confessed suddenly. _I had meant for this to come out_ _gradually_, he thought. _Why do I rush this?_ His face became slightly green as the blood of discomfort rushed to the skin fanning between his mandibles.

"That must be…challenging," she replied, not wanting to learn about it further. She had her own agenda to pursue. "Elder, there is a point of clarification I wish to make, regarding our…relationship."

Ulfr perked at her request. _She has been considering us_, he triumphed.

"I have been studying while you have been away. I have learned much of Yautja society. So I ask you a question. Do you truly consider me a Matriarch?"

Surprised by her query, the Elder tried to gather his wits. He indeed had publicly used this title to refer to her many times at the House and in front of his crew. This was not possible to deny. Yet, why was she pinning him to the spot about it? What was her goal? The Elder's ever strategic mind tried to weigh any options in answering her. She waited, actually impatient for his answer, staring him straight in the face with no trace of submission or humility.

Finally, the admission came, "Yes, Honorable Sal'lee, you were the Matriarch of Paya's House."

"Were? Am I not still?"

"Paya's House is gone," he countered.

"Yet, I remain, still the female responsible for what happened there. Even the High Council wishes to see me regarding this. Is this not true?"

"You speak truth," he rumbled, still not knowing her aim.

"Then, as Matriarch, I will do what pleases me. When and where I want – not when you or any other Hunter so chooses for me," she stated emphatically. "It will be my choice to spend time doing what I wish and with whomever I wish. Do you understand, Hunter?"

Ulfr could have been pushed over by the tip of a claw. Her logic was irrefutable. Why he had not seen this coming was profoundly humiliating, and her assertiveness was positively enticing. His musk of charm pumped out in billows and chummed the air in vain for her attention.

"I asked, do you understand, Hunter? I do not intend to wait long for your reply." She began to walk towards the doorway.

"I…I…understand," came softly on low tones from Ulfr, who cast his eyes down in submission to the female, as his eager groin charged to life. If she were only several feet taller, his imagination appealed, and had tusks gracing her face. Sally marched out of the kehrite, leaving a stunned and stimulated Ulfr standing open mawed at her loincloth clothed behind, leaving him alone with his issues.

She ran to Sig'dan who had waited around the corner for her, hearing everything, in his first instance of not trusting his brother's honor. She nearly jumped on him in her excitement. Placing her hand over her mouth to squelch her delight, she and Sig'dan ducked into a nearby small service room. Once inside, she whispered, "I did it! I put Ulfr in his place!"

Sig'dan only gaped his mandibles in a grin of delight. "You did. I congratulate you for your win of the spar. Now let us hope he does not scent us on each other and seek to challenge me." Looking most seriously at her he went on, "You know that we do that, do you not? If a Hunter is claimed by a female, another may challenge him for the right. Historically, it can be to the death."

"But, I'm the Matriarch," Sally protested. "I'll order him to stop."

"That cannot be done – even by a Matriarch. Winning such a challenge ensures that only the strongest of us reproduces – remember survival of the fittest?"

"I remember," she said sheepishly.

With due caution, they hurriedly left the closet. Sally went to her assigned quarters, unlived in for several days, and Sig'dan decided to check his weapon store.

Soon, the High Council finished collectively tusking through the charges and evidence, and the call went out to reconvene. Sally had never felt as diminutive as she did now, standing with Ulfr, Ab'bi, Kylfa, Sig'dan and Myn'dill in the middle of the High Council Hall. She craned her neck like a tourist trying to take the entire view in, and felt glad to stand buttressed betwixt the huge Hunters which gave her the illusion of security. A bold magnified voice from an Elder above deeply grunted, clicked and rumbled. Ulfr stood forth, leaving her left side unguarded. He nodded and respectfully kept his eyes downcast. Remembering her manners, Sally's eyes did likewise.

Her hour of mediation earlier in the morning had not completely bolstered her courage, or calmed her pulse. An offer of a mild relaxant from Myn'dill was quickly accepted and now she stood with the Hunters, thankful to be at least chilled enough to think. She glanced at Sig'dan who was rigidly focused on Ulfr, and then Myn'dill who seemed at ease and whose warm kindly eyes looked as though they held a secret, helping give her nerve. Her attention was brought back to Ulfr when he softly touched her shoulder and spoke.

"Matriarch Sal'lee, the council has reviewed the written testimony you provided regarding events at Paya's House. They wish for me to tell you that they are grateful for the assistance you rendered in restoring honor to our Ancients."

Relief coursed through the woman upon hearing the Council's words, expressed through Ulfr. Suddenly, one of the High Elders called attention to himself and addressed those below in his clicking, grunting speech. Ulfr translated for her, "The High Elder wishes to know how you became a Matriarch."

Sally thought for a moment, "I believe it was I who first called myself that."

"You did Sal'lee; what the Elder inquires is who made you the leader of Paya's House."

_Oh_, she thought to herself, _that is a different story_. Turning to face, but not make eye contact with her questioner, and with Ulfr acting as interpreter, she said, "Earth's Largest Senior Healthcare Company gave me my assignment at Paya's House, Honorable Elder."

The Elder continued questioning her, "And did you or the company make the rules at this House?"

"Why, the company did. I gave them input from time to time, but the rules came from them."

"Did you seek to change the way that the Ancients were treated?"

"I did on some things, Honorable Elder. But in truth, I did not realize how dishonorable their treatment was to them, and to all of you, until after Honorable Hunter Sig'dan encountered Honorable Ancient Óttar." Her legs trembled slightly, yet she stood firm.

"How did you come to realize this?"

"I studied ancient Earth history and learned concepts of honor from early societies. And I suspect that their interaction with your culture is how those concepts came to be in those societies."

Mild clicking and chittering came down from the Elders seated up above. They spoke among themselves for a time, considering the female's positive attributes against the crimes of Paya's House. Sally's and even the Hunters' tension grew, as they waited for her redemption or quite possibly death. Finally, the noise died down and the leader turned to speak. Sally found her hand trying to grip the closest Yautja arm available. Ulfr turned his face down to her and grunted, "Contain yourself; our honor is at stake here." She quickly withdrew the offending limb from his iron arm and stood with her fists clenched.

The High Council Leader addressed them, with Ulfr quietly translating for Sally. "It is our decision that Honored Elder Ulfr and his crew be held in high esteem for their part in restoring honor to this situation. In spite of bringing our Ancients to this place of dishonor, we have determined that they did it in ignorance, and when their error was discovered, did everything possible to rectify it.

"The Healer Gagr is being hunted by our Arbitrators. He will be found, and brought before this council for justice. Our investigation of the charges leveled against him have led us to bring another to judgment. We have determined that a prior High Council Elder, Honorable A'fi, was responsible for aiding the work of Gagr. Since he was dispatched by his bloodline, Honorable Elder Ulfr, the memory of his life will be stricken from our records. He is declared a Bad Blood, and none again will speak his name."

Ulfr felt himself constrict as his ForeSire's name was spoken. He fought to not hang his head in shame in public for the misdeed of his forbearer. He again felt Sally's hand, as Sig'dan had thought to translate for her. But this time not to grip his arm in fear, her hand was simply placed on him in support.

The judgment went on. "We have also consulted the records of A'fi, and found his communications detailing a plan to subdue and control our great females. This seems to have been his original intent, formed to gain power and control over our ruling Matriarchy. His plan, however, ran afoul of an unintended mutation which caused the engineered organism to produce a toxin, thus killing off our females. We judge him to have been quite insane.

"The disease was transmitted through contact during breeding, and so as Hunters were sought out by different females, death was spread throughout our civilization. Then with no females to further spread the illness, it mixed with Hunter chemistry as it spread throughout our males. This time the toxin did not kill quickly, instead it began to take a toll on the mental and physical systems of our Hunters. Held in check by their vigorous immune systems, the disease only began to manifest with great age.

"We honor Healers Myn'dill and Sig'dan for their part in identifying, containing and offering a possible cure for this disease.

"Honorable Elder Ulfr, you and Sig'dan bear the disgrace of being of A'fi's bloodline. Sig'dan, your disgrace is nullified because of your previous and continuing medical contribution. Elder Ulfr, your disgrace has also been nullified because of your dispatching of the Ancients and your thorough destruction of Paya's House.

"Finally, the ooman Matriach Sal'lee." Sally nearly shook with fear, and this time it was Ulfr's strong hand that helped her steady. "You bear great responsibility for the shame of Paya's House. Even though you eventually became sane and assisted Ulfr in restoring honor, you still bear an unpaid debt to our race.

"We direct Healers Myn'dill and Sig'dan to begin research in recreating our females, once this disease is conquered. We honor you, Matriarch, by our request for your assistance with this project. Your contribution will blot out your dishonor and shame.

"Healer Myn'dill has provided us scans showing that you contain precious life-giving ovum. These will be harvested and used in our research. If successful, the new generation of Yautja females will bear your genetic stamp. We can think of no better ooman female to contribute her genetic material. Will you agree to this?"

Sally furrowed her brow in consternation, not knowing if she would contribute her ovum to research. Ulfr and Sig'dan looked aghast that she was not answering. Ulfr's hand closed more strongly on her. "Agree, Sal'lee," he urged, amazed to find that she carried vital cells. He had assumed that they had been removed during her surgery as Myn'dill's initial research concerning her state had only uncovered the concept of a full, not a partial, hysterectomy. It was only when the Healer fully scanned her in preparation for her transfer to Yaut that he discovered the treasure concealed within her.

The female finally spoke, "May I ask a question?

The High Elder responded, "Sei, ask your question."

"I cannot make such an important decision so quickly, and under the great pressure of standing here. May I have a small amount of time in which to consider this? These reproductive cells are mine; I must consider what will happen to them carefully. I do not wish to anger you, but I must do this. I hope that you will understand."

The High Elder turned to the others and they muttered and clicked. Coming back to Sally, the Elder spoke, "There is wisdom in taking some time to consider an answer. Yet you realize that we can take them from you by force?"

"You could, Honorable High Elder, but I do not believe that you will. What honor would you gain in robbing my body of what I rightfully own? Your code says that those who steal from others are Bad Bloods. I do not believe you are a Bad Blood, Honorable High Elder, and so I do not worry about this."

The High Elder began to chortle, joined by his brother Elders. "Honorable Sal'lee, you are well-studied and wise. We give you thirty cycles to consider your answer. We send the Arbitrators to the Blue Planet to seek out those from the company that you have spoken of who are responsible. They will be given justice. Our decisions stand." With that he and the rest of the Council simply walked away.

Sig'dan could not help but notice that Ulfr and Sal'lee had stood together and supported each other during the ordeal before the Council. He wondered how much they truly felt for each other, in spite of Sally's trauma from Ulfr's trophy taking. He knew that his elder brother was drawn to the female in a way Sig'dan had not witnessed in a Hunter before. Yet, Ulfr had put his own wishes aside, to convince her to attend him in his time of need, and then had participated in the session in order to assure that no harm was done to Sally. Sig'dan did not know if he could have done the same, were their places exchanged. He now had news for Sally, coming at not the best time as she was deep in pondering of the fate of her ovum.

He signaled the com on the door of the private quarters she'd been assigned on Yaut and was greeted with her voice. "Sei," she said, bringing a mandible grin to Sig'dan's face.

"It is Sig'dan requesting entrance."

"Please, come in," her voice sounded happy to see him.

She came to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, as far as she could reach. "I've missed you."

"And I you," he replied. The serious air about him made Sally stop.

"You're going aren't you?"

"Yes…I am going. The hunt ship leaves soon. I did not want to leave without speaking…seeing you."

"Where are you going on Earth, can you tell me?"

"In truth, I do not know our destination." His arms went around her body that was still close to his.

She knew by now better than to question why he needed to do this. Every instinct within the Hunter demanded that he procreate, and as she could not through normal means and since her reproductive ability was being spoken for by the High Council, he needed to go elsewhere. Her mind accepted this, although her heart did not. _This is not the end of the_ _world_, she said to herself. _He needs to go just…be a Yautja, and I guess that I need_ _to see if there is some way to sort things out_ _with Ulfr. This is all for the best._

"Sig-dan, will you do something for me?"

"Almost anything," he stated truthfully, bringing a smile to Sally's lips.

"When you find her, this female that you intend to be the mother of your pups, will you take some time to…just get to know her? Don't just mate with her without knowing who she is, is she…honorable? And…how does she feel about you? Don't settle for just anyone, Sig-dan, you are worth much."

"I will…try to do as you request." He looked down into her moist eyes and softly ran a thumb over her brow. "My Brother cares for you deeply, much more than I want to admit. Do you have any desire for him?"

Sally was taken aback by his question. Ulfr was not a subject they had discussed since before rooming together back on the transport ship. "Ulfr and I…we are a complex and largely unexplored thing. I don't know if anything is left of the way I used to feel about him."

"He is highly honored. I would not blame you for seeking him out – Matriarch."

Sally was confounded. Why was he being so as to call her 'Matriarch', and why was he seemingly shoving her off on his elder brother, especially after what they had shared? She internally shook her head in confusion and acknowledged some hurt from his words.

"I appreciate your…a…blessing, Sig'dan. I don't know yet what I'm going to do about Ulfr, if anything. Have a safe trip, find your mate, and then…come back to me if you want to."

Sig'dan nodded, gave her face a final touch and then was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: I saw, I conquered, I came (or in whatever order it happened)…**

The cloaked ship dropped through the Earth's atmosphere, its shield protecting it from the heat of friction with air as it came hurtling down to the planet. On board, the mission Elder gave a few confidence-building words of encouragement and direction to the three young Hunters about to seek vessels for their furtherance of the species.

The Elder had quickly ascertained that Sig'dan was already well studied and, he suspected, was actually experienced to some degree in mating an ooman. It was well known that Sig'dan had been assigned to the Paya's House mission right after his Chiva. The Elder wondered what females the youngster had encountered during his service. He did not directly ask the question however, as to do so would have cast doubt on Sig'dan's honor.

The ship appeared to float down to a gentle landing in a great deciduous and pine forest clearing. Jostling each other, the somewhat on edge young Hunters and their guides eagerly came out of the ship, and gathered in a group. "Hunters!" The Elder commanded, "There is another clearing, some 600 noks towards the mountains," he pointed to the west. "There you will find an encampment of oomans. They are temporarily living in the wilderness. You will find that they often walk out into the forest alone or in small groups. Be alert for your opportunity! There will be eligible females among them. Choose carefully. Your Guide will assist you in making certain they are in excellent health and of the correct age. There is no shame in requiring assistance from your Guide."

The Hunters set out single-file on a well-worn trail with Guides following, with everyone cloaked and on silent feet so as not to alert their prey. They saw no one as they journeyed. Soon, they came upon the clearing spoken of by the Elder. Scattered about the clearing were tents and small synthetic dwellings on wheels. There the oomans were gathered together to share a meal around a small well-built fire. There were males, pups, and many females, some appeared to be of the desirable young age. It did not take long to realize that they were all family groups. The Hunters stayed cloaked and stood watch as the families ate and chattered, unaware they were being closely evaluated. After the meal had been consumed, the families gathered around the fire where stories were shared, and someone began to strum a stringed instrument. The music played and the group began to sing.

The young Hunt Brothers had fanned out, each seeking that healthy female who struck his fancy. The Guides watched from a distance noting and approving as each target was acquired. The Guides clicked quietly to themselves as the youngest, and not well studied, newly Blooded selected the homeliest female they had ever laid eyes on, her rounded and smooth dull face nearly too much to bear. The Guides noted that Sig'dan was taking a long time to choose.

The notes and voices were odd to Yautja hearing, but after a time, Sig'dan thought it rather grew on him. From his perch in one of the great trees, he scanned the faces through his mask, bypassing the enhanced heat signature setting and viewing the group through his normal thermal and color vision. There were seven young females; if all were healthy there would more than enough to choose from. It might be that the entire hunt could be accomplished in this one landing. _They are very young, _he thought. _Are they old enough to leave their families? _

Their faces glowed red and white with heat to his vision as they sang, and Sig'dan noted that they all had long hair reaching down to past their shoulders. _Ulfr would approve._ He suddenly had to shake thoughts of Sally from his mind, and refocused on the females below him. The singing was finished, and the group rose to make their way to their beds.

One young female stood out to the Hunter. She was taller than the rest, possibly a little older, and her long dark hair fell in ringlets that he thought were very attractive. She took a young ooman pup by the hand and led him to one of the wheeled dwellings. Her maternal behavior struck a chord in Sig'dan, and he aimed his scanner at her. Consulting the readings he saw that she was approximately twenty Earth cycles, and had not conceived before. She was also rated as extremely healthy. _Perfect!_

Sig'dan found a comfortable perch within eyeshot of the dwelling the young woman had entered. He prepared himself for the long siege to follow as he watched for her to come out again. It could be that he might not see her again until the light came.

Back on Yaut, Ulfr was going out of his way to run into Sally. The Council had generously granted her thirty cycles in which to come up with her decision about using her reproductive cells to attempt to restore the female Yautja. The Matriarch spent a great deal of time by herself in her quarters. With Sig'dan gone on his guided mating hunt (not that he would require much guidance) and Myn'dill busy overseeing testing to see who had acquired the disease and the inoculation program to prevent it, there was little companionship for Sally. Every time she did venture out with her High Council appointed escort, it seemed that Ulfr was somewhere lurking near her, pretending to not notice she was in the vicinity. She felt like a school girl being pursued by some insecure hulking boy. Where was the great Elder she had looked up to and desired so much?

_Well, you were the one who went all Alpha female on him_, she chided herself. _What did you expect? He's had his own kind. He obediently lay down and played dead just like you commanded, didn't he? And now you don't like it that he's not in charge anymore._

_Maybe I just need to suck it up and go talk to him about it…about everything. And, dammit, I still don't know if I'm going to let them harvest the eggs from my ovaries! _

_Ok, self, _shescolded, shaking a mental finger_, you've assumed the role of Matriarch, and you'd better play it!_

Sally left her quarters on Ulfr patrol, scanning the common areas she walked through and trying not to notice the stares she received. A human out in public was a novelty. Females were sequestered in the private realms of breeders where they were jealously guarded. To see a female out, even though accompanied by a guard? Such a thing was a complete novelty.

Everyone knew of her; certainly she had gained notoriety in the stories that circulated about the Paya's House incident. Her appearance before the High Council had added to her reputation, and she was publicly under their protection. Still, a female out by herself would have been at serious risk of abduction by an ardent male had not the two hulking deadly serious guards been present. Also, the knowledge of Sally's inability to conceive naturally preceded her in the public mind. In spite of that, open jaws and audible huffs tracked her progress through the rooms and causeways as fertile Yautja bulls instinctively tested her scent. Having been assured by Myn'dill that she was safe, she ignored them, concentrating on her game.

Across the garden of beautiful grass-like plants she was currently in, she spied the Elder about to enter one of the many municipal bathing suites. Without hesitation she followed him, guards in tow, to the great bathhouse. Blinking to adjust to the dimmer light, she made out his form directly across from her in a private grotto. The guards took posts by the doorway, surmising she would use the public bath as she surveyed the shadowy interior.

He was in the water, arms stretched out on either side resting on the pool edge, with his head tipped back in repose. Back to the guards, she single-mindedly stripped off her clothing and walked down the steps into the pool and waded quietly across, finding a bench a small ways from the Elder. There she sat immersed up to her neck in the soothing waters. Looking around, she realized there were other Yautja in another section of the pool watching her closely, and her face reddened in realization of the size of the audience that had watched her bare herself.

The Elder was taking in some much needed down time. Frustration with the inability to make any headway with Sally was wearing on him. The soul soothing warm water encased him in bliss, as he let his head fall back on the rest behind him. Uncharacteristically, he had not gone on alert when the soft sounds of someone entering his section of the pool came to him. Much to his surprise, he caught the faint trace of a memorable scent. His eyes flashed open to behold his coveted female sitting not five noks from him with a very flushed face.

He nodded to her and rumbled. Nervous from all the onlookers, she responded by moving closer, lest any of the observers thought her there for the troll. Besides the guards, being attached to the great Elder offered her a margin of even more safety. Seeing that the others had gone back to minding themselves, she finally looked into Ulfr's eyes for the first time since the destruction at the House.

Observing the strain and fatigue in them, "You look awful," fell out of her mouth without censor.

"Greetings to you also, Matriarch."

"Uh, sorry, Elder Ulfr. I came here looking for you."

"What do you want from me?" His voice carried an inexhaustible hope infused with the vigilance of one not about to lower himself to the experience of rejection again.

"Honestly, I'm not totally sure. I think that I just need to know. I need to know - what am I to you? I am not a Yautja or one of your breeding females, to mate, and live on your Clanship and have your kids."

Ulfr gave a low soft growl, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

She cast her eyes down at the water, wordlessly searching for an answer.

Showing mercy on her inability to reply, the Elder continued, "You are not that, indeed. In truth, I do not know what you are according to any category."

He stopped for a while, deep in concentration, before going on. "You want to know, what you are to me."

He paused, gathering his thoughts, "I will tell you what I reported to the High Council, but in a way that you can perhaps better understand. You are admired, ooman female. I admire your courage and strength. You braved creating a bond with us, even at the cost of our dignity. Remember when you tried to teach us to taste wine?" Rumbling mirth escaped his jaws as Sally's eyes slightly brightened at the memory of wine drooling down off those prominent chins.

"You are respected also. Your knowledge enabled us to manage the three Ancients we brought when we were considering committing them to space." Sally nodded as she remembered the frantic phone call from Ulfr and his confusion trying to understand just what she was asking him to do.

"You are also honored, ooman, honored for your bravery and leadership. You intelligently sent your staff to safety and attempted to talk the security guards out of attacking when we returned. You stood between me and A'dairfr when I would have easily killed him. You had the sense to reason the situation out, even though I comprehend somewhat how shocked you were when Sig'dan gave the Ancient an honored death.

"You reasoned it out, and somehow arrived at an incredible conclusion for one of your species. You decided to greet us, show us exactly what had been happening, and make no excuses or beg for your own exclusion from any consequences. You ARE the Honorable Matriarch, Sal'lee, and you stood up to take the responsibility that comes with such a title. I am proud of you, and I would willingly stand with you at the High Council again."

Sally was now speechless at this accolade. So much praise and so many words from an Elder that usually did little of either. She sat for a time, and then managed, "I am humbled at your words, Ulfr. And, I don't know what else to say."

"May I ask you a question, Sal'lee?"

"Sei," she replied, concern knotting her stomach in wonder over what he might ask.

"What am I to you? You wanted me once. Then…I frightened you. And for that…I have mixed thoughts and feelings. You made it clear that you are the Matriarch, and now you seek me out. What do you want from me?"

Sally felt torn inside-out. The confusion and pain that he let her see in his eyes brought her spirit down to the depths of sorrow. Sorrow for losing the connection she had felt between them mixed with regret - not for the dead, mutilated men at Paya's House, but for the loss of her admiration of him.

"Ulfr, I…this is hard for me, too. I...I have wanted you more than any other man…or Hunter I have ever met. I felt so drawn to you in every way possible. I admire you for your leadership, your strength, your wisdom, your self-control, self-sacrifice…everything." She stopped to catch her breath, still looking Ulfr straight in the eyes, which had softened at her confession.

"The problem is that when I saw what you did to my men, even worse, when I saw your enjoyment of it…I was horrified. I still am. The person…the one that I wanted more than anything is a monster to me." She looked down at the wavering surface of the warm pool and caught the dim reflection of herself riding its inability to be still.

"I have had an understanding of this for some time now," the Elder rumbled as tenderly as such a voice could manage. "I do not know if this will help you, but let me ask you further questions."

Sally looked back up at him from the water surface. "Yes?"

"When you mated with my brother, do you recall at the end when he seeded you, he roared?"

"Yes, I recall." Sally's mind raced to all the times she had heard Sig'dan roar as he spent himself in her. "I remember."

"Do you believe that is a learned behavior, or an instinct?"

"Why…I never thought about it. I don't know," she admitted.

"It is an instinct. It is never taught, and it cannot be suppressed. You would not believe the wadding that young males stuff in their mouth so as not to be discovered relieving their build-up in public sanitary facilities!" He chortled a bit at the last.

"Do you also recall, during your mating with Sig'dan, that he tried to bite you?"

"Wwwhat? He did?"

"You were not in a position to observe him," Ulfr said, with some mirth in his tired voice. "I put my arm in the way and took the bite for you."

Realization clapped like thunder in Sally's mind. She had witnessed the marks Sig'dan had inflicted upon their bed furs and other items in his lust. He had been trying not to bite her, so he had taken it out on the bedding or whatever was handy.

"The urge to bite is because our original females were substantially larger than we are. To mate one was an act of seduction and then forced submission. Tusking a female sedated her, not only from the physical hold, because if she tried to tear away she would leave a chunk of her flesh behind, but the pain from the bite also caused her to secrete sedation chemicals and stimulated her to release her egg for fertilization. This too, cannot be taught. It is instinctive in us, borne from eons of evolution.

"So too, is the triumph of the hunt. We have taken trophies and gloried in our honor for longer than your race has existed. This is part of us, who we are. It is not taught, nor can it be taken from us."

Sally sat very still, not even focusing on Ulfr as her mind processed his words. What she had witnessed was not just the chosen pleasure of bloodlust, but rather the working of instinct honed by the vast whetstone of time. This was a new way to think about things, and she needed time to process it.

"I will consider your words, Elder." She nodded to him. "In the meantime, would it be possible for you to give me a tour of your Homeworld? I am bored with staying in my quarters, and…I would like to try being around you again."

Ulfr's hearing brought joy to his strong heart with her words. "Sei, I would enjoy showing you around. Perhaps the presence of your guards will help you feel safe around me."

The young Hunter's body was stiff with lack of movement in the chill of an early Earth morning. The light had just begun over the horizon, and the native feathered flyers were making their territorial noises. Sig'dan climbed out of his tree, needing badly to release the night's production of urine. As he tried to stay noiseless, producing his large stream of thank-Paya relief, he saw the door of the dwelling open and his interest emerge. She headed quickly out on a path leading away from his tree and began to run. He was still peeing as she disappeared into the trees. Sig'dan tried to force the urine to leave more quickly by straining. Finally, the alien shower on the ungrateful Earth plants below slowed to a trickle and then a halt. Shaking off the last drops, the Hunter jammed his spigot back into his cloth and set out at a dead run to find her.

Mel enjoyed the feel of the forest floor softly meeting the soles of her running shoes. She jogged the well-known path through the trees that led to the small pond. _About a mile to get there, another mile around the pond, and a mile back. Not much, but better than nothing,_ she optimistically thought to herself. The pine perfume filled each breath, and the calling birds made way for her as she ran, glorying in the feel of her young body performing smoothly and without effort.

Sig'dan quickly caught up and was within sight of her. He ran easily a few paces back from her. _Now what do I do? She doesn't know I'm here. Do I run up and tap her on the shoulder? 'Greetings ooman, would you like to be my breeder?'_

They ran steadily, until near the pond Mel began to get the strangest feeling that she was not alone. Not one to easily get 'the creeps', she slowed down and then stopped when she reached the water. Looking all around she saw nothing but the feeling remained. Gathering her nerve she yelled, "You! Whoever you are! Show yourself!"

Sig'dan was dismayed. Certainly she could not have seen him! He was baffled at how the female could have detected him. He was also impressed with her bravery. Slowly, he emerged from the cover he had instinctively ducked into. He knew that his guide was somewhere on the scene, watching, waiting to assist if needed. Not uncloaking, he addressed the woman, "Please do not be afraid. I am…different than you, so I have covered myself so that you cannot see me."

Mel gasped as cold terror clutched at her. "Where are you?" Her voice a tremble on the morning breeze, she looked all around for where the voice had come from.

"I am here, the blur in the air next to the trees by the water. Please do not be afraid, I will not hurt you."

The Guide who had been following Sig'dan was confused. Here was a prime female, alone, and ready to be taken and this Hunter spent time trying to communicate with her. He rolled his eyes in one of the gestures Yautja and humans shared. The Elder had informed him that this one may have some previous experience, maybe he was trying a technique that had worked for him before.

The female was still crouched in a defensive posture, ready to spring away when she was able to make out the talking blur. It was huge, possibly as large as an upright Grizzly. But no bear was a shimmer, and they certainly didn't speak. Slowly, she calmed herself a bit with the idea that if it had wanted to hurt her, it would have merely attacked, not spoken.

Sig'dan was pleased with her ability to settle herself. He spoke again, "I am not of your planet. I am here…visiting and…wished to meet you. My name is Sig'dan. What is your name?"

The woman's jaw went slack and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the revelation of his off-planet origin. She wondered if she was still in her sleeping bag, and this was an odd dream. Studying the blur, she made out a head, as well as two arms and two legs. She wished she had a camera, as no one was ever going to believe this story. "Can…can you show yourself? Please?"

"I can, but you may fear me. I resemble, but do not look like your kind. My…face is different."

The deep growly voice amazed Mel. It was the deepest voice she had ever heard. Gathering her courage she stopped crouching and stood before the alien. "I will do my best not to be afraid. I want to see you. I have many questions."

Sig'dan clicked a button on his wrist com, and the cloaking slowly melted away. The woman stood, speechlessly taking in the Hunter as the realization of what he was seeped into her functioning mind from the data banks of her memory. He was a Yautja! One of those aliens everyone had seen on TV, the ones who took human women to be their mates. Screaming her fear, she sprinted away towards the encampment.

The Guide, still cloaked, quickly dropped in front of her, caught the young woman and held her, thrashing and screaming, for the few seconds it took Sig'dan to arrive. The young Hunter jammed a sedative into her then pleaded with her until her cries ceased, "Do not fear me. I will not harm you."

As her cries turned to whimpers, she slumped in the Guide's hold. Sig'dan, watching in sorrow, reached out to take her as her legs became jelly. Stroking her face, he felt the fine long hair slip smoothly between his fingers. He caught her up in his strong arms and carried her back to the ship, his voice growling soft words of comfort the entire way.

Entering the ship, he saw that his Hunt Brothers had not yet returned. He took the woman to his quarters, blocking the Guide as he sought to join them. The Guide, now uncloaked, spoke sternly to Sig'dan, "If you harm her, you will be branded a Bad Blood. Don't be foolish and throw away your life, Hunter!"

"I take full responsibility," Sig'dan affirmed to the guide. "Be assured, I will not harm her." With that, holding the now quiet female with one arm, he closed his door in the Guide's face and set the lock. Placing her on his bed, he gently stroked her arms. "You did not tell me your name."

The woman wept openly, "Let me go, let me go," she pleaded.

"I cannot…I do not choose to do that. What is your name?"

"Mel," she managed to say. "Short for Melanie."

"Mel-an-ee. That is a good name. Do you know why you are here with me?"

"I'm here, for you to…" She broke down weeping again. "Please don't, please let me go. I won't tell anyone about you."

"Mel-an-ee, I need you. There is none of my kind left to give me young. I need you for this."

"But I don't want to have your kids!" she screamed again, fighting her way through the sedative.

Sadly, Sig'dan went to the door, opened it and let the waiting Guide in. "She is very upset," the inexperienced Hunter explained. "What should I do?"

Answering, "She requires more medication – the sedistim," as he walked in, the Guide quickly administered the dose in another injection to her neck. She squirmed through her drug haze and tried to get away, but he held her firm with only a single hand, in spite of her ongoing whimpers for freedom.

Addressing the Guide, Sig'dan spoke, "I do not know if I have the heart to go through with this. Is it always this bad?"

"No," the Guide replied, "usually we get them and mate them right away – there is no attempt to talk. Your first dose of sedistim was unusually light, due to your inexperience, and this has been the result. She will calm down and adjust eventually. Do not worry; we have many medications to help her transition. Now, do your duty and seed her! Do you want me to stay?"

"No."

The Guide left, shaking his head in a very humanlike way. The woman lay on the bed, quiet now, her eyes open but unfocused. Sig'dan began to remove her clothing, trying not to destroy it. Realizing his impatience, he resorted to cutting it off her until he laid her body bare. The sedistim worked quickly, and she began to feel the heat of need rise in her. He brushed over her small breasts with his palms and watched as her nipples rose in response. Moving to them he swirled over each one with his tongue, noting her scent and taste. She was sweet indeed and his own need fired as he tasted her and forgot her pleadings.

He ran his tongue down her body over her stomach and toyed with the edge where the short hairs began. She whined her eagerness and arched her back towards the slippery, teasing heat. He got up and slid her toward the bed edge, placing his palm over her mound, massaging gently until he was rewarded with soft gasps and more bucking towards his hand. Huffing and growling, he spread her thighs and moved his face into her and began to taste the abundant nectar.

The woman, Mel, was both terrified and, due to the sedistim, aroused by the alien. She had never witnessed a nude body more muscled and toned than the one in front of her. His maleness was the largest she had ever seen, and through her fear another thought rose, _he's going_ _to stick_ _that inside_ _me? _Unabashed want stormed through her body and she was helplessly blown into the whirlwind of torrential need. She closed her eyes, not wanting to deal with the terrifying face any longer.

As her scent and wetness seared into the Hunter's mind and groin, he turned her body over and began to push himself against her seam, searching for the soft gateway to pleasure. Finding it, he grunted and began to enter her. She was unbelievably tight. If it were not for his experience with Sally, he would have certainly injured her. Instead, he worked slowly, easing his way as he stroked her back, trying to get her to relax.

His coaxing was interspersed with soft grunts and groans of pleasure as he worked her. Finally, her intense walls relaxed and he entered as far as he could into her, feeling his member twitch at the sound of her gasp. He began moving inside her, enjoying her passionate moans. He felt her begin to clasp around him, and knew her peak would come soon. So he increased his pace, and slowly his force - as her ecstasy allowed greater and greater penetration. Succumbing to his instinct at the sight of her soft back, he bent forward to nearly double himself and plunged his tusks into the top of her shoulder just as she shrieked and seized in pleasure. He sent his seed deep into her, grunting in time as the ripples began, only to untusk her and end with a loud roaring howl.

Mel was lost in her climax, enraptured by the pulsating grip of her body upon the unbelievable hardness pumping within her. She finally relaxed, as the spent organ left her, and she felt the great bulk of the alien pull her up and turn her over on the bed. He rested by her, lying on his side, petting her body with long strokes from his huge hand, still lowly murmuring comfort to her. She came to her senses very slowly, and began sniffling.

"Do not cry," the Hunter whispered to her. "You were not harmed, were you? Did you not experience pleasure?"

"That was amazing," she admitted between sniffs, "But I have plans for my life! I don't want to have your children!" she wailed at the Hunter. Trying repeatedly, but unable to comfort her, he again sought the Guide.

"Have you pauked her yet?" the Guide asked.

"Sei, and she is crying again. How am I to deal with her?"

"More sedistim, young Seeder!" The Guide laughed in his face. "Use as much as you require, it will not harm her. Personally, I prefer them to struggle a bit, but you can knock her senseless if you want."

Sig'dan was taken aback by this information. What would Sal'lee think? He turned back to the female, determined to concentrate on her and remove the Matriarch from his mind. Duty called, and he needed to pauk perhaps many times until his seed took in the female.

The sedistim was the Yautja wonder drug. It sedated the female, without making her completely unconscious; it also stimulated her sexually, and caused her to ovulate.

Sig'dan set the dosage on the injector again, and plunged it into to woman's neck. "Ouch!" she yelled, "That hurts! Quit doing that!"

"I apologize for your discomfort, Mel-an-ee, but it is required." He didn't need to apologize or explain anything more as the drug affected the woman's system. She stopped crying and ran her hand up his thigh and onto his organ. Her glazed eyes filled with want as he hardened like a spike to her touch. Quickly, the Hunter moved onto the bed, pulling the female's legs up onto his chest. Then he entered her again, less gentle this time. She did not protest the intrusion, but thrust herself against him, moaning. He was able to hilt in her and moved rapidly to spill his seed as the woman climaxed against his flesh again, her pulsing swollen sleeve milking every drop of fluid from him. He roared and shuddered repeatedly as she came yet again from the throbbing of his organ. Gasping for breath he collapsed beside her, pulling her body to his. She snuggled up to him, succumbing to the sedation side of the drug, and slept.

Meanwhile, the Guides assembled and hovered over a tablet with each young Hunter's name on it. On a grid they had earlier placed the marks of their bets: who would obtain a female first, who would roar first, roar loudest, roar the most times. The experienced gamblers entertained themselves through the hours that the young Hunters planted their progeny.

The unstudied one who had chosen the ugliest female had required some assistance to begin, as he was so taken aback by her face he was unable to perform. His Guide had showed him that by turning her over, he could enjoy the simple view of her dorsal side and ignore her grotesque face. So now all were well on their way to producing their offspring.

Tracking the wagers was accompanied by c'ntlip, and pauses, to appreciate the sporadic bellows that rang the ship. The scent of mating musk hung thick in the air, as well as the fragrance of the rutted females. Later, when the young Hunters were well spent, and their mates ripe with started pups, the Guides would retreat to their own quarters and relieve themselves in private. Occasionally, they would find relief using each other. That was not unknown among Hunt Brothers, nor was it particularly looked down upon, as long as a Hunter secured pups with a female for his lineage's sake.

Sig'dan continued occasionally drugging, and often using, his female for many hours. Finally, his scanner indicated that his sperm had found and acquired a target. In a few hours, when the fertilized egg fell to its soft uterine bed, she would be pregnant. He stopped working her and let her rest while he showered and then went for food. Soon, the scanner would tell the tale.

Mel awakened from her sleep feeling extremely sore. She felt like a truck had run over her body, and as she tried to sit up, found that her female parts were raw. She grimly recalled being kidnapped, drugged and raped by the huge alien. Now, as her blurry mind focused, she realized she was on their ship headed for an unwanted future. She forced herself to move, falling from the high bed to the floor beneath. Lying on the warm floor she sobbed, praying for her release. Managing to get up again she stumbled around the room looking for…anything to defend herself with. She was sure the demon of sex would return and she did not want to succumb to him again. Quickly, she hid behind the bed when she saw the door was opening.

Sig'dan had returned with food for his ooman. He looked at the place where her body had left a hollow in the furs, then scented her and realized she was just behind the bed. _She is still frightened,_ he sorrowed. _How can I take her away from all she knows, sedate her and then pauk her and pretend it is no affront to my honor? She may as well be a slave where I am taking her. When will she ever be happy to see me, talk with me, enjoy my body and my pleasure? _He realized that he would never have the relationship with this female that he had with Sally and there was possibly nothing he could do to reverse the damage already caused in order to be able to create any sliver of a relationship with Melanie. _This is a lie_, he thought. _As_ _much of a lie as_ _Paya's_ _House. I_ _cannot do this_.

He went to the woman who tried in vain to fight him, hitting, kicking and screaming. "Be silent, female!" he growled in frustration, and she quieted in fear, shaking at his voice. He scanned her, which showed his mission accomplished, she was indeed pregnant. His thoughts of taking her back to her home collapsed. She would need special care from the Healers, the hormones that would slow the pregnancy so that she could survive the pup's growth. He sat on the bed and took the shaking, but submissive, woman into his arms.

"Mel-an-ee, I am sorry this has happened to you. I did not know it would be so…terrifying for you. I regret this with all that I am. But, you are pregnant. In order for you to survive, you must come with me to my Clanship. There you will be cared for, you and your child, until its birth. Then I promise you, I will take you back to your home."

"I have to have your baby, and then you'll let me go?"

"I promise you this."

"Will you rape me again?"

Sig'dan mulled the word over, not finding its meaning. "What is…rape?"

"Rape was when you had sex with me against my will," her shaky voice charged.

"Against your will?" The Hunter was aghast. "You wanted it, you enjoyed it!"

"Only after you stuck me with whatever that was you drugged me with," she retorted. "Up until then, I was begging you to let me go. Remember?"

"Yes," his voice answered her, and convicted himself. "No, I will not…rape you. I will not mate with you unless you want me to," he replied, cringing with guilt at her words. _How could any who did this not be a Bad Blood?_

"How long will it take, for me to have your child?"

"Two years."

"Two years! Jesus, the baby will be huge! How am I supposed to survive that?" She trembled all the more in fear.

"Our Healers will care for you. You and the pup will be in excellent health. I know that you do not trust me now, after what has happened. I regret it, and will do all I can to make it right. In time, you will know that my word is my honor." He bowed his head in sorrow, and then asked, "How do you feel? Would you like to bathe? The hot water will ease your soreness, and I have food and soothing medicine for you."

As Sig'dan was realizing the truth about his race's mating practices with humans, back on Yaut, Elder Ulfr was meeting the Matriarch at the Hall of Antiquities early this cycle to begin her tour of his world. He thought it best to begin with the known history of his kind and what better place to begin to explain it than with all the visual aids provided by this Hall. At the large steps to the building he encountered her and the ever-present guards who took their responsibility most seriously. Ulfr was pleased that the High Council had provided security for Sally, but the staid guards were also going to present a real obstacle in having any kind of close personal talk or contact with her. But, he reasoned that this was just a first and welcomed step in re-establishing a bond between them.

Sally walked the streets of the great city and enjoyed the light of the rising sun whenever it was not eclipsed by the magnitude of one of her two Yautja guards. They had been immediately appointed by the High Council after the nerve-wracking session in which Sally had been 'requested' to donate the eggs from her ovaries to the experimentation of Yautja scientists in their attempt to recreate the extinct female of their kind. The guards had shown up unexpected and unannounced at the door of her High Council assigned quarters. They stayed there, unmoving, and non-conversant with her unless asked a direct question. Whenever she went out, they came with her as giant guardian statues come to life to follow her from the doorway. They had politely and formally introduced themselves, but she found their names unpronounceable and referred to them mentally as Yin and Yang.

She was glad for their presence as her tension increased in the expectation of meeting Ulfr. Her healing mind still held the images of him cutting up the security guard and bellowing his victory to the sky, which she tried to clear away by recalling the pleasanter and, indeed, erotic times with him, but the image of him as an incarnation of Vlad the Impaler was hard to shake.

"Greetings, Honorable Matriarch," Ulfr rumbled in his most respectful tone and gave an almost imperceptible head bow of submission before the glaring guards.

"Greetings to you, Honorable Ulfr," she politely replied. "I am eager to begin my tour. What is this place?"

"This is the Hall of Antiquities where I will be able to introduce you to the history of my kind." He was about to proffer his arm as in days past but thought better of it. He needed to read her for a bit to try and determine her attitude toward him.

They spent the entire morning in one wing of the Hall and Sally found that in spite of her tension, she began to relax as her mind took in the richness of this alien culture and was once again attentive to the low, calm words of Ulfr.

He was always extremely polite to her, all the while keeping an eye on her guards as though he was ready to protect her from them. Sally found humor in this and would sometimes deliberately place a guard between them as Ulfr taught her about his culture, just to observe his discomfort and see how long it would take him to once again ease up to be right beside her.

Yin simply ignored them both, alert only to a real threat to the Matriarch. Yang became plainly annoyed with Sally's game after a time and tried to stare her down while emitting a growl. She kept eye contact with him and nervously smiled – unwittingly showing her teeth. Yang, who was old enough to have been around the real Yautja Matriarchs during their time, immediately backed down and submitted to her obvious show of dominance over him. Ulfr stopped cold at this, huffing for any sign of arousal from Yang. Finding none, he was satisfied and did not challenge.

Sally was becoming versed in Yautja customs but did not realize how close her guard had come to having his head literally handed to him by the Elder, who now emitted the scent of a possessive male, which let the cowed Yang and uncaring Yin understand just what he was to the Matriarch. They respectfully stood back a little from Sally to let the dominant male take his rightful place by her side – still on guard, but showing deference to their better.

_I am making progress with her_, thought Ulfr as they left the Hall towards the end of the day. _Each day will be just a little more until she has her confidence back. Only then will I again pursue her. By Paya, she will me mine! She will remember that I am relentless in my need for her!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Blood Flight**

The Yaut sun rose brilliantly as the Elder, Sally, and her duo of guards made their way to the outdoor training grounds to observe how a Hunter was trained from puphood to Chiva readiness. Sally reveled in being outdoors again and breathing natural fresh air. The air on Ulfr's ship and also the ClanShip was clean, but had a processed smell and taste to it. Fresh air with a light breeze lifted her spirits and she felt like skipping, which would probably have been viewed as very unMatriarch-like.

Ulfr was glad to have her guards there to assist him in this part of the tour should the presence of a female be too much for any of the YoungBloods or Unblooded. One, two or three he could undoubtedly handle, but if an entire class chose to get out of line, the guards' help would be welcomed.

Sally was amazed as they viewed the classes to see how young some of the Yautja appeared to be. _Kindergarten for Hunters_, she thought, watching one group learn lessons in proper salutation and manners toward their Elders. These were the first pups that Sally had seen, and she thought them unbearably cute, but was afraid to tell Ulfr or Yin or Yang of her thoughts. Being cute might be somehow dishonorable. She watched their small, still immature mandibles with tiny tusks closed against their faces, and looked into their brightly alert eyes. There were dark brown eyes, medium and light brown eyes too. One had amber eyes like Ulfr, and still another had one blue, one brown! A bit of human gene leakage? Would he be looked down upon for being different? She watched the class for a time and saw the trainer treat each one equally. Still, she was concerned for him.

Pulling Ulfr over to the side she inquired, "I have a question, please. I see one of the children has what we would call odd-eyes. One is blue, the other is brown. Is he…set apart from the rest of the group because he is different?"

Ulfr found himself a little moved that she would have concern for a pup of his kind. "Matriarch, I assure you that all in this class are treated equally, and those who excel, do so on merit alone. If you recall, our primary vision is heat, not color, so his eyes do not appear to us as they do to you."

"Oh, I had forgotten about the differences in vision between us. I am happy to learn that he is treated no differently from the others."

"Not differently, Sal'lee. These 'odd-eyes' as you call them are not a weakness."

She longed to pull one of the pups onto her lap and have a conversation with the short nodding mops of locks that had not yet fully grown in. They appeared all so serious and intent on their learning! She wondered what they did for fun.

"Elder, do these children play?"

The Elder paused in regarding the small class as he tried to remember what the word 'play' meant. Seeing his thoughtfulness, Sally asked again, "What do your children do for fun when they are not learning?"

"Sei, I understand. They…play…games with each other, or engage in enjoyable individual pursuits."

"Just like human children!" she beamed.

"Perhaps," the Elder replied, "They enjoy playing games of hunter and hunted with token trophies for sport, as well as pitting their skills against each other – such as who can run the fastest. Individually, they might work on strengthening in a particular way, or the enjoyment of polishing a weapon."

"Amazing! So everything is still focused on what they are learning here, isn't it?"

"Sei, what else would there be for them to do? There is no Yautja television or electronic gaming, as on your planet. Pups follow real pursuits and real challenges."

"Do they not learn your history or about the Gods?"

"Oh, sei, there is time set aside for that. They go with their trainers to all of the great Halls we have been touring. Each of us is well-versed in our culture."

Sally's attention was brought back to the class as the pups stood in short lines of six or so, and their trainer kept a steady eye on all of them. A cuff to the back of the head brought a small one's attention back to his learning after his eyes followed the Matriarch as she walked by. _Oops,_ thought Sally, and felt bad for the reprimanded one. _Little Hunters with tiny bods and loincloths and big heads! _She grinned to herself as she looked them over, and then stopped her internal smiling as she thought about the intense predators that each of them would grow into.

"Ulfr," she asked, "what if one is discovered to have a weakness?"

"Weakness is removed from each class, Sal'lee. You should not be surprised that this is so."

"I am not surprised. But, what happens to those removed?"

"Our society has a place for all its members. There are those who are not skilled enough to hunt or fight, but who excel in making weapons or cloth, for example."

"Then they do not automatically become your servants, your aseigan?"

"No, the aseigan are the lowest ranked among us, they have developed no particular skill. They are still useful members of society in that they perform functions such as cleaning public places."

He waited to see if there were more questions, or if she was upset. But Sally stayed calm, so Ulfr led her on to the next group of students.

This older group was learning the basics of how to fall uninjured on the damp arena sand.

"I bet you teach this lesson first, before the spar," she remarked to Ulfr.

"Indeed, this is true, how did you know this?" he asked.

"I believe that we do the same in certain fighting disciplines. It just makes sense - they will take falls learning how to fight, so it is good to learn to fall first."

Ulfr and the guards chortled. "Exactly so, Matriarch!" exclaimed the Elder.

He showed her other classes where the young were learning jehdin-jehdin, the hand to hand spar that she had witnessed between him and Sig'dan back at the House. Of course, these much younger ones were very clumsy as of yet. Still, many of them puffed up because a female was inspecting them.

Turning a raised eyebrow to Ulfr she queried, "Instinct?"

"Sei," he grinned with his mandibles. "All males wish to make the best impression on a female, even at such a young age."

She sat and watched the duets of fighters in the training kehrite for a time. They circled each other, imitating the splayed mandibles and extended necks of their elders, growling small challenges at each other. She found their young more tenor roars rather funny, but was careful not to smile or grin at anything. They would eventually charge each other and grapple, each trying to gain advantage over the other, scraping and gouging the sand arena in their efforts. As the winner of each spar was declared by the instructor, Sally watched as many of them made an effort to catch her eye, flexing their muscles and standing where she could notice them. One even winked at her, forcing her to stand and quickly turn away to hide her stifled laughter. Ulfr gave the flirtatious pup a stare and growl which sent him scurrying to rejoin his classmates.

Sally then accompanied Ulfr to another training area to see even older youths who were learning weaponry. She couldn't help but grow tense as she viewed the stabbing wristblades, combisticks and whirling throwing weapons, trying not to remember the fiasco at Paya's House. The Elder and the guards scented her distress and quickly moved her on to where students were learning to heal themselves and field dress wounds.

"It is not difficult to inject the healing serum into yourself the first time," Ulfr chortled, "but the second and subsequent times, it is a true act of courage!"

Sally watched as a young student deliberately cut himself with a blade and then injected the healing medication. He huffed in several deliberate breaths before jabbing himself with the wicked looking needle, after which he roared his pain to the sky.

"Ha! This is not his first time," Ulfr spoke appreciatively. The guards nodded in agreement as all respected his bravery.

Now that they were away from the weapons that made her nervous, Sally thought of another question for the Elder. "Ulfr, after the students learn to handle weapons, how do they learn to hunt?"

"Good question, Sal'lee! We lead them out into the jungle for their first hunts after small game that is easier to take. From there, the hunts get more difficult as they are taught how to stalk and kill various types of prey. Eventually, they even go off-world to learn skills."

Sally's eyes grew wide as she realized that in earlier times, some of those off-world hunts had probably gone to Earth. The Elder scented her distress, "What is wrong?" he gently asked of her.

"Nothing."

"I can scent something is wrong, Sal'lee. What is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that before…you know, before the treaty with Earth, that you probably took hunting parties to Earth to learn to hunt…us."

"We did, Honorable Matriarch. But only the males of your kind. And…those times are past."

She seemed comfortable with his explanation, and the training grounds tour was complete, so Ulfr invited Sally to join him in a public area for rest and some refreshment. He looked blisteringly at Yin and Yang, letting them know that they could continue standing guard, as the invitation was for the Matriarch and not them. Ulfr assisted Sally in obtaining a seat, politely asking if he could help her. She acquiesced for the first time since her meltdown to his touch as he lifted her to the rather high and not gracefully climbable chair. The guards took positions slightly in back and on either side of her as Ulfr took a seat across the small table from his interest. He focused on her, ignoring the guards.

Sally settled in comfort on her chair, happy to be off her feet for a bit at this sort of sidewalk café. She watched all the various Yautja walking by their table; certainly many were Hunters of various ranking, according to their Clan mark and honor rings. Sometimes a group of Unbloods would wander by, always looking at her but quickly warned off by the formidable Yin and Yang. A Yautja of the trades was sometimes seen carrying a load of weapons or goods for sale.

"Would you like some fruit and something to drink, Matriarch Sal'lee? I do not believe we can obtain cooked meat at this small informal place."

"That would be fine, Elder, and just water would be fine to drink."

An aseigan appeared and Ulfr ordered for them, fruit for the Matriarch and himself and water for both to drink. He would consume the day's requirement of protein later towards evening.

"What did you think of the training of young Yautja?" he attempted to strike up more conversation.

"It was most interesting, I'm sure that the very young ones are quite tired when they return home for the evening."

_Return home for the evening? _Ulfr thought to himself and did not reply. He was saved from having to think up another line by a great commotion on the main street just in front of them. A huge crowd was gathering in mid-street with much growling and howling as a cluster of huge Yautja in the most formidable armor Sally had seen tried to shove their way through the middle. Sally could make out some curses mixed in with other words and much clicking and deep voices yelling. Her guards closed in to offer more protection as they anxiously scanned the street. Ulfr jumped to his feet, frightening her.

"Ulfr, what is happening? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Sal'lee, in fact, something is very right. The Arbitrators have returned with the Bad Blood Gagr. They are taking him to the Great Hall of Honor where the High Council Elders will judge him." Ulfr smacked his mandibles in great satisfaction, "He will be dealt with justly. This is a great day for us. The Gods will be pleased."

The crowd accompanying the Arbitrators was growing larger. Walking in between the huge givers of law in their black awu'asa which honored the color of Cetanu, God of Death, limped a defeated Gagr. He had been discovered attempting to obtain passage on a ship headed out to a remote region of the system, in a futile attempt to go into hiding. He had not put up any fight while being handled none too gently by his arrestors and had somehow probably tripped when being loaded into the Arbitrator's ship, resulting in his current limp. His head hung low in defeat as he traveled meekly to the High Council and judgment; he made no eye contact with his captors or with the many Hunters who growled for his blood as payment for his crime.

Sally was curious as to how Yautja justice would handle this major criminal. "Is this a public trial?" she asked Ulfr.

"No, nor would you want to witness it. Only the High Council and the Arbitrators are permitted to be there, plus a few others. Punishment for high crimes of this nature would only add to the nightmares that Sig'dan has told me you have," he softly told her.

At this, Sally grew very quiet then said, "Please, I am ready to go to my quarters. Thank you for a very interesting and informative day, Ulfr. Will we tour more tomorrow?"

"Let us wait a cycle or two for the return and punishment of Gagr to die down."

"That quickly? Your justice is swift, Elder."

"Yes it is. I will contact you when we may begin to tour again. Would you like to see the Halls of Art and the open market in the middle of the city?"

"Yes, I certainly would!"

The Elder accompanied her guards as they took Sally back to her apartment, and they were pleased at the extra security he offered during such a volatile time. Mob mentality could take an unexpected turn. The party took the back way to her quarters and Ulfr was relieved when they finally arrived and Sally was safely inside. He nodded appreciatively to her guards as he left to return to his own quarters and try to put what would probably happen to Gagr out of his mind. Rightfully, as the Elder of the Paya's House mission, he could claim attendance, but he grimaced as he thought of witnessing such a brutal retribution – no matter if the Bad Blood deserved it. Besides, if he gave the slightest shirk during the punishment, someone would consider him weak.

In the middle of the floor of the great Hall of Honor, Gagr stood alone, his cloth dirty and torn. His shoulders drooped and posture sagged as all confidence and haughtiness had deserted him. He had been caught, his great plans turned to dust, and he would not beg for mercy as he knew there would be none. The best he could pray for now was a not too slow death.

The Nine Clan Elders, splendid in robes of red authority, stood high above him, and below, guarding all the Hall exits, were the bristling Arbitrators. The Clan Elders were conferring and while they would declare punishment, it was the Arbitrators who would carry it out. Some would even enjoy it.

At times it might seem that the only difference between an Arbitrator and a Bad Blood was the code they followed, or didn't. Their tastes often ran surprisingly close, these upholders and disrespecters of law.

Solo in his misery, Gagr waited in the center of vastness, the echoes of the High Elders' mutterings carrying down now and again to his hearing. He almost chuckled to himself as he remembered that A'fi was already dead – disposed of honorably by his own bloodline. Sure, A'fi was now declared a Bad blood, but at least his dispatch had been honorable. His own death, now close at hand, would not be and his body withered further in fear as he wondered which horrible and practiced death sentence would be handed down to him.

The muttering above ceased and the High Council Leader stood forth to address all present. Gagr's eyes still sought the floor.

"Honorable High Council Elders and Honorable Arbitrators! Our mighty Arbitrators are honored and commended for bringing this most dishonorable Bad Blood to justice so quickly. I feel I must soon cleanse my mouth for even breathing the air in this Hall where he also breathes, so disgusted am I by the severity of his crimes against all of the Yautja. For the enormity of the crimes of biologically engineering the death and extinction of all Yautja females, as well as the creation of an organism that brings a dishonorable end to our Ancients, the High Council sentences the being once known as Gagr to the punishment known as the 'Blood Flight'. Sentence to be carried out immediately."

Even the Arbitrators halted the tiniest bit when they heard the sentence pronounced. The Blood Flight penalty had not been carried out within the life-time of anyone now within the High Council Hall. It was reserved for the very worst of criminals, and so was fitting for this horrible crime.

The four Arbitrators who had drawn the winning lots came forward to carry out the sentence. Gagr had sunk down to his knees upon hearing his fate, and was sobbing hysterically. "No, no!" he begged, "Just give me a blade and I will kill myself."

Two of the black armored ones seized the criminal's arms and threw him like a fur to the ground, his face to the floor. They took spikes from their packs, and stretching his arms way over his head, they each held one of his hands down with a knee while they pierced his wrists, pounding them into the floor as the other two Arbitrators pinned him down. He screamed with his high voice each time a hammer hit a spike, jarring it into the hard base below. When the pounding stopped, there was only the sound of the doomed one whimpering as his blood welled up around each spike and ran down his wrists to drip onto the floor beneath him. Shaking in pain, he felt his legs now being stretched out as his feet were turned sideways and more spikes driven through his ankles to secure them to the floor. His voice was hoarse and spent when the pounding finally finished.

Throughout his shrieking the other Arbitrators and the High Elders stood unmoving and unflappable to his demise. It was their duty to be the witnesses of this justice. The High Council Leader nodded to the group of four Arbitrators below and said the ceremonial words as they began the final part of their tortuous task.

"Let this Bad Blood's crimes take flight from us, and as his blood leaves his body, let it fall into the floor below and wash away this dishonor from our memory."

One dark Arbitrator took a small sharp blade from his pack, similar to the ones used during trophy taking. He knelt down beside whimpering, moaning Gagr and began to methodically cut so as to separate each rib head from the spine ever so carefully. The criminal must remain alive so that the bloodflow would not cease until it was gone. Eight rib heads were severed this way – four on each side of the spine, as Gagr groaned and screeched his hoarse voice through all the cutting until he had only a screaming whisper left. Then, the curved knife was reversed to utilize a wide prying head and the bloody end of each rib bone was pulled up and away from the spine, revealing the bellows of the still functioning lungs beneath.

Gagr only thought he had experienced pain up until that point. His silent screams chilled the soul of every Yautja watching as his rib bones were pried away from his backbone, but none would flinch from their duty.

Two of the mighty Arbitrators reached in and each grasped the airway leading to a lung, and with heaving tugs they pulled the lungs out through the openings made by the detached ribs. The bleeding lungs were spread out from the center of Gagr's back over his shoulders like dripping green wings as he gave final struggle in shock and suffocation.

Slowly and without comment, the High Council Elders walked down the stairway and past the still tremoring body as they left the Hall. The Arbitrators left also, leaving the chore of cleanup to several aseigan who would unspike the body and take it to the city trash heaps to become food for scavengers. The spike holes left in the floor would stay as grim reminders to all of the full extent Yautja justice could be driven to.

Ulfr was in his shipboard quarters late in the cycle and had just finished eating when the com announced Myn'dill seeking entrance. They clasped shoulders in a greeting of camaraderie. "Healer, would you like a c'ntlip?" Ulfr offered.

"Sei, I would. Word of Gagr's fate is all over the city. Did you witness it?"

"H'ko, in all honesty, I did not have the stomach for it, Healer. Perhaps I am getting soft as my years advance," he chortled.

"Perhaps," Myn'dill murmured as if to himself. "Elder, it is nearing the time for your long cycle health examination. As I now have time, and will soon be busy with what the High Council has assigned to me, I thought I would attend to it now, with your permission."

"Permission granted, Healer. You know there is none other I trust my well-being to."

The Healer ran his few scans and took some blood and tissue samples, packing them in the small case he carried. "And now for that c'ntlip you offered, my Hunt Brother!"

Ulfr brought forth the ever-ready supply and they drank to each other's honor and to the pure win. Sometime later, well into their alcohol, Myn'dill ventured a question to Ulfr.

"Do you see anything of Honorable Sal'lee?"

"Sei, I am giving her tours of our world. In purity, it is…good to be around her again."

"If I may be bold enough to inquire, what are your plans for her, Elder?"

Ulfr gave an uncharacteristic sigh, "I do not know yet. She is relaxing more around me, and I still wish to pursue her as a non-pupbearing mate. My need for her is still strong, Healer."

Myn'dill ventured a brave comment, "I have never seen a Hunter so in pursuit of a female that could not give him pups. What do you think is the basis of your attraction to her?"

Ulfr gave Myn'dill a glare, but then softened as he thought. "In purity, I do not fully understand it myself, my Hunt Brother. Perhaps it is her assertiveness that reminds me of our Yautja females. Whatever it is, I find myself unable or unwilling to release her from my thoughts or my desires."

Myn'dill contemplated his drink carefully, and then poured them both another round. "You know, I miss them too, my Elder. I miss our great females. In truth, the hunt and sparring are good, but life lacks a certain zest without them, don't you think?"

"Sei, it does. We still have females to rut and pups that come from our seed, but it is most certainly not the same."

The two drank on into the night, morosely supporting each other in their shared sadness.

Back in her quarters, Sally stretched out on her bed furs and thought about the two Yautja in her life – Sig'dan and Ulfr.

Sig'dan was no doubt very successful on his hunt for a human mate and someone would be pregnant with his offspring very soon, if not already. She didn't know really what happened on a mating hunt. It had been roughly explained to her, but she didn't grasp the details. Anyway, how could any woman resist his charm? It was difficult not to feel jealous. Somewhere along the line, this alien friend and lover had become handsome to her. When she looked at him it wasn't to see an alien, it was to see Sig'dan. Some men had red hair, some men had a beard, Sig'dan had mandibles. He was half human, after all. If she had been able to bear him a pup, he would have readily stayed with her, if the High Council had allowed that. Who knows what their position would have been about Sig'dan fathering some of her offspring – especially since he was half human. They still would probably have wanted to harvest all her eggs in order to recreate their own kind.

She missed him. She missed his easy flow of conversation as they readily talked about any and everything that came to mind. She missed all of his questions about being human, as well as his answers about being Yautja. She missed lying beside him in the furs and being surrounded by his strong, yet gentle arms. She missed making love to him. That is how she thought of it now, not just the physical act of sex, but actually the giving, taking and sharing of tender lovers.

And then there was Ulfr - huge, in-charge (sometimes overbearing), overtly physical, overwhelmingly male, willing to fight anyone to the death just for showing interest in her, yet amazingly caring and considerate, and absolutely devoted to Yautja ideals. It was pleasant, no it was more than pleasant, to be around him again. She was still considering his ideas about instinct versus learned behavior, and was still not certain that such a distinction made any difference in how she felt about him exalting in the trophy taking from her guard. She could appreciate how hard he was trying to recover their relationship, but realized that even if she did ever feel close to him again it would always be irrevocably changed.

And then there was her claim to be a Matriarch. It was the only ground she could stand on, the only claim to self-governance regarding her own fate or the fate of her offspring that she tremblingly clung too. The Yautja females had governed this bunch, not so long ago and had been respected, honored even, for their ability to bear young. Had this carried over to the Hunters' treatment of human females? Sally had legitimate questions forming in her mind, sparked by such simple things as Ulfr growlingly referring to her as 'female' in the shower, rather than by title or name. That, plus the fact that since she had been on Yaut, she had not run into a single female – human or otherwise. Where were they? Only on the Clanships?

Her imagination pictured lovely ship corridors filled with immaculate, homey quarters where historical housewife types made raw meat dinners and cared for rowdy pups until their loving Hunters returned home for supper each night. She shook her head at herself. The Yautja did not take permanent mates. The accounts she had read only spoke of pairings during the seasonal mating time, and there were often several different pairings of the same male and different females, if the male was particularly desirable. Rarely, a pair would go off by themselves for a few cycles, but that seemed the extent of any concept of 'marriage'.

It hit her then that even if she felt something special for Sig'dan, most likely there would be no future permanent pairing, or possibly any type of pairing between them. She had not asked, but she doubted that she would ever be able to return to earth, and she had been too involved in learning about this world to think much about that. To make it in Yautja society, she realized she was going to have to give up her human morality. A true Yautja female would only be interested in the highest ranking male she could rightfully have access to. A light went off inside her head: what this why Sig'dan had directed her attention back to Ulfr? As Matriarch, did she actually 'outrank' Sig'dan, and the Elder would be a more appropriate partner for her? And, on the plus side, Ulfr said he wanted to mate for pleasure. He had said that he already had sufficient pups. _How many does he have?_

She had many more questions about this society, she decided, and more questions for Ulfr when they resumed the tour. _I need to find a way to wrangle an invitation to meet the other human females. I must be alert to find an opportunity to accomplish this! Perhaps when Sig'dan returns I can meet his mate – that could be a gateway to meeting other women. What is she like? Will he have tried to find someone who reminds him of me? Now, remember, they are not men, not human and they aren't going to have your values. They have their own moral code. Perhaps Sig'dan will want to be with me again after he has secured children for himself. I miss him so. Is he even thinking about me? Perhaps I should take his last words to me as advice and try to see Ulfr through new eyes. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Submission**

Ulfr was meeting Sally in the large public square today to resume her tour of his world. At her request, he had been showing her around for many cycles, enjoying her company and increasing comfort with his presence. This time, he planned to show her more of the glory of Yautja civilization in a way that he was certain she would enjoy. After this last morning of seeing the city, he would take a small jumper from his ship and explore the jungle edge with her. She would see the intelligence of Yautja agriculture, and he would set down in the fields to let her taste various fruits fresh from the vines and trees. Then, he planned to take her into the jungle to observe the wildlife and beautiful flowers. They would make their way to a most sacred place, the first temple to Paya, built back before record or memory. There, they would wander the stony ruin and he would interpret the crumbling murals and statues for her, showing her the roots of his history. He clicked quietly to himself in anticipation of how impressed she would be with the account of his most ancient civilization and the opportunity to be alone with her again.

He had approached the High Council to request that he be allowed to be her solo assigned guardian for this afternoon's trip and had filed his flight plan with them. Since no one else knew where they were going, and it was doubtful they would encounter any other Yautja, the Council had agreed. After all, Ulfr would be a formidable foe for anyone seeing to harm the Matriarch. As a side benefit to being alone with her in a remote environment, he also knew that he would be a little more relaxed around her, and perhaps that might result in greater relaxation in turn on her part. He longed for her to be more comfortable around him, for things to be like they were before when she seemed to look up to him and trust him completely. Although he had doubts that trust could be completely recreated, Sally would not remain in mistrust of him due to any lack of effort on his part, he determined.

In the city's park-like central open space, vendors were setting up their stalls for a day of marketing fresh produce, forest nuts, freshly butchered game of all kinds, cloth, soft furs and tanned hides, the inevitable collection of deadly sharp blades and rings to decorate locks. With all their technology, the Yautja still prized fresh real food, and handicrafts. Ulfr had not attended an open market in some time, and looked forward to buying whatever the Matriarch admired this day. Plenty of trade jingled in his pouch, and he wondered what she would fancy. In his flights of speculation, he did not see her approach accompanied by her guardians from behind the row of cloth vendors. She stopped when she saw him and took in the foreign beauty of his tall, muscled form, covered only with loincloth and minimal weaponry. He had soaked earlier in the morning, and then had an aseigan help him with rubbing a light ointment onto his skin to protect it from the drying Yaut sun. It left a healthy glowing sheen that showed the perfection of his physic as every movement rippled in the golden sunlight.

She walked nearly up to him before he realized her presence. Noticing this, she wondered what had him so engrossed that he missed her approach._ Very unYautja, _she thought, but then realized that here on his home world might be the only chance he ever had to let his hair down, so to speak. She gave him a smile, and took his proffered arm easily. "Good morning, Elder," she beamed, alert to Yin and Yang taking their stance a bit away from her, and giving the Elder sideways glances as they allowed Ulfr to reassume his favored position.

"Good morning, Matriarch," he returned the greeting with face slightly extended in a show of welcome. "You are ready to begin another cycle of your tour?"

"Yes, I am excited to see more about your world!" The sparkle in her eye was genuine. She had spent so much time playing hostess on her world, she was enjoying being the guest and learning more about this alien culture.

They walked among the stalls with Sally admiring and trying to see everything. Nothing was uninteresting to her. She tasted bites of exotic fruit and nuts that Ulfr peeled or cracked for her as needed. She ate only small bites of everything and Ulfr consumed the rest for her. In the lock ring aisle, she examined the metal bands, holding them up to the light, turning them in her nimble fingers to see from every advantage. She asked many questions, wanting to understand the characters etched on each one and when and why it could be worn. She nodded her understanding as the Elder explained some of them. He ended by saying that the rings were often gifted by others on special occasions.

He braved the softness of her lengthening strands with a fingertip and asked, "When your length is greater, perhaps you could fashion a lock and wear one of these."

"I could," she seemed suddenly shy, "if I were honored to receive such a gift. But what worthy prey could I conquer to obtain one?"

"There are other reasons to be gifted them," he offered, "There are things that you have already done that are ring worthy."

"Thank for that Ulfr. Perhaps one day someone will give one to me." She blessed him with an upturn of her mouth that he recognized as a 'smile', and signified that she was pleased.

After a quick tour of the weapons vendors, where Ulfr purchased a throwing weapon of many curved retractable blades made of an unusually dense metal, they went to the cloth, leather and fur vendors. Sally's eyes went wide as she ran her hand over the many soft furs, supple leathers and textured cloth. The fabrics were subtle and some actually drab. No chartreuse or fuchsia excited the eye here. She held up a cloth that was an unusual subdued shade of teal green complementary to her eyes. The varied fibers held differing heat-reflective properties, but Sally's eyes only saw the texture and color. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"That would be pleasing on you."

"Hmpf! Only pleasing? I shall search for another," she teased.

Catching up the cloth she cast aside, he boldly stated, "You would look better than pleasing wearing this. Let me obtain it for you, and have it made into clothing. It would give me pleasure to do this."

"I would be honored by your gift, Ulfr."

After the entire market had been studied, the Elder brought her to his ship to obtain the two-person jumper craft. Yin and Yang nodded to her and Ulfr and abruptly left. She hesitated before boarding watching her twin protectors depart, as she remembered all that had taken place here. It had been nearly thirty cycles, but it seemed a much longer time since she had lain with Sig'dan, discovering mutual joy. And her session with Ulfr and Sig'dan seemed a distant memory now. She was relieved to discover little of the fear and tension left inside her as she boarded the Elder's ship and followed Ulfr to the small craft bay.

Ulfr assisted her into her seat in the jumper and then climbed in himself. He expertly directed the small craft out of it's ship bay and then taxied on a cushion of anti-gravity to the take-off point. Sally's stomach did flip-flops as they took off and hurtled into the atmosphere of Yaut. Ulfr did not climb too high, as he wished for her to see the countryside that was rapidly approaching. He banked lower over the green belt of food plants thriving in their tended fields, and set down gently on a knoll.

"That was an awesome landing!" Sally exclaimed, barely feeling the three point vertical touch down.

Pleased that she had noticed his skill, he opened the small hatch, allowing them to leave. He went first, holding an upright palm as her signal to stay, and from long habit scouted the area for any sign of threat. Finding none, he beckoned the female to join him.

The air was sweet and fresh with the scent of ripe fruit carried by the breeze. They went first to the long rows of trellised vines where the Matriarch spied a familiar fruit – Naxa. It grew in great clusters on the robust tendrils. Each vine easily ran fifty feet on the trellis in both directions. The leaves were small and complex, rather like an Earth fern. Sally tasted the fresh Naxa, picked, peeled and offered by the Elder, finding it delicious on her tongue. Reaching the edge of the Naxa rows, they entered what could only be described as an orchard. In her enthusiastic exploration, Sally ran ahead to a large tree hanging with red orbs that she had never seen before. The fruits were slightly oblong, their skins smooth and bright, and each a deep rich dark red. She picked one up off the ground, almost able to see her reflection on its surface. "Is this edible, Ulfr?"

"Yes, but let me pick you another. Since that one has been on the ground, it may have been colonized by life forms, much like your insects." She dropped her prize immediately, not wanting to encounter alien bugs, then watched as he reached up into the branches and grabbed another of the beautiful fruits. Handing it to her, he said, "Eat it, there is no need to peel."

"Shouldn't I wash it first? You know, to remove the pesticides and such?"

"Pesti…cide? The fruit is good as it is. There is nothing harmful to wash off." With that he picked another for himself, and cutting it into pieces, offered some to her in his palm before popping the rest into his mouth.

Sally took a piece of the moist cut fruit from Ulfr's giant fingered serving plate, and took a bite. It had the fleshy crispness of an Asian pear, but sweeter, reminding her of a very ripe banana. Finding the taste exceptional, she ate the rest as Ulfr cut up the first fruit he'd given her and they shared it. Soon nothing was left but the cores.

She mused at the quiet and gentler side of Ulfr that appeared in this place. There were no other Hunters to defend against, no one to interact with except her. A part of him had become more open and less on guard, although she knew that he was constantly on the alert for anything even in this tranquil setting.

"There is a seed in this center that is left," he said, going to an open spot between some of the trees and scraping a shallow in the ground. Noticing what he had come to recognize as an inquisitive look on her face, he said. "I came here as a pup. My Bearer taught me that nothing should be wasted." In the shallow, he placed one of the cores, gently covering it over then giving it a pat. "Yaut will sprout another tree here where we have shared its gift of fruit. We must find a place to plant the other one."

Sally joined in the hunt for a suitable site to plant the second core, wondering if any of the large trees had been planted by Ulfr-child. They walked through the pastoral setting of spaced trees whose roots lay underneath a soft grass-like feathery groundcover that beckoned to bare feet. Ulfr stopped to remove his sandals, amusing Sally as he wiggled his great clawed toes in the greenery. Not knowing what bugs hid in the cover, she decided to remain shod. As they continued, Sally stopped to examine any insect-like creatures that she spied resting on tree trunks, or flying above the ground. All fear and bad dreams were forgotten as she was enthralled by her finds, and ran ahead of her guide. Entertaining himself by imagining mounting tiny insect-like heads as trophies on the wall of her quarters, he watched her examining all of the nature of Yaut as though she were a young pup out for its first hike.

"Up ahead," she called to him, pointing the way. "We can plant the seed there."

He joined her in the small clearing and bent to scrape a spot. She placed her hand over his saying, "Please, let me." He wordlessly acquiesced, and stood, watching her small hands work a shallow in the rich soil. Her petite flat nails darkened with the richness of Yaut under their tips with her efforts. Satisfied with the depth of her scrape, she reached to him silently asking for the core. He placed it, and she dropped the promise of new fruit, bringing the ground to cover it with long sweeps of the sides of her hands. Patting down the soil she looked up at him exclaiming, "My first alien garden! I feel like Eve or something."

"What is Eve?" his deep voice queried.

"Eve is a who, not a what. Eve is the name given in ancient stories to the first woman, the first female of our kind. She and her husband, her mate, lived in a garden. They disobeyed their God, and were cast out of the garden of paradise into the world, where they then had to work to grow their food."

Ulfr listened with interest, wondering at the origins of their two species, "We have an old tale that is much like that. I will take you to Paya's Great Hall, one day, if you like, and find it for you."

"I would like that very much."

They walked back to the jumper, not talking, just enjoying the sunshine, the plants, the fresh air and being relaxed in each other's company. Once inside, Ulfr throttled the jumper back into another take-off, swept over the red fruit trees and aimed for the verdant edge ahead. Sally kept her head turned and nose pressed to the window, watching the patches and rows of the agricultural area end in a rough line against thick deep green.

"We are going to the jungle?"

"Sei."

Ulfr piloted down to another soft landing in a clearing barely large enough to fit the jumper in. He left the little ship, and checked carefully for any danger before allowing Sally to leave.

"Are you always this protective?" She joked, but found security in his shield.

"Always," he said most seriously. "There are fierce creatures here, but do not worry, with me you are safe." She noticed that he had packed more weapons on his body than previously. "Come, follow." He trekked off into the growth, moving his massive self silently along a barely distinguishable trail. Sally followed, trying to make as little noise as possible.

It was hard for her to keep up with him, not because he moved quickly, but because she was trying to see everything. Great plants with huge leaves surrounded her, some with yellow or golden flowers. Thin tree-like plants reached up to the sky and branched into only a few limbs as they soared, each limb sprouting numerous hair-like green projections. She saw small four-limbed creatures with long greenish body locks high above among the limbs, looking and chattering at her. She stared intently at them and wished to see one up close. She could have sworn they had mandibles!

The Elder slowed, waiting for her to catch up and without asking, took her hand. She looked up at him with just a glint of worry on her face. He reached for her hair and longingly tousled it, then let her go and began walking again.

Soon, they reached the ruins. Sally was astonished as she took in the great white stone structure with many huge toppled blocks that had tumbled down through the eons as the jungle encroached. A great number of the stones were still standing and made what was left of the tall stepped pyramid that reached through the trees. "We have these on Earth," she gasped, tilting her head back to gaze at the very top.

"Sei," he gave a muted trill. "Can you guess who helped your race build them?" He pulled up a hologram of the building's structure on his wrist com, testing to see what paths would be safe for them to enter. "Come," he asked with a soft voice. "Let me show you the most ancient and sacred of our history."

She walked beside him into the darkness through a partially caved in entrance at the pyramid base. He carried an artificial light source and held up the bluish beam as it cast into the hallway, showing great statues of Hunters bedecked in armor and blades. The dark, crumbling stone statues lined the hall on either side, standing as colossal guardians of the secrets of long ago.

Ulfr and Sally walked the hallowed hallway, neither one speaking. The ghosts of Hunters past lay palpably heavy in this place and did not want to be disturbed. At the end of the hall, the beam gleamed off a glistening white statue that sat upon a stone bench; its smooth alabaster-like finish almost glowed in the light.

Sally marveled upon seeing it was a Yautja female. Her broad shoulders were bare, and long locks bearing many rings cascaded down from her head. Her face bore the same tusks as the Hunters, but they were smaller, more feminine, and her chin was less pronounced. The places where her locks left the sides of her crown were smoother and not as thorned or bumpy as the males, and on her bare chest were borne two proud breasts, neither small nor large, but perfectly proportioned to her size. Her torso slimmed at the waist and then brought the eye to travel down the edges of a loincloth that graced her slightly wider hips. Her lean, well muscled thighs were exposed and gracefully slimmed to strong knees and attractively rounded calves. Her toes and fingers ended in the same claws as the males, but they were thinner, more graceful and delicate. Sally looked over at Ulfr who was lost in admiration of the figure.

_They were perfect for each other,_ she thought. She took in the white giantess again as her eyed roved back up the statue. She stopped and looked more closely at the face. The eyes were the bluish green color of the Yaut sky!

"She is beautiful," murmured Sally.

"She is," agreed the Elder as he surprised her by bending down upon one knee in submission to the statue. Then, raising his light, he shone it to the right of the great female and revealed another carved form. This one was of shining black, like volcanic glass, a noble Hunter poised on bended knee in homage to the Honored Matriarch. His eyes, Sally noticed, were a deep golden hue and from his neck collar hung an angled stone.

"He is Cetanu, the Dark Hunter, Elder of Death. He is her consort and submits to her, however, he is the only one who can court her and cause her to submit in turn to him. She is Paya, the Mother of all. She and Cetanu spar and mate, and produce all that is. What is grown in life is then claimed by death, yet in living and dying, more life comes forth."

Sally, staring at the figure of the God of Death, was trying to keep from hyperventilating. She'd seen this nightmarish figure before! She closed her eyes and saw the black pursuer from her dreams, who threatened to take her life to pay for honor.

"Ulfr!" She anguished and sat down on the floor, her head on her knees, taking in gulps of unsatisfying air. The Elder was beside her in an instant and knelt down.

"Sal'lee, what is wrong?"

"The Dark One! He is the one who hunts me in my dreams. Forgive me, but I must get out of here!"

She stood shakily and was about to try and flee on unsteady legs. Judging her fear, the Elder quickly slid his arms beneath and around her, cradling her in safety from the pyramid. Stopping by a tiny trickle of water springing forth from the rocks, he sat her on a mossy bank and placed himself on a smooth rock lower down, but still beside her. From this angle he could look at her nearly eye to eye. The strangeness of worry filled him as he waited for her to calm herself and breathe normally again. He pondered how it was that Cetanu had decided to haunt the Matriarch's dreams - had she studied him and perhaps forgotten?

"Are you alright now?" he questioned, concern smoothing the chafe of his voice, when her gasping stopped.

"Yes. Thank you, Ulfr. I'm…embarrassed to…to be so fearful because of a dream."

Stroking her hair, the Hunter soothed her, "It would seem that of us have bad dreams at times; you are not the first to be chased by Cetanu. And, in time, he will catch you, as he catches us all."

Sally heard the humor intended in the last remark and smiled at Ulfr. She felt comforted in his presence. Watching the diminutive fount make its cascade down the rocks, she ventured her calmer voice.

"You have had bad dreams?"

"All beings, it seems, have fears," he replied, ignoring her question.

"May I ask you another question, Elder?"

"Sei, you may."

"Do you miss your own kind? To mate with, I mean." She looked at him expectantly and with perhaps renewing trust.

"In purity, I do," he almost sighed. "I am fortunate to have had that experience. Many have not."

Sally continued, "She looked so regal, what we on Earth would call a Queen. What do you miss about her, about them?"

Ulfr sat back upon his elbows and looked up into the canopy overhead, uncharacteristically feeling the need to talk and share his innermost self with this human female.

"Their great strength. To mate them was a true challenge. In heat, they would look for the greatest Hunter, and tease him with sight and scent, until you were nearly made dishonorable with want. Then, you subdued them with all your skill and strength. If they broke your grasp, not only were you unworthy to father their pup, you risked injury or your life. If they broke your hold before you entered and had them in true submission..."

Here, he nearly stopped talking, losing himself to memory. "If they could break your hold, they would be so angry that you could not placate them! I have seen great Hunter's bodies tossed and broken by their wrath," he steamed.

"Did that ever happen to you?" Sally asked, in wonderment at such personal details.

"Once, when I was only in my second season of mating. Still a mere pup!"

"Tell me," she begged.

The Elder repositioned himself for greater comfort, as if they would be here for a time, and looked far off into the jungle.

"There was great glorious female, a granddaughter of the Clan Matriarch, who thought herself so desirable – and indeed, she was. Her locks came to the middle of her back. They were so long you had to move them aside with your face to tusk her.

"She decided that I was worthy to sire her pup. Sei, I had done well in Chiva, and other hunts, but why she selected me that day, I do not know. She came up to me, alone in the kehrite, filling my mouth and lungs with her delicious scent, and ran her hand over my brow, growling soft things to me. Sal-lee, I was nearly spent just at the sight of her! I moved as the lightning to secure her, but she was fast. Much faster than me! She spun out of my hands and gave me a kick that had me not eating for many days." He clicked his mandibles in amusement and gave a sort of chuffing laugh to Sally's ears. "Every time I saw her after that, I would make a huge go around to avoid her. And so now, Great Sal'lee, you know a story about me that none other knows."

"I am…honored, that you would tell me something…intimate… about yourself." She nodded to him.

A few moments of silence came and went as she gathered courage to speak her mind. She was undeniably attracted to him, even knowing his beastly nature – the predator that hunted, killed and rejoiced in trophies. Yet, this image of him battled with the tender guardian who was concerned for her, who protected and cared. The killer was also the Hunter who hid his trophies of her kind in order that she might not see them and become upset. She knew that in reality, he was not either, but both. If she wanted him, she had to accept the wholeness of him, not just the tame part. And, if she were honest, his strength was exciting. It was difficult for her to express this amalgam of contrasts in words.

"Ulfr, I really like you like this. I mean…I was so attracted to the great Elder that seemed to know everything. But, just right now, you are so relaxed and so…just regular. Not all in charge like before. Do you have any idea what I am talking about?"

"Perhaps," he cocked his head at her. "I know that you were attracted to the mission Elder before...before you saw him take trophies." Only the drip of the small trickling stream could be heard as this wedge between them aired itself in the light of day.

"I was! Honestly, I still am," she corrected herself. "It was just so appalling to see you like that. To see how you enjoyed it. I'm sorry Ulfr, I confuse myself on this! I am drawn to your strength and self-assured manner, your leadership and command of every situation. And…of course…I find you improbably attractive. I mean…you're not my kind…but when I look at you and I'm with you like this…well, how can't describe how attracted I am to you, you know."

"I do know of your attraction to me, Sal'lee. As you know, I am attracted to you also – more than I know how to say."

Blushing, she continued, "I have thought about what you said about Yautja instinct, and how it cannot be changed, and I understand that, even if I may not like it. But Ulfr, I am also still somewhat afraid of you. I find it difficult to feel the same trust, the same connection that I once did back when I was…innocent of what you are. So right now, when you are so relaxed and not in command of an important mission, but just…yourself with me. I like that, and I feel safer with that. If any of this makes sense."

Ulfr rumbled to her, "I try to make sense of you, Sal'lee, just as you try to make sense of me. I will always be who I am. Sometimes I must be the leader, the one who commands, and the one who makes difficult choices. Other times I can be as you see me now and still…there can be difficult choices. And…I will always take trophies…and enjoy it."

"Thank you for trying," she said, and closed the gap by leaning against him. She found the warmth of his arms surrounding her gently, and she did not cringe or try to get away.

"I will always try for you, Sal'lee, remember I am relentless," the low voice softly rasped in her ear, sending more than a twinge of electricity into her. The Elder shifted his mandibles very gently against the side of her head, just moving them against her hair and her ear. His warm breath kissed the flank of her face. He scented the beginning of her arousal, but elected to not chance spoiling the moment by pressing for more from her. Just having her trust him a little again, having her pressed close to him and tasting her scent again – that was enough for now.

"Thank you for being my friend," she said.

Friend. Not mate, or even Hunt Brother, but that odd human word - friend. _I shall have to research its meaning in greater depth,_ he vowed.

Sig'dan was nearly ready to begin ripping the locks from his skull. The ooman female would not be consoled. His seed planted, he would not touch her again, nor would he medicate her. The best he could do was try to speak with her, but when she began her shrill shrieks his hearing could not withstand it, and he left her locked in his quarters. The Guides found his behavior baffling, and possibly worthy of summoning a Healer once they got to their destination, a Healer who specialized in illness of the mind. A sullen Sig'dan sat alone, waiting to reach the Clanship, wondering what he would say to his peers, his Elders, Ulfr, and Sally. The worst thing of all was that he felt dishonored by his conduct.

In the locked room, Mel had wept until no more tears could be found. With aching head and burning eyes, she pondered her misfortune, to be abducted, raped and pregnant in the space of how many hours? Was her family looking for her? What evidence could they find that would tell them what had happened to her? And, what kind of child would be borne of this union? Could she even love it?

She had not eaten any of the food he brought her. Her thirst drove her to the small table and she consumed the water he'd sat there. Dejectedly, she wandered the room and found her way into the sanitary facility. In the mirrored surface there, she saw the face of abject pain, all tear-stained and puffy. She found that water would come from the apparent faucet if she held her hands under it, and splashed her face with its coolness. Then, she smoothed her hair and wondered how she could fight this monster…this thing that had carried her away and fathered the child he said was now growing in her.

Two years he had said, two years. _He said he would take me home after that. Is he telling the truth? No one ever sees women abducted by them ever again. _She cast herself down on the bed again in anguish and frustration.

More than two days had passed since Sig'dan had taken the female. She had not eaten the entire time. He knew she would not die of starvation in such a short period, but he worried for the developing pup. With his medical knowledge, he knew that if the body thought it was starving, it might unseat the fetus in self-defense and cast it off in hope that by saving the mother, another could be conceived someday. He went into the room carrying a tray of food again, determined that this time she would eat.

Mel was finally asleep on the furs, exhausted from her ordeal, and did not hear him enter. Placing the tray down on the table, he picked up the spoiled untouched food from yesterday and prepared to take it away. Stopping to look at the woman as he was leaving the room, he wondered if there was some way to stop her pregnancy and take her home. It would without doubt mark him a Bad Blood to harm a fetus, but desperation drove him to consider it. As he thought, he watched her breath moving the dark hair draped over her face as she slept on her side facing him. She was as curled as an unborn in her attempt to comfort herself. Sig'dan decided to contact his brother.

In her newly assigned quarters on Yaut, a gift from the High Council, Sally was delighted with the new clothes delivered to her quarters. The teal loincloth and cover for her top were well made and fitted her flawlessly. She admired her clothed form in the mirror and felt a bit giddy with the gift. It was just clothing, she told herself. But she remembered the flirtatious way she'd discarded the cloth, and how Ulfr had caught it, then made a gift of it to please her. Her mind turned to his rescue of her from Paya's ruin, and how he'd held her and the feel of his face upon hers.

_The attraction is still there_, she thought. _Should I nurture it, or starve it by paying no attention? Too late to decide, I fear. How can I pretend to myself that I have not already made a choice? _

Then she remembered_, Sig'dan returns to the Clanship today! Should I go with Ulfr and greet him? What female has charmed him and returns bearing his child? _Giving it more sober thought_, how am I going to feel about seeing another woman with him? How much does he care for her? Does that matter to me? The Yautja didn't take permanent mates among their own kind. Is it the same with their human females? I'm sure that he will be unabashed about being with her, even in front of me._ In that moment, Sally decided to go. She would attend the welcoming home of the now fully adult Hunter, and be there to support Sig'dan as well as any of his kind.

Ulfr had spoken with Sig'dan and sat down in wonderment as the news was given to him. The young pup had indeed found what sounded like a choice mate, and now she was carrying his young. However, his brother was in great remorse over taking her from her home, breeding her, and now was in a quandary over what to do.

How in Paya's name did Sig'dan ever get such ideas into his head? Not from him for certain. His nest of pregnant females was well stocked. Was it from Sally? They had spent a great deal of time together, but her mind had been broken at the time.

Feeling boxed into an unaccustomed corner, the Elder decided to go to his ship and inspect Sig'dan's quarters. Perhaps there would be a clue there. He was to meet Sally onboard anyway. Once boarded, they would go out to the Clanship still in orbit around Yaut for Sig'dan's welcoming home from his guided mating hunt. Perhaps, after Sig'dan had been congratulated, there would be time to take Sally out to a nearby planet and show her some of the fearsome creatures he had hunted in his youth.

Thumbing the code, the door to what had been Sig'dan's room slid open, and Ulfr entered. He began to walk around, looking for nothing in particular, and noticing everything. His brother was very tidy and had left nothing of his belongings there. The room was as neat and orderly as could be.

Ulfr went over to the used clothing container and pulled it out. Seeing it was empty he went to shove it back in place when it hit him full in the mouth. The aroma of two familiar beings, one Yautja, the other human, not just their scent, but their mating musk was very evident as he huffed the air.

The Elder's crown raised up until it could raise no more, his mandibles stretched out fully as he flexed his back, raised his head and cried out anguished challenge as he tore the door off the soiled clothing container. _That pauk-de actually did it! The stupid, c'jit for brains, dishonorable, sneaking, cowardly….PUP! _Enraged beyond reason, Ulfr waited for Sally to come to the ship. She may be Matriarch, but she was his!

He stomped around, imagining the pain he would inflict upon Sig'dan and how he would force Sally to yield to him. The image of her bent in front of him while he held her submissive as he thrust into her and then hovered over to tusk her broad back while she groaned and growled in…_C'jit!_ He came to his senses in shock. The female he had pictured so vividly was not his Sally, but a Yautja Sally, with muscled back and mottled skin. And Sally did not growl.

_What the c'jit is wrong with me? Honorable Sal'lee is not Yautja, and not one of my breeders, and I will not treat her as such. She has told me that she will do what she wills, not what I will for her. So be it. But I will still have the hide of that advantage-taking…pup! And Myn'dill's too, for suggesting that I stay away and let Sig'dan be the one to spend time with her! 'Sig'dan is the only one who can work with her,' my backside! Sei, he had worked with her, and more than once as judged by the density of the scent!_

Sally's escorts left her at the ship once they were certain she had entered safely. Ulfr and whomever he chose would be her guard on the Clanship. She wondered why Ulfr was not at the door to greet her. Wandering up to the bridge, she found him sitting in his command

chair, monitoring some function on the screen in front of him. He did not raise his head to look at her, and his body was tense as he breathed purposefully. Only one conclusion popped into her head. _He knows! He knows about Sig'dan and me._ Not one to show her cards, she walked into the control room, "Ulfr, it is good to see you. I am ready to go and meet Sig'dan's mate."

"Why should you go to meet her, when she is already here?" His words rumbled with cold resentment.

Sally did not reply right away, as the chill of being discovered gave way to the heat of growing rage. The knowledge of what she must do came as a heady realization, filling her soul and giving her courage.

Gathering all her strength, she walked up to the sullen Elder who was too upset to be on guard, especially from such a tiny Matriarch. In one deft movement she stepped up on the rungs of the chair next to him, placed her hand on his shoulder and shoved. She shoved as hard as she could, putting all her weight into it, and ended up gently jostling him.

The look he gave her was priceless, as shocked eyes and hovering mandibles clearly indicated, 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

"You challenge me?" he whispered, cocking his head incredulously at the woman.

"I challenge you, Elder!"

"But…that would be stupid, Sal'lee!"

"No more stupid that what you are doing right now," she retorted, and then unleashed her full ferocity upon him. "What in Paya's name do you think you are doing? You think it is ok for your brother to pauk me when it's your idea and to the advantage of your mission. But when I decide that I want him on my own, noooooooooooo, you go all offended and pissy! I was hurting, for your information, and your brother? Well…he comforted me. We enjoyed each other. In fact, it was my idea! So, deal with it! I'm not your pauking property, dammit!"

She paused, catching her breath. With each sentence spat from her mouth, the Elder had actually cringed in submissive excitement. Seeing that he would no longer look at her, she reached over, taking his face in her hands.

"Look at me, please," she asked softly. "You know, I don't relish going Matriarch on you, but you asked for it. In fact, I think you enjoy it. And quit submitting to me…I hate it!"

His tired eyes came to life with a glow as inborn deference to matriarchal dominance fed his desire to confront and subdue her. "There is…much truth in your words. Sei, I enjoy your aggression…in purity it arouses me. Yet, Honorable Matriarch, you are ordering me not to submit to you? Do you not see the lack of logic in your request?"

"I do! There is…nothing logical about the way I feel about you. It is beyond logic and robs me of my sanity. I only know what I feel, and I no longer want to run from it. Now, how much time do we have until we go see who-in-hell your brother got pregnant?"

She kissed his clan mark and wafted her lips over one of his brows as he huffed her luscious scent deeply into his mouth. "I'm trying to think of soft things to growl to you, you know." She stared deeply into his eyes, alit with amber fire from within, and savored once more that unfathomable connection with him.

He reached over to her and without asking, lifted her from the chair by her waist and placed her in his lap facing him. "We have all the time we want," he whisper rumbled as he continued locking eyes with her and said the only appropriate thing he could think of, "Matriarch, will you submit to me?" He took her hand and placed it centered on his broad chest. She astonished him by giving a most substantial shove, causing a low, excitingly dangerous growl from him in reply.

"Sal'lee, you should drink the sedistim, the drink you had for Sig'dan…the first time. I will prepare it," he moved to set her down.

"What? I don't need that!"

"Sal'leeeee," came a hiss. He looked at her, tender and fierce in the same moment, "I am not my half-ooman brother. I would never knowingly harm you, but need for you is without measure at this moment and you must be completely ready, completely relaxed. Trust me when I tell you this is required at least this first time…later…we will see. Submit to this."

Sometime later, he lay on the furs feeling more contentment than he could remember in many long cycles. His female was beside him, dozing quietly on her side, her hair tousled and tossed by his own hand, his mark upon her shoulder. Their scents mingled to form a giddy fragrance as he basked, evoking the details of their coupling.

After taking the drink, she sat on his lap for a while, facing him, wordlessly touching his face as if to memorize all the structures, her eyes dark with excitement and boring into his. In turn, he had rumbled under her soft touch and stroked her body with long hot caresses. When she had relaxed, he had placed her on his bed, his heart hammering and loins swelling in anticipation of eager softness. She had tossed her clothing to the floor, and sat, with eyes fixed upon his bulging cloth, reaching for him.

Cloth free, he had ripped it to a useless shred, the feel of her hands upon his pulsing skin sent waves of excitement rushing out from his pelvis, and he trembled when she placed her mouth on him. Such a dainty mouth with pink soft tongue could only lap at him. She surrounded him with her moisture, tonguing around his edge, swirling softness over his width.

He caught her nimble face in warm large hands, and urged her back on the furs, then grasped her thighs to widen as she settled. He breathed her in, her humid warmth, and tucking tusks close to face, bent to taste her bounty, unable to suppress the rumble that reached through flesh and made her moan.

She had called his name then, low and breathy as he ran hot nimble strength through her cleft and tasted her swollen bud. His hands pegged her to the bed, containing the hip thrusts her body demanded. She gasped at him, begging him to enter her. Waiting to be certain she was ready; he again teased her softness with the strong thickness of limber tongue. Remembering the pairing with his brother he twitched in anticipation, knowing these cries of need were in response to only him.

Pulling her up onto him with her back laying on his muscled abs, he eased his own back onto the furs assuming the unfinished position that had haunted many dreams. Running his hands over her breasts, he relished the soft peaks coming to stiffness under his touch. Grasping her thighs again, he made room as he felt the curve of her rump on his pelvis. He thrust his hips against her, and then found her mound moist and hot under his hand which sought himself and helped find the way to her portal. Nudging wetness he found unyielding entrance. Her voice urged him on with whines as he slowly eked his way into her. She gasped in pain, but held on to the bracing arm tightly. Stopping upon hearing her sharp intake he waited for her to ease around him, until her smooth voice spoke his name and urged - more and deeper. He then pushed in, copious moisture welcoming his way, and began moving back and forth within her – each push punctuated with a grunt of animal bliss. He heard the moan of his name as she began trying to force herself on him, her back struggling against his hold to arch, her smooth behind sliding against his groin.

His arms surrounded her and held her still against his rocking as he moved slowly inside the velvet passage which became smoother, slickening in her quivering want. Legs bent at the knee, holding firmer, he rounded his hips between her legs to increase his run into her, all the while savoring delicious whining that quickly lowered into groans. Stopping his backing, and pushing, he pressed into her deeply until he could go no more. Undulating, and grinding, he stirred her to greater fits when his forefinger reached into the froth of his work and massaged it into her nub.

He felt her seizing around him as if to pull more of him inside and heard her agonized cries of pleasure that made his dominance nearly complete. Bending his neck down, curling his torso around her, he sought the top front of her shoulder and neatly incised a set of tusks under her skin. Too enraptured to feel much pain, she winced once and then turned her face to nuzzle him. Her blood's sweetness taunted his sponging tongue as he caressed her shoulder, enraptured with the whimper and blood of prey mingling with the aching softness of mate.

Her grasping warmth, her hips that sought to buck under the restraint of his arms, her near growl groans, the delightful tautness of her skin between his teeth had taken him past his ability to hold. Wrapping his arms even more tightly around her body, with care not to break her, he jerked inside, releasing his toothy rut grasp and calling out, prolonged and deep, his conquering ecstasy while pumping her full of his lust.

His reverie refocused as his bed companion stirred from her drowse, turning to him and placing her hands upon his chest. "That was…beyond amazing. Now, can you help me get off this bed? Nature calls and I am not certain I can walk."

"Are you injured?" he asked in very concerned tones.

"Don't think so, just…uh…well-used."

Helping her to the floor he henned her as though she were a chick to the sanitary facility. She walked oddly, rather wide-thighed, he noticed.

"I need your help getting up here, can't make my usual hop." She thanked him with a touch to his face as he carefully placed her on one edge of the relief station and then stood waiting.

"Ulfr, could you please leave me for a few moments? I…um…I can't do this with you staring at me."

The Elder was taken aback, but still feeling his dominance from their sexual encounter, he ventured, "Female – we have just mated. I have seen every part of you that is to be seen. Now you are shy about peeing?"

"No, I'm not shy. Can't you just leave?"

"No, my female – EXPLAIN," he barked.

"Dammit, Ulfr! I can't believe I have to explain this! I have to do more than pee, for Christ's sake, and I believe it would be damn polite of you to leave. I can get down on my own."

He considered, his side-jaws waving in thought, then abruptly turned on his heel, finding something important to do at his desk.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Leader of the Pack**

His female slept a long time after returning from the sanitary. Ulfr checked on her occasionally, and each time stood watching the even breathing of the sleep of the truly satiated. He wondered if she would ever be able to take him without the assistance of the sedistim. It would be an interesting experience, but he loathed the idea of the dishonor of hurting her as well as the very idea of her possibly being injured.

She turned in slumber onto her side, displaying the mark of his possession upon the front of one shoulder. The small rivulets of red blood had dried leaving mottled paths down to her breast, and the shadow of a bruise was beginning to show around each slightly swollen puncture site. He already looked forward to their next opportunity, savoring his mark of sexual dominion and first rut claim upon her, for truly, even though Sig'dan had mated her first, she bore his mark and his mark alone – at least for now. Had she been meant for his stable he would have made further Clan and personal marks on her flesh to tell everyone of his claim on her. But she was not his chattel. She was like the Yautja Matriarchs before her – free, and in service to no Hunter's claim.

He tried not to ponder how often she and the pup had mated, or just when their practice had begun during his absence. He did observe that they had that elusive quality called relationship between them, in fact, they would probably be what oomans called 'friends' even without rutting. His anger over Sig'dan's impropriety had cooled and he let punishing his brother drop from his mind as his thoughts went to more significant things weighing on him right now. Turning the ship out of orbit, he set coordinates to intercept the great ship of his Clan where an impatient and distressed Sig'dan was waiting.

A short time later, Sally finally awakened to Ulfr's gentle shoves on her body. "Sal'lee, we are at the Clanship, it is time to awake and prepare to greet Sig'dan." He helped her stiff body to the bath where she briefly soaked away the aches, assisted by medication from the Elder.

He would have enjoyed giving her a scrub, but that would not have led to leaving his ship in any timely fashion, and besides she needed more time to recover.

Watching her grimace as she settled into the warm bath, he wondered that perhaps he did not allow his breeding females sufficient recovery time between sessions, but of course with the multiple doses of sedistim at work he had never heard them complain. He considered that he had never actually stayed afterwards, after his need to procreate had been sated and his female was once again bearing his pup. He had never stayed to see if they felt well-used, or assisted them in bathing, or really…anything.

Finally clean and dressed, they were ready to disembark. Sally had been wondering about the awkwardness of seeing Sig'dan with Ulfr in tow. "I'm looking forward to seeing your brother again, Ulfr. There will not be problems between you and Sig'dan because of me?"

"No. No problems with Sig'dan. I am Elder and much better at the spar," he waved his face enjoying his own joke in spite of her discomfort.

"Ulfr, promise me that you WILL NOT fight your brother over me!"

"Sal'lee, I will not challenge him. If he challenges me – there will be a fight, you know that is our way."

"You won't hurt him will you?"

"I won't kill him," he enjoyed toying with her just a bit longer. "Why are you so concerned for his welfare my female?" He pulled her to him, barely containing what she recognized as the clicks that formed before a chortle as they were ready to exit the ship. He pulled her to himself and bent to rumble into her ear, "He will scent my mating of you even with our bath. He will know to keep his distance," as a self-satisfied dominant look overtook his features.

Trying to ignore his overt attractiveness, Sally stiffened in his arms and stated, "Honorable Sig'dan will always be…important to me. I care about him. Got it?"

"More than me?" a low growl exited Ulfr's throat as he released her and found eye contact.

"Ulfr! I care about you, too! I care for you both!" she exclaimed, trying to help him to understand the, by Earth terms, predicament she was in. "Hunters!" she then exclaimed, shaking her head, following grumbling Ulfr from the portal.

Asking around, Ulfr was able to locate Sig'dan in a section of the Clanship reserved for Newly Blooded quarters. The Elder was unusually on guard as he herded her to Sig'dan's quarters. She wondered if he feared some sort of challenge from his Clan mates.

In his quarters, Sig'dan sat at a table, mulling his fate over c'ntlip, he could well imagine why Ulfr and Sally were absent from his less-than-stellar mission homecoming and dourly waited their arrival. He was well into his drink when Ulfr announced himself and Sally at the door's com. He did not want to see his adored Sally with his brother, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. "Enter," he said, bracing himself for seeing them as a mating pair, knowing his brother would not approve of what he wanted to do with Mel.

Determined to display good manners, he poured a c'ntlip for both of his guests and refreshed his own drink, making sure Sally had only a small amount, and then sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and settled in for the inevitable.

"Sig'dan, it is good to see you!" exclaimed Sally as she sat beside him, ignoring Ulfr's growl and restraining her impulse to embrace the young Hunter. Ulfr sat on her other side, fixating his eyes on his sibling.

"It is…good to see you also," he replied, not looking at his glowering brother.

"Are you well?" she asked him, seeing the grim set of his outer jaws and downcast aura.

"I am here," he stated glumly.

"Where is your mate? I want to meet her," Sally chirped more cheerfully than she felt.

Sig'dan and Ulfr looked at each other, shame plainly in the younger's eyes and 'you've so pauked this up' in the Elder's.

It was Sig'dan who braved the silence. "Sal'lee, she is not here, she is in the section of the ship reserved for…bearers of our pups. She is well cared for there until the pup is born."

Sally was taken aback. She knew the Hunters did not couple permanently; there was no marriage but rather a choosing and taking of a potentially different mate from season to season. However, that system had been for the time of the Yautja females. Now that Hunters were taking prey as mates, what were the rules? _And what are the rules for me – a female who has no season? Their mates have a section of the ship? So that is why I've not seen them._

"I want to meet her."

Both the Hunters looked uncomfortable as though they had just eaten something very disagreeable. Sally thought that the Elder looked as though he might actually vomit with very little provocation. _What's going on here? _Sally wondered. _This is my chance! My chance to get in to see the other women! I have to push for this. _

"In fact, while we're there why don't I meet your mate or is it mates, Ulfr?" She looked at both of them regally, arching her eyebrows expectantly and putting forth all her feminine dominance. "We will go to the Bearer's part of the ship right now. Shall we?" She stood expectantly, smiling, as both Hunters eyed her defensively. Sig'dan actually gave a very human gesture – he shrugged at Ulfr, who just kept up his glare at his younger brother. Then both the brothers stood and reluctantly escorted the Matriarch through the door with Sig'dan making sure he took a position back a bit from Sally, allowing Ulfr to claim the space right next to her. A satisfied clicking came from the Elder as he saw Sig'dan take his lesser place and they began the long walk to what Ulfr was certain would be a sure disaster.

Mel had been on the verge of a breakdown when Sig'dan had led her onto the Clanship. Promptly sedated by the Healers, she had been installed in the Bearer's section of the ship where she and her unborn pup would be guarded and cared for.

After a full cycle of sleeping, she had begun to come out of her sedated state and was relieved to see that many other women surrounded her. One was holding out a glass of water. "Come on, honey, sit up and drink this. You're safe, it's ok."

"Am I back on Earth?"

The woman looked piteously at her. "No, this is THEIR Clanship. We are all mates of the Hunters."

Mel's hopeful face fell. "He told me I'm pregnant. Have you had their children and survived?"

"Yes, honey, we all have. It's going to be ok. They take good care of us…really. You just have to have sex with them – usually only for a few days every couple years and have their kids."

Mel was too worn out to even cry. She hung her head in despair, a trapped creature who knew there was no way out. Then she remembered what the monster had told her. "He said that after I had his…pup, he said he would take me back."

"He did?" said the unknown, kind woman. "That's a new one. Come on, drink this. If you feel up to it, I'll show you to your room and you can meet some of the other girls. We're from all over God's green Earth. Say, do you speak any other language besides English?"

Her comforting of Mel was interrupted by the buzz of women's anxious voices, signaling a Hunter had entered the hall. Everyone looked expectantly to see if their particular Yautja had returned.

Ulfr entered first, puzzling his females as he had only recently been here and none of them were barren at the moment. Following closely were Sally and Sig'dan. The hall was stunned silent at the appearance of Sally who walked among the women freely and spoke to the two Hunters as an equal, if not their superior. She looked the women up and down, seeing their healthy state with many obviously pregnant and some holding large squirming bundles to their breasts. "Which one is yours?" she asked Sig'dan, realizing that she had referred to the woman as a possession which she still hoped was not the truth.

He led her over to the withdrawn female sitting on the lounge, her head down and long dark hair falling over her face. Sitting down on the edge, Sally spoke to her kindly, "I'm Sally, what is your name?"

"Mel, short for Melanie," she answered flatly not looking up.

"I'm a friend of the Hunter who is your mate."

"Mate? You mean the monster that kidnapped, raped and impregnated me?" Mel snapped her eyes up at Sally as she spewed out her words, showing the pale stained face.

"What?" Sally stood, whirling at Sig'dan. "Tell me this is not true!" she ordered as he actually took a step back from the intensity of her sudden movement.

Looking up into Sig'dan's sadly reluctant eyes, she knew there was some, perhaps much, truth to what the girl had said. "Tell me what happened – all of it," she demanded of the Hunter.

Sig'dan squirmed as he had not done since he was a pup caught sneaking in to hide and watch coupling pairs during breeding season. Not able to eye Sally, he recounted Mel's capture, "As you know, I went on my mission, to secure a mate. We found an encampment of families, and I looked and was drawn to…Mel-an-ee. I pursued her and took her to the ship."

Sally interrupted, newly realized horror in her voice, "You PURSUED and TOOK her?"

"Yes. That is why we call it a hunt."

"Did she fight you?" Sally mentally slammed herself for not realizing the literalness of their English.

"…No…she was…sedated."

"God, Sig'dan! You drugged her?" Sally accused and shamed him simultaneously. _Then you gave her the sedistim, didn't you? Oh, my God. All this time, they've been capturing, drugging and raping. How could I not have seen this? But it is so different than my experience of them – why? _The truth came to her quickly. _I can't have children, that's why! And maybe, just maybe, because I told them I was the Matriarch of Paya's House._

"Go on, Sig'dan," she tersely encouraged.

"I mated with her. She cried and was unhappy and asked to be returned to her home. I regret this very much. I would like to return her to the Blue Planet but she is pregnant. I cannot return her until after my offspring is born."

"Why not?"

"She needs our medical treatments to grow and bear the pup. Without them she and the pup will die. Sal'lee, I feel great dishonor over my actions." He bowed his head in submission to her.

Ignoring him for the moment, Sally turned to Mel. "Don't worry honey. I'm making it my personal mission to make sure you get home. I don't know how soon it will be but I give you my word, I will not stop in my efforts to get you home."

Mel jumped from the bed and clung to her, weeping her gratitude. Sally put her arms around the girl, patting her back.

One woman, braver than the rest, approached Sally, "Who are you? How is it that you walk with them as an equal?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say there's a new Matriarch in town." Turning to the group of women, she was about to address them when Ulfr's bulk stood in her way scowling imposition down at her with a very low threatening growl leaking from between his tusks.

"Don't give me your shit!" She commanded as the females cowered around her at the sound of the Hunter's displeasure and her eyes bored holes in Ulfr's orbits. Her anger was almost a palpable thing in the room. "I may not be stronger than you, but give me shit at this point and I'll find someone your senior to mate with who will wax the floor with your ass!"

Ulfr surprised himself by briefly considering breaking her neck, but the dishonor would be too great…and…he would have missed her. Confounding even himself, he backed down and let her speak to the group. Would she really do that to him? And, if she did mate one of his superiors, would she not find herself part of this group of females? _No! Pauk! Outside of what the lab can do for her, she is barren!_ _What Elder would mate her…besides myself? Why do I let her control me? She is not Yautja, she is prey! No…she is not prey…I respect her. Her outside may be ooman, but her spirit is Yautja. Confusing…my backside does not produce wax._

Ignoring Ulfr, Sally spoke to the assemblage as the women quickly crowded around her, asking them if they were all okay and if they wanted to return to Earth. Quite a few raised their hands, wanting to go, but many did not. Curious, she asked some of them why.

"Our children are here - at least we think they are. They are taken from us when they are still small, we never see them again. More than wanting to go home we want to see our children," they begged her. A very few others told her they enjoyed the luxury of living here, it was much better than what they had on Earth, and some also said they enjoyed the occasional rut by their mate which brought forth some astounded gasps from many in the crowd.

"I'll see what I can do, you have my word," she promised the women. Turning to Ulfr she ordered, "Where are your mates? I want to meet them."

He groaned. The sound of a male forced into something he really didn't want to do.

"NOW," she insisted, in front of the amazed group of women.

He led her through the room, gathering his obedient herd behind them as they went, until all had been collected. She stood in the middle of the group, looking at them and then at Ulfr. This would end badly, he knew.

"I count twelve, Ulfr. Twelve females in your…is harem the correct word?"

He wisely said nothing, but looked at her defiantly.

"And still that is not enough for you," she said as if to herself. "You came after me too."

_Do I mean anything at all to him – or was I just another fuck? Possibly a more desirable conquest because I stood up to him. Christ, Sally, he's not human. Stop! Don't hold him to human values. _Still she could not deny the feelings of hurt, of jealousy even.

She surprised him then. "Ladies, will you please excuse us? This Hunter and I need to talk." The women, all well-versed in obedience, moved away, leaving Ulfr to Sally. "You too, Sig'dan. We'll talk later."

Alone together in a corner of the Bearer's common area, Sally motioned to the Elder. "Please sit down. You are too tall for me to have a long conversation with when you are standing." He sat stiffly on the corner of a large upholstered bench.

"What do you want of me?" he quietly asked.

"I think I understand more now, Ulfr. I did not understand before when you told me that relationship with someone you wanted sexually was new and different to you. I should have paid more attention and asked more questions. I let my attraction to you blind me."

"You explain but I scent your anger and…something more I do not know, Sal'lee."

"One part of me is very angry, Ulfr. Hurt and angry. It may not make sense to you but I am human not Yautja. I have feelings about these things and they have been injured. But I'm putting my feelings aside. The only thing I know for certain right now is that I have to help these women. This is not right and not honorable. You Yautja, you have lost your way. I see that I am here to help. This has made my decision – I will allow your Healers to take my ovum. The female of your kind must be recreated. That is the only way my kind will ever be free…of this." She waved her hand in the direction of the women and looked strained from the emotional burden of comforting Mel and learning the truth of the Hunters and their subjected mates. "May we please leave now?" The Elder stood, and from habit, proffered his arm, from habit she took it.

She sequestered herself in her quarters on his ship. She needed some time alone to think about all this, she'd told him. He felt a great gap open between them and cursed his brother for starting all this but then thought, _she would have found them eventually anyway. She is right_ _we have lost our way. She can help us. With Paya's grace, we can find our way again. Her intelligence and bravery will be inherited by all the new females. Her attributes will never be lost to my kind. _He found that somewhat settling, and then thought about the amazing idea that the possible savior of his race was - had once been - prey.

Sally relayed to the High Council, via Ulfr, that she was ready to give her decision to them. She did not come out to see Ulfr, even to eat, for an entire cycle while she sorted through all her thoughts and feelings about what had happened. A part of her wanted to scream to Ulfr, 'How could you?' Yet, another part of her realized that she could not hold him to her own values – they didn't apply to him and moreover, he simply wouldn't understand. Another part of her was appalled at herself for still wanting him. How could she continue to be attracted to a creature that had done the things he had done? What did that say about her?

She retreated to her meditative state searching for peace and possibly answers. In the privacy of her quarters, she sat on the edge of her high bed and concentrated on breathing. In-breath, pause, out-breath, pause. She did this focusing only on the task and sensation of the air flowing into her nostrils and lungs and out through her mouth. No Yautja, no human women, no desires clouded her mind – only the action of breathing – only the feel of the silken streams of invisible aeration that entered, nourished and then left her body.

And there it was, not willed, not forced, but only allowed – the great peace and connectedness, the knowledge that in reality all was well and that she would be able to handle any situation that arose. The unmistakable feeling that she was somehow exactly where she needed to be in the universe flowed into and, at the same time, from her. She came back into normal consciousness with the quiet assurance that she would be able to deal with the High Council, and that she should not worry about her relationship with either Ulfr or Sig'dan. She had no scientific explanation for her feelings but she trusted them.

Fully ten cycles later, they met the Yaut High Council in the Great Hall of the Clans. She, Ulfr, Myn'dill, and Sig'dan grouped together far below the imposing seats of the Elders. The leader called the Hall to order and motioned for her to step forth.

In spite of her earlier centering, it was difficult to keep from trembling as she took her place at their version of a microphone for her small voice which wavered a bit as she spoke, "Honorable Clan Elders, leaders of your people, may I speak openly?"

After a short delay for translation the leader acknowledged her and sat down. Not a tusk click or the clink of a lock ring disturbed the silence. The hall was quiet as the grave, waiting for her to speak. "I have come here as a human female, yet one hailed as Matriarch by all of you. Recently I have been to see and speak with honorable Elder Ulfr's Clanship's Bearers and have seen that my kind serves you not even as aseigan, but as property. The Bearers of your pups are as bound as a slave – eta, I believe is your word for slave." Clicks and low growls filled the hall. Bravely she refused to look down and continued.

"I have seen the statue of Paya in the temple ruins in the jungle on Yaut, great in her beauty and magnificence. I have seen Cetanu kneeling to her there and their relationship has been explained to me. I have also been told of the joy and honor all of you once had in gaining the submission of your original females, and in submitting to their leadership.

"Understanding all this, I believe that you Hunters, without the females of your own kind, have lost your way and have engaged in behavior that would have once been considered dishonorable." At this, the hallway became silent again and Sally felt the burning eyes of the Elders of the Nine Clans upon her. She knew that her very life was in danger at this moment. Still, she continued.

"I understand your need to breed, to continue your line. And after losing your great Yautja females the only ones you could turn to were my kind. Certainly a poor substitute for the glory of the ones who died. In doing so, you have captured sentient beings who were once only the females of prey to you and forced them into the servitude of using their bodies to create your offspring. They are taken from Earth against their will and mated against their will. The drugs you use to sedate them and make them want you are very effective indeed, but it is still forcible sex or what my kind calls rape. Very, very few of the Bearers I spoke with enjoy this, most do not willingly submit to you. Was this not at one time a crime to you?"

The Elders were silent at her charge, each one evaluating the truth of it.

"Yet, I believe that you are Honorable Elders who, if shown the way, will do the right thing. I present myself, Matriarch Sally, as the one who will show you how to behave honorably again in exchange for the use of my reproductive cells to recreate your females. Will you honor your own tradition, and respect my authority?"

The glove thrown, Sally stood and waited for an answer with her head held high. Ulfr had never been so proud of her and so attracted to her than at this moment. A trace of the scent of his ardor leaked into the air around him, causing Sig'dan to give him room.

The leader of the Elders arose, speaking somewhat haltingly in English, "Honorable Matriarch…I am…curious, what would be your terms for…restoring our honor?"

"Taking of human females against their will must immediately cease."

A great uproar began in the loft. Sally raised both her arms, palms out, demanding that she be allowed to continue. The leader rapped a huge horn on the surface of his dais and the uproar died down.

"I am certain, that with the proper methods, you will find human women who are WILLING to submit to you and bear your pups. But they must be properly courted and their submission must come of their own accord."

The leader motioned in a way now familiar to Sally and asked to be allowed to question her. She nodded and he spoke, "Matriarch, how can you assure us this will be so?"

Her face beginning to pink, she answered, "I have given myself voluntarily to two of you and found it a most…rewarding experience. I'm certain that I can convince others to consider it."

"Two of us?" He nearly chortled, looking at Ulfr and Sig'dan. "It would not be these two brothers would it?" his curiosity overwhelming his manners.

"In fact, it is," she answered proudly. "I have claimed them both. And I believe that they can attest to the fact that a willing partner is much more…satisfactory."

The leader looked to the two Hunters who were staring at each other in the beginnings of a challenge. That each one claimed breeding rights was apparent and was astounding considering that the Matriarch could not conceive other than in a laboratory. Sally, seeing the Council Leader was looking beyond her, glanced over her shoulder and then addressed the Leader, "Excuse me for a moment, Honorable High Elder, I must attend to this."

The leader watched with open amusement as Sally regarded the two Hunters who immediately toned down their aggression towards each other. She spoke in very soft and deadly serious tones to them. "This is not the time or the place for such nonsense. If you two don't stand down you will not find me in either of your beds – ever again! The fate of the females of my race is being decided. That is far more important to me than hearing either of your ecstatic howls. Do I make myself clear?"

The Hunters gave her a submissive nod and backed away from each other, turning their interests wholly towards the miniature Matriarch whose face was reddened. Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, she turned back to the High Council leader.

"Honorable Elder, with every subsequent generation there is going to be a dilution of your Yautja blood. Eventually you will all be weak humans you know. Is this truly the future you wish for your race?

"The human females who live here, those who wish it, must be allowed to return to Earth. Their lives, friends and loved ones are there. Why can't a Yautja Healer be available to tend to their needs while they live in their own homes?

"And this taking of children from them is absolutely without honor. My kind, yes, we are weaker than you but we are just as smart. We love our children, our pups, just as much. In fact, we are willing to die for our children – what more could you ask of any Bearer? Yet you have broken the spirits of the supposed honored Bearers of your offspring, by forcing the pups they love to be taken from them. Many of these women are heartbroken and wonder every day what has become of their cherished children. And how has it damaged your offspring to be taken from their mothers so soon? Have you even considered that?"

Sally stopped to take a few much needed breaths. The leader stood looking at her with maw slightly agape, his mind a blank on how to respond to her charges and demands.

"What is your answer?" she calmly asked.

Addressing Sally and his brothers in the assembly, the leader spoke, "Honorable Matriarch, Honorable Hunters - the High Council must discuss this. We will withdraw to speak among ourselves and contact you when we have reached a decision." He gave the nod of respect to Sally, turned and left as all the Elders moved out of the upper portion of the chamber.

Sally wavered in equilibrium after the last Elder disappeared. Ulfr was at her side, helping her keep balanced and spoke, "The Clan Elders have retired to speak among themselves of your requests. Are you ok?"

"Yes, that just took every nerve I ever had. I need a c'ntlip."

He began to walk her back to his ship when she turned to Sig'dan and beckoned, "Come with us – please?"

Sig'dan wanted to go, but looked to Ulfr for reaction. "Come, young brother, drink with us," the Elder spoke in Yautja. "Let our unease cease. The Matriarch tells me she will have whomever she chooses and that she cares for you. I will honor her wishes."

Sig'dan was astonished! What Hunter had killed his brother and now took his place? He picked up his pace and walked with them three-abreast with the Matriarch protected between them. This was not at all how he'd thought it would turn out and to learn that Sal'lee cared for him was sweet to his hearing. If it were possible to claim her as his mate on occasion without fear of reprisal from Ulfr - that demanded some worthy offering to Paya and Cetanu in the near future. And what if she wanted his brother from time to time? Such was the traditional way of females, he could afford to be generous to the brother who always looked out for him and who, in purity, could easily beat him to a pulp were he actually challenged, he realized a bit chagrined at himself.

The next cycle, the High Council Elders met together in their private chamber where all hearings were debated. The Leader called the session to order as all the Elders spent several minutes just looking at each other, from one face to the other. Some faces were sour with mandibles tightly clenched in repugnance of the issue, but many were open, even relaxed, at the thought of leadership and guidance offered by a female to them – even if she was ooman.

Finally a very old Clan Elder spoke, the others silent in complete respect and attention to his words, "Honorable Elders, I have considered the words of this ooman female. In fact, they kept me without sleep last night. I wish that it would have been her company in my furs that kept me awake – but no it was her words."

Some others clicked and chortled at his humor, but only a few as many of them had been sleepless also. The old Elder continued, "We all know, without argument, that forcing a female to rut against her will has always been expressly forbidden and all who did or even attempted it with our honored females were condemned as Bad Bloods in our past. I have been contemplating when and how this changed in our law and practice. I have concluded that it has indeed changed in our practice but not in our law. Therefore we are all condemned by our own rules. So, if you agree in this, what should we do?"

A great discussion was spawned by his words. Some felt that the law only pertained to Yautja females and specifically underage females as the mature ones had been well able to defend themselves. The law, therefore, did not pertain to the females of prey. Others argued that any and all females were protected. Others felt that ooman females had only recently come under this protection when they were turned to as the only possible bearers of pups. The old Elder listened to them all until they had expended all their words and only quiet bickered in the room.

After there had been a space of silence he again spoke, "Honorable Elders, I have heard your wisdom and logic. However there is something we have neglected to speak of. We have openly and publicly called this female ooman, 'Matriarch'. Have we not already acknowledged her leadership? We have need of feminine guidance indeed as all we seem to be able to do is argue perspectives on this simple law while ignoring the reality we have created. Go back to your furs, Hunters. Sleep on your conscience again for the night. Then tomorrow, let us reconvene and put this subject in the kehrite of discussion once more. Let us see if the night brings us any more wisdom."

It was several cycles later when Ulfr, Sig'dan and Sally were again summoned to the Hall. Joining Myn'dill there, Sally's heart raced and she fought for mastery of her nerves. "Hear them out, Sal'lee," Ulfr advised, "you will not get everything you asked but you must listen to it all before you react."

The great Clan Elder who claimed leadership once more addressed them.

"Honorable Matriarch Sal'lee, Honorable Elder, Healer and Blooded Hunter, we have considered all that was said. Here is what we now, of one accord, say – Honorable Matriarch, we offer gratitude for your gift of ovum. Honorable Healer Myn'dill will escort you to where they will be collected after this council. Healer Myn'dill will head up the research into the restoration of our lost females."

"Your appreciation is welcomed," Sally responded, ignoring Ulfr's discomfort. "I have a question."

"Sei?" the leader nodded to her.

"Who will be the Sire of my children?"

"It will be all of us that sit on the Council, Matriarch. We are the best of our Clans and each Clan will be represented in the many pups to be born – if Myn'dill is successful."

"That is a wise choice, Honorable Elder. I am greatly honored to think that my…pups will have such Sires. However I would like yet another selection of Sire to be added if the Council agrees."

The leader nodded amiably, so she went on. "There is a Hunter I know who has great honor and great strength not only of body, but of character. I would be most honored to have Honorable Elder Ulfr be the Sire to some of my pups, if he is willing."

The leader began to confer with the assemblage of High Elders in Yautja. In short order he turned to Sally.

"Matriarch, Elder Ulfr is one of our best in every way. If there are enough of your cells that are viable, we approve your selection.

"Now as to the rest of your terms, Honorable Matriarch, the current practice of obtaining and breeding of ooman females will continue until such time as we are successful in recreating our own kind, they are of breeding age, and are determined to be fertile. However we are not without conscience. We will allow those females who wish it to remain here, or be taken back to the Blue Planet. In the future, if they desire, acquired mates will be left on your planet. We will set up facilities there to care for them where they will be checked on and received needed treatments. Any ooman female who does not care for herself and her unborn will be taken to a Clanship or Yaut for better supervision. Will that be sufficient, Matriarch?"

"That is a good start, Honorable Elder. And what about those who choose to remain here?"

"What is your advice concerning them?" the Elder asked, surprisingly deferring to her.

"They should be allowed to join your society in some fashion. We are not toys to be shelved and coddled. Our work is important to us and helps define who we are. Anyone who remains should be allowed to become a contributor to your society in whatever way they can. And there must be some way for mothers to be allowed to see their children. Why must they be taken away so quickly?"

The leader's crown rose. "We will look into if and where the ooman females can contribute to society. But the pups are Yautja! They are taken to be raised as Yautja, not as oomans. Being raised as ooman would expose them to weak values, meaning no challenge to you, Honorable Matriarch," he shifted his eyes downward for a second. The split second movement of submission was not lost to Sally's vision as she intently scrutinized him, as well as she could, from below.

Standing her ground in best experienced corporate compromise dealer fashion, she asked, "I would like to work with Healer Sig'dan, with advice from Honorable Elder Ulfr, to see if a way could be found to allow the females some contact with their pups without damaging the pup's growth as a Yautja."

There was some discussion up above as the leader conferred with his peers. Again addressing those below, he rumbled a single word, "Granted."

Sally was elated! She had secured a large portion of everything she had hoped for, and her contribution to the re-creation of the Yautja female might be the salvation of her sex. They began to leave the council hall upon their dismissal when the voice of the leader rang out in heavy English, "Honorable Matriarch, wait…please…abide by our custom."

Shocked at hearing the word 'please' from a Yautja, she turned to find all the Clan Elders leaving their seats and finding their way down the stairway to stand in front of her. Each of them towered over her majestically and she was amazed to realize that every single one of them was larger than even Ulfr!

Her mind reeled in wonderment when as a group they all bent down on one knee in, at least token, submission to her. Ulfr gave Sig'dan a clout on the head signaling that they too should kneel. Sally stood still, having no words to describe this perfect moment as she looked over a sight that no human had seen before – the great heads of humankind's most lethal predators, all bowed down to her with locks falling around their shoulders and alongside their great necks. Every knee bent, every head bowed as the Hunters who made trophies of men honored her as a female and a leader. She bore no false illusion as to any power she might claim, she was still a prey creature, but one who had become critical to the propagation of this race. Only through study, luck and boldness had she come to this moment. She was now a recognized Matriarch of the Yautja and felt a pang in her breast as she realized her sacrifice. She would never return to Earth. She would never leave her adopted people, or her future children.

The Clan Elders completed their homage and as the little band finally was able to leave the Great Hall, Healer Myn'dill pulled Ulfr aside, "Honorable Elder, please accompany me to the medical section, there is your donation to collect. Sally will come to give hers - later."

"At this very moment?" the Elder questioned.

"Sei, this moment. Time is important."

"I understand, Healer."

Nods of awareness passed between them that Sig'dan's ever alert eyes noticed, but he was not rude enough to question. The Matriarch was too exhausted and still caught up in what had just happened at the High Council to pick up on anything.

Leaving Sally with Sig'dan, Ulfr walked off with Myn'dill saying, "I leave the Matriarch in your _temporary_ care, brother."

The Arbitrators had wasted no time in heading out after the High Council's judgment of A'fi and Gagr and the humans who had helped create dishonor for Yaut's Ancients. A select group made for the Blue Planet to locate those from Earth's Largest Senior Healthcare Company who would be held accountable for Paya's House. From Matriarch Sal'lee they had gleaned where the corporate headquarters was located, as well as the identity of her superiors.

A fully cloaked vessel swooped down upon ELSHC headquarters and landed in the central park-like plaza that made a gracious entrance to the huge reflective building. No humans noticed the shimmers that made their way across the lawn and up to the imposing front door where they easily slipped in behind those whose swiped access cards granted access.

Once inside, they quietly nabbed a young secretary who promptly fainted in the stairwell when they uncloaked. She would not be able to tell them the location of those they sought. Leaving her draped across the stairs, the Arbitrators recloaked and sought another, fortuitously finding a young mail clerk sauntering down the hallway with his cart. His cart rattled a bit as it was left unattended in the instant it took to snatch him up and deposit his shocked visage in another stairwell.

With the blades pressed closely into his fleshy neck, he quickly blubbered the floor number and office location of all the names wanted by the Yautja, and found his cooperation rewarded by a quick marriage of the blades and his throat. His body was unceremoniously dumped into the corner of an unlocked bathroom and given a splash of the organic solvent the Hunters used to eliminate any unwanted biological residue.

Up the stairs they climbed, silent disturbances in the air as they stalked their unworthy prey. On the penthouse level they found a room full of heat signatures and no occupants in the offices they had been directed to. A few quick hand signals and they stormed the boardroom door as a unit, the heavy wooden French doors cracking and splintering as they crashed through.

The meeting members were startled by the noise and the splinters of wood flying at them, a few ducked under the custom walnut table to avoid being hit. They did not notice the shimmering air that accompanied the bursting doors until it was too late. The engraved nameplates marking the members' seats took but a moment to match with the names of the guilty stored in their wrist comps. Finding all the bad bloods they had been seeking clustered in a single room was simply too easy, and the hunt leader ground his mandibles in frustration over the lack of sport.

Within a few moments, all of the humans had been handed over to Cetanu or whatever lord of death these dishonorable creatures worshiped. There had been a few extra in the room whose names were not in the list of the guilty. The Arbitrators had quickly decided to dispatch them too, being most likely guilty by association. It ensured that there would be no corporate leadership left to ever again create such a vehicle of Yautja dishonor as Paya's House.

In satisfaction the mission Elder approvingly observed the skinned bodies hanging from the ceiling. The Hunters had driven their hanging spikes into the stout steel ceiling studs to secure this display of justice and vengeance for all oomans to learn from. Just as a human hunter hung out the bodies of pest crows from tree limbs so that the rest of the flock would stay away in fear, the bleeding bodies of these most dishonorable prey creatures were showcased in warning to the Earth.

With a whirling snap of his black cape, the white-locked Elder Arbitrator turned on his heel, signaling the others to depart. They all cloaked and silently made way back to their still invisible ship. _So ends this disgraceful saga that two of my offspring have had part in. I am grateful to Paya that they brought no dishonor upon themselves or our line. Who is this ooman Matriarch they guard and, my Clan Elder on the High Council tells me, they both mate? I must meet her and ascertain her for myself. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Demands of Honor**

Sig'dan proudly walked beside Matriarch Sally as her guardian, ensuring her safety as they went back to Ulfr's ship. His acutely alert senses went out before and around them as a shield of detection. No aggression, nor unworthy intent would come near them without his awareness of it first. He felt nearly as prideful as when he'd completed his Chiva, as Honorable Ulfr himself had charged him with her care. In all his dreams he could never have imagined that events would unfold even somewhat in his favor, let alone become the reality he was now experiencing.

A still elated Sally was enjoying how confidant Sig'dan seemed with his guardianship duty and she couldn't help but notice, as they made their way down the pleasant curving walkways, that everyone looked at her and some gave her nods of deference. _Word travels quickly here._

She didn't know yet what decorum was expected of a Matriarch, but decided it best to be in the safety of discretion. Turning to Sig'dan as they neared the ship, she put on her most formal voice for public hearing, "Honorable Blooded Sig'dan, will you join me inside and continue your guard while I wait for Ulfr's return?"

With a final look around to make certain there was no threat to the Matriarch, Sig'dan entered the ship, immediately embracing her once they were out of the communal eye. "Do not worry, Matriarch," he rumbled, "all know of your claim upon both Ulfr and myself – it is very much within our normal way." He ran his face over the top of her head, finding the soft hair soothing. "I have missed being with you, Sal'lee." Her body felt small, warm and strong encompassed by his strength.

"And I have missed you, Sig'dan." She placed her arms around his midsection as far as they could go and pressed the side of her tear-welling face into his well muscled chest overwhelmed for a moment by the strength of her emotions at being with him again. Even with her craving for Ulfr and being with his amazing presence – both mentally and physically, somehow there was a space inside her reserved for Sig'dan and until this moment, she had not understood the depth of it.

Wrestling to harness her feelings, she said, "I have some idea of how difficult this mating hunt was for you. I don't know if you can understand, but I am so very proud of you! I am proud of how you realized that this was dishonorable and were determined to set things right."

"I am honored by your praise, but my actions have not been looked upon by all my kind as…normal. I have not dishonored myself," he went on quickly, "but my reluctance to keep the female, my promise to take her home – were not looked upon with any understanding by many. I have appeared weak to others, there may be challenges," he looked away, then brightened. "Now, even though you have no womb, Myn'dill will find a way for you and Ulfr to have pups. I am confident in his skills! I only wish…that the pups were mine," he admitted, his head suddenly sunk low.

She reached up and tenderly touched his bottom mandible line, "Honorable Sig'dan, your Sire's blood flows through both you and your brother. The pups further your bloodline also. I could not have chosen you dear Sig'dan, as you are half my kind. Only a full-blood would do. I know you understand this."

"My head understands, Sal'lee. But, other parts of my body don't." he gave that familiar head tip and chortle.

"How long will you be with Ulfr?"

"I don't know. We just…we only really got together just before we came here to see you. I would like to get to know him better; there has been much to mend between us. And, I'm still confounded that he has twelve other mates! I don't know where I fit in, or if I fit in – or sometimes, honestly, if I want to fit in."

It had been difficult to come to grips with her deep down desire for the Elder. How he had ignited a dormant part of her, hidden deep in the recesses of the ancestral part of her brain. How the combination of exquisite lust and somewhat conquered fear made for as potent a sexual experience as she'd ever known. That, along with her rather tempered admiration of him, made her long to know him personally in greater and greater depth. She wanted to understand who he was, and who she was with him – in spite of her dismay and anger over coming face-to-face with his cache of mates.

She wasn't sure about letting him touch her again after she had met his brood of breeders on the ClanShip. However her extreme yearning for him had eventually won over her questioning mind - surprisingly quickly as she discarded her human values for Yautja ones. The just as lustful Elder had done his considerable best to insure that her mind and body went in that direction.

He still insisted on the sedistim for her each time they mated. She wondered how much of her experience could be attributed to its magic as each time they coupled she found herself lost to and thrillingly taken over by his dominance. Was it addictive?

She already bore multiple mating marks when he had provided a salve for her that would allow the healing of future ones without scars. Sally was grateful that the trophy case of her shoulders and upper back would not become completely checked and mottled but realized that the scars only added to her attractiveness in the opinion of the Elder.

Sig'dan went on, "He cares much for you. Did you know that after he realized how frightened you were of his trophy taking, he took down and hid away all his ooman trophies? Do you have any understanding of how unlike Ulfr that was?"

"Yes, I learned of it and I am astounded Sig'dan. And I know that there's no way I can truly appreciate the significance of it. You know, you are both much alike in that you each point out positive things about the other to me."

"He does? He did?" Happy initially to learn of this, Sig'dan looked suddenly downcast and stepped back from her, "I suppose that is why you agreed to mate me initially – to please him." Before Sally could respond, he blurted out. "I care…very much for you. I will never take another ooman female unless she wants me also…and even then, I do not believe there is anyone I could care for as much as I care for you. I have no idea if I could even want a Yautja female should we successfully create one."

His hurried words to her were interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Elder Ulfr onto the ship. "I see that you have safely guarded our Matriarch in my brief absence," he gruffed as his mandibles waved in small mock.

"Were you not so careless, she would not have need of me," Sig'dan retorted, also waving his face in pretend fierceness.

The waves quickly turned into wide spreads, as they both stood and began the growl of challenge at the other, each with one eye cocked to see Sally's reaction. In a panic, she frantically inserted herself between them trying to give each one a shoulder shove and ended up smacking both of them simultaneously mid-chest. Unable to contain themselves further, the brothers' roars broke down into deep rumbling laughter.

Sally stood back and warily eyed both of them. "Were you two playing me?" indignation rose in her voice.

"We have false challenged each other since Sig'dan was very small," admitted a very entertained Ulfr. "It is part of what you call - our relationship, Sal'lee."

"And we have a dilemma brother," Sig'dan chortled. "She has made the mating challenge of rut to both of us at the same time." He could barely keep his mandibles relaxed as he laugh-choked out this last.

"Perhaps she has dreamt of her first encounter with you brother, with me there to help you, and wished it could have been more satisfying?"

With that, the mock faces of aggression came out again and theatrically tested each other until Sig'dan broke first in trills of clicks and huffy laughter. His hands began massaging his aching face.

Sally watched in amused amazement at the relaxation of the two brothers in front of her. This had a familial feeling to it that she embraced as readily as she would embrace either of them. Ulfr and Sig'dan each clasped the other's forearm, an indication of intimate blood bond between brothers. She watched the gesture in warm regard, finally realizing how much the two cared for each other. She would ask Ulfr later about his deep connection to his brother.

"Sal-lee, my donation has been secured. I have come to take you to Myn'dill for the extraction of your ovum. Are you ready to go?"

"Right now? Well I guess I am as ready as I can be." She did not look forward to any sort of surgical procedure, and had some questions for the Healer before the process began. How exceedingly unfair it was that a male could give his donation in gasping roars of delight, while hers had to be excised from deep within her body and would undoubtedly leave even more scars. She smiled wryly to herself, realizing that to her mates it would probably be a most attractive outcome.

"Before I go, I need to speak with Honorable Sig'dan for a moment…alone," she quietly ordered, staring Ulfr in the eyes, to which he immediately submitted to her as easily as to a Yautja female, with only a mild mandible flare to spicily challenge her, and left the room to go stand outside the door.

"Dear Sig'dan," she began, once again embracing the Hunter, and then standing back so she could look him in the face while continuing, "it is true. I did agree to mate with you at first just to please Ulfr. But as time went by and I came to know you, I came to desire you. Understand that I care for you too. You are important to me Hunter - as important as Ulfr. Do you understand?"

"I…I do understand, Sal'lee, and my spirit is glad," he ran a thumb pad along her cheekbone and then caressed the side of her face with his large hand. "I am anxious to be with you again, but I know this time is for Ulfr. I do not pretend to like it, but I understand.

"Such was always the way with our females – they took various mates as they wished, and Hunters either fought for their favors or, rarely, made arrangements with each other such as Ulfr and I have done. I was expecting to have to fight him, Sal'lee, even though my brother and I are what you would call 'close'. He would surely be the victor if we sparred. Do you know why he has accommodated me?"

"Well, I think that I sort of ordered him to Sig'dan, because I told him that you are important to me and that I will be with who I choose. But I know that he does look out for you – that's how all this got started in the first place!"

"We care about the…the honor…and the success of each other. Does this make sense to you Sal'lee?"

"It does Sig'dan. I understand and I am honored to have both of you as my mates."

"I will take my leave now as I am committed to taking Mel-an-ee back to her home and that will give you and Ulfr some time…as you wish to be together."

"I do wish that, Sig'dan. And there will be time for us, for you and me in the future. I will make sure that your brother understands this."

"I am happy, and honored, that you feel this way about me, Sal'lee. I hope that you are able to convince my brother…after all, this is Ulfr we are discussing." He gave a mandibled grin, exposinging his inner sharp teeth.

Quickly taking his leave of the obviously still in rut pair, Sig'dan went to see what assistance he could be in the mission to take the females who wanted to leave back to the Blue Planet. He knew Mel would be among them, and he was glad for her that she would be able to return home. He would keep a watchful and polite eye on her and ensure she returned safely and after a time perhaps she would not think him so bad.

Ulfr cradled his mate in his oversized arms. "I scent the pup on you," he softly snarled.

"Yes, he gave me a hug of affection, and I returned it. I…I care about…I care deeply for both of you, you know."

"I know," he reluctantly growled, "I do not like it, but I know. Does that make any sense?"

"Sei, it does."

Sally awakened in a private section of the medical hall to momentary confusion about where she was and what had happened. Healer Myn'dill was checking her when he noticed her eyes flutter open. "Honorable Matriarch, you are awake. You did well." He left her to Ulfr's care as speaking her shushing, hissing language was much too difficult for his throat. The Elder came immediately to her side.

"How long was I out?" she croaked, her mouth dry from being open, she took the flask of water offered and downed it.

"Only a quarter cycle. The Healer said that the harvest was completely successful, your ovum producing organs were not harmed, and many potential pups await creation. You need to rest for a cycle or two. Myn'dill says you are to remain here, so he can watch your healing closely."

"How many? How many pups can be made now?"

"Myn'dill tells me that perhaps twenty pups can be secured this first time. Some of the ovum will have to be sacrificed to the initial experiments which may not take. Twenty pups is a small number, but would be a satisfactory lineage for any Matriarch to leave in her lifetime. Myn'dill says that depending on how this initial harvest develops, we have enough of your reproductive cells to make even more. He does not wish to risk them all in this first trial."

"Hmmmmmm," her head was clearing fast. "Twenty does divide evenly between ten Sires. That is good. I would not want any bloodshed over who would be the Sire to an uneven amount of pups."

"You learn our ways quickly," he commented, and then became quiet and serious, "Sal'lee…you have honored me greatly by requesting that I am counted among the Sires of the new females. I did not know that you…respected me enough to give such honor."

"Ulfr, you are exemplary among your kind. I cannot imagine being the mother of Yautja children that did not include at least some fathered by you. I am grateful that the Council honored my request." She stroked his brow, as he bent over her, in fondness. He moved his great hand over hers and pressed it a bit harder into the side of his face.

"When you have recovered, will you allow me to take you away for a few days? I would enjoy being alone with you for a time, before we must address the issue of how to permit the ooman females to see their pups. Sig'dan is already assisting in the process of returning females to the Blue Planet. A ship left only this afternoon."

"Did his new mate go?"

"Yes, and he accompanies her to ensure that she returns safely."

"Excellent! Ulfr, do you think Myn'dill would allow me to eat something? Suddenly I'm famished."

The Elder dutifully left to see if he could procure her something to eat.

Elder Ulfr's graceful transport ship left port two cycles later, with only himself and the well-recovered Matriarch aboard. Yaut's Healers and advanced medications had made for a swift mending of her body.

Instead of going to the nearby hunting planet, as Ulfr had originally planned, the ship swept over Yaut's fields and orchards that dressed the jungle edge, finally coming to gentle rest only a short hike from where they had landed before and planted fruit seeds. It was in a large clearing this time, enough for his transport to land and be their domicile for the time they would stay here.

Sally was delighted to be back in nature, more fully exploring the fields, fruiting plants and then on into the jungle. So many flowers and creatures demanded her attention, from the smallest clinging tube-like mover, to the fearsome predatory, mandibled, feline-looking quadrupeds with six-inch tusks and mottled fur. Her pup-like glee with each new discovery entertained Ulfr and brought back memories of Sig'dan as a youngling dashing from rock to tree in rapt exploration. _They would be well suited for each other,_ he gloomed, but banished the thought away by turning to harvest fruit. He had provisioned them with only potable water, confident in this ability to glean sustenance from the crops and jungle.

Sally sat on the ground on a cloth that Ulfr had spread out before their efficiently built campfire, watching the roasting flesh of tender small plant eaters that he had quickly taken from the jungle edge. She ventured to ask him about his relationship with Sig'dan.

"You and your brother seem to be very…close. Please tell me about your childhood."

From his rock perch as he tended her meal, Ulfr replied, "I was a full Hunter long before Sig'dan arrived. Which childhood do you want to hear about – his or mine?"

"I want to understand why you and he care about each other so much. I believe that such closeness is not usual among you or am I mistaken?"

"You are correct in your observation of us. Sig'dan and I are offspring of the same Sire. My Bearer was Yautja, Sig'dan's was ooman. My Sire was one of the first to take an ooman female when the Matriarchs began to die off. He was always one to consider his advantage.

"The bond between my Bearer and I was very strong, I would say stronger than average. She was intelligent, clever, witty and brave. In fact, I consider that you are much as she was, Sal'lee. She was the center of my world until my tenth long cycle when I was old enough to leave for the trainers. Even after my training was complete and I became an adult, I came back to visit her frequently – to see how she faired, to see what brought pleasure to her life and to see what new pups she had borne. It was on one of those trips, near the end of her life, that I met Sig'dan.

"My Bearer had taken him for a day from his ooman Bearer, and brought him here. Sig'dan's ooman parent died shortly afterwards and my Bearer adopted him. She was fond of him for some reason, and was concerned that he might not hold his own among us with his hybrid heritage. On the day that I met him, he was still so small that he could not yet walk on his own and crawled about in this field we are now landed in, fearlessly exploring everything he could.

"Our Bearer explained to me that our Sires were one, so that created a special blood bond between us. She asked me to look after Sig'dan and help ensure his success in life. I've never told him this. I have always insisted that it was our Sire that requested me to look after him. I don't know why – perhaps because our Sire never fully expressed the usual interest in his offspring - such as how we did in training and the Chiva and what new honor we might bring to his line. He was strangely aloof or perhaps uninterested in us. I wanted more for Sig'dan, so…I lied to him. Do you think me dishonorable, Matriarch?"

"I think that in human terms, you love your brother very much, just as you loved your Bearer. His well-being is as important to you as your own. My kind calls that love – but it is all too common a word and has come to carry little meaning, I regret to tell you. You must trust me very much to tell me so many personal details about your life Ulfr. I am proud of the trust that you have in me. Do you ever see your Sire?"

"I cross paths with my Sire but rarely. We are…respectful to each other," Ulfr mused, and turned the sizzling meat to roast the other side. "Honorable Sal-lee, I will not hide from you, what I have told you…it is not just trust." He stopped to reflect on how best to use his words, finally concluding that the sharp blade was the kindest.

"Much has weighed heavy upon me of late. I have not spoken of these things before, in my entire life, to anyone. My kind does not support the showing of weakness. I have noticed odd thoughts and weakness in my thinking for some time. Myn'dill has recently informed me that I have contracted the illness of the Ancients. He screened my donation, the life-giving seed harvested from me is still safe to use."

Nothing but the fire's crackle and the meat's smoking sizzle responded to the Elder as Sally took in his words. A mental _No, No, No, _took focus inside her soul and tried to will itself into material form as she denied this information with all her strength. This could not be happening! Not to the steady rock of honor and wisdom that was her Ulfr.

"No! He must be mistaken! You are not an Ancient!" Sally's blood ran cold and she felt as though a knife had struck her in the stomach. "Did you ask him to retest you?"

"The answer is certain, Sal'lee. The disease strikes early in life, but our immune systems hold it off for a time – you know this. Then, we finally succumb."

"What about the cure that Sig'dan worked out? Have you tried that?"

"Tried and failed – twice." Leaving his rock, he knelt down beside her and reached to pull her to the comfort of his arms. Embraced by his strength, she did not try to keep the tears from flowing. He said nothing, but continued to hold her as she wept bitterly like a small pup separated from its Bearer before the proper time, soaking his steady chest with her sorrow.

"What will you do?" she finally whispered into the smoothly scaled skin over his heart, knowing the answer already.

"I will wait for a time. I wish to see the success of Myn'dill's work. I wish to know that we have pups from our joining. We did not join to create them inside your body, but they will be created from us just the same. Then when the time is right, I will depart on Last Hunt. You know it is our way, and I could wish no better ending for my life."

"I don't want to lose you Ulfr," she said looking up at him through tears, wondering how she would survive in this place without his strength and guidance. How would they ever decide on the best way to rear the pups without his wisdom and understanding?

"You will never lose me. In Cetanu's great hall, I will wait for you. Surely the Matriarch of the Yautja will find her way there some day," he offered gently, pushing the hair away from her face with a single gentle brush of his claws. "Until I leave, let us try to think of only right now, and enjoy each other right now. Do you believe that is possible?"

"I'll give it my best shot," she declared.

"You wish to kill it?" he asked, in confusion.

"No," she mournfully laughed, "that means that I will try my hardest to do what you ask."

"Sal'lee, I can not be here as I wish to – to be with you, and to help in the rearing of our daughters. But, Sig'dan can. I know that he would be honored to assist you. There is more that you should consider, Matriarch. There will be those who wish to mate you. All in the High Council Hall heard your assertiveness, especially as you…gave your orders to my brother and me. Do you understand how much that attracted them?"

"Oh my God, Ulfr. I…didn't think. I wasn't thinking of anything at the time but calming you two down and getting my point across to the High Elders. I don't want to mate with any of them!" she wailed.

"It is a great honor to be the mate of a Matriarch, Sal'lee, and word has already spread that you are a commanding female. All worthy Hunters who have mated with our original females will be interested in gaining your attention, and I fear that Sig'dan will be challenged for you…and that he may accept the challenges. He is but a youngling yet, not even fully grown. There is no possibility of him winning challenges against Elders, especially those on the High Council – you saw them."

The image of the immensity of the High Elders came back into the vision of Sally's memory. The thought of Sig'dan taking on one of them made her shudder. "Ulfr, what should I do? I do not wish for any harm to come to Sig'dan!"

"There is a very old law in our record. One not enacted for a long time, but one you can use to your advantage I believe. I know of a Hunter that is highly respected. He is greatly honored for his principles and his prowess is actually feared. Were you to take him as mate and claim him as your Consort, there would be no one to challenge him. He would also be your best protector, Sal'lee. It would mean much to me to leave this life knowing that you had such a protector."

"What would that mean Ulfr? To be my Consort?"

"This Hunter would become your…companion, Sal'lee. He would meet any that challenged your leadership, or by your bidding, any that challenged Sig'dan. More than periodic mate, he would be your companion and advisor. You need advice that you can trust regarding our ways. You are free to continue to choose any for mating that you wish, but he would remain only for you or whomever you chose for him."

"Uh, so I could still…be with Sig'dan?"

"You could, and he would not object – as long as he felt himself to be unchallenged as Consort by…by his offspring."

"Your father? Your Sire? You are talking about your Sire? The great and aloof Elder Arbitrator?"

"Sei. If you wish, I will ensure he is informed of your request. He will not refuse. To be chosen Consort is an ultimate honor, Sal'lee."

"But, Ulfr! I haven't even met him. How will I know if I like him, or am attracted to him, or he to me…or even if we get along?"

"That is of little consequence right now. The important thing is that you are advised and protected, and that my brother is not tempted to face challenges that are certainly beyond his current skill. Someday, when he has had time to mature and grow in skill, then he will meet those challenges fairly. But not today. Will you submit…will you agree to this? Trust me, Sal'lee – please," he whispered the last word as he stroked her face in anxious affection.

"I do trust you, Ulfr. I trust that you want only the best for your brother, and for me." He bent down to her and tenderly embraced her face with his side jaws, as she pressed her lips and face to his, touching sharp teeth and rough ridged skin with her tender softness. Sally ran her hands over his great forehead and down his many ringed, smooth locks. She was taken aback at hearing the word 'please' come from him in such a soft whisper. She didn't know he could speak so softly – as though he were already a ghost.

"Sei," she said. "Alright, contact him, I trust you completely. What is his name?"

"My and Sig'dan's Sire, Matriarch," Ulfr put forth proudly, "is the Elite Elder Arbitrator Aldúlfr. He a most feared Arbitrator and there are none on the High Council who would wish to face him in the kehrite. With him as your mate…with him to defend you Sal'lee…then I can go on Last Hunt willingly and without worry for you," he said earnestly and looked her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes grasped his in desperation, and she knew that he would face his death boldly, fearlessly, when the time came.

"Call upon your Sire, Ulfr, tell him I am interested in him. Will he do it, Ulfr? Will he accept this if I ask it of him?"

"Sei, I will tell of your wishes to the High Council. It will be the Council asking him on your behalf and I will ask it of him as my Sire. It will be my last wish. He will not refuse such a desirable obligation and more so, such immense honor.

"And, Sal'lee, there are many ways to look upon this – my illness. In time, you may come to realize this as Paya's blessing."

The cycles that followed went very quickly, as Sally and Ulfr spent as much time together as possible. They collected ideas on how the human mothers could spend more time with their pups, and Myn'dill agreed that separating the little ones from their mothers so early was bound to have ill effects later in life. He gave public support for their plan which they hoped would carry weight before the High Council.

Sally learned all she could about Ulfr's Sire, both from the Elder and from the public record of the Arbitrator's accomplishments. He was accomplished indeed! His exploits, both in the hunt and in the pursuit of Badbloods accumulated in her mind with both respect and fear. She didn't want him or anyone else, except Sig'dan, as a mate. But considering what she knew of this society and Ulfr's advice, she understood the necessity.

She tried in vain not to think of Ulfr's illness. Mourning for her loss overcame her during the times she was alone. He pretended not to notice the marks of tears upon her face or the scent of grief that she emitted. During their final days together he concentrated on ensuring all was in place for her safety and tried to surround and enmesh her in the reassuring comfort of his presence and his body. He considered that even though there was the enticement of Yautja females waiting for him in Cetanu's Hall, and he would of a certainty partake, part of him would be waiting on the appearance of Sally at the great entrance doorway. He would proffer her his arm and escort her into the hall, proudly claiming her once again as his Matriarch and mate.

Sig'dan was somewhat scarce during this time as he assisted in the ferrying of human females back to the Blue Planet. It took several shiploads to take all of the ones who wanted to go home. He reported to Sally and Ulfr of the great rejoicing and happy reunions taking place upon their return, and that Mel had even rather kindly thanked him and introduced him to her very intimidated family. Sally told him she thought that might be a good start for a real relationship between them, but that he should take it slow and if it was meant to be – it would be.

Mel was overjoyed to be returning home. She and the other females onboard the transport talked excitedly about rejoining their loved ones and blessed Sally repeatedly for coming to their rescue.

The Hunters escorting them had showed them to their quarters with great insecurity, unused to treating human females as guests. The still fearful women quickly congregated in one of the larger rooms, and found comfort in numbers just as they had back on the Clanships. During mealtimes, the humans and Yautja ate together in the dining area just off the galley, with the women crowding together around several tables and the ship's crew and escort Hunters sitting at another.

Sig'dan kept his eye on Mel while trying not to intimate her with his vigil. She found herself shyly glancing his way from time to time during their meals. He had not approached her but she knew that he was watching.

During her alone time in her quarters, she placed her hands on the firmness of her belly in wonderment and fear at the new life that the Hunter had said was growing within her. She thought about the trauma of her experience with him, and how he had eventually become remorseful and tried to help her. _That was decent of him - finally_, she decided.

He came to her room the next cycle, and politely spoke to her on the com. "Mel-an-ee, it is Sig'dan, requesting to speak with you."

"W-what do you want?"

"We are coming to your planet…Earth, very soon. I wondered if you would like to see it as we approach."

She thought for a few moments as he patiently waited for her response. He was surprised when the door opened and she stood there, raising her face up to meet his.

"I would like that."

"Please come with me then." He led her to the common room with its several padded chairs facing the large window-like port that showcased the beautiful blue ball suspended in the blackness while it whirled slowly with white wisps masking parts of its surface.

They stood in front of the port, saying nothing as Mel gazed in love at her home world, then suddenly sunk to her knees silently giving thanks with bowed head. Sig'dan looked curiously at her, was she paying homage to her planet? He stood respectfully, saying nothing until she was finished. She looked up at him with watery eyes and then stood again. They watched together as the rotating sphere grew larger.

"We must prepare for landing," Sig'dan broached the quiet. "I will escort you back to your room…if that is okay with you."

"Uh, yes. Thank you for this," she said softly, looking up at him again. "What is your name?"

He smiled inwardly to himself, "Sig'dan is my name. Sig…dan."

"Sig-dan…thank you."

A full moon of Yaut cycles after Ulfr had disclosed his illness, he and Sally stood in the constantly guarded laboratory viewing twenty organic pod-like canisters. Grown from tiny tissue samples taken during the surgery to remove her ovum, the Yautja scientists and healers had managed to create twenty surrogate more Yautja-like wombs to grow the pups in. Each was supplied a blood flow, proper respiratory gases & nutrition. Each fertilized ova had taken root inside the large fleshy containers and was growing normally. It would take the better part of a Yaut year for them to mature enough to be delivered. Until then they were guarded and checked on with religious intensity to ensure that they were all healthy and growing well.

"The markers beside each one denote the Sire," Sally instructed. "Come, ours are over here." She took his immense hand and led him to his two growing pups. "Both are female, of course, and I want you to name them."

"You give me great honor, Sal-lee. Usually the females of our kind named them. Could we share in this? I will name one and you the other?"

"That works. What feminine name do you fancy, Hunter?" she smiled encouragingly touching the card that said 'Honorable Elite Elder Ulfr' near one of the pup-holding vats.

"I have always enjoyed hearing the name, Arndís. It was the Bearer of my Bearer's name. She was a highly respected and exceptionally wise Matriarch. My prayer is that this pup will be given her wisdom."

"That is a beautiful name for what I am sure will be a beautiful and wise female. Is there a feminine form of Ulfr?" She walked to the other artificially created womb.

"Sei, in the older times it would have been Ulfhidr, but a more current way to say it is Ulfrde."

"Ulfrde! I like that. Do you think that would be a good name for a female in your lineage?"

"I would be honored to know that such a one was named for her Sire," he spoke proudly.

"Then Ulfrde and Arndís will be their names. I will tell them both of you, Ulfr, of your honor, skill and bravery," she wavered a bit as she fought back tears_. I will not have his last memories of me be as a crying weak ooman. Our remaining days together will be good ones. _"I don't think any of the other Sires have chosen names yet."

"They wait upon you for names, Matriarch. As I said before, it is our custom for the female to name them. What names do you choose?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I must research the proper names for them. We can't have them growing up as Jennifer or Patricia," she smirked. "Only proper Yautja names will do."

"You have work to do then, Matriarch. Much work in the proper raising of these keepers of our future. I am pleased that they have such an honorable example to follow as you."

Sally had never felt as flattered as she did then. To think that she would be held up as an example to the youngsters had not entered her mind. She vowed to continue to learn all she could about how to bring them up properly, so they would take their rightful place in this society and become the strong Matriarchs so desperately needed in this world. True they would be half human, but also half Yautja, and over time, the human blood would be thinned as the race became more and more made of its own. Someday there would be no need of human females. Given the long lives of the Yautja, she did not think she would live to see that day, but the knowledge that she had set it in motion gave great satisfaction.

Ulfr bid her a short and crisp, dutiful adieu just a few cycles later. He took Ab'bi with him, knowing that his faithful second would ensure the finality of his demise if necessary. He bid Sig'dan goodbye over the ship's com, not willing to see the grief in his brother's eyes.

A somber and subdued Sig'dan showed up at the door to Sally's quarters. Admitting him, she rushed to the comforting strength of his arms. He enclosed her and bowed his head over hers, closing his eyes. There were no words for their mutual sense of loss as they stood bound to each other in mourning. They stayed together after that, Sally gleaning strength from Sig'dan, and he, though it would have been weak to admit it, gaining comfort from her. Together they waited for news of the completion of Ulfr's Last Hunt. They spoke at times of their affection for him, of his greatness and they frequently shared memories of the honored Elder.

As the ship traveled, the Elder spoke little to Ab'bi. Just before sequestering himself, he handed a small pouch to his second saying, "Give this to Sig'dan. Tell him they are for the Matriarch and he should explain them to her – he will understand. This is very important to me, Honorable Ab'bi."

Ab'bi took the small bundle and safely tucked it away in a small leather pouch at his waist, replying, "On my honor, it shall be done, my Elder."

Then Ulfr retreated to his quarters in silence, to reflect on his life and on what awaited him. In spite of regrets, mostly having to do with his brother, Sally and the two new females that he had sired, he was calm and confident that his life had been an honorable one, lived as fully as any Hunter could expect. _It is best this way, I am certain that eventually I would have been overcome by the need to challenge Sig'dan for Sal'lee, and that might have led to his useless death. If I had killed him, I think a part of me would have always hated her. Sei, this is best. Thanks to the Gods for my life. I pray that I have been exemplary in all that I have done; a living symbol of life and of honor. Cetanu! Make ready, I am coming! Paya, inspire Sal'lee and Sig'dan as they care for our new females and may they find in each other, and in the new pups, the cycle of life well completed. And great Paya and honored Cetanu, guide my Sire as he becomes Sal'lee's Consort. May he see the wisdom and honor within her that I have seen and may he be always her ready defender._

The ship made its way to a great savannah on the Blue Planet, where the few preserved large-eared tusked creatures still roamed and held court with their kind. Taking no weapons, Ulfr signaled Ab'bi that he was ready. Ulfr and Ab'bi saluted each other and with a nod of respect to his second they descended the walkway together. The Elder then led by a wide margin, as Ab'bi hung back and would only come forth if needed.

Ulfr's masked eyes scanned the ground until he found the huge circular footprints of his prey. He tracked the herd until he found a living mountain – a great old herd Matriarch. _How fitting this is,_ he thought with satisfaction as he encroached upon her space, throwing off his mask and roaring daringly at her.

Ab'bi watched him from afar - his Elder bold in challenge to Cetanu's aseigan. Ulfr's mandibles flared as he bellowed in contest, his head held boldly up, and his body tautly ready for battle. _I am honored to have hunted with you, _the second thought. _Cetanu, make ready to open the doors of your great Hall, a most worthy and honored Hunter is about to join you._

The regal female was surprised and started her great head up, lifting her trunk to try and scent the intruder. At first she thought that she had never heard or smelled anything like him before. How bold he was to confront her! Then the chemistry of an ancestral memory surfaced and a knowing of this ancient enemy to be greatly feared came into her mind. Where was his pack? Her alarm for her sons and daughters was great and drove her to charge him, with ears spread out like wings and trumpet held high blasting her rebuttal. She felled him at once hitting full on with the battering ram root of her massive trunk which was curled under her mouth. Her head lowered, she struck dead center in his chest – a mighty blow of contest challenge that knocked him breathless to the grass. In truth he gave her but little strife as he calmly accepted the blessing of her tree-trunk foot that pressed him into the ground.

He did not call out as he met the Dark One, but simply passed with dignity from this existence to the next. One moment he saw nothing but the elephant's shadow over him and felt the soul-freeing pressure of her foot crushing his torso. The next moment he was moving through a long hallway of light and could see a great doorway at the end where beyond were countless Hunters calling out greeting to him. He heard the growling cries of welcome, of his name being called out. Suddenly, stepping through the portal, he was overcome with the feeling of complete fulfillment, total peace and an indescribable joy.

She toyed with his body for awhile, enjoying making her enemy one with the ground as the base of her powerful trunk merged him with the soil. She raised her great head and felt the blood of her nemesis trickle down her broad appendage. She nudged the flattened remains, and then satisfied there was no threat, she left.

Ab'bi walked over to where Ulfr's remnants lay, and poured the bluish organic solvent that would ensure nothing remained. "Meet Cetanu with pride, most Honorable Elder Ulfr, you have accomplished what honor demands." He dared now to open the small packet the Elder had entrusted him with and poured its contents into his open hand. A small clinking rewarded him and then he saw two of his Elder's lock bands falling to rest there. One scripted for bravery, the other for honor. With the mission ended, he went to the vessel, set the course back to the Clanship and disappeared.

Some cycles later, a mournful, solemn Sally walked into Ulfr's trophy room on the great ClanShip for the first time. The High Council had granted her wish to enter his quarters there before they were stripped and cleaned of their former owner. She had examined his smaller trophy room on the transport ship, but here she was amazed at the number of shining white skulls on the walls, a very few of which she recognized. Many were larger than several Hunters put together and a few reminded her of museum dinosaurs. Not one human skull graced the wall, though she could see the bare spots that stood out in witness to where they had been.

_If I had been a female of their kind, I would have asked to see his trophy room before I pressed his chest. I would have surveyed these testaments to his skill, perhaps asked him about some of them – if he had taken them solo or in a group. I would have carefully evaluated his competence and honor before I would have taken him as a mate. I would have wanted only the best Sire for my pup. My daughters will understand this way, I vow it Ulfr. _She spoke in her heart to his spirit and felt his huge presence for a mere moment, nodding and acknowledging her promise.

**A/N: Please stay tuned for one last chapter - the epilogue. And yes, there will be more to come - but in another story.**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Beloved**

Sig'dan and Sally sat at the table they shared with the cluster of small dark-locked younglings, each with distinctively mottled skin and each one worming around in her chair attempting to stay still. The squigglers were trying to be on their best behavior as directed by their Bearer and her mate. They had been granted the honor of dining at their Bearer's table in her quarters as a reward for recent excellence in their studies.

The meal arrived via aseigan, a large bowl of nutritious lean rawness for each pup, accompanied by a side of naxa. Politely they waited until all were served and then eyed their Bearer and hostess waiting for her odd fork to signal the start of the meal as she cut into her unappetizingly charred meat. When it did, all talking ceased as small clawed hands grabbed gobs of meat which soon disappeared into eager little maws. When the final fruit was gone and the last morsel of flesh devoured, Sig'dan sat back in his chair watching as the pups dutifully wiped blood and fruit juice from their faces with squares of cloth in regard to their Bearers version of manners when seated at her table.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"Sei, Honorable Sig'dan, we would!" a chorus of small clicks and alto grunts arose in agreement as all the short-locked heads nodded in affirmation and tiny tusks clicked affirmatively in excitement. Honorable Sig'dan's stories were always welcomed!

"Honorable Matriarch, would you allow me to tell a tale?" Sig'dan always modeled the best manners to the group of little females during one of their frequent visits.

"I would enjoy it, Honorable Hunter," Sally replied, nodding and smiling at her pups. They expressed pleasure back to her in their native Yautja way with a widening of the upper mandibles.

Sally had picked up an understanding of a large amount of the Yautja spoken language from her immersion in it over the years, but of course she still could not speak it correctly. As the Yautja had necessarily become multi-lingual in order to communicate with the many languages of their human mates, it was not un-natural for the new females to be taught Sally's English. When around the Matriarch, Sig'dan spoke almost exclusively English out of respect for her.

"It is a true tale involving the original home of your Bearer," he spoke dramatically to the pups, "the mysterious Blue Planet."

All the young female's heads turned to look at Sally, in awe for the moment's reminder that she was not their kind, and then swiveled back to Sig'dan as he began the tale by solemnly stating the title: "**The Saga of the Huntress A'glæ'ca." **

"Long, long ago, before your Sires were born, or their first, second or even third ForeSires, there lived an honorable and formidable Huntress. A female like one of you, but all grown up. She enjoyed the challenge of the hunt greatly – so much that she put off taking a mate for many seasons in order to continue to enjoy the stalk and kill. Her trophy wall groaned with the weight of the many skulls mounted there.

"On this cycle, the Huntress was irritable. Another mating season was about to commence and she needed to get off the ClanShip onto a hunt very soon. Her sisters had all taken to the rut long ago. She alone declined as her joy in the pursuit of prey she held high above the pleasure of mating and rearing pups.

"Which I cannot imagine, can you Matriarch?"

The Matriarch smiled her agreement with him and small chitters of amusement interrupted the story as all the female pups enjoyed Sig'dan's teasing. He nodded to them and went on with the tale.

"All the available hunts were already gone from the ClanShip, in a hurry for the Hunters to complete their expeditions and return to breed. In desperation, she begged her Sire to be allowed to command one of the smaller worthy craft by herself and go on a solo tracking quest. Annoyed with her begging and her lack of desire to procreate, he granted her use of the ship.

"Anxious to be gone from the growling, aggressive males, she hurried her pre-travel check of the ships functions and controls. Blessedly soon, she was hurtling through space on her way to a favored hunting site – the Blue Planet.

"A normal entry into the sphere's atmosphere became abruptly rough as the little ship malfunctioned. Unable to regain control, she was forced into the confines of a drop tube and ejected just as her stricken craft began to break up. The drop tube plunged into the planet below, coming to a booming halt with its tip buried in the ice and snow.

"The Huntress was now past irritable, she was angry with herself. Angry for hurrying her leave and not ensuring the ship was in normal function. Now she was alone on an alien world, there was no way back and she had no way to summon help as her com was broken in the hit of the heavy tube landing as was the forearm that held it. She thrust out from the ship through heavy snow and discovered that her environmental mesh was also damaged. Sobering to her fate, she set out walking certain she would meet Cetanu shortly.

"She was found by a group of ooman men - the soldiers of a great Elder called by the oomans King Ro, whom she later gave our Yautja name Hr'oðgar. They captured her easily in her cold and miserable state and drug her before their Elder in his great Hall. He was moved to show mercy to her and ordered her to be placed before a warm fire and had blankets and meat brought to her. It was charred meat, just as Matriarch Sal'lee prefers.

"The frozen Huntress nearly choked on the cooked flesh, but it was sustenance and would make her strong again. Slowly she recovered from her hypothermia and frostbite, and sought to repay the life debt she now owed the Elder through service to him.

"Being much stronger than any male in his army, he gave her warm furs to wear and took her with him into battle. She slew many with sword, axe and bare hands, never letting any enemy near the ooman Elder under her protection.

"She taught Elder Hr'oðgar many of her fighting techniques, especially the construction and use of her battle axe. He found the short lines that she decorated all her weapons with most fascinating. He practiced them and began to use them as adornment on his helm, and shield. But surely she whose life he had saved was his great shield of safety.

"After a time, she began to understand his language, and he a bit of hers and so he learned her name, A'glæ'ca.

"She was always with him. When not in battle or guarding him during the day, she slept on a mound of furs on the floor of his quarters at the foot of his bed. She was his ever-present guardian that all other oomans feared.

"As she lived on the Blue Planet for many cycles, her need for a mate came upon her more strongly than ever before. One night, A'glæ'ca enraptured the Elder and forced his submission to her. Out of her great debt to him, she was able to restrain from severely injuring him in her zeal. In the morning, he was greatly ashamed of the passions she had taken from him and vowed her to tell no one of their pairing. For several nights she seduced and took him. So pleasured was he that after the second night he was the one to seek her out.

"The Huntress A'glæ'ca found later to her great astonishment that she was with pup. Rather than feeling prideful and honored, the ooman Elder banished her from his Hall, so that no one would learn of his shame. In anger and sorrow, she took to the seaside caves living off fish and game. She lived very primitively and nurtured a resentment of her dismissal by the Elder and the affront to her honor and also the welfare of his unborn offspring.

"Her pup was born – very small, too small. But she cared for him anyway. He appeared quite Yautja, but with a smoother crown and odd locks of fine hair. His mandibles grew smoother and shorter than one of pure blood. He would grow to be stronger and larger than most oomans and appeared quite monstrous to them. The Huntress named him Gren'del.

"She cared for him and taught him to spar and hunt, nearly as well as any full-blood Yautja. She taught him about his Yautja ancestors and what little she knew about his ooman sire. She was proud of his quickness and abilities. However, there was one thing she could not give him. She could not give him his Chiva, nor could he earn his Clan mark. Without these, even if she somehow could take him back to Yaut, he could never become accepted as part of the Clan. Perhaps if his ooman Sire saw how intelligent and skilled he was, he would reconsider his banishment and take him under his roof as his own, she reasoned.

"So when he was of Chiva age, she took him with her to the Elder and boldly presented his offspring. Elder Hroðgar was speechless with horror that she should publicly claim this monstrosity as his. He banished her and her pup from his kingdom. She backed away, wary of a challenge with his many spear carriers and archers, especially when accompanied by her battle-green youngling.

"Over the years, she taught Gren'del even more about how to fight and to use all the Blue Planet weapons. She told him repeatedly of his proud Yautja heritage, his human Sire and how they had been cast off in shame.

"Gren'del's rage grew as he took in his Bearer's stories and remembered how shocked and outraged the Elder had been when his Bearer had presented him in the great hall. One night, as he lay in his furs trying to find sleep, the sound of oomans singing a great celebration could be heard traveling from the Elder's hall down to the sea caves. Gren'del grew enraged and, leaving his Bearer asleep, crept up to the light-filled hall.

"Breaking the oak door down, he strode in and began tossing the bodies of the male oomans, seizing them and breaking them in his growling rage. The Elder and some others ran to the top of a tower and barricaded themselves in. Grendel was unable to follow the too narrow winding stairway inside the tower. So he howled his anger below and then left.

"Elder Hroðgar was desperate to find a solution to this problem as several times a year Gren'del would visit his hall, always at night, and slay any who were foolish enough to confront him. Word of his misfortune spread, and a young bold warrior came to stake his courage and honor against the monster. The young warrior, Beowulf by name, was unusually large for an ooman. He asked all to sing in the hall that evening and make a great noise as that seemingly attracted the beast he wished to slay.

"Later that night just as sought, Gren'del came. He broke down the door and came into the Elder's Hall, taking the fighting stance his Bearer taught him and looked around roaring for any challenger. There alone stood Beowulf who roared his own challenge back. So the jehdin-jehdin ensued. Gren'del was pleased to find his opponent great with strength and an honorable fighter. They wrestled and swung at each other for a great space of time. Finally, the ooman Beowulf succeeded in ripping an arm off Gren'del bleeding him out. He went to his place of honor with Cetanu. Taking the body to the edge of the land, a group of oomans threw down the body of Gren'del to the sea below, and that was where Gren'del's Bearer found him.

"The Elder was overjoyed! He showered Beowulf with valuable weapons and trophies, and invited him to stay on in his Clan. Meanwhile, the Huntress was in great sorrow over her young UnBlood's loss of a challenge and his life, and wondered what ooman could have bested him. That very nightfall she traveled up to the Hall from her cave. Her ooman coverings had dwindled and she wore only a tattered loincloth made from skins.

"The feasting oomans were greatly surprised at her appearance. The protector of the Elder was legend and had not been seen in many long cycles. She stalked into the hall and approached the Elder as Beowulf grabbed his weapon and moved to intercept her. All were startled to her hear her speak in their language.

"'Oomans! I come to take what is mine – the life of your King. He is the cause of the death of my youngling who was his also. His crime cannot go unpunished.'

"The room was silent with her accusation. Beowulf approached his Elder and asked, "Is this so? Was the monster your own pup, spawned from this hideous dragon-like demon?"

"The Elder's bowed head was all the reply needed to confirm the truth. In his defense, the Elder unworthily tried to cast the blame on Beowulf by saying, "Great A-glæ-ca, this warrior before you is the one who killed your Gren'dal. I welded no weapon against him."

"With a growl that shook the Hall's timbers, the Huntress was upon the cowardly Elder, snapping his neck before any could move. She then gave a great twist and claimed her trophy but then, realizing it was of no worth, cast it aside. Then she turned to Beowulf.

"'I challenge you ooman! I challenge you on the death of my UnBlooded pup! Fight me, if you dare!'

"Now Beowulf was brave indeed, and he came at the Huntress with his sharp long blade which she caught in her hand and held, unyielding to the deep cut it made in her flesh. With the other hand she caught her enemy by his neck and gave it a quick one-handed snap. The ooman was dead. The other oomans in the hall thought to flee, but the Huntress had barricaded the door with several tables after she first entered.

"She brought them all to a halt with her words, 'I have no quarrel with any of you others. All I ask is to be allowed to live here in peace with you. The caves bring me sorrow when I remember being with my offspring there. I wish to live among you as your ruler. I will be benevolent, ruling fairly and I will defend you against all enemies. To this, what do you say?'

"So the Huntress and the oomans struck a bargain. She became their Matriarch. She taught them her ways, even some of her language to the more clever ones. But she never again sought to produce a pup. She lived in sorrow the rest of her days, mourning her Gren'del.

"And so, young pups, you must consider this tale as there is much to learn from it. And how do we know this tale is true? A hunting party to the Blue Planet came upon the record she kept, engraved in stone, of her exploits. They brought the stones back and you can see them in the Great Hall of History to this day," Sig'dan finished his story with a quiet look at the rapt faces surrounding him.

"I wonder how much of what she taught the oomans remains," Sig'dan mused aloud. "Did you enjoy the story my young prodigies?"

"Sei, Honorable Sig'dan, we did!" came the reply in several variations and all at the same time.

"Now, what have you learned from this tale?" He clicked to himself, as entertained as ever by their eagerness and intelligence. The experiment to recreate the females of their kind appeared to be successful. Each one's growth was carefully attended to, and their future fertility seemed to be in place. Many Hunters already vied to be allowed to begin to impress them, but the young females were wisely kept sequestered under the care of the High Elders, who took turns as their trainers, the Matriarch and himself. In addition to functioning as trainers, the highly disciplined High Council Elders were allowed to frequently visit their blood offspring and be, along with Sally and Sig'dan, the role models they needed. He was grateful to the High Council for allowing his own youngling to join the group of pure Yautja females to be raised and trained properly.

Little feminine Yautja faces became focused and some even scrunched a bit as they each thought about the story and what could be learned from it. Sig'dan and Sally waited patiently for them to consider and then answer the question. One small clawed hand finally went up and asked to be recognized. Sig'dan nodded to her and a small voice answered.

"Honorable Sig'dan, one learning from the story is that the Huntress should not have become so emotional that she neglected to check her ship properly before takeoff."

"Excellent! That is a true lesson from this story. Anyone else?" Sig'dan questioned them.

Arndís waved her arm excitedly in a hurry to proclaim her understanding. Sig'dan nodded to her.

"Honorable Sig'dan, another learning from the story is that it is better to stay home and get pregnant than to go out hunting by yourself."

Sig'dan clasped his mandibles tightly and Sally nearly choked as they made valiant attempts not to laugh at Arndís' comment. Sally decided she'd best answer the young one. "Well, that is one idea you could take from this story. However the Huntress of this story enjoyed hunting very much. Not all Bearers like to Hunt, but it is quite permitted and I encourage it for those that do. What do you think about that, Arndis?"

Arndís tapped her diminutive tusks thoughtfully while her full sister Ulfrde made faces at her when she thought no adult was looking.

"Honorable Matriarch, I look forward to learning the skills of the Hunt to see if it is anything I shall be interested in."

_She is a born politician, _Sally thought. Sig'dan gave a sort of snort and replied, "Arndís, what if you don't like to Hunt, but one of your sisters does? Do you think she should be allowed to do so?"

The young female thought for a second and grinned, "Sei, she should be allowed to do whatever her skills and desires lead her to do."

Sally clapped at her answer, but then caught herself – clapping was a human response, not a Yautja one. "Very good answer!" she praised.

"And," Arndís continued, "that will leave more males for me!"

Sig'dan had to excuse himself from the room for a moment, as Sally covered the lower part of her face with her napkin. When she had recovered a bit, she praised the little females for their attentiveness during the story and their good manners during dinner and the after-dinner conversation.

"Now off to sleep with you!" the Matriarch commanded, and they obediently left her quarters for their communal room. She would be by in a short while to wish them good sleep and run her hand over each little brow with affection.

When the pups had left, Sig'dan returned, having had his fit of chortling outside the room. "Can you believe them? I never know what one of them is going to come up with!"

"No, it's a new surprise every day," she agreed. "I have sent them off to bed."

He came to Sally and ran his claws fondly over her now long and locked hair. The honor rings that he and Ulfr had gifted her were cool and smooth under his fingers. He looked adoringly at her, this female who had changed the path of his life from simply Hunter and Healer to also include the role of surrogate parent as well as her continued passionate lover. He remained her continued rock in this still sometimes strange world.

The High Elders were already setting their sights on the coming of age of her children. Something she admitted to herself that she looked upon with some horror. But she would find a way – she always did and reminded herself that to couple with Hunters as well as to provide leadership was the reason they had been created.

"Have the pups worn you out today?" he asked his voice low and soft. "Or do you perhaps have some energy left for me?"

She smiled and lifted her eyes to his, "I do, Honorable Hunter, after I have finished putting the girls to bed. Will you wait for me here?"

"Sei," he said. "Why do you always 'put them to bed'? What does that mean? They are old and large enough to enter their sleeping furs without assistance."

"It's only an old Bearer custom from Earth, and I see that it does them no harm here and…I enjoy it…it does me good. What I do is go to each one as she lies in her furs, and brush my hand over her forehead and wish her a good sleep. That's all. A human mother might even kiss her child as she does this, but I refrain as I think that's too human. What do you think of this, Sig-dan?"

"I think you care for each one of them very much, Matriarch. They are as important to you as they are to me, and the rest of my race. I will wait for you here as you finish your good sleep custom with them. I will wait…impatiently," he said this last with a good humored growl.

"You know, I've heard the story you told this evening. It's a tale told on Earth, with some alterations of course, but it is much the same. I think you might be surprised at how much your culture has influenced mine." She smiled at him, the beckoning light of the smile of a woman looking at her beloved, and then went to tuck her children in for the night.

**A/N: And so ends the first part of this tale with a sincere thanks to you, honorable reader, for without you there would have been no story. Also great appreciation to everyone who took the time to review. Your comments, opinions and questions were most appreciated. **


	25. PostScript

**Postscript**

For those of you who have wanted more…

The first installation of Paya's House: The Lost Tales has been posted.


End file.
